I've been waiting for this moment (English version)
by LanceSennin
Summary: Even if you are going against your close friends, your social positions, your reputation, your family, and many more, both will fight to keep your secret and be together, but for how long will this facade last? ... "What do I feel whenever you call me by my name that even my name sounds special?" ... "Are we like Romeo and Juliet?" ... Issei x Sona
1. Secret

**_Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth_**

 _ **First of all, this new fic is not really mine to begin with! Hehe... but hear me out. First of all, you must all know that there aren't that many Issei x Sona fics in this universe as it is incredibly underrated with Issei being paired with Rias all the time and with people usually picking Saji as the man for Sona. Issei x Sona will forever be my OTP in Highschool DXD because of its uniqueness and potential. Next, I came across this very good Issei x Sona fic that I thank my co-writer for, but the thing is, it was Spanish. The title of that fic is the same title I used here, just the English translation. I decided to translate it full-time so that not only me could enjoy it without translation, but also other readers. But it was originally Shi's idea to translate it. I'll be doing the next chapters on a daily basis, so you could all expect this to be done quickly so that I can get back to my Naruto fic. With that, let us enjoy this wonderful fanfic!**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

"Seriously, this has been a pretty crazy school period…"

He was one of the few lucky men who had managed to reach an academy that had recently become a place of female education to a mixed one, the men who had been received were counted, it was hard to believe that the policies of the school had been twisted in such a way at the time, but that had already been six months past, only time would give the reason on whether the change of admission policies had been correct.

"You're a walking, talking bastard!" one of the students said.

"What makes you think you have the privilege of walking with the two Great Onee-samas of the school?! You obviously blackmailed them!" another one yelled out.

Maybe, just maybe, it had not been the most appropriate policy change; or at least it could have been to study more about the male students who had applied to register, since most of them only had one objective when entering that place: " _Enter the lost paradise that was that place where the most beautiful women took their day to day."_

Indeed, Kuoh was a place known for the resplendent beauty of the girls who played their school life there, not only that, the fact that only a few men can enroll was like saying that they would drink from the ambrosia of the gods, that they were blessed among many.

A fun concept for a place that was ran by demons.

"Not just that, the beautiful Asia-san is always following behind you!" shouted the bald man with dark circles and tears in his eyes at such injustices.

"Xenovia-san and Irina-san as well, you bastard son of a bitch!" seconded the black-haired teen boy with large and shining glasses.

Again, between the two of them, they tried to hit the lucky subject of the shift, Issei Hyoudou, who could take the crown as the 'King of Perverts' in the academy, the highest leader among the three, who were more commonly known as the 'Perverted Trio'.

However, his reputation in that place had changed for several months, more precisely when he was killed by his first girlfriend (who was a crazy, but _sexy_ fallen angel) and turned into a demon of the Gremory Clan under his King, Rias Gremory, a radical event that showed the young chestnut-haired teen the world after the paradise of beautiful girls that he considered perfect; obviously this was foreign to the eyes of the rest of the students except for a few involved in the place, the demons of other clans or simply humans endowed with some resources or who had a place in the world.

In fact, he had gone from being the degenerate pervert who was obsessed with breasts to become the perverse rapist of the great beauties of the place, the one who had managed to sodomize and unite in a massive harem the most desired women of the place, that was one of the many reasons why the Student Body had already put together a series of campaigns to confirm the decision regarding the expulsion of Issei Hyoudou, if not at least his execution in the middle of the school's athletic yard.

Nobody knew that he was the Sekiryuutei, a star member of the Gremory clan and presumably in the eyes of the infancy of the underworld, a fucking superhero in the eyes of children so with all the sorrow of the world, the student council had to reject those propositions and try to stop as much as possible the attempts of homicide against the brown haired devil.

"Bastards!" shouted Issei with a stinging vein on his forehead. "I don't give a damn if they think that this was the case or not!"

It was true, he was not exactly very grateful of his reputation before the human sight of that place, but he understood it, as it was not easy to explain how a worm like him had managed to approach so many women and not get humiliated in the attempt of doing so.

But still, it was quite annoying. It was true, he was a degenerate with the highest signature on the subject of pervertedness, but he had managed to change quite a bit from the moment he entered his second year until now, the hard but memorable experiences throughout his life as a demon made him understand things differently, he really did not feel like spying on girls every now and then.

"Hey Matsuda, Motohama, if we're here today, it's because I have something special to observe…" he said with a perverted grin on his face.

But, for the sake of his facade, he had to continue pretending to be the same pervert without remedy.

Hearing those words, the two perverts looked at their friend with stars in their eyes. "Something special?!" they said in unison.

Issei closed his eyes while posing his hand on his chin trying to look intellectual and great at the same time, thus achieving the admiration of the two losers before him.

"I know that we have always been spying on Kendo's group from the hole in the closet, but what would you say if I tell you both that I found a way to spy on them from the shower?"

The hearts of the two stopped right there.

"Impossible…"

"The true paradise?"

The brown-haired teen suddenly opened his eyes, looking with strong conviction to his friends. "You've heard that right! I have found a way to spy through the showers of the Kendo girls... it's complicated, but I promise you, we'll see oppais and hinds in all its splendid glory!" he cried out happily, clenching his fists in determination.

Both nodded and applauded like sea lions with mental retardation, that was one of the moments that were waiting for in like, forever.

"Will this be the same as 'The Evening of Sunset'?" Matsuda asked with genuine interest.

"Yes, we must admit, that occasion was too epic Issei-sensei," he said, adding a suffix to his friend's name as he was interested in his master plan as well.

The chestnut paled slightly to remember the event that made him the mentor of those idiots, a day of dreams for the pair of losers, but one of the hardest days for Issei Hyoudou to endure.

"Something like this, this time, there will be no setbacks or failures like on that occasion." - Issei pointed his finger at himself looking challenging and triumphant "This time, everything will go perfectly, guys!"

Indeed, in school, one of the most deplorable moments of all time had been the well known "Evening of Sunset"; a dark day for the Student Body, more precisely for the Student Council.

"Perfect, so what do we have to do?"

"Well, all we need to do is follow exactly what I say…"

Issei explained the plan with extreme detail, each step that each of them would take, at what time to move, the mastery of such execution was acclaimed by his two companions, so much that they did not notice that everything was perfectly square, it even seemed that some things would happen on purpose, but they did not have time to think about it because they were trying to contain the brutal erection they had before the promised prize.

For his part, Issei flashed triumphant smile on his face but in the depths of his mind, he could only let out a tired sigh, that something would definitely go wrong, as it was planned to be. Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia and the rest would give him the reprimand of his life, as well as the people of the student council.

But that did not matter, it was the only way to have the moment of intimacy that he was expecting to have with his _girl._

* * *

Beyond that, in a separate building, at that time Tsubaki Shinra sighed again, the usual work did not bother her: preparation of records, review of budgets, and other things that would improve the welfare of the school, a duty for which they watched, really she could say that beyond the things she had to do as Queen of Sona Sitri, the work as the student council Vice President filled her, made her feel good.

However, part of that role, was detrimental to the current work, was to review and confirm the complaints that had been against the perverted trio, apparently. Again, the complaints were massive, many advocated the expulsion of the three losers.

However, there were some who still showed denial. One of those said people was, arguably the strongest devil of the whole school, Rias Gremory, and her Queen, Akeno Himejima. Both have openly showed disapproval towards them that those requests were discarded to avoid suspicion, it was necessary to keep the three losers in the place, especially Issei.

Even so, for her it was strange. Tsubaki really did not know much about the male sex, but she could suppose at first instance, that Issei Hyoudou living in a house with women of extreme physical attractiveness who were not accustomed to being covered. He should slightly diminish his desire to see naked female bodies, as her King told her and the other student council members, Rias had the habit of sleeping naked like her best friend, Akeno. Probably Asia might have also taken that habit and according to the latest gossip, they slept in Issei's bed. Was that not enough to make him stop spying on other girls?

In short, personal issues were not a topic that she should touch, for now, assumptions and others would rest in the depths of her mind. Even so, it was important to inform, and she knew that this was a sensitive issue.

"Kaichou…" she said with as much seriousness as she could despite it bothering her to annoy her leader with that subject. "I must inform you that —"

"Hyoudou-kun is causing new problems?" she guessed sullenly without taking her eyes from the document that she was fixing for the moment.

"If, in fact, another one to write down the perverted trio…" muttered the black, long-haired woman.

 **SLAP**

Sona Sitri's palms fell heavily against the desk, causing Tsubaki to pick herself up slightly because of that. In fact, no one could see from those violet eyes the evident anger that the news caused her, no, rather than that trio of degenerates could continue to abuse the femininity of the place.

Indeed, the reason why she was so reluctant to give news about the bickering band of perverts to the leader of the Sitri Clan, was because she could no longer bear the aforementioned. Things would be less drastic if Rias had him under control, but it seemed that she was too _soft_ when dealing with her servants that she lets Issei do what he wants. If she had been more _firm_ with her punishments, perhaps the "evening of the sunset" would not have happened at a time when the reputation of the student council had been seriously damaged, which is why now all female members of the student council had to wear black leggings under their skirts.

And you could not tell him anything since he was now a fucking hero in the Underworld, while in his Balance Breaker armor, showing to children that being a pervert was okay.

More thoughts like those haunted the mind of Tsubaki. Sighing, she understood that her leader really hated those three but despite that, she could not do anything to get them out of school.

"Just give me the complaints, I'll sign them…" Sona breathed out with a massive sigh.

Without more to say, Tsubaki passed the huge stack of papers to her leader, this one out of frustration, she took them even without reading them, simply signing 'Accepted'; thinking very carefully what kind of crazy excuse she would invent now to put in the memorandum that would be put in the information tabloid, explaining that to those three, nobody could touch them.

For a few seconds, Tsubaki thought it would be nice to brainwash Matsuda and Motohama to look like zombies in life, as they would do much less damage, but Sona with all her professionalism and maturity, said it was their duty to watch over humans, not manipulate them.

She really admired her leader's temper, although she had the power to erase both losers and make their existence disappear from the minds of the other students like dust, maintaining that profile so exemplary and straight that the rules were the rules and had to be respected above all things.

Meanwhile, Sona Sitri signed and signed with an intense desire to scratch her head, get up, point to that pile of papers and just blast them with water. The situation was becoming unsustainable. Sooner or later, they would have to take drastic measures against Issei and his friends if they kept spying and stealing girls' underwear.

She released a tired sigh under her breath, imperceptible to her right hand. To think that she depended on such tricks, and that in a few minutes would come one of the most drastic as the deplorable "evening of sunset"... but there was no other way, not for her, and she understood it.

* * *

After a few minutes of crawling, skipping classes in specific, the three perverts were crawling under a wooden wall that was nearly broken down in the back of the bleachers of the Kendo dojo; and under these, was a hollow element with nothing more than the structure that held the wood firm for the apprentices to sit down to observe the fights. The perfect place to start their plan.

"I have never noticed that opening before…" Matsuda murmured, looking in some detail at the piece of rotten wood that had been enough for both of them to enter.

"Yes, it's strange…" the glasses-wearing teen said, looking with interest at the piece of wood. "It looks as if it had been wet for quite some time…"

Issei paled, it was obvious that they would not discover the truth, but the less suspicious, the better. "Didn't they think that they can observe the condition of the plank in another condition? he whispered under his breath. "If they have forgotten, we are in Apache territory, here we'll see if we're worthy of the 'ambrosia', or just wriggle on the floor in pain."

Both perverts nodded, the first part of the task was done, they were already in the temple, now they were waiting to get to the altar, next the club showers, that was when they remembered how the next part of the plan was going.

"Well, gentlemen, you know, we must wait until this confrontation ends, after that, all the girls must go to the shower room," said Issei as the two perverts nodded. "That's when we can go to the closets that are in the background, next to the warehouse…"

Both the bald and the four-eyes still could not quite believe all the information that Issei had obtained, the hole through which the dressing rooms were spying, they had found it by chance in the past, how was it that he recognized the place perfectly now? It did not really matter, what mattered was that now they would see the huge breasts of Murayama and Katase's firm buttocks live and direct, without clothes, as God brought them to the world, they were satisfied with thinking, that the teacher who achieved the Perverted Trio's best goal had a lot more to show.

"KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blows of the shinai ceased at that moment, causing the kouhais of the place to applaud as a sign of the conclusion of the training, it had been a hard day of work, and many really wanted a refreshing swim to get rid of the sensation of sweating.

The hearts of the three perverts were beating furiously, things were going pretty well so far, for them at least.

After a few orders from the captains, all the girls were entering the dressing rooms, after which were the showers. When closing the door of the locker room, the three took the opportunity to leave the place, running like ninjas towards the entrance of the store, where there were some special lockers, large, to keep protection mats and other equipment.

As soon as the three of them arrived, they suddenly locked themselves in the closet, and as if it were a mermaid that was singing, they could hear the showers on the other side of the wall.

"God, we were so close!" exclaimed Matsuda while keeping his voice down, feeling the blood drain from his nose. Issei winced in pain as soon as he heard the mention of the Almighty Father from the bald man's mouth.

"The land of the gods, so much sacrifice was finally worth it…" seconded Motohama crying anime tears of joy. You could hear the talks between them by the water falling on their bodies, however, they still could not see anything.

"Sssshhhh!" Issei shushed them. In the absence of lighting, he delicately felt the interior of the locker, feeling a bulge, he knew he had found the part of the wall he was looking for, making slight force in this, detached the piece of film, just so that the aroma would come in of the soapy water, after the piece of wall had been detached slightly.

Exalted, the two other perverts pushed each other, looking furiously excited through the hole where every detail of each body in the front row could be glimpsed, with no clothes to cover them.

Indeed, it was the maximum prize, to watch the girls shower, naked, carefree, defenseless, perhaps the only opportunity in their life to see the female gender in all its glory. Issei, on the other hand, let it be, since it was dark and they were practically in another world, he just let out a sigh, running his hand over his head, opening those openings had been a very difficult job, now he just had to wait for them to finish showering so that they'd get the heck out of there.

After a few seconds, the showers stopped spewing out little droplets of water, and the girls were beginning to cover themselves up with their towels, perhaps, now if the noise generated from the locker would be enough to get caught.

Issei, taking advantage of the distraction of his teammates, hit the locker with force. "Damn!" shouted the devil of Gremory strong enough, alerting his fellow perverts who almost get their hearts out of their mouths.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Matsuda asked, scared, seeing how the noise had alerted the girls on the other side of the wall.

"My leg... I dropped a weight on my leg…" he said in pain, while trying his best to resist the pain.

"Were weights in this place?" asked Motohama, obviously scared. Indeed, quickly all eyes went to the hole in the wall.

"Girls, there is someone spying on us while we were showering!"

The pandemonium had been unleashed, perhaps to say that was not enough, for the perverted trio now there was only a thin line of time between life and death, quickly equal to other occasions in the past, Matsuda and Motohama shot out like souls that were being chased by the devil, leaving Issei in his place. It was customary to let the brown-haired teen to take away the weight of guilt from the virginal lust of that pair.

Indeed, Issei Hyoudou could not run at that time, or if not, all the effort would go to the fret. "Stupid perverts! I can't understand how I can even still be friends with them…" he said to himself.

It seemed another life when he really enjoyed the company of both, but after so many betrayals of after they were discovered, he didn't really want to be with them any longer. But being the kind man that Issei Hyoudou is, the perverted duo became better perceived by him as a means for a purpose. Yes, it was for the best, only that made them continue to be important to him.

The slamming of the warehouse door sounded, in effect, it was time for the execution.

"Well, I hope that they just leave the bathroom and then take me to Kaichou and the others..." muttered the brown-haired teen, falling back to the locker.

To his perverted self's dismay, although the girls were covered with their towels, they also had shinais and bakkun in their hands.

"What you were you doing, Hyoudou?! exclaimed Murayama, the captain of the Kendo club with brown hair.

"Bastard son of a bitch! Today you went over the line!" said Katase, the pink-haired Vice-captain of the club.

Yes, it was as Katase said. It was one thing to spy on them when they were changing, but at that moment, they had been seen in all their intimacy, that was the maximum offense for anyone.

"This is going to hurt…" Issei muttered under his breath, preparing for the biggest beating of his life.

 **[I still believe that these kinds of situations are not worth it...]** said Ddraig, he knew that the damage that these girls caused would not be enough to affect Issei at this point in his life because of his power, but it was still annoying as hell.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

* * *

The day seemed to go by in extreme normality. The problems that were related to the degenerate perverted trio of the place were now fixed, so, now the only thing left was to to continue reviewing budgets. Hopefully, the student fund would have a part extra for the arrangement of certain equipment that was damaged, such as air conditioners and others, the summer was close and it would be nice to not be cooking in the bathroom in the afternoon.

Those were the thoughts that haunted the mind of the president of the student council, meditative, crossed her legs leaning on her desk, leaning her chin against her wrist looking with disinterest with all the reviewed reports and others.

At this time the Kendo club should have finished its activities, it would be a few minutes before a new disaster reached her room.

The running steps that were heard in the distance, argued, that in fact everything was not going to be pretty well for Sona Sitri.

"Kaichou!" Slamming the door open, Momo Hanakai opened the door with real anger in her eyes. "Hyoudou Issei was discovered spying on the girls of the Kendo club while they were showering!"

The student council leader got up from her seat, adjusting her lenses.

"Where is Hyoudou at this moment?!" she asked her Bishop.

"They have him tied up and beaten in the courtyard of the dojo" the angry white-haired girl responded. "Kaichou, I know that violence is not allowed, but what this guy has done is too mean... I would like the disciplinary sanction against him overwhelming…"

"Yes, in fact, I think so too…" Sona answered, maintaining her professional profile. "Let's go to where he is, and let's tell Rias that her pawn has now crossed the line…"

"Understood, Kaichou." - Momo answered, taking off.

After the girl with white hair disappeared, Sona Sitri stood firm, with a gesture that could rarely be seen, this alone could denote anger and annoyance, however, now that she was totally alone, she just put her hand on her forehead, this was already getting tiresome.

"It's not fair…" she mumbled under her breath. It was true, it was not fair what was happening at that moment, that Issei was doing such stupidities, it was not fair in any way for her, but she could not let himself fall, everything had to go on as agreed, this time, the rules were in favor of both.

Breathing deeply, she regained her temper, and went to confront her crimson-haired friend, the retinue of this, and prepare her peerage to punish Issei Hyoudou in shape as she knew that Rias wouldn't do anything that would keep her pawn in line. She decided she herself would do it.

It was the moment that both Sona and Issei were waiting for, something that both had prepared with extreme care.

* * *

After a few minutes, you could say that the public trial began, at least some mercy would be had with the accused. Mercy from the terror that was brought by the members of the Kendo club.

"Why not let us in to see how they grind that miserable freak-show!" shouted Murayama annoyed, confronting the people of the student council.

"I'm sorry, but Kaichou and the other representatives of the student body will be responsible for applying the corresponding measures against Hyoudou —"

"Against that nothing!" Katase shrieked and took a violent step, believing that with that they could intimidate the members who were on duty. "We were directly affected! We demand to see that bastard pay for what he did!"

"You can beat the guy frantically to death halfway…" began Saji who was also guarding the outskirts of the dojo where Issei's 'trial' was held. "Due to the seriousness of the offense against you, no disciplinary sanction will be applied for the aggravated use of violence , but, just that, the rest is in our hands…"

"But —"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing more to say," cut the blonde, making both girls look at him with suspicion and then retire, after that the carrier of Vritra turned his gaze to the forest, slightly bored. "You shouldn't have went over the line, Hyoudou…" he murmured under his breath, feeling sympathy for his friend/rival.

Once inside the dojo, the atmosphere was heavy, Issei being tied by his hands to a column, with some slight bruises due to the force with which he had been hit. If he was still a human right now, maybe he had not seen another sunrise again.

He knew they were going to call his King and probably Akeno too, what he did not expect is that they would parade him in front of all his clanmates, seeing him in that painful position, the inquisitive look on some of them could really feel without no dissimulation.

"You had just crossed the line, Issei Hyoudou…" Tsubaki began reviewing a series of reports she had in a folder, which would put a regular school bully to shame compared to the amount he has. "Until now, he had only been spying on the girls in their dressing room, but this, this of spying them in the shower... crawling into the dojo, apply for a severe sanction…" she could not get the proper words out, feeling too stressed at the moment.

"Issei, I have to say that this time I'm really disappointed," Rias said with crossed arms, highlighting her bust in a ridiculous way for the situation. "Did you use your powers to drag you to the warehouse?" she asked him suspiciously.

"No, of course not," answered the accused with nervousness in his voice

"Issei san, why do you do things like that when we aren't at home?" asked the pure, innocent voice of Asia. Come on, why did they have to bring Asia? His disappointed look hurts more than the spears of light of Raynare.

"It's not my fault, I'm a man with a hot libido who can not miss a good opportunity when girls appear…" he said, averting his gaze to the ground.

"That's what you say, and yet you have not put a single finger on any of us." For the first time in her life someone listened to Xenovia express herself with that kind of words. She was known for being bold in her words, not caring about what anyone would say as long as she makes her point clear.

"This is already out of control Rias…" said Sona, who took the floor cutting the atmosphere that was the pressure of the student council. "As you understand, the recidivism in this class of violations of the student regulations would have already made us kick Hyoudou out of this school."

"I know…" Rias began embarrassed by the behavior of her Pawn. "I thought I was doing a good job training him, but no matter how hard I try, it is impossible to cure his perversion…"

"Well, that's not so true Buchou…" Issei cut in, causing Sona to glare at him.

"If it's about healing or not, it's not my business, but I just can not let this sick sexual parasite keep doing its thing in this place…" the poison in the words of the leader of the student council was evident, so much that the most relaxed members of the Rias's peerage felt the pressure of their words.

"Hey, isn't that a bit too strong Kaichou?" said Issei.

Although the nervous words of Issei could gnaw the nerves to anyone at that moment, nobody expected the black-haired girl to grab his shirt, leading her to see it in his eyes, which she perceived the chestnut-haired man face to face. It was a look full of contempt, disgust, the inclement look of hatred of the student council leader, it was funny to think that even the makeup in her eyes highlighted such an expression.

"Look worm, you have me totally sick of all your stupid child's play to spy on girls in the bathroom. Do you think you're still a little boy? The only reason why you keep studying in this place, is because you are one of the most important pieces of Rias as well as an important element of the Underworld…"

And then she, more aggressively, lifted the neck of his shirt, clenching her fists tightly as she looked directly into his eyes, so close that the steam of her breath furiously struck the nose of the helpless dragon.

"But that does not mean, that I'll let you humiliate the women of this place simply because Rias and the others did not teach you to respect a woman. I will not let you do something stupid like what happened a long time ago, believe me this time. You will have the reprimand you deserve, even if I have to apply it myself."

Everyone present was shocked at such words, even Tsubaki did not believe what he had just seen, she knew that her leader's patience was about to end, but apparently, it had actually ended some time ago.

"I'm sorry Sona, but that last one I can not forgive!" Rias exclaimed annoyed at the last comment. "It's true, Issei has had a pretty reprehensible behavior, but he is my servant, it is my obligation to reprimand him properly!"

"I'm sorry Rias, but first of all, I'm the president of the student council, and Issei has broken school rules many times, so this is directly under my authority. You're just the leader of the Occult Research Club, an extracurricular activity which he belongs, in the school there is limit to your authority. I asked Momo to warn you, because I will have Hyoudou-kun here do a series of special jobs as punishment for that, so you will not see him back home for a while."

Rias was obviously offended by such words.

"Since when does your authority extend beyond the student schedule being this way, president of the student council?!" she blurted out, unable to believe what she has been hearing.

Sona took a document from the Underworld from his Issei's folder. "From the moment in which it was established that Issei was out of control with his stupid perversion, I have a letter of permission signed by my sister and your brother that gives me the power to make the decisions that they believed necessary…"

Frightened by that, Rias ripped that letter violently out of Sona's hands, reading it incredulously, almost unable to believe it, but in effect, it seemed to be that way.

"Impossible! Why would Onii-sama sign something like that?!"

"Because even for him, it shows that you're not mature enough to try to correct a servant out of control, I'll take the liberty to apply the punishment that best suits me, that's all… retire…"

"But —!" Rias tried to refute, uncomfortable at her lack of authority.

"I said all that I had to say, retire now! ...- Sona interrupted, taking the document from Rias and putting it inside Issei's folder, before passing it to Tsubaki.

Rias' expression of discontent and bewilderment would be etched in the mind of Issei forever.

"This is an offense that I will not overlook Sona…" Rias said in a displeased tone, angry at how things turned out.

The black-haired girl turned to look angrily at her lifelong friend.

"I find it funny, I have not overlooked what happened on the _evening of sunset_ …"

As much as she wanted, Rias could not replicate that argument, in effect, the modifications of the female uniform of the student council seemed to be very minimal measures for what happened on that occasion.

"Remain…" was the last thing Rias said to her peerage in that dojo, being the first to leave, while the rest gave a sad look towards their friend. Nobody wanted to leave him there, but in fact Sona Sitri had the reason with everything.

When they had finally left, taking advantage of the moment of distraction of both members of the council, Issei could not avoid looking reproachfully at the floor, the one that was the whole clan there was out of the plan, he did not want to be seen in that undesirable way for anyone, his thoughts could have continued to sink in that spiral, unless the movement of his neck made him realize that there was something under the collar of his shirt.

"Tsubaki, untie him, I will go and tell the concierge that he will have a week off from work…" said Sona.

Both Issei and Tsubaki blinked several times, having no opportunity to ask anything since the heiress of the Sitri clan herself had left the dojo almost without warning.

Quickly while the Queen was recovering from her initial shock, she looked the brown-haired teen with disdain, before going to the column where he was tied, cutting the cloth, releasing it, making Issei fall to the floor.

"Thanks, Tsubak —" he tried thanking her, but was cut off.

"I would appreciate it if you did not address me once again in your life, Issei Hyoudou…" she said with so much venom, the atmosphere of the place became heavy, much more than before, it was official, now if he was definitely the worst enemy of all the women in the school, it would make things even more complicated than they are right now.

Meanwhile, the brown-haired student felt bad, but he had been able to remove the object that was inside the neck of his shirt while he was getting off the ground, taking advantage of the fact that he had his back to his only guard, he gave a quick look at what appeared to be a piece of paper, the message of this was enough for his eyes to relax. Apparently, even _she_ could get some things out of her hands, he did not imagine how _she_ should be feeling at that moment, he understood that the one that had come out running from that place as soon as she could, a piece of paper that contained only two words.

 _I'm sorry._

"You don't have to apologize…" he answered in a whisper to no one in particular, closing his eyes with confidence, standing up standing firm, breathing deeply he leaned against the column in which for no less than twenty seconds he was tied, crossed arms, waiting for the punishments to arrive in form, Tsubaki had been very clear that she will not talk to him and he understood the reason, it was better to keep silent

* * *

After falling more afternoon, to the point of dead sunset, Issei Hyoudou was standing, in the middle of the hall of the student council where each member of the committee surrounded him at his table as if he were in a trial.

"Is this not a little too exaggerated? asked Issei, raising his wrists, showing some enchanted plastic strings held him in the manner of handcuffs "It's not as if I would escape or attack anyone in this place," he shrugged.

"With a beast like you, any form precaution is _needed_ ," Yura answered sharply.

"Okay, that hurts and it hurts _a lot_ …" answered the brunette standing in front of the Sitri leader's desk.

"Issei Hyoudou... so far in your school year, you spied on the girls in the locker room no less than TWO HUNDRED TIMES!" exclaimed Sona, before she started coughing slightly to regain her breath. "There have also been in your locker about three hundred intimate women's clothing, this, ignoring those that are Rias and others, have also reviewed your textbooks and notes and all pages have suggestive drawings; if not that porn magazine pages stuck in them…" After that she took a cell phone from her desk. "Lastly, your cell phone is full of videos and obscene images that —"

"Yeah, but it's my cell phone, is that not allowed?!" Issei cut her off. "I mean, it's personal so —"

"Any pornographic content is forbidden in this school, no matter if it is stored in your personal items, if so, the minimum would be that you kept it while you were here, but you put those videos at full volume while in classes!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at that revelation.

"Well, there you have a good point…" said Issei as he hung his head low.

The president of the student council snorted a sigh, closing the academic record of the accused.

"We could make a longer and more detailed list of the stupidities that you do that break the rules and regulations, but that would be redundant, clearly these penalties would go for expulsion, if not for a disciplinary sanction that would bring you a black spot in your curriculum that would chase you to the old man…" after that, Sona started to calm down, resting her head on her hands. "Things like that would be what would happen to you to remain human, but right now you are a key element of the forces of the Underworld, you are, all-in-all, the eight pawns of Rias Gremory and likewise you are a figure that has presented a great service to the clans of this school, I couldn't care less, I really want to kick you out of here, but your achievements do not allow, so I thought the best thing would be to give you a little warning…"

Now she was taking out a document from another folder.

"With the authority that was granted to me by the devil kings, Lucifer and Leviathan, I can give you a more accurate punishment, just the one that someone like you deserves, at least from the part that does not incur a physical punishment in form…" the girl pushed her glasses back up afterwards.

"Issei Hyoudou, as punishment for your actions, for three months you will be forced to present social service to the school as an assistant of each school club, that in the mornings, in the afternoons you will be in charge of the cleaning tasks of the place and you will not be able to retire or go to sleep until you finish." - she said with a faint smirk on her face.

Issei quickly became pale at that.

"Hey, what do you mean? The whole school? That's impossible! ...- he exclaimed in a scared and shocked tone, that was unreal.

"Don't worry, for a normal human maybe it would be impossible, but you as a demon that you are should not have any problem for this, failure to do this will cause that even someone like you, to lose all his benefits in the Underworld and likewise you can venture out of this place through the back door, but not before exposing this to the whole school as it should…"

The women of the student council smiled triumphantly for that. It was true, as a hero of the Underworld, Issei could not be given an accurate punishment unless he incurred the denial of punishment, forcing him to perform an incredibly tedious work and degrading seemed to be an excellent option, now there was only one issue.

"So that is, in fact, you are too lucky that only this trifle is your punishment, but since we can not trust an animal like you, I myself will take charge of watching you from the beginning to the end of your punishment," she announced with no hesitation.

This time, the one surprised was not only Issei, but also all the other members of the council.

"Kaichou, are you sure about that?" Saji was worried, what his King just said meant that practically she would take part of the punishment in a certain way.

"Kaichou, I agree with Saji. If it is to watch this animal, we can offer glad —" said Tsubaki. The concern of others was genuine, Issei every time showed in his face more displeasure and anger, everything was planned, it was true. But this was already becoming too degrading for him.

"I'll put it this way, are you sure you want to spend even one second with this guy?" Sona's question left the girls of the stone, many began to recline their heads. "That I assumed." - she finished, closing the documents and looked at the others afterwards. "Any objections?"

Issei answered in a completely different way, with a gesture of evident annoyance, almost depression, this did not escape the sight of the leader of Sitri who imperceptibly for his companions, he let out a gesture of pain.

"Well, if it is not more, you will begin this same night with the Kendo dojo, you did want to have fun in that place, didn't you? Well, rejoice…" Sona said with an amused smile on her face as she got up from her seat, taking the lead in the direction of the exit of the place, with resignation. Issei was watching her head towards the door closely.

"I hope Kaichou," exclaimed the bluenette, Yura. "Will let us accompany her…"

"I hope so too, we can not leave her alone with that animal…" Momo tried to show her support with a determined look on her face.

Since it was close to the exit, neither of them could see how their leader was clicking her tongue in clear annoyance.

"I said I would take care of watching this dog on my own…" she answered with real anger this time. "As the King of my peerage, it is my duty to handle things like this!"

"Please, we insist!" Momo was sounding desperate now. She didn't want her King to be left with a perverted animal like Issei.

Sona was really getting frustrated. If they kept insisting and her denying, it would really seem like she wanted to be alone with the brunette, and that was something she could not allow even if it went through the minds of others. She had to make sure that her image as the strict president was known.

"Fine, join me for a while…" The eyebrows of the chestnut-haired boy rose upwards at that answer, that only meant that his punishment would really be annoying, at least until nighttime, that is. "The rest of you, retreat. I expect you all to arrive early tomorrow."

* * *

And so began what would be the first night of what would probably be the rest of his student period, at least during that second year. It was hard to believe that at the time he would be resting after having dinner at home with his parents and friends , receiving hugs and affection from her companions, he would be at school with a mop in hand, furiously passing over the wooden floor of the kendo dojo, with three women watching him in the stands: Sona Sitri, Momo Hanakai and Tsubasa Yura. The leader of this whole event sat at the highest part of the stands, crossing her arms, without removing her look on the brown haired boy.

 **SPUFFF...**

Tsubasa Yura, who was obviously annoyed at the brunette, spat contemptuously at the ground where Issei had previously mopped.

"Yura!" exclaimed Momo, annoyed and disgusted at such outburst of her friend.

"I don't see what the problem is, I still think that the punishment was too soft for this scum," the blue-haired Rook responded to which Issei simply limited to cleaning again, hiding his eyes in his hair, oblivious to the degrading comments of his fellow demon companions.

"Tch," he grumbled as a slight laugh, he knew that had he remained the same perverted and degenerate as he was at the beginning of his second year, he probably would not have finished differently from the one he was being treated at that moment.

 **SPUFFF…**

Another spit landed again where Issei had just cleaned, this time the pervert flat-ou ignored her, moving on with his cleaning route.

"You missed a spot, you worm…" - Yura pointed with her foot, not afraid to of any perverted remarks afterwards since her black leggings prevented her from showing much from that perspective. However, Issei simply continued to ignore her, making her angry in a way. "Are you deaf?! I said you missed a spot!"

Issei finally reacted to the insult, looking at the bluenette with a silly smile. "Well, isn't it a bit difficult to clean the same place again and again?" he said while scratching his head. "Being like this, it is easier to clean up after Yura-san has finished spitting everything she wants…" he concluded, getting back to continue cleaning.

"Don't you dare ignore me, you pervert!" she shouted, getting up ready to fight.

"Enough!" said Sona, not leaving her place. "What Hyoudou-kun says is true, I can not say I understand how you feel Yura, but try to control yourself, can you not?" she asked her Rook.

The blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Understood, Kaichou…" she grumbled, sitting back in her place.

After that little issue, Issei continued cleaning, in silence, apparently that night there would be a decent meal for them, but he decided not to fill his mind with lies. He was being punished, was he not? He was supposed to suffer the consequences, not to stay contented.

"Just, I do not think there'll even be a meal for me tonight…" he muttered to himself. It was the first time he felt the ravages of hunger in his system, it would be annoying to feel that emptiness in his stomach while he was working.

* * *

Finally his work was over, at least during that first part, the dojo shined clean, some enthusiastic people would even dare to say that he could eat right on the floor where the arrogant Yura had earlier spat on with such encouragement. Not only that, Issei had been also responsible for cleaning the sports equipment of the place, shake mats, organize the warehouse, had even made the replacement of the piece of wood where he and the other two imbeciles had crawled in addition to plugging the hole in the shower where they had spied on earlier.

It was not long after two o'clock in the morning when the pawn of Rias Gremory finally fell to the ground, holding his stomach sore, hunger was annoying, he could not imagine what it would be like to wake up in the morning without a mouthful in his mouth.

"Well, I'm done for today, don't you have something to eat?" he asked loudly. "I'm dying out here…"

The three girls walked towards his fallen figure.

"Thank you for your hard work," said Sona with a faint smile on her face. "You can rest a few hours before classes begin." To that, the brunette simply smiled resigned, before a defeated expression flashed on his face.

"That means no... damn it…" he cursed.

His tiredness was evident to the sight.

"Now do you regret being a perverted drone Hyoudou?" asked Momo with crossed arms and a smirk on her face. A loud sigh was the only answer she got, as silence governed the place for a long time.

"Where do I go to sleep?" he asked, raising his shoulders slightly even with his eyes on the floor. "Do I have to lie down on the floor?"

"You'll be resting in the store, you can use one of the mats that are stored there," the Sitri leader answered instantly, pushing her glasses back up.

"Perfect... I'll go to sleep now... see you all tomorrow…" he answered with a loud yawn. Getting up with difficulty, he then entered the store, before closing the door behind him with a serene look on his face.

 **THUD**

His attitude was such that the slam that almost knocked down one wall of the store caused the hearts of the three girls present to be overturned by the shock of the moment. Silence took over for a few seconds, meaning that everything was all right.

"This imbecile…" growled the blue-haired rook, who was about to go to reprimand the Red Dragon Emperor, however, his leader had gone on ahead, putting the padlock on the door of the store, making sure that Issei would have no chance of getting out.

"Your work is done for tonight. I recommend you both to rest properly, tomorrow will be a busy day once again," ordered Sona to her two peerage members.

"What will you do Kaichou?" asked Momo uneasily.

"I will place some enchantments around the dojo so that Hyoudou-kun won't get away in any case he tries to escape. After that, I will go to sleep in the back room of my office," she answered bluntly. Both Momo and Yura wanted to stay with their king, but the fatigue was winning over them. They can't possibly think they had the desire to do this for several days in a row until Issei's punishment was over.

"W-We understand…" answered nervous Momo, unsure if this was the right thing to do.

"Kaichou, p-please be careful, we already know what that beast of Hyoudou is capable of… we don't want the same thing to happen to you." - said Yura, and her king only responded with a stiff nod, maintaining a neutral expression on her face.

The two then retreated into a magic circle, allowing Sona to finally let out a sigh of relief, thankful that her two peerage members finally chose to leave. She did not have much time to lose, she had to go to the student council's alternate building where some of her belongings were left and return as quickly as she could to take whatever she needed back to the dojo.

* * *

It was already a long time ago that Issei did not have such a bad night like this to sleep, more precisely from his training with Tannin, it was true that he was in a better position right now than sleeping on poorly laid leaves on rocky land, but at least on that mountain it was always hot.

"Well, why do I have to be so cold? Is not it supposed that I'm part-dragon, I should have thicker skin?" he asked Ddraig.

 **[Maybe, but you're already used to sleeping in the middle of several female bodies, if it were not for your dragon skin, probably the cold would be screwing you deep into the bones right now, Partner.]** the Welsh Dragon answered.

"Think you could give me some encouragement, Ddraig?" he asked his partner in a nice tone, to which the dragon from inside his Sacred Gear only responded with a laugh.

 **[You are in this situation for this sad show that you** _ **two**_ **have set up, I can say that it is not necessary to encourage you, you yourself Partner, wanted to be in this predicament, if I recall.]**

Issei snorted a sigh, turning sideways, picking himself up.

"Do you know that I will charge this with the Oppai Dragon truth?"

 **[You can try it if you like Partner, but we both know that you stopped being the Oppai Dragon a long time ago...]**

The chestnut snorted a funny sigh, it was true, someone had finally cured him of that obsession he had with the morbid, with huge tits, so plunged was in those thoughts and in the fatigue that dominated him that he almost did not notice the magic shine of blue color that spread through the storeroom.

 _ **Sparkle by RADWIMPS - Kimi no na wa (Official Theme) - START**_

The next thing he felt, it was like a warm blanket was placed over him, at the same time that the hand that released it stopped to rest delicately on his cheek, removing a few rebellious hairs that did not let his face appreciate.

"You must be very tired, Issei…"

A smile appeared on the boy's face, that touch seemed to have cured him of what happened during this horrible day. He was starting to feel that it was just a bad dream.

"I am…" he answered with a smile that reflected relief. "But, I guess you are too…"

A smile settled on the face of the girl who had come to rescue him from his torment. "Yes, but at least I already ate…" she said, sticking her tongue out at him for a brief second, before taking from a small backpack a modest bento; the aroma of the food quickly filled the room, making the hunger of Issei increase rapidly, the salivation did not take long to be present, reason for which he got up ready to feed himself, when opening the lid the blow of the aroma of the food brought him to life. Without delay, he took the chopsticks to taste the first bite, the noise of the food passing through his trachea echoed through the desolate place where he was alone, sitting cross-legged, while his companion sat delicately on the mat on which he rested, leaning over a bit, running a few rebellious hairs that covered his eyes

The night continued like this, simply with Issei eating with enough satisfaction on his face, and his companion looking at him with a loving smile.

"Thanks…" he said before laying the empty pot on the floor, joining his hands in gratitude, the cold of the place almost did not seem to disturb, although their breaths reflected as a vapor with hot air ready to condensate.

"I'm glad you liked it…" after saying that, she gathered herself slightly, hugging her knees and pressing them against her own chest, with a look of sorrow and sadness on her face. Resting her chin on her legs, she was grateful in one way or another that black leggings sheltered her legs from the cold air at that moment. "It's the least I could do for you... I'm sorry, many things went out of control today…" she continued, turning her gaze away. "That all the other members of Rias's peerage would arrive, that Yura and Momo would have been so rude to you, I didn't want you to see yourself so humiliated today..." Issei also looked at the ground with some regret. "You don't know how it hurt to see you so downgraded by others, it's not fair, Issei…"

"It may not be," answered the brunette, with a face as solemn as possible. "But, it's for your tranquility, that makes it worthwhile."

After saying that, another silence settled in the place, a silence that was broken by some sounds of dragging, the cold that Issei felt was slightly diminished by thin and delicate arms that surrounded him in the back and a chin that was going to rest on his shoulder.

"I started to question if it is like that…" she responded by taking the boy's body as close to her as she could. "I put you in a horrible position for so long... not only that, every time we have to make you lower yourself more that every time it becomes more suspicious, it's not enough with the usual nonsense, we have reached the point that to find ourselves alone like we are now, we had to make you go through today…" she clenched her teeth, clinging to the red dragon in a heavy hug. "I don't know if we should keep this secret any longer, it's not worthwhile if I keep hurting you like this…"

"If it's worth it…" Issei answered gently taking the hands that were taking his, caressing them with his thumb. "I'm protecting what's most valuable to me. How is it not worth it?" he answered, turning his head to see the violet eye that were on the verge of tears. "If it weren't for you, I would probably have ended up doing worse than what happened today, at least at this moment, I'm doing this to protect you…"

"This secret is more like a whim…" she answered in a wild way. "I know that it doesn't bother you to tell everyone about us, but for me, it is important that our facade is maintained, at least for now…"

"Then I'll keep fighting to make it so," answered the brunette, putting more enthusiasm in his smile, which only made his companion smile brighter at him. "Even these things are trifles. How if being a janitor for three months bothered me…"

"If only that was the problem... sometimes I think that I do not deserve this happiness…"

For the first time, Issei's face twisted slightly in doubt.

"I do not know, that last part confuses me and bothers me… my happiness seems to be tied to yours; so if you do not deserve the happiness you have, how can I deserve mine?"

The silence was taking over the place again, that black-haired girl went from sadness to laughing lightly under her breath.

"When did you become so eloquent?" asked the girl. "That if it was leaving me unarmed without arguments…"

The chestnut was scratching his head looking at the air.

"Well, you always said that your partner in the future should be someone who was intelligent, since I still do not know much about chess, I guess that knowing what to say at a key moment will have to count for now…"

Her smile became more radiant.

"Well, do not underestimate yourself, you are already at a level that you could compete against Tsubaki, maybe even beat Rias…" she murmured. "You learned a lot while I was teaching you, not saying it often does not mean it is not true."

"There, you have a point ... - he finished, beginning to feel like the food was replenished his body, but at the same time, it was telling him to sleep.

"You should sleep, we expect long and heavy days ahead of us."

"I know…" he answered in a tired voice, leaning back on his makeshift bed, covering himself with the blanket that had been brought to him, closing his eyes which were already heavy enough. "We are waiting for too hard days," his smile began to lose strength, but it was still there, radiant, and there was only one reason, he was laying his head on the legs of his company. "You should go to sleep too…"

"I'll do it, believe me but…" she responded caressing cheeks and forehead as if they were marble. "But lulling and accompanying you until you fall asleep is the least I can do after everything that I made you spent today…"

Issei's smile regained strength despite being about to fall asleep.

"Idiot, I told you not to regret that ... - breathing deep, Issei finally relaxed his whole body, before falling into the embrace of Morpheus one last action would be the only thing that would be allowed, raising his hand, touched the cheek of the girl who looked at him with a condescending smile. "Good night… Kaichou…"

In fact, Sona Sitri also felt too tired, however, she had to do something for him to compensate for all the torment that had made him go in the day nothing more for her quick change in attitude.

Even so, she was also selfish , being a devil, and despite everything that happened today, she just wanted to end this hard day in a way.

Reclining her face, withdrawing her glasses she allowed herself a mischievous and seductive smile, leaving these on the floor she took the face of the boy in beside her with both hands shortening the distance between both their faces

"Remember what we both said when we were alone?"

Issei smile shines one last time before it burns out.

"I remember... good night, Sona…"

A hopeful smile settled on the face of the Sitri heiress, finally shortening the entire distance between them, thus closing a tired but very, _very_ deep kiss between the two.

"Good night, Issei…"

* * *

 _ **Like in Mr. bustercall's fic, this isn't a harem story, as it mainly revolves around Sona's character. I know that 'DXD is in the harem genre, you idiot!' but like I said, this was not originally my idea or my story. I am just translating the original and making it better with words. However, I ask that you don't place the blame on bustercall, because it was clearly HIS fanfic, so you can't really complain. Next, this story is Rated M because in the original, a lemon took place, but it was Rated T. I decided to make it clear right now to avoid any confusion in the future. Now, h**_ _ **ow was that for the first chapter? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Memory**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	2. Memory

_**Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth**_

 _ **That was quick, don't you agree? Thanks for the early support! The first chapter has been received positively so that just means I'm doing a good job, aren't I? I woke up at 12:15 in the morning to get started on this and was able to finish quite early with the help of my co-writer. I don't feel tiired at all, guys! Last chapter, it was one hell of an opening with Issei pretending that he was still a pervert, and he had to endure a whole day of degrading from the student council. In the end, it turned out that he and Sona have something special together! What's next for them? I don't have much to say so let's just answer some reviews that some of you left for me...**_

 _ **Wargame-sama: Oh, thanks! Dude, I'm actually a big fan of you and your 'Red and White Dragon from an Alternate World' and I'm looking forward to reading its remake! Please don't leave that story, though! It's the only fanfic I've seen with Issei getting paired with the girls of Sona's peerage! As for why this isn't a harem, it's because bustercall didn't make the original fic a harem one. Maybe after I finish my Naruto fanfic, I'll move to the DXD universe and start a good fic!**_

 _ **fwterrorista:**_ _ **¡¿Su?! ¡¿Es ella una chica?! Oh, maldición ... de todos modos, ¡no pierdas la fe! Estoy seguro de que Sona se unirá a ese harén ... solo tenemos que ser pacientes, amigo**_

 _ **TheUnknownUser2: Oh, I will! I'm doing this on a daily basis... I literally don't sleep at all in favor of writing! XD**_

 _ **Kazuni Kiba: Yep, this is terribly underrated... so much can happen if Sona and Issei are paired together yet people want her with Saji. Why not do what Momo and Ruruko tell her to do and date Issei instead?!**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

 **Months before…**

It was really a surprise to see the announcement that had recently been made about the new permits that went around Kuoh Academy, one of the most prestigious academies that went from being exclusive for women to a mixed school. The scandal was not long in coming, but the new policies were imposed anyway, thanks in large part to the fact that only the rumors had made the first male registrations began to run at full speed.

Despite the damage that it could bring about, the school was now running its first year as a mixed education entity, some girls would complain, but when they saw that people of Kiba Yuuto's style and character entered, they thought that maybe, the new male students would not be so bad, partly because they themselves were already beginning to grow and develop, and what better specimen to experience the first buds of love than the prince with golden hair that would downright reject you after you ask? Yep, like Kiba, all right...

"So this is the first day…" Tsubaki spoke, looking towards the entrance, where the male students began to enter the place, occasionally looking at any random girl they saw and immediately the long-haired Vice president whispered to her king, "This mixed school idea is not such a bad idea in my opinion… what do you think, Kaichou?"

Indeed, it was the first day of school, as Sona Sitri and her Queen were also entering their last grade before preparing for college. The Sitri heiress walked through the room which would be the seat of the role she represented during those long but memorable school years.

"To be honest, I can not care less," she answered, sitting down and crossing her legs, resting her chin on the back of her hands. "This really is more of a good opportunity to fix a facade so that Rias can have her clan to complete in this place."

The girl with long, black hair nodded, the reason that this prestigious school had begun to welcome males had more political dyes humans, things in which they preferred not to interfere much, but well, at least that way you could be a member of either the Sitri or Gremory clan once you become a member of the peerage of one of the two kings in this place.

In addition, Sona had many more things to think about than simple nonsense, as if she thought it was a good idea or not that they had permitted boys to enter the school.

At her table, a closed letter with a wax seal that was molded with the insignia of the Sitri family rested. Sighing and taking a seat, she opened it and with evident dissatisfaction in reading, she already knew what she would have to face.

"I see, so they're asking me to commit before the end of my last school period…" she murmured with discontent, her queen opening her eyes wide at what she heard.

"Kaichou, the agreement made is that you would not be engaged until you reach the age of maturity or you at least finish your studies…" she said, trying to ease her leader's feelings.

Sona sighed before reading the conditions imposed on her slightly annoying letter.

"It seems that they are using the excuse that I will turn 18 before the end of this school year to force me to give up at this moment…" To Tsubaki's surprise, her leader took the letter and crumpled it into a ball and throwing it to the garbage basket. "It is a direct order from my father… according to him, it is irrelevant that I'm continuing to pretend to have such a futile life like this…"

Tsubaki looked at her leader carefully; she did not show it in her gestures, long ago there seemed to have hardened enough that she did not let out any emotion that betrayed her, but in the end she was upset and offended, it was not for less, since she had the good fortune to serve her for the first time, whenever she spoke of her family there seemed to be evident discontent in her, she might dare to say that she even has ingrained resentment, especially against his father.

"What are you going to do... Sona?" asked Tsubaki with the genuinely concerned voice of a close friend.

"Tsubaki, I would appreciate it if you were not so casual with me…" Sona replied with boredom in her voice. "I'll do what I have to do, and that is to ignore this order... I will not marry Jericho Barbatos."

The queen recoiled slightly astonished at what she could interpret as an act of rebellion against the head of the Sitri clan.

"Kaichou... do you intend not to follow your father's order?"

"Of course!" the glasses-wearing girl exclaimed with force in her voice, placing her fingers on top of Tsubaki's. "My parents want me to marry now because they think I don't what it takes to be the heiress of the clan... I will not marry an idiot like that man only for them to feel at ease, I have already repeated it as many times as necessary... if they do not understand this way, I suppose I just have to go and cancel that commitment for myself."

In fact, Tsubaki knew that this was what affected his leader most, having always been undervalued by his family, especially when her only moral support, was her older sister Serafall, had left her when she took up the title of the devil king Leviathan. It was a way to disconnect directly from the obligations she had for her family.

Indeed, she was all alone, perhaps that was the reason for her temper.

"Well... how does Kaichou intend to act?" asked the queen with hesitation in her voice, not wanting to stress her leader out any further.

Sona summoned a small creature in the form of a blue bat, while writing a letter at the same time. "It's best to cut off that commitment as soon as possible, and the best thing for me to do that is to speak directly with Barbatos-san. I will call for him this week in my office, and there I will cut all ties with him."

Without anything more, the short-haired president rose from her seat approaching the door, crossed arms, looking almost contemptuously at all the people who were entering their first day in Kuoh.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's go to the gym, it's time for the welcoming speech…"

Tsubaki nodded.

* * *

After the welcoming speech, Sona Sitri went to another place, the oldest building in the academy, which the old school, where the person in charge of the city at night was directing everything as its base point of operations.

"Excuse me," she said, opening the door of the room where her best friend saw her from her desk, who was a girl with a buxom figure, ample bust, crimson red hair, and crystal blue eyes. She also wore the same Kuoh academy uniform that the Sitri was wearing.

"Oh, hello Sona, it's nice to have you here so early…" Rias greeted, inviting her friend to sit down on a chair across her desk.

"Well, ever since we finished our second grade we haven't had much time to chat…" replied Sona, taking a seat in front of her friend. Clearing her throat, she decided to go ahead with the reason she was here in the first place. "Do you have your chessboard ready?"

As if on par to her words, Sona looked down to see that the game was already set in front of her, as if Rias knew that she was going to be there, which is why the redhead looked at her with a determined look.

"I won't deny that I had a hunch you would come, but let's call it a whim of mine too, after all Akeno has lowered her level of play a bit, and I still want to outdo you…"

The black haired girl snorted a sigh.

"All right, I need to let out some stress, anyway…" she said, getting ready to play against the Gremory heiress. But before her reply, the redhead raised an eyebrow at her. Apparently, there was something wrong with Sona right now, and she was quite interested in knowing. Of course she would know since they have been friends since they were children.

"Sona, there is something bothering you… can I know what happened that caused it?"

And so began one of the typical talks that used to happen between the two. It was funny to think that if they were not in front of a chessboard they could not speak freely, presumably it was part of maturity, for they were not small girls anymore. They hid secrets and shared things with one another, no, now both had a huge weight on their shoulders and a way to take it that nobody liked. After a long struggle, the game finally ended, with the defeat of the ORC president at the end of their discussion.

"I see... I must say, it's something low on the part of your father," Rias spoke out in sympathy.

"You may say that, but there is nothing to prevent that order from being carried out, at least not without presenting a valid objection more than my refusal…" the Sitri calmly replied.

Rias looked at her friend with interest, she knew that the student council president would not tell her something so personal without having anything in mind to solve the problem.

"Well then, Sona... what do you intend to do?"

The black-haired girl took the black king of the chessboard, lifting it, and started examining it with a light chuckle crossing her lips.

"I will show my parents... that I am superior to my fiancé. It's obvious that they are pressuring me because they believe that I do not have the talent of my sister, but if I show them that my commitment was made with a person inferior to me, they will stop bothering me for a while. No, they may even stop bothering me for good afterwards…"

"How do you plan to do that?"

Sona started to smile with confidence and malice.

"Well, when have you defeated me in chess?"

With that, Rias looked at her with hidden admiration. She really admired that hidden confidence of her friend as well as her ability to take the initiative when the situation required it most. Sona was quite fitting for her position as the council president because of that fact, as it was a trait that most leaders should exhibit.

* * *

And so, the first week of class flew by and with this, came the day of one of the most important social gatherings of the Sitri heiress.

"Tsubaki, tell everyone not to interfere in anything," Sona told her queen and at the same time, everyone left the main hall of the student council, leaving nothing else but their leader sitting in on a chair one side of a small table with a chessboard on top of it, showing her more neutral expression, an expression that was necessary for her visitor.

A magic circle of brown color appeared on the floor of the room, and three people appeared, a man dressed in a brown business suit and cream shirt, with his black hair combed neatly behind him. Two other people who were his companions wore gray tunics with dark brown ornaments.

"Well, you've grown Sona." - greeted the man with black hair raising his hand in greeting, his voice contrasted with the formal appearance that he wore.

"It's the first time we see each other in almost 7 years, it is clear that it would not be the same…" the student council president answered seriously. The black-haired man was holding his hand next to his chin, looking at his fiancée with an amused expression.

"It's true, I can hardly recognize you…" he said with a slight chuckle. "I remember that the last time I saw you, you were always hidden behind Serafall-sama, almost always with tears in your eyes." He began examining her appearance. "Now that I see you, you look like another person, though... are you really the little Sona-chan?"

"Indeed, I am Sona Sitri, and what was then has nothing to do with the matter that concerns us Barbatos-san," she replied calmly with a hint of distrust and hatred in her voice.

Before the rudeness and the words of the black movie, the man smiled, amused and at the same time, impressed.

"Ok, here we go…" he said taking a seat, sitting with legs spread out in his chair giving a very unpleasant impression to his fiancée. "Can I ask what is the reason why you have called me here, Sona?"

"Well, I'll go straight to the point…" she began to say, adjusting her glasses. "I want to cancel our commitment… I will not marry a guy I do not know anything about and have only seen three times in my life." Now, she was looking at him with a more derogatory gesture. "Besides that, the few times I've had the misfortune to see it, it always leaves a bad taste in my mouth…"

She still did not understand what her parents were thinking about trying to marry that man, The Barbatos family was one of the clans that had the least political and economic power of the survivors among the 72 pillars. What's more, the only heir, the imbecile in front of her? He was no more than a vividor whose popularity in the underworld for human trafficking was recognized by all, although his political power was not the most remarkable, the simple weight of being one of the few pure-blooded demons that remained was still something that can give him attention.

The aforementioned was silent, as if he could not digest what he had heard; until after a few seconds, Sona began to hear a laugh that was beginning to be born, until it became a sound that only showed mockery.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'What a nasty guy…' murmured the black-haired girl in her thoughts while the person opposite to her continued to feast on his own brand of comedy.

"Oh, you made me laugh…" he said, recovering his temper, which she could tell wasn't good. "Do you think I'll just say, 'Of course Sona chan, I understand your feelings on this and I regret having bothered you...' Well, you're wrong." - he declared with a smug expression.

He then raised his right hand pointing to himself. "This marriage has nothing to do with affection, the idea of this is to reinforce the political ties in our families as well as our descendants and it will help repopulate the almost extinct population of pure-blooded demons that we lost during the Great War. Do you think that I will give up such an opportunity?"

Sona remained silent, arranging the position of her glasses.

"But, for me, none of that is relevant," she answered defiantly. "I am not interested in the repopulation of the pure-blood demons. Since there are, like you said, few of us left, it was because of the stupidity in the decisions that the three sides made in that moment. If our future is different from purity, I am satisfied with that. In addition, my parents' obsession with marrying me is not to unite political powers with such pitiful people as you Barbatos-san, but because they expect someone to help them to lead my clan, and watching you out of the corner of your eye and listening to you speak, I can assure you that you are far below the level required for that objective…"

"You little bitch…" Barbatos growled, displeased with how she responded and he began to think of a way to wipe the calm look on the Sitri's face. "I already have my full peerage, if you feel so superior, why not fix things with a rating game?"

Jericho was waiting for the girl to fall apart, as he knew that her peerage was far from complete, besides the fact that her members were only high school students, but she kept her same neutral attitude, looking at him seriously.

"Indeed, if we fix this through a rating game, I will lose irremediably, for I am far from completing my peerage, much less being able to compete against professionals at this moment." She was taking out of her pocket, a chess king, a black piece, the one she was looking at while she was in the ORC building earlier. "But since you are so interested in showing me your superiority, Barbatos-san, why don't we prove which of us is superior in a field where we can measure ourselves under equal conditions?"

"A game of chess?" asked the high-class demon looking with disdain the table, specifically the chessboard. "That little game of where the evil pieces were based?"

'Just when I thought he couldn't be more stupid or repulsive ... it comes out with things that make me despise him even more...' she thought to herself.

"Indeed, for millennia this has been the way in which we demons have discussed the issues of real political interest and likewise we have competed to know who is right based on strategy, abstract thinking, and intelligence. This 'little game' as you call it, it can measure us in all these aspects and more…" she spoke defiantly. "It seems to me it is the most adequate way to deduce who is right and who is not."

The black-haired man in front of her only gave her a smile with sarcasm behind it.

"Do you think I would bother playing a stupid game with a brat like you? It seems that you live in a fairy tale world, Sona-chan…" he said with a smirk, trying to humiliate the Sitri heiress with his words. "I don't have to do this, you are my fiancée and your father has given me the go-ahead to take you if I want to even at this moment."

A confident smile appeared on the face of the student council president.

"Well, so my father gave you permission…" While she was saying that, she took from her desk a letter sealed by the symbol of Leviathan. "But the authority of a devil king is over that of the demonic castes... I have presented my case and my reasons and it was decided that in effect, I could annul this commitment if I defeated the heir of the house of Barbatos in a game of chess," she then dropped the letter on the table. "Why don't you read it? It was signed and sealed by Leviathan and Lucifer…"

Jericho looked at the letter carefully, getting upset as he read more of it. "Considered unworthy and irrelevant?!" He pressed the annoying letter in between his fingers with force, looking with murderous rage at the violet-eyed woman. "Did you really dare to describe me in this petulant way?!"

Sona simply smiled, almost to the point of getting drunk with the suffering of others. "We have a month to prepare respectively, I hope you take this time to learn about this 'little game'... since I have nothing more to discuss with you, I must ask in the most cordial way for you to retire Barbatos Jericho-san…" she finished, joining both her hands on the table with a triumphant smile that even for her and her ability to sketch a perfect poker face, was difficult to show. "As you know, we have a proper schedule that we follow in this place…"

"Little bitch," he growled under his breath as he leaned in closer towards her. "Enjoy your last month of freedom... once we marry, you will not leave your room for the rest of your life…"

Without saying anything more, both the amorous devil and his two servants left through a magic circle, leaving Sona Sitri in her place, who smiled on the basis of her triumph, but she herself knew it was something ephemeral, she was sure that this guy was an imbecile with all the term of the word, but anything could be invented before or during the game, so it was better not to sing victory before the right time.

* * *

The days passed and the new school life in the Kuoh academy seemed to settle gradually, Sona walked quietly through the outer corridors of the buildings, seeing calm as it seems that both male and female were joining in the school, it was not a bad idea at all.

Not that she would have disagreed with that, at least not openly or forcefully.

Since she had lost the protection of her sister, the only person in her family who understood and loved her unconditionally, Sona had had to defend herself from all the attacks that came against her, at the level of meaningless policies such as that arranged marriage for her. It seemed for her father when he was totally drunk, her own parents attacked her, maybe because they did not see her as a genius as her older sister, it only took a few years without her sister's company to understand, that many would see her as the shadow of the devil king Leviathan.

She did not want to be seen as the little sister of Serafall Leviathan since that seemed demeaning to her, or as Heiress of The Sitri Clan. She just wanted to be seen as her own person.

Therefore, the way to the top of it would have to be worked by her with her own effort, nothing more with her words, with her actions, and with her willpower, her sister had demonstrated that she alone could fend off and overcome all obstacles, if she wanted to end that little sister's obituary, she would have to achieve the same as Serafall did.

Without realizing it, that meant turning her mind and feelings into steel, presumably she did not notice it at first sight, but in fact, she had noticed, unlike Rias, the expression her mirror showed her every morning was that it wasn't a smile or a serene look, the image that received it in the mirror was the look of affiliated, cold and calculating violet eyes, the next morning a smile had decorated her face, but it was not particularly vivid, perhaps only the reflection of a good night's sleep.

She did not really care, if that allowed her to live free and to her liking, if that allowed her family and the underworld not to underestimate her, that and much more was more than welcome to try.

"Hey there, stop!"

"You damn perverts!"

The furious shouts of the girls from the kendo club caught her attention, as she watched in detail, she saw how they were hunting three idiots all with perverted looks that made her fiancé look like a soap opera lover.

"But how unpleasant…" she muttered under her breath, maybe the theme of a mixed school was a bad idea after all, if there were more degenerate perverts other from those three.

A broad sigh escaped her being, taking a break from her labors she leaned against one of the outer walls, looking at the sky, thoughtful. She was a person that was extremely rational, nothing that she believed or wanted to do had not happened first by a long and exhaustive analysis on everything related to this, for that very reason she did not find very understandable her dislike for men in general. She could not say that they were all bad, that was illogical, but without the great majority, less so it was always with everyone she has met in person.

She respected her father, he was a noble devil with an irreproachable behavior and a personality that lived up to his role as the current leader of his clan, however, until that was where his appreciation for his daughter came from. He never really showed himself as a devoted father, she always thought that perhaps for him, she was just another member of his caste, nothing beyond a tool of political correlation.

She respected her father, but deep down, she really detested him.

It did not help much that the other members of the Underworld saw it in the same way, she was a walking treasure for being the future heiress of one of the most influential clans of the underworld, a prize to obtain, an object to use.

This was seen by all the men who even spoke to her, almost seeing her as a vacancy to a better life, the "charming Prince Charming" that she had as a fiancé was the living proof of that, nothing more than that look that he dedicated to her was enough to make her stomach roll, so much so that even though it was not their fault, she could not see her current male schoolmates with much pleasure. She obviously did not spit venom at them, she simply limited herself to pass right from them like trash with all the style of the world, obviously always maintaining good manners.

It would be difficult for her to maintain that facade against the three perverts, that is why he thought it would be a better idea to go and warn them once and for all.

Following their beaten trail, the three teenage boys arrived at the back of the ORC building, leaning against the rock wall, panting heavily.

"Hey, that was a great beating Issei…" said the bald teenager with tea cup ears and a mentally retarded face, that the most beaten of the three looked at him with some suspicion.

"You abandoned me, you idiots!" Issei growled out, before he did a complete 180 and started to speak in a perverse way. "I'll forgive you though, because I just saw a couple of good oppais!"

The Sitri heiress narrowed her eyes.

Before she could continue to build conjectures in her mind, Sona saw how she was like an idiot looking at the third floor of the ORC building, from a window, was Rias Gremory, looking at one the perverted trio talking such nonsense down below.

'Rias?' she asked herself.

Sona then drifted to her thoughts. What was her best friend seeing in those three idiots? Concentrating slightly on the three boys, she didn't find anything in particular in the bald ape and the greasy four-eyes, but the spiky, brown-haired boy seemed to give off a strange air of power if it could be said in any way.

Apparently he was the bearer of a Sacred Gear, it was difficult to know without him having awakening it. It could be something big or something common, nobody would know at that moment, at least.

Sona preferred to go away and leave things like this, if Rias had shown interest in that Issei Hyoudou, it wasn't her business, and personally, she would prefer that she did not have to see him at any time in the future.

* * *

After the second week of class, everything seemed to be quite regular, apart from the three perverted losers who were already getting a very bad reputation, the rest of the guys seemed to know how to behave, which was a relief for Sona, the one who had to be the moving sheet for the expulsion of students that would give both her, the student council, and the school a very bad image at a social level.

In two weeks that she had been carrying out her role as president of the student council, she had to scold the perverted trio twice, both for the same reason, getting caught spying on the locker room of the Kendo club while the girls were dressing themselves up.

Well, that would be the subject of another occasion.

She, like her best friend, sealed demonic contracts in person with the other members of her nobility, which is why she was at that time of the afternoon walking quietly through a park near the main intersection of the city, with the intention of returning as soon as possible to her house.

The tranquility of the place made her think in detail about the three headaches she had to endure because of the annoying mixing of gender in her school.

One, bald, with a face of mental retardation that was impossible to tolerate for anyone who saw it, it was not for less that whenever a girl passed by he looked at him with contempt and disgust. He used to be a sports guy back then, that is until he found out that being a pervert was better, at least for him.

The other guy was black hair, with black glasses of corporal bigger than his brain, and that was to give credit to that mass of gray matter chewed by the mother of him in a night of sex and ill-planned drugs, which it was detestable in specific was that obsession with carrying pornographic magazines as if they were school textbooks. He could be a star student of the class if he wanted to, but a pervert stays a pervert in this case.

Neither of them was particularly remarkable beyond that, people who without much effort could gain the contempt of the Sitri heiress nothing more with breathing his/her very air.

The problem was the third.

Perhaps the most decent appearance of the three, a slightly messy and spiky brown hair, honey-colored eyes and slightly brown skin, in itself would be a colorful face and to some extent attractive for girls, if not for his annoying perverted antics that can put any girl to shame.

How the surprises prepared by life were fun.

Then at that same time that she was stuck in her own imagination, the sky had turned purple, trapping the ordinary people within them in an alternate reality, a tactic used when there were small skirmishes between members of the three sides, someone wanted to start a fight in their territory.

She would not allow it. This was her home, damn it!

And in fact, there was no fight, as soon as that alternate reality was opened, it had disappeared, that was even more suspicious. Sona had to figure out where this was coming from so that she would be able to protect the town. And when she finally reached the fountain of the park, lying on the ground, an unconscious body, with a huge wound on his abdominal area through which his blood flowed.

As she approached him, she felt regret and in some strange way, disdain as well, that in fact it was the boy Rias had cast her eye on, Issei Hyoudou.

Issei, who felt that someone was approaching, turned his head to try and see who it was, On his part, he could only see black and white; because of the amount of blood that he lost was too much, his vision was getting blurry. The footsteps that were getting louder in his ears stopped, meaning that Sona finally stopped in front of him, examining him with her eyes looking at how serious it was the damage, maybe she could save him herself.

But it was not like that…

"His liver, stomach, and intestines have been completely punctured…" she said, taking notes of his condition. That is, until she came to the horrible truth.

'The damage he sustained is critical, I can not cure it…' she thought.

Although it was a sad scene, she simply tilted her head to her side, looking at him in a slightly contemptuous way, crossing her arms, she could not stop thinking that it was sad to die that way, she had nothing against him beyond of his ridiculous perversion, even so…

It was not necessary to think much, this was something of the common.

This was the work of the fallen angels who had been attacking and killing the bearers of Sacred Gears, taking their powers for themselves. Apparently, some of the fallen angels think that the devils will recruit those said wielders into their side and use their powers against them as well as to increase their combat powers.. But that was far from what was the truth regarding their kind. know that, assuming, to prevent the demons from increasing their combat power.

"It's a shame Hyoudou-kun, but I can't do anything for you…" she said closing her eyes, giving her final verdict, when she opened them again she saw something that disturbed her slightly.

Apparently Issei could hear and understand what she was saying even in spite of the lack of blood, that was being demonstrated by the tears that ran in his empty eyes, and in the hand that desperately stretched towards her trembling. Apparently for a poor human, he had huge will power.

"A real pity," she muttered turning, before truly walking away.

She knew that she was being cold and inhuman, but she could not save all the people who got attacked by fallen angels, that would be ridiculous and impossible, but it was an extreme case for Issei Hyoudou, as he was just an innocent human who got caught up in this supernatural conflict in Sona Sitri's eyes.

However, if her inner suspicions were correct, and he was indeed attacked because he bore a Sacred Gear, she would've considered making him a part of her peerage, and teach him on how to be prim and proper like her. And then after that, she'd change her entire opinion of him. But how could that happen? She couldn't sense anything off of him and he was a just a pervert. A pervert who had a large obsession with breasts. He couldn't possibly bear a Sacred Gear.

'I would not lose my evil piece in something as ridiculous as that,' she thought to herself repeatedly.

And that is why she did not feel a greater charge of conscience when she let that boy who was there to die, despite the fact that he was desperately asking for help.

How the surprises prepared by life were fun.

Was it by chance that her red-haired best friend had been invoked in that place? Was it by chance that she came to revive him as a devil? And was it also by chance that she had had the genuine interest in saving the life of Issei Hyoudou, who was surprisingly, this generation's Sekiryuutei?

* * *

Rias had not told her anything about it at least not immediately, which is why Sona was opposed to seeing that the same boy she had seen dying in front of her eyes. But fate seemed to be playing with her, as Issei was talking to Matsuda and Motohama at the first floor of the school after the next few days.

Issei turned to look at the top of the stairs, where the president of the student council was, looking at her with hidden surprise, the look of confusion because his friends did not remember his girlfriend, Yuuma Amano, which felt like it was just hours ago. The seriousness of Issei Hyoudou's face was comparable to that of the cold Sitri, but neither Matsuda nor Motohama were aware of the trading of glances that was taking place between the two teenagers.

'This aura ... I see ... Rias must have reincarnated him soon after I left,' she said in her thoughts.

Issei did not understand much of what had happened to him, Rias told him that she revived him as a devil because he had asked for that on his near-death situation days ago, agreeing to see the potential of him, since there were many unanswered questions his mind had. Why did his girlfriend kill him? That was the most remarkable and confusing one.

Until now.

Somehow seeing the girl with violet eyes and short black hair, Issei felt an oppression in his heart.

" _It's a real shame Hyodo, I can not do anything for you."_

Those words resonated in his mind with force, words linked to a blurred shadow which was identical to that of the president of the student council, a shadow that at that moment he desperately asked her to save him, that he was not to blame, that he did not understand what had happened, and she in response had compared it to a sad statistic way.

The look on the face gained more temper as he stormed up the stairs. Sona was too shocked to even move from where she was but as soon as she realized it, it was too late. He was already there just a few feet away from her, with his two friends just following behind him.

"You were the one who was in the park that afternoon, weren't you?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes.

Sona was slightly startled by that question, apparently despite the damage, the brunette could retain those memories of both in that place, it won't bother to answer with the truth, but with both perverts there, that would be counterproductive.

"I'm sorry, I do not know what you're talking about…" she dismissed as she turned, retiring without giving him any opportunity to continue the conversation. She did not feel bad for leaving Issei to his luck at that time as he was one of many victims in that war and she could not waste resources to uselessly save as many people as possible. There were limits to her authority and power.

However, seeing that look on the boy's face… it was so accurate against her. It was more than a face that was almost always smiling or making silly gestures and flashing perverted looks… and it actually made her to worry a bit.

"You are free to see me with suspicion, you have the reason to do it…" she said, turning around and she smiled at him, which clearly represented that she was the villain of that tragedy.

* * *

Time flew by faster than it seemed to be. In fact, Rias told her that she had reincarnated Issei Hyoudou after she saw the enormous potential that he had, and it was not for less, because even Sona had remained static when she learned that Issei's value was of eight pawns. It was a piece that could be even superior to a Queen, although that was confusing. Was that value necessary for someone who possessed a Twice Critical?

That would be a topic of discussion on another occasion, because the time has come to start the most important battle of her life to date.

One month had already passed.

She had to go home to cancel that disgusting commitment, and who else would accompany her but her queen, Tsubaki Shinra?

As with the Gremory clan, the Sitri Clan had a huge mansion of several acres with wide meadows and gardens, places that Sona remembered playing hide and seek with Rias or when her sister took her out for a walk when her parents overreacted to the rigidity of their education towards it.

All that made her look at that place with suspicion, which is why instead of deciding to walk through the main door, being greeted by all the servants of the place, she would prefer to go straight into the main room where her family was waiting for her.

The dark blue magic circle shone brightly in the main room, from which appeared Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, the first vision that received them both was that of a large room where there were several sofas with fine finishes, a central table where a chess board was prepared.

On one end of the table her fiancé, Jericho Barbatos, looked at her with a defiant smile.

None of these things stand out however, as seeing the patriarch of the Sitri Clan in the back of the room.

"How long has it been, father?" Sona greeted the imposing man at the back of the room.

A man with bluish black hair, long and straight which was combed in its entirety back revealing in detail the pronounced forehead of the aforementioned, eyes black as night, torn and sharp, a snub nose with a pointy chin, dressed in a black robe that sheltered the whole of his being. His hands were covered by leather gloves and connected to his nape was a vast, white-and-gold cape.

The head of the Sitri clan didn't even say hello, the discontent he had with his daughter was evident. She knew him, and it was pointless to try to cross words with him, which is why he just took a seat to observe the match.

Deciding to at least give a small handicap out of pity, Sona picked the black pieces and after which, she took her seat, making herself comfortable, while Tsubaki took a seat with the other people living inside the mansion. "Jericho-san, I assume you have learned to play chess?" she asked him.

"I always knew…" the black-haired man lied looking at the girl with scorn. "I did not think I had to use my skills with a stupid brat like you…" he continued, brushing off some of his hair that got in his eyes.

Sona looked back at her father to see if he reacted.

Nothing.

She closed her eyes clasping her hands, sighing, apparently, she could be degraded in front of his father and he would not mind, before her sigh transformed into a tired smile, she knew him perfectly ever since her last time here.

'That's why I hated him…' she thought to herself. 'Until now…'

"Then make your move," this time, she was defiant, turning both her expressions and thoughts into pure steel. "White move first, idiot… I thought you know how to play? You were gloating about your 'skills' earlier, right?"

Jericho scoffed to wave off her sarcastic remark.

All the witnesses of the match looked almost on the verge of laughter, as the future leader of the Sitri Clan had not taken more than ten minutes to kill almost all of her opponent's pieces, with each 'life' that Jericho lost the sweat running down his face became more intense, and as his teeth grind more and more, and then finally, after five more minutes, the humiliation ended. In effect, Sona without having lost more than three pawns had won that game without needing to think further of four movements in advance.

"As you can see, it's checkmate." - she said with total neutrality, putting her hands in her lap, her opponent looked at the pieces, desperate. She had to stifle a laugh that she was feeling at the moment because of what happened next.

"No, it's impossible!" Barbatos grumbled, with a pure look of hatred at his betrothed.

"This game of chess, was indeed simple…" said the student council president, before doing a detailed analysis of what happened. "You had already lost after the first sixteen movements, if you wanted it, I could have even won using the move known as the 'Mate Pastor'."

Some of the witnesses laughed under their breath.

"Mate Pastor?" asked the annoying high-class devil, growling like an animal that had lost its prey. The Sitri heiress simply fixed her glasses, looking seriously at his father who hasn't made another expression during the entire meeting, except perhaps the fact that he was raising his eyebrow at both Sona and her fiancée.

"With this loss, it is clearly shown that Mr. Barbatos does not meet up with the requirements that must be met by a person proposed for our commitment," she looked with some discomfort towards her father. "I have to say, I have no interest in getting engaged for the time being, much less with someone who is inferior in intelligence to me, and with this, with the provisions of the devil kings Leviathan and Lucifer, I have cancelled my engagement and I am free to choose my spouse for the future, which I assure father, that it will not be too soon after this…"

Lord Sitri simply pressed his cane hard, showing no other reaction.

"No, stop!" shouted Barbatos, exasperated. "This is ridiculous! Do you really intend to leave the idea of repopulating our race in a skirmish as ridiculous as a chess match! Lord Sitri! You agree with me that this commitment has to be carried out!"

"My personal opinion has no place here, the order of Leviathan-sama was to reconcile differences in a game of chess in which my daughter has won, you are no longer my daughter's fiancé, for which we have nothing to do anymore, I would appreciate it if you withdrew," the head of the clan said, speaking for the first time since her daughter's arrival.

The heir of the Barbatos house looked at his ex-father-in-law with extreme anger, then turned to look at Sona, carrying killer instinct dangerously.

"Stupid little girl! How do you intend to humiliate me like that?!" he bellowed.

And there he lost control, preparing a dangerous charge of demonic energy that could easily end the black-haired girl at that moment.

The cold wind began to blow as soon as he made his first move.

 **CLINCK**

A small sphere of snow, no bigger than a golf ball then went to the side of the arrogant loser.

 **TROOOOOOOOMMMPPPPPPPPP**

The ball exploded, generating a huge stalactite of ice, resulting in an explosion against the wall, burying Jericho in the rubble afterwards.

Sona, during all that time, remained as static and cold as the ice that had just hit the man that threatened her life, she knew that her father's magic was terrifying above all others.

"Guards, take Mr. Jericho to the first aid, I can tell he has three broken ribs," Lord Sitri said, putting down his left hand which just evoked the magic earlier, without changing his expression and with that, the nearby guards went to the pile of rubble and started looking for Jericho. As soon as they did, they carried him away for medical treatment.

Seeing that this ordeal was now over, Sona got up from her seat, approaching her father slowly.

"I've finished with what I've come to do, and I'm about to retire to school," after making a respectful bow, the violet-eyed girl turned to retire, followed closely by Tsubaki, until she heard _his_ voice.

"Sona…" the man began, looking at his daughter with a serious look.

After hearing her father's voice, Sona's hand was now on the handle of the front door, stopping instantly. "Do you think your sister will always come in and save you? Remember that first of all, I am the patriarch of this clan. Until you get married or gain recognition as a high-class devil, you are only the second daughter of the Sitri clan."

Sona turned her head slightly to look at her father.

"Even so, I am satisfied with being only Sona Sitri; not the Sitri matriarch nor the head of the clan, and although my sister helped me many times with my problems, I was the one who proved that man was less than worthless to me."

The black-haired old man closed his eyes and reclined his head.

"I didn't know that I have raised such a rebellious and spoiled daughter, it's a shame…" he said sarcastically, while faking a hurt expression on his face.

Sona clenched her teeth, angry at her father's words.

"It's a relief for me, to know that I'm far from being equal to you father," she finished with a firm voice and without further ado, the glasses-wearing girl left the room with her Queen, who, during the entire time did an excellent job containing anger for such a degrading scene. On the other hand, Lord Sitri breathed deeply, not showing mostly how annoyed and irritated he was with his daughter.

"Kaichou!" Tsubaki exclaimed as soon as they got out of the large mansion. "I knew you could do it! I'm so happy for you…" At that, Sona smiled slightly, looking with appreciation at her Queen.

"Thanks Tsubaki, I'm no longer tied to anyone. I thank my sister for helping me with this problem…" she replied in a happy tone, adjusting her glasses, moving on to her casual gesture again, bony, serious and expressionless. "Let's go home."

Tsubaki nodded, she knew her King too much that she could tell what she was feeling most of the time. She was upset as she always was each time she crossed words with the patriarch of her clan, her father, and the best thing in those cases was to give her time alone to organize her ideas.

* * *

In fact, she needed to relax a bit. Her encounter with her father, the assassination attempt on the part of her former fiancé, all of this added to her responsibilities, had stressed her enough. Which is why, the following day, she was locked in the Occult Research Club room with her best friend playing chess again, one of the few pleasures she had in her life.

"Congratulations, Sona!" Rias said, moving a white pawn. "You freed yourself from having to deal with an arrogant man like that Barbatos…"

"Thanks, Rias…" the black-haired girl answered, examining Rias's move. "I had to end that commitment at the root, from the agreement that my father had made, I feel satisfied… can I ask you what is in such a good mood, though? You seem pretty happy today, Rias."

With that, the redhead laughed lightly as a response.

"It's something about my pawn, Hyoudou Issei…" she answered, almost oblivious to the game already. "I thought my 8 pawn pieces would be wasted reviving him when his Sacred Gear was a basic Twice critical, but there was something that was disturbing me... yesterday in a small confrontation that we had with some fallen angels, we discovered the answer to that…"

Sona blinked several times, intrigued.

"Wow, what was it?" she asked with genuine interest, it was true that using eight pawns for a twice critical was ridiculous, it was almost as if 80% of the potential of Rias's evil pieces were being wasted.

"The Twice critical that he seemed to have had, it was nothing more than the sleeping form of his real Sacred Gear…" the redhead began. "The real Sacred Gear of Issei is one of the Longinus, the Boosted Gear." The movement of Sona's game was slowed by that sudden news. "The Sacred Gear that doubles the power of the host every ten seconds to infinity," she finished with a bright smile on her face.

"A-A longinus?" asked the student council president incredulously, that meant that the boy literally had the power to kill gods.

"Isn't it amazing?! Since things happened that way, I am more than satisfied that my eight pawns would have been spent well!" Rias continued happily, telling Sona everything that had happened around Issei since the beginning of his life as a demon and how this had continued and progressed until the fight against Issei's first girlfriend, Raynare.

The Sitri could not deny that she was impressed, although Raynare was a fallen angel of low level, she was still a being with enough experience in battle. In little more than a week, Issei managed to manage things on his own that they were able to defeat Raynare and her fallen angel comrades. And as a fun plus, Rias not only had won the Boosted Gear, but she had also obtained a user of Twilight Healing, another sacred gear of extreme rarity, by the name of Asia Argento, a blonde-haired nun who was reincarnated into being the crimson-haired princess' bishop.

The game ended, with another defeat of the red movie who simply shrugged her shoulders without giving any importance, Sona, in turn, ended up assimilating the events that occurred with her friend at the time she was playing as a way of celebrating.

"Well, I lost…" said the red-haired girl looking at the board with a languid smile.

"How couldn't you lose? You were more focused telling me what had happened to you and your peerage while playing…" Sona answered seriously, somehow she felt annoyed.

"Oh, well, excuse me, I really wanted to tell you all this Sona." - replied Rias, crossing her legs before rearranging the pieces again.

"It's understandable, don't worry…"

Sona Sitri was grateful that her neutral gesture was always the face with which she presented herself, because at that moment she felt a slight discomfort with herself, and the reason was quite obvious.

A _selfish_ thought based on the triumph of her friend.

And her own _stupidity._

Somehow her rational neutral thinking was being punished at that moment. Issei Hyoudou, the boy who was asking for help when he was dying, turned out to be one of the most valuable pieces, if not the most valuable in the whole school, if not that, probably in all Japan, the same boy that Rias told him about, the same boy who now saw her as a selfish bitch due to his memories of her denying to save him.

If she had a little more humanity at that time, could she have the Sekiryuutei in her peerage and not her best friend, she could even have Asia as well.

However, her eyes denied those thoughts. Saving Issei at that time could be compared to drawing in a lottery, as she didn't know what would have happened if she did reincarnate him. It's true though, her crimson-haired best friend won the jackpot, but it wasn't something that she would risk doing that time. Every high-class devil had limits to their own peerages and Sona is very wary of who she would choose as her prospects, although now she knew that this wasn't the right decision.

She couldn't deny that she was jealous of her friend.

* * *

Although Rias had won the service of Issei Hyoudou as her pawn, it was already a matter that isn't that important anymore. Sona noticed, that it was necessary to grow her clan a little more, which is why, she observing with great detail, all the students of his school, she decided to go for a boy who was quite close to her bishop, Momo Hanakai, was the best option in the whole place.

In the end her perception and skills in observing were well-rewarded, the boy she took was worth four pieces and his Sacred Gear was one of the four that made up the powers of the dragon king Vritra.

Saji Genshirou, the most recent piece of the Sona's peerage now entered the game, a satisfactory event for the student council president. Although it was depressing to see that Saji also had a certain perverted nature, but not as disgusting as that of Issei, it did highlight the silly faces every time he saw the girls of the student council walking in front of him, it was a relief that Momo and Yura stop him from having those tendencies.

Now, since both the Gremory and Sitri had recently obtained new pieces, the right thing to do was that they present themselves to introduce the newcomers with each other. It was better if the two peerages knew and trust each other, because that is how it's always been.

The new pieces of Rias were Issei and Asia. After Rias introduced them both to the student council, Issei immediately pointed out Sona as the one that he confronted during his early days of being a devil. However, he will put aside the questions that he wanted to ask for now, in favor of a peaceful and friendly introduction between the two peerages.

For that very reason and without realizing it, that friendly talk had become a fight of personalities with her friend as Rias and Sona introduced their new boys, the neutral smiling character of Rias Gremory, against the soft and serene voice with a dreamy smile of Sona Sitri, the odds were in favor of the violet-eyed girl.

Everything seemed to be pleasant, the new devils bothering each other. Saji euphorically greeting Asia, Issei getting angry over the excessive affection that the blonde pawn was showing towards the girl and until then, nothing out of the ordinary more than the inquisitive looks that Issei dedicated to the Sitri leader whenever he had the opportunity, as if he were looking for something desperately, a look that he did not overlook, it was easy to suppose why he was acting like that, though.

"Kaichou…" Issei began, breaking the atmosphere of the discussion. "There's been something that has been disturbing me for a few days. Can I ask you a question?"

The way in which the smiling and half-silly pawn had spoken intrigued everyone because it had a neutral tone, you could even think that was annoying, which is why everyone was silent, waiting for an answer from the Sitri heiress.

"It will be a pleasure to answer whatever your question is, Issei kun." - she answered with a serene smile, perhaps the most hypocritical smile she has ever sketched out in her life.

It could not be considered hostility, instead, it was resentment.

"Sona Sitri," everyone was surprised to see that he did not call her with an honorific. "When nearly killed me to death, I remember seeing a shadow of a person who was watching me until I died, telling me some things, but I don'tt remember much of that moment…" the brunette's gaze narrowed, perhaps because he knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it from her mouth. "The person that was there, was it you?"

Sona's mask was broken at that moment.

"Indeed…" she replied, leaving everyone speechless at her answer. "I was going on a walk through that park when you were attacked, and when I arrived, your stomach was totally pulverized." Nobody could believe what they were hearing... it was an exchange of words too bizarre. "Is there anything else you want to ask Issei kun?"

"One more thing," answered the already furious Issei Hyoudou. "I know it is ridiculous to ask this during this time but..." He gulped heavily. "Did you know that Buchou would go to reincarnate me?"

For all it was shocking to see the perfectly serene look of the black movie to answer with a calm tone.

"I didn't know." - she replied dryly, knowing what she was implying at that moment, and even her peerage, including Tsubaki, looked at her with dread.

"That's all I wanted to ask…" Issei finished, and the Sitri simply looked away with her neutral expression.

Moving on with one of the reasons why she and her peerage went to the ORC was to discuss with Rias about the selection of familiars that would have to be done either for Saji or for Issei and Asia, and on which method they would choose to decide on that.

It was agreed upon that the peerage who gets to venture into the Familiar forest was the winner of a tennis match between them. And then later a game of tennis, it seemed that Rias and Akeno did everything they could so that they would earn the right to get familiars for Issei and Asia. After a hard-fought battle against Sona and Tsubaki, the ORC started to make plans on when and how would they get the familiars for Issei and Asia, while the student council would have to wait one more month before Saji could get his, knowing that only one peerage can get into the forest every year.

* * *

The days passed and beyond that, there had been no problems involving Issei Hyoudou, and for Sona it was obvious that he would never see her with good eyes. She can't blame him, though. She had accepted without any contemplation that she had left him die, without caring about anything else.

She would not bother much with that, she knew that he was very far from having the degree of mental understanding to understand that she simply could not save all that she found in danger, that was a useless effort that would only waste the her Evil pieces.

The only times they would cross words were the times that Issei was taken to the counseling for being caught red-handed while spying on the girls of Kendo club, and so far, this year he had already accumulated a ridiculous number of offenses, and in addition to that there were also reports that he was stealing underwear from other girls.

Maybe she was just imagining things, but there was something that didn't go unnoticed by Sona, and it was the fact that the brunette seemed to make himself easier to catch, as if he did not want to escape, but rather, get caught.

She didn't understand the reason for that, and the only thing that Issei did when he was scolded by her was to keep silent, seeing her hostility, but nothing else.

Sona did not have time to think about it, one of the discomforts or advantages of living alone, was the fact that she herself had to go buy the ingredients of the food that she prepared herself, it was true that she could have a chef and others, but since the rating game incident she wanted to be as far away from the influence of her clan as possible.

It was not a very encouraging picture, since she knew that she was not a cook at all, it would be a long week apparently.

A snort escaped her, she could either go to sleep or cook herself a quick appetizer, a boring pile of papers awaited her that she had to review, reports and other complaints.

The single thought triggered the stress for his body.

She stopped herself in what she was doing, running her hand across her forehead, looking at the tired floor. Her work was ridiculously large, and she always seemed to accumulate more and more, no matter how she spent whole days finishing them. It wasn't that she was not willing to work hard, but her rambling thoughts made her ask herself a question. What would the other members of her student counil or the ORC be doing at that moment? Many were surely taking a rest and some weren't afraid to go out and have fun, and even training with dedication like Saji and Issei.

So…

Why did she have to resign herself to simply do this? To fill out papers.

Somehow, she began to feel drowned by that thought. She was free of her commitment, was she not free already? The idea of getting rid of her commitment was to be able to live the life of a common teenager. Why wasn't she doing it?

She paused on her little walk, sitting on a bench, looking at the lighting lantern where a few moths flew colliding with it.

Many of the papers she had to fill out were due to the fact that she had cancelled her commitment, while she was alone, many protocols would have to change, and she had to check that none of these new development proposals would make a bad move, even though this meant spending whole days reading papers full of reports, complaints and the like. Apart from that, what did she do in her free time?

Playing chess with Rias, but what could she do other than that? Even she had to admit that playing chess almost every time is not what she would call entertaining, or fun.

Occasionally exercise with her peerage or practice some form sport like tennis, of course, all of that is done outside of school. But where was her peerage? Weren't they having fun by themselves?

What do teenagers normally do during this generation?

She didn't really know, because she was too focused on keeping the academy in tip-top shape. She could go out and have fun with friends, but did she have more friends outside of Rias? Maybe Tsubaki, but Sona herself admitted that she was not so familiar with her.

There was no one.

She sighed, she knew that perfectly well, that she was living a life very different from that of an ordinary teenager which was her ideal, but as soon as she thought of that, another question appeared. Why was she struggling so much? Why did she become so mature and so strict? Is that what she always wanted?

" _I remember that you always hid with tears in your eyes after your sister…"_

Jericho's words echoed in her mind.

The answer was to live free, to live as she wished, but…

Did she really know if it was to live free or if she wanted to live at ease?

Before continuing to think however, she felt a hostile presence against her, so she turned her head to look up at the top of a tree, as she saw in her direction was a sphere of energy.

 **BOOOMMM**

The sphere managed to destroy the bench where she was sitting shortly after the Sitri heiress jumped out of the way and put her guard up. "Who's there?!" she demanded, looking at different directions to find out who nearly killed her.

From the top of the tree came more spheres of energy against her, which she blocked creating a powerful magic circle in front of her that protected her from the impact. Still, these energy bullets hit stridently with such force that it forced her to kneel to avoid getting hit.

"Damn it…" she cursed.

It was difficult to perceive who was attacking her when the rain of magical energy blocked any point of view, so it was a difficult situation. How was she supposed to attack against this?

Observing with as much care and mettle as possible, she took a glimpse a few meters from the tree where the attacker came from, where she saw a nearby fire hydrant. Extending her hand in a fraction of a second, she fired a water bullet towards it, which quickly destroyed the upper part of the hydrant, allowing the water inside it to fire upwards with such force that the attacker could not avoid being distracted.

Taking advantage of that brief moment, Sona began to rush towards the trees of the other side of the sidewalk. Not wanting to let her escape, the assailant from atop the tree shot three projectiles below him which broke the trunk.

 **CRAAACCCKKKK**

The tree fell violently as the mysterious attacker to jump to the ground, revealing to Sona his appearance, a man with a helmet that covered his face and on his body, with a black cape freely flowing with the wind.

It was official. He was a mercenary, or maybe a bounty hunter. Either way, apparently someone wanted her head.

It was a serious situation, now that she noticed there was no one around, it was a highly prepared scene to end her life, again the attacker charged magical energy, firing at her again violently with such power that after a few impacts the trees and the rest that protected her were flying in pieces in the air.

She did not have time to hide or fear, she had to retreat, the trees of the place would have to do protection, but another dilemma appeared. If she went into the woods of the place she would also be an easy target, all she needed to do was run inside the forest but in the direction someplace where there was little no to people around.

The race began, the deafening impacts of the mysteriosu stranger's attacks were enough to affect the perception of the Sitri, but she managed to protect herself as best she could, for her luck the assassin besieged her from the road, while it did not occur to her to enter forest, it could be her only chance to escape.

Her only plan was to run. The man who was chasing her could be seen that he was above her level, to try and face him would be crazy. Maybe if she went far enough, she would reach an urban road, a place where he could not continue chasing her due to ordinary people in the place. However, she was far away. She was running through a forest that led to the center of the city, but arriving there would take time, and Sona could only hope that she'd stay alive until then.

 **TTTTTRRRRROOOOMMMPPPPPP**

An energy bullet that was exceedingly stronger than the ones he have already thrown made more damage with its explosion, disorienting the Sitri heiress completely, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"No!" she exclaimed, using both her hands to avoid truly crashing on the ground. After panting quite heavily, she turned around and in front of her was her persecutor.

There was no escape, not if he was only five meters away from her, without any obstacle or place to hide, at point-blank range the violet-eyed girl's magic shield would be blown to pieces in a few seconds.

Sona was lost, looking at death straight in the face.

To look at death, like what happened to Issei Hyoudou over a month ago, while she watched him die in front of her eyes like an idiotic spectator.

That thought took a particularly sharp turn to her being, she didn't think she was now on the other end, exactly the same position as Issei that time. If Issei was here, she was 99% sure that he'd just watch her die without doing anything at all, since that's how relationships work all the time. If you do something bad to somebody, something bad will happen to you too.

" _It's a shame, I can not do anything for you…"_

Although, if the two figures in the forest relied on their hearing, it could be heard in the distance. The sound of furious pedaling. The sound of a bicycle running full speed, although any form of aid for the student council president was too late now… because her current situation right now was that of a predator and his prey.

Sona clenched her teeth tightly, apparently karma was a bit too cruel. However, with enough determination and power in her eyes she drew out her arm to create a magic shield once again, with aggressiveness and defiance in her pose and in her gaze.

She wasn't willing to die without a fight.

The mercenary extended his hand, ready to open fire, accepting the challenge of the black- haired girl before a loud sound reverberated all throughout the place.

 **[RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!]**

A powerful war cry from who-knows-where echoed through the place, a powerful scream that not only reflected her desire to continue living, but also unconsciously hide completely from her attacker.

The sound of someone pedaling in the distance became furious as well as the noise that made the jump of a bicycle near a slope.

For Sona the intruder was no stranger, jumping ridiculously off the slope aboard cycle which pointed against the distracted assassin, a moment in which time had practically stopped for her, her look of defiance was lost in a stunned face, but to see that the intruder who was not aware of the threat level of the scene he had entered, Issei literally threw himself like a bomb against the enemy.

No, the intruder was aware of it... how could he not be if he jumped in to fight the threat?

 **TRRRROOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP**

Since he wasn't expecting the impact, the assassin received both the weight of the cycle and Issei falling more than three meters at full speed on his collarbone, crashing into the ground. Issei managed to land on his knees but he suddenly lost balance which caused him roll continuously on the ground before crashing into the base of a tree.

Sona Sitri had literally just been saved by something that could not be considered less than a miracle.

"Hyoudou-kun!" she screamed, running towards the chestnut who seemed to be hurt getting up.

 **[BOOST!]**

After materializing his Boosted Gear, it was obvious, that blow had stunned the mysterious assailant, but that was far from leaving it out of play.

"Kaichou, are you okay?" asked Issei as he positioned himself in front of her posing his gauntlet in position to fight.

The assassin got up on his feet, looking in detail at both teenagers, and after a few seconds of tension in which apparently the threatening subject analyzed the current situation, he suddenly threw a smoke bomb to the ground, disappearing from the place which left both teenagers stunned.

"Where is he?!" Issei asked confused, since he was thinking that he would not stop until he kills Sona, at least that seemed to be his intention with that appearance.

"If he left, then…" said Sona, regaining her composure, breathing deeply for oxygen to wash the adrenaline that ran through her being. "Apparently, the intrusion of someone else made him understand that he had lost the appropriate conditions for an ambush…"

It was thanks to that, the atmosphere began to brighten in the area.

"That's a relief…" murmured the chestnut-haired boy, his Sacred Gear disappearing

Sona felt the same, as she thought she would die at the hands of that mysterious man earlier. 'If it weren't for this pervert, I wouldn't have seen another sunrise…' she thought to herself.

"Why did you come here, Issei Hyoudou?" she asked in her neutral tone. With that, the brunette was looking at the ground in front of him, where his bike rested, not in the best of conditions.

"I was just finished with a contract…" he replied, his expression morphing to a sad one to see that the condition of his bike was worse than it seemed. "And then when I was on my way home I heard a series of explosions, and I felt something strange in the air like a cold wind, but at the same time I felt a familiar feeling, I just don't know how to define it…"

The black-haired president closed her eyes.

"Those are the auras that we expel as devils…" The neutral look on the face of the Sitri heiress was then twisted into obvious annoyance. "Since even you could feel being so new in this, why did you enter a place where you clearly knew that you could have been dead in an instant?"

It was true, the most natural thing to do earlier was not to enter a battlefield in which he could not survive or in which he could not earn anything. Although she was grateful in the end for having been saved by him, it did not stop him from looking stupid, because he was new to being a devil and he did not know of the dangers the supernatural world has… _yet._

The chestnut stopped contemplating his cycle, to look with some suspicion at Sona.

"What do you mean, Kaicho?"

"Look, I thank you for saving me, but this was a coincidence of a one in a million, if that mysterious man had insisted on continuing to fight, we would both be dead. Did you know who you were protecting at the cost of your life? Did you know who to attack? Did you even know what was happening?" she asked him.

Issei narrowed his eyes at her.

"Obviously not."

That anger to the violet-eyed woman in a bad way.

"And you have the guts to talk back like that? Did you want to waste the life that Rias gave you? Yes, you are not dead and you are alive but what happened earlier is clearly something that would result to your demise."

To his surprise, Issei lingered slightly, perhaps at the mention of his King, but then he looked at her again, this time without any hostile expression, simply looking serenely at the girl he had just saved.

"It's true, I owe my life to Buchou, a life that after being mortally wounded by Raynare, I realized that it was so beautiful that now there is no tomorrow that I don't appreciate to keep seeing," he growled under his breath. "However, if I learned something from the past few days that I've been a devil, the fear I had when I bathed in my own blood that afternoon, there is nothing more terrifying than death and nothing sadder than knowing that someone is in danger and not doing anything to help him."

Sona felt the direct slap of that comment to her face, stunned by what she had just heard.

"You're right, it's very wrong to discard your life, however, if there is something that I thank Buchou for, it's giving me the power to protect the people around me. As long as I have the power to do so, I want to save as many people as I can." - Issei then approached the president of the student council, looking at her with determination and strength in his eyes. "There is definitely no way that wanting to save others while I can do this is wrong! And I will do everything in my power reach to do it!"

It was not difficult to know what the glasses-wearing girl was thinking at that moment and what she was feeling.

Their situations had reversed. Sona, who in the past was standing there, ignorant while Issei was on the gates of death asking for her help that evening. He knew what it was to be on the other side of the coin, a few seconds of being killed , if not for the intervention of the same person that she had abandoned so quietly.

Even at that moment, she did not feel bad for her decision on that occasion, the brown-haired boy was dead, the only thing Rias did was to revive him with her evil pieces, she would not do such a thing for a stranger or for a classmate, or even for a pervert like him, as that would be ridiculous. Leaving him on that occasion was the right decision.

That's why she was upset _and_ angry.

Why was this guy, so haughty and defiant, was telling her that what she had done was wrong? That people could be saved while they intended to do it, just like now?

'So this is your version of an eye for an eye huh?' she said in her thoughts.

"You can't save them all, Hyoudou-kun…" she said in a derogatory way.

"I know that… I know it's ridiculous to think that I can save all the people I try to save, however, I will save as many as I can... including whoever let me die that afternoon…" he whispered the last part, which didn't go by unnoticed.

Sona gritted her teeth.

"Something you want to tell me directly, Hyoudou-kun? she asked in a hostile voice. "It seems that you have something in your chest that you want to release, well go ahead. What kind of person would I be if I didn't listen to what my Savior has to say?"

To her surprise, Issei simply turned around ignoring her, taking his cycle, lifting it, but as he did so, he noticed that his right elbow was crooked due to the impact of throwing himself in such a way, that it would be difficult for him to carry that cycle, more so because it was twisted in a way that it was impossible to move it with one hand.

So with the pain of the world, he would leave her there, like what the president of the student council did to him, with one major change. He really wanted to tell her a few things she should know, but he knew that this was not the right time. He was hurt and so was she, the best thing to do would be to leave like how the Sitri heiress did that night.

Sona Sitri watched silently as the Sekiryuutei walked away, holding his injured arm. It was not really that big of a problem, because once he reaches his home, Asia would heal him of his injuries.

The problem of the girl right now was who had sent an assassin out to murder her. It was not difficult to imagine that someone ridiculously stupid would send a man wearing a helmet out to kill the heiress of the Sitri clan.

Even so, no matter how serious that was, she couldn't deny it. What Issei told her would stay in her memory for a long time. She, with a certain face of disgust, looked at the destruction of the forest,a battered bicycle and the cold that threatened to drill the bones of anyone.

She did not know why, but she felt the desire to lift that bicycle. In fact, it had been unfolded by the impact on the killer's armor, and because of it that one of the tires had exploded. It couldn't be driven in any way, and there was no other way to leave it there for someone like the one who had a bit of a crooked arm at the moment, moving it a little. She could see that the other wheel at least kept rolling, which is why, with the desire to go to Issei's house, Sona took the battered vehicle, while her thoughts flew over what happened between them.

'Sacrificing your personal things to protect strangers, and even get rid of those ridiculously wounded, I can understand if it were people close to us, but I can't think of…' she muttered to herself in her mind.

Then she noticed it, a truth that she had unconsciously denied.

Issei Hyoudou was not a stranger, he was the boy about whom friend had a slight interest in, he was a person who caught her attention from the first time she saw him, if the Sitri analyzed him from Rias's point of view, he was not a stranger to her either.

So…

Why did she let him die so contemptuously?

Maybe it was because of his primary trait. Because of the disgusting lust that was in his eyes on that occasion when he saw him for the first time, talking about a good pair of breasts, a look that she detested... she detested the men who dare looked at a woman like that.

A cruel response came to his mind

She let Issei Hyoudou die that afternoon, because of the suspicion she felt against him.

"No, it's not that... I can't believe that I have…"

She stopped halfway, thinking about it, terrified. How could she have done something like that? One thing would have been that understood if Issei had really been alien to her, but instead, she recognized it and differentiated it.

While Issei had thrown himself into the void, leaving everything to save her, she had ignored him while he begged her for his life, at what moment had she become that kind of person?

" _It's a relief for me, to know that I'm far from being equal to you father"_

Was that really true? Did she stay true to her words? That feeling revolted her to the deepest, forcing her to reexamine with great care what was being of her life.

" _What have you done? Is this what you wanted? What have you become? Are you feeling your soul abandoned? You're walking alone ... every time sinking more into hell ... sinking more and more into the cold…"_

The cold voice that spoke in her ears and the breeze of the night felt like the presence of her father, making her think with disgust against herself.

That indeed…

She was becoming the same as her father...

* * *

 _ **Wow, what a chap! Lots of things happened, right? I'm sure many of you have unanswered questions, which includes how Sona and Issei got together, right? Next chapter, we'll find out more and don't worry about it taking a long time! As soon as I get a 5-hour rest, I'll immediately get back to work and continue spawning out fresh chapters. As I was saying, this chapter took place after the Raynare arc which means that the next one, we'll be heading to the Riser arc. Oh, just a reminder! RISER ARC = RIAS SEDUCING ISSEI! How was this for the second chapter? Like it? You don't like it? Please leave a good review if you can! Better stay tuned to find out what happens next guys, so don't be afraid to follow or favorite this fic to stay updated.**_

 _ **Next chapter: Saviour**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	3. Saviour

**_Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth_**

 ** _Welcome to Chapter 3! Now before we begin with this brand new chapter, let me clear up a few things. The first chapter was about the present relationship of Sona and Issei and obviously, the next one was a flashback that took place months before. That continues in this chapter as well as the next ones until you all notice that Issei and Sona have finally reached the level of relationship that they have in the chapter, 'Secret'. Last time, they had a rather, rocky start but will that somehow progress in this one? Sona left Issei to die and he seems really affected by it... I'd be affected too if it was me. Rias resurrected him and Sona regretted her decision after seeing how he's the Sekiryuutei. Other than that, a mysterious stranger attacked her, only to be saved by Issei. What's happening next? Anyway, before we get a move on with this new chapter, let's take a look at the reviews that some left for me..._**

 ** _Hellsender: YEAOH!_**

 ** _Imperial-samaB: If you don't like it, it's your own damn 'vault'._**

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

It had been several days since that night ambush, where Sona Sitri had nearly seen death in the face. She had to accept it, she was a few thousandths of a second away from being killed if it were not for the intervention of Issei Hyoudou. She still had a lot against the nonsense with which she justified her way of acting, that almost suicidal intervention was reproached by her, no matter if she had benefited from it or not.

'But I guess I can't blame him...' Sona thought to herself.

In the solitude of her room, dressed in nothing but in a pair two-piece pajamas looking at the ceiling she had to recognize, that it was that her very act that allowed her to get away unscathed from that insult, no matter how cold-blooded she was, she had to recognize that and likewise she had to acknowledge her saviour.

'I'm not very enthusiastic about the idea, but I should be grateful for it, what I said that night does not really count…'

Releasing a broad sigh, she meditated on that, she could not deny that the perverted brunette was deplorable no matter what reason, but at least, that instinct of a superhero that he had was certainly motivating.

If something made her realize that night, her threat and salvation was that she was gradually letting herself be burdened by the weight of her obligations, becoming cold and uncompromising to the point that, if necessary, she demeaned a person's life, just as that her father would do, instead, the person she intended to let die had thrown himself into the fire simply to protect her. Unlike her, Issei had a more optimistic way of looking at things; certainly childish, but also optimistic.

She was not aware of the slight smile that was planted on his face when she saw the other side of the coin.

* * *

It did not take long before the two leaders of the demonic clans of the school came back to see their lives upset by a series of unfortunate events, this time, it was Rias Gremory who played the hardest part of her role as future head of her own kin.

"So this is about your engagement now?" Sona murmured as she slid her bishop on the chessboard, this time.

Unlike the last time, Rias was not in a good mood, no, it was even hard to think that there was anything to encourage her at that moment.

"Yes, Riser has come to fulfill our commitment…" she replied, remembering with repudiation how he had fondled his Queen in front of his entire peerage while glorifying his good fortune. "It was decided that the way to reconcile us would be a Rating game."

The violet-eyed girl looked up to see the gesture of concern and disappointment of her friend. No wonder a game of scoring in those conditions was simply impossible to win.

"Riser has his complete set of subjects, you have nothing else but 5 pieces, 12 if we count the pawn value of Issei, if it was like that, it could be that your chances were not so negative, but…"

"If…" the crimson-haired girl replied in a sad tone. "Issei just took over a month as a devil, with less time to have awakened his Boosted Gear, exalted to see how he was being humiliated by hitting Riser and was reduced by one of his pawns." She rested her chin on the back of her hands. "It's not his fault, he doesn't have much experience in combat, it is practically impossible that he could be an element of advantage in this confrontation."

Sona moved her piece while in deep thought..

"I have to admit that the case of Hyoudou-kun has caught my attention, so I did a little investigation," she began, drawing the attention of her friend who raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Both the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou, their counterparts, each one of its carriers in the past was characterized by reaching ridiculously high levels of power in no time."

"Seriously?" asked Rias, dumbfounded. She had also investigated on his part, but there was little that could be found about the carriers of both celestial dragons, something about the subject she knew, however she wanted to know what Sona was saying.

"Yes," answered the student council president, this time moving to a more solemn gesture. "If you have investigated on your part too, I think you know at what I'm trying to point out, don't you?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose if... as fast as they reached the peak of their power, they were dominated by this one, maddening in its entirety…" she rested her forehead on her hand. "The path of destruction and domination…"

"Rias, listen very carefully to what I have to say to you…" the Gremory heiress leaned more against the table, approaching the black movie. "Don't let Hyoudou-kun do the same thing he did against Raynare…"

"S-Sorry?"

To Rias's confusion, Sona was standing correctly on her chair, looking at the window.

"Issei Hyoudou is a very particular subject," she began, pausing slightly thinking carefully each word she would say. "From what you have told me, from what he has shown with his way of living and the dedication you say that he does every task you assign him to do, it's not hard to know that he will do anything to protect you ... - her expression hardened. "Rias, that boy can easily be consumed with despair if he sees you're being cornered, if so, the path of destruction may also end up devouring your soul.

In fact, although Sona used what her friend told her, this analysis was not new to what he had shown her in the infamous encounters that both had had in the past, more specifically that of the one time he shot her remark down.

" _I will do everything in my power to protect the people close to me."_

"Take advantage of that week of preparation you have and teach him what you know about controlling his power, teach him to use other ways outside his Sacred Gear, avoid by all means that he can resort to over exploiting himself…" The look on Sona's face while talking unconsciously was twisted in a melancholic gesture. "You have a diamond in the rough, you must take care of it."

Rias was surprised.

"Yes… yes, you're right," she answered in astonishment. "I was going to take advantage of these ten days of preparation to train Issei as much as I could but… Sona, can I ask what that was?"

"What is it?" the Sitri asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, that... "Rias answered intrigued. "I had never seen you talk about anyone in that way…"

Then it was at that point that Sona noticed, she had not noticed at the time, but by the look of Rias, perhaps would have been very melancholy to herself when talking about the new pawn of Rias, it was not her fault in reality, which she had found in her investigations apart they had shown him something terrifying.

The life and death of each Sekiryuutei, without exception, was always marked by despair and the brightness of the conflict, there was not one of the carriers who did not die after having consumed his power in its entirety.

" _I appreciate being able to live every day."_

Sona still remembered those words, and could not help but feel it.

It seemed rather sad to her the very idea that someone with such a childlike, but optimistic mindset would end up like that, in the middle of a crater, with his body fused in his armor, looking at the sky in search of salvation screaming desperately after having swept with all his enemies as well as with himself.

The thought overturned her heart.

A sudden blush took hold of her cheeks, imperceptible to the eyes of most, even of her own friend, this is because of her ability to disguise her emotions, but under her cheeks, the obvious pink color could be pointed that.

"It's just that it would be sad to lose one of your most beloved pieces," Sona answered naturally. "Especially when it comes to a total package like Issei Hyoudou…"

Rias nodded, moving her piece, giving the winning pattern to her friend. And with that, Sona once again won the game.

"I suppose you're right…" said Rias, sighing at her defeat once again, this time if it seemed to leave an unpleasant emptiness in her stomach. "I'll prepare all the things we need to go to my parents' summer house, in that place we can train comfortably…" She stood up from her seat and fixed her uniform.

The black-haired Sitri nodded, getting up as well.

"Then I also have to retire, I still have other important matters to attend to…"

* * *

The ten days passed, and Sona Sitri couldn't say that she was not expectant about the decisions her friend had made, about how she had invested those ten days of preparation she had, about what kind of strategy she was going to use, and deep down. , although she would not accept it on the surface, about what kind of performance Issei was going to have in that fight, the first reaction she had when entering the ORC room was what she expected.

Rias and her peerage had each their own activity, in perfect calm, which also reflected the looks on their faces. Koneko was busy eating sweets on one couch, while Issei, Asia, and Kiba were conversing amongst themselves. Rias was the first one to notice her friend, and so she stood up from her current chess match against Akeno to approach her.

"Hello, Sona," greeted her red-haired friend with her smile brighter and more confident, with the confused looks of Issei and Asia put into play as the other members of the ORC paid attention to the arrival of the two black-haired beauties.

"Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou?" Issei asked. He did not expect to see the Sitri in this place, and he hadn't seen her since the night of the incident. "Buchou, what are they doing here?"

"In a scoring game between two families, a third one acts as an observer, this is done to ensure that the confrontation is made in the most honorable conditions," Rias explained in the most kind way to her two recent servants. "Sona volunteered to do that job."

The student council leader stood firm, looking at her friend, with her queen, Tsubaki Shinra, standing behind her.

"After all, this is Rias's first rating game, as her friend, I would gladly do it," said the violet-eyed with all the formality of the world, an expression that was well received by the crimson-haired princess.

"I will make sure to give a good fight to show that I am worthy to be your rival, Sona…" Rias stated, and then after that, Grayfia finally appeared, announcing that it would not take long to start the confrontation, everyone turned to look at her to her as soon as she made her presence known.

Only two people did not.

Even when she was crying out inside her mind not to do it, Sona took advantage of everyone's moment of distraction to dedicate a focused look at the brown-haired boy.

It was not for less, because ever since her encounter that night she felt slightly uneasy about him, his actions, his words, her way of being everything went against what she thought of him, somehow that seemed to have affected her, it made Sona intrigued in a certain way.

It was a surprise for her to see, that Issei also looked at her out of the corner of her eye, but in contrast to her attitude from last night, he looked at her with a slight tremor in his eyes, not from resentment, but rather from… grief ?

'What is this?' she thought to herself.

"Sona, are you okay?" the voice of her friend brought her to reality making her notice that for a few moments, she was enthralled trying to understand Issei's esture, like a professional, she distracted attention from this with a slight bite covered by her fist.

"Yes, excuse me…" Sona replied, reverting her attention back to Rias. "For the moment, we will return to the student council room." - she bowed her head slightly, with Tsubaki doing the same.

"Thanks Sona," Rias finished with parsimony.

"One more thing," before they could truly leave, the short-haired Sitri gave one last look towards her friend. "You know that I have been through this kind of dilemma, so I hope that you can also cancel the one imposed on you." After that, Sona's gaze was slightly diverted back to the Sekiryuutei, who looked at her as if he was looking at a stranger, and apparently that expression seemed so ... striking and that had only been a wrong impression.

That would be something to think about another time, as a friend of Rias, she really wanted to see how the Gremory heiress would perform in that kind of unfair competition and see how she could even win to free herself from her commitment.

But more than that, she could not deny _one_ thing.

She had high expectations of what Issei would be able to do.

'Good luck, Issei…'

* * *

The contest had no delay and it began with hot momentum, it was so fast that it couldn't be clear if their strategies were confirmed. The two groups separated into smaller ones and they began to be distributed into different points of the artificial school; the first confrontation had occurred in the artificial gym, where Issei and Koneko were up against three of Riser's pawns and a Xuelan, one of his rooks.

Sona watched the fight having a slight clash of opinions, somehow, she felt enthusiastic, Rias had trained Issei in such a way, that he had now far surpassed the opponent who had defeated him on the previous occasion of a single hit, and that was great progress.

However…

" _ **Dress Break!"**_

 **SLAP**

"Kaichou?"

Even Tsubaki could not help but be astonished to see her leader giving herself a sonorous face-palm. To see such stupidity, it was ridiculous to think that for the most important confrontation Issei had to date, he would have wasted ten days of training creating that aberration.

"This is horrible, on so many levels…" she murmured, returning to her view on the screen when Akeno's trap had the gym exploding in a thousand pieces, taking everything inside.

However, beyond the ridiculous exhibition of demonic power and lust, the Sitri heiress couldn't help but think in a positive way.

'I'm impressed…'

It was a bit disturbing that Rias had released the power that Sona herself had advised her to have chained, but apparently this was having quite interesting results, Issei was at the combat level of a Rook and his Boosted Gear was a clear demonstration that he was progressing in a positive way, an even dizzying growth for a devil, but apparently it was the boy himself and not a covenant with the curse inside his Sacred Gear.

However, his limit did not take long to arrive, in the form of a false step given on the school's roof, when both teams were already reduced.

"Kaichou, can I ask what happened to Hyoudou?" asked Tsubaki, confused to see how the wildest competitor of the whole fight had lost all traces of power during perhaps the most important part of it.

"It's not something out of the ordinary…" she began, crossing her arms. "He has already used too much power of his Sacred Gear in this game, besides having used two of those Dragon Shots that seem to drain a lot of the magical energy that he has. As a result, his newly reincarnated body can't bear that pressure… it's impressive enough seeing how he fought today to save his master…"

The moment Issei spat a handful of his own blood shook the violet-eyed girl, that had been a dangerous amount of vital fluid that exploded from his mouth.

"By Satan!" Tsubaki exclaimed when she saw the brunette trying to get up through the screen, before he ended up sliding on his own blood.

"The damage by magic poisoning is more serious than I thought…" Sona murmured in her most neutral tone, however, for some reason she could not stop her jaw from tightening as well as the pain she was feeling inside.

"Apparently... this is over…"

It was true, Rias could not really hurt Riser as he was way stronger than her. Her pawn, Issei Hyoudou, her winning ticket in this rating game, was apparently dying because of her own actions. It was saddening to see him that way, but Sona agreed with Riser, it would be easier if she simply gave up. Sadly, her last hope, her eight pawns, had reached his limit. But deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down, she simply wanted the fight to the end, and then treat the wounded afterwards.

"This can't be!" Tsubaki's rant was for nothing. She wasn't there fighting with them, but seeing what was on the screen was too much, even for Sona. _Especially_ Sona.

Bathed in his own blood, panting, partially blind, Issei Hyoudou stood up, positioning his arm in front, panting on the verge of losing consciousness.

Neither Sona nor Tsubaki could believe what they were seeing.

"You shouldn't get up! Your body must be burning alive at this moment!" Sona screamed.

But he did, an affront that Riser did not accept, so the same, a clean fist would end the fight against Rias.

Issei who could barely stand, then became the victim of one of the cruelest massacres ever seen in a Game rating. The spectacle was massively unpleasant, it was heartbreaking to see the Phenex beating down a defenseless Issei who desperately tried to move to hit, but presumably his muscles were burned, to even lift them was impossible.

The beating continued for a while, and seeing him so closely could drown anyone in sympathy and concern. Sona Sitri had the misfortune of having a seat in the front row to see such a barbaric and ruthless act.

" _It does not matter, I will do everything possible to protect the people around me!"_

"Kaichou?! Although the scene was disturbingly attractive, Tsubaki did not pay attention to it in the least, since she was focused on her leader, who was clenching her fists hard, looking at the screen with an annoyed face. She he had never seen anyone become the subject of this kind of anger before, even Sona's ex-fiance, a face of annoyance was completely the expression of pure anger.

" _There is nothing sadder than not being able to help anyone!"_

'Enough!'

The student council president screamed in her mind, as a clean knee came to Issei's stomach.

'Stop!'

Before dropping him, Riser took the brown-haired pervert by the shoulders, beginning to hit a series of knees to the pit of the stomach and the face of Issei. Despite the wounds he had sustained, Issei still tried to raise his arm for a punch.

'Don't do it!'

Sona never felt this much anger in her life. It was completely new to her that she didn't even feel the lone tear running down her cheek. Issei was kneeling in front of Riser, trying to raise his left arm in one last try to land a hit.

'Enough, Issei!'

To end the punishment, Rias finally appeared, pulling Riser away from her pawn, separating the two fighters. Finally surrendering, she held her poor pawn in her arms and just kept hugging him, giving him words of encouragement, while the Sekiryuutei,although being totally beaten down, just repeated the same words over and over.

"I… I will... be... the strongest... pawn…"

Did he desire power?

No, it couldn't be!

Sona could bet that Issei Hyoudou would definitely not go to such excesses for delusions of power and greatness… yet why did he have the desire to be the strongest pawn? She supposed that it would be to be able to protect everyone as he put others' safety over his own, but is that really the case?

"Kaichou…" the gentle voice of her Queen and the fact that the battle was over, brought her back to reality.

"Eh?" Sona asked, suddenly becoming wary of her surroundings. "What's wrong, Tsubaki?" To her surprise, the long-haired vice president of the student council turned her gaze away from her King.

"I-I promise n-not to mention anything t-that happened here today, s-so please calm down…"

D-Did Tsubaki just stutter?!

-!

Upon being alerted by her Queen, Sona ran her fingers down her cheeks, confused. In effect, she felt a part of her get hurt and as her teeth gritted in protest, the sadness she felt inside just grew. It's as if it had become automatic.

To be crushed with such emotion and force, if it felt like this, how should it have been viewed? How much had it affected her to see that fight? How much had it affected her to see her friend in despair? Did she really cry because of what happened to Issei?

"Well, since you said that you will not mention any of this in the future, that is now order," the Sitri said, back to her neutral voice. She couldn't believe that she had cried while she was watching the fight.

No, seeing that Issei really was about to die in that place, about to die for his stupidity, it was impossible to beat Riser Phoenix in such conditions.

Yet...

Why did he still push to continue despite being _literally_ treated like a punching bag?

"Understood, Kaichou…" replied Tsubaki, allowing both to rise, preparing to give their report of the fight. Unfair, impossible, even irrational as it seems, but all within the legal terms, the victory belonged to Riser Phenex and no one could say otherwise.

* * *

After three days, now began the real execution. The day of the wedding of her best friend. A public rant really, low in all possible levels, a demonstration that the devils were still a breed that prevailed without senses of nature. Being 'traditional' about a better future, the obsession with pure blood devils, irrelevant at this point of the conflict called the Great War, something that had made her sick since she understood that concept until what could be the end of her days in the future.

The huge cathedral was filled with renowned devils dressed in a sumptuous way, the party, the food, the music, everything set in a sad atmosphere. Only for Rias Gremory, at least that's what the student council president thought. The day she had feared the most finally arrived.

"My onii-sama won himself a wife in his last game, isn't it fun?"

Personally, Sona was oblivious to paying attention to the ridiculous comments of people without brains, but that comment by Ravel Phenex was really brazen, for someone like her.

"Like brother, like sister, I suppose…"

Again, her perfect poker face avoided misunderstandings, while she made her way through the mass number of devils, looking for the servants of the Gremory heiress. She did not hesitate to find Yuuto Kiba dressed in a tuxedo, Koneko in a pink dress until the charming and Akeno Himejima arrived dressed in a black kimono. And that was when —

There was no one else.

Her gesture turned sour slightly. Where could the other two be? Issei had not died by miracle during that rating game, so probably Asia should be putting all her effort day and night to cure him, a discomfort that she concealed in her most misplaced smile to date.

"Apparently, you all forgot that the rating games are monitored, the result is undeniable, but it was a tough and difficult fight, no, I can definitely say that it was unfair. If Riser had cheated by any means, Rias should've had the win."

The best thing Sona could do was to give them some words of encouragement.

However, the three servants smiled, confident, as if their master was not going to be forcibly married to a miserable fried chicken like Riser.

"Thank you Kaichou, but we do not need words of comfort," said Kiba, waving his champagne.

"You know, Sona? This isn't over yet , ufufufufu…" Akeno continued, smiling amused.

"Any moment now…" Koneko finished, leaving the black movie pensive, what did they mean by that? What did it mean that it had not ended yet?

And then the answer came in the form of noises far from the hall, more precisely from the guards behind the door struggling, this was no stranger to any of the Gremory who smirked in triumph.

"What the —?! exclaimed the Sitri heiress, a series of questions may have arrived, but that was not the case. The noise just outside the cathedral became heavier, the footsteps felt closer, and the sound of punches and kicks became louder. Who was making that scandal? The answer for some was the most obvious, her eyes widened.

'.No, wait! This is impossible! He should be resting!'

The blows resonated with more force.

'Last time he was almost killed! How can he even stand at this moment!'

The noises now translated into blows against the door of the entrance of the hall.

'Don't tell me that you're going to —!'

 **TRRRROOOOOOMMMPPP**

Finally the noise ended, just at the moment in which Rias Gremory was about to accept the hand of Riser Phenex, the person who had come to interrupt was her pawn, with his Boosted Gear extended, panting, but with a smile full of confidence.

"Issei?!" exclaimed Sona, totally surprised, breaking her mask completely, the three Gremory she was with smiled as they watched their friend/crush/senior.

"Kaichou, we'll leave you here, we have to support our strong man ... - said the blonde knight nodding to his fellow pieces to get into action.

And so began a war without quarter between four teenagers and the devil body of guards, a confrontation that was not the climax of the moment, instead it was Sirzech Lucifer, who entered making a speech of sad and poor boasting, who was only hiding a secret intention.

"Young one, would you show us the power of the legendary Welsh Dragon?"

In fact, he agreed, Sona had no doubt the moment when the a devil king literally asked him to show his full potential against a Phenex, not knowing if it was alien to the fact that he had not fought for a long time as a demon.

"What do you want in exchange for this little whim?"

"Buchou, no, I want Rias Gremory to come back with us…"

He answered with so much defiance in his voice, sure of himself, without hint of nervousness in his tone, an answer that could make any girl blush to which those words were addressed.

'Did he come here only to free Rias from his commitment? Issei, did come to do it as Rias's servant? Or a —'

Oblivious to the situation, Sona Sitri is one of the many spectators of what would be the Sekiryuutei and the Phoenix meeting for its second round, she couldn't help but ask herself that question. How far would he go to save his master? The violet-eyed girl had no idea what was going to happen.

And it was exactly that, nobody knew, what that human adolescent was ever going to do. What, did he have to face directly a pure blood of the Phoenix house, recognized for its power of regeneration and immortality?

 _" **BOOSTED GEAR OVERLOAD!"**_

The announcement of that Sacred Gear made her shiver, but seeing the sequence of the claw covering little by little the whole body of the chestnut, encasing his entire self in a crimson armor.

 _" **BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL!"**_

"No, this can't be…" she murmured.

Issei Hyoudou had achieved the balance breaker so in the process he now possessed the curse of his Sacred Gear. Was going down the road of destruction and domination the only way to save Rias?

More than seeing how Issei reach the balance breaker, what surprised her was to see how in a moment of lucidity, Issei hit a powerful fist... with a cross in his fist?

'If he had given his soul to his Sacred Gear, he wouldn't have the sanity to do something so elaborate… and besides that, how can he grab a crucifix?'

The answer came in the form of a heartbeat, not from the brown-haired boy's heart, but from his arm... an arm that was not visible at first sight, but it was exactly the same as the Boosted Gear, however it extended parasitically until it reached his elbow.

'No, his power was not enough to reach the balance breaker, did he give part of his body to compensate for that weakness? Does he even have know what he's doing?'

It didn't matter if he had it or not, even when the power reached by his sacrifice was not enough to hold his balance breaker armor, Sona had enough imagination that he would not only use a crucifix, but also holy water, holy water that smeared on the Booted Gear and empowered by it was enough to win the race.

And cancel the commitment that Issei and her wanted to end.

And she, like everyone present, could see the show in the first row… just like last time.

* * *

The artificial terrain falling, as well as both competitors. The loser, picked up by his sister, while the winner was taken in his arms by his master, embracing and thanking him as she thought she would really end up marrying the man she resented, less not with such devotion, it was not for less, Rias Gremory had just been rescued from her engagement through the most difficult way, with Issei winning a fight that was virtually impossible to prevail.

After about half an hour, when all the formalities finally ended as the wedding guests retreated, only a few were left outside the cathedral, the Gremory group and the president of the student council were witnesses to everything that had happened, it was almost a funny cliché that the rescued princess, her knight in white (or in this case, red) armor took her on her feathered steed to her new home.

"Ara ara, given the occasion why don't you take Buchou back home?" Akeno proposed, happy as a worm since she too would her best friend was now freed from her commitment had it not been for her cute junior.

In effect, Issei did not know whether to accept or not, the pain surpassed him, it was not for less, he was the hero at the moment. How didn't he feel so much ovation?

Issei stared into the the eyes of the Sitri heiress, and she was smiling out of satisfaction? No, to his way of seeing it, that seemed to be one of the smiles that she always sketched when she was at a public event, but why did she smile like that at that moment? A smile that looked so... forced.

"She's right, Hyoudou-kun, why don't you take Rias home? I don't think any of her other servants want to, anyway…" she said.

Without much more to say, both the King and her Pawn rode the hippogriff, flying towards the reddish blue sky that gave the underworld in what some would think is an artificial dusk, admiring the scene from the floor, the other four down below laughed a bit at the face that Issei made in response to what Rias just did.

She gave him her first kiss.

The evening breeze felt particularly icy for Sona Sitri at that moment.

"Ara ara, as effusive as ever…" Akeno said.

"I don't know if that was a suitable prize for a pervert…" Koneko muttered.

"Well, I think it's a prize to the extent of Issei's achievement, Buchou's first kiss that would have been for that Riser bastard, so I'm satisfied," continued Kiba with his 'best actor's' smile.

"I agree," Sona finished, looking with a neutral expression at the particular scene in the sky, with her face scowling for a brief second before she turned to Rias's other servants.

"I believe it's time for me to retire, congratulate Hyoudou-kun from me."

Without more to say, Sona left the place, walking away. She was happy for her red-haired friend, she had also got rid of the commitment that had terrified them both ever since they knew about this. Rias was now free to do what she wanted.

But then…

Why did she feel so sad?

* * *

"I'm back…" she groaned lightly.

After an hour, the heiress of the Sitri clan returned to her apartment, a sumptuous place as expected of the home of one of the future leaders of one of the largest and most important houses of the pureblood devils.

The place was undoubtedly large, all furnitures were arranged in a sophistical manner. Back in the day, the place used to be inhabited by the lady of service and the cook, two devils that her father hired to serve her at all times.

Of course, being shortly after dawn that place would be empty, her greeting was simply an addition to this.

It had been a stressful day, as soon as she left her heels in the entrance, she went to the kitchen; organized and unpolluted was the description at first sight, it could be said that it was prepared to be the photo of a catalog, without paying attention to the details, Sona was approaching the fridge, taking out a lunch previously prepared as well as stored with extreme care

 _Enjoy the food Sona-sama!_

It was the message left on a formal card as a presentation of the plan, leaving it aside, as always, after heating the dinner that was in the freezer, she took her food to the dining room, beginning to eat without enthusiasm, and perhaps the dream was heavy that hunger.

No, in fact, there was something that was making her feel pretty weak.

She knew it, that was what was making her feel that way, or at least she understood why it did. She was feeling that way, in doing so, she felt more of the disgust she was feeling within herself.

The black-haired girl had managed to break her commitment, alone, without anyone's help, as soon as her integrity was threatened she without fear took the reins of the situation, preparing a plan to follow which would allow her to get rid of the imbecile who tried to take advantage of her and in passing by subjugating it as much as possible, she indeed succeeded in her goal. Now she was free to choose the kind of life she wanted to take.

Rias, on the other hand, also faced the same problem. Unlike her, the Gremory had not been able to prepare in its best terrain, even so, it was demonstrated that the capacity that it had to train and to motivate servants to a large extent, and largely credited of the victory of Issei, her freedom was also well deserved.

What was the great difference of both?

There were a few times that she felt like breaking down, she felt tired or she felt simply exhausted of everything, and this was one of those occasions, as soon as she finished eating, her energy was only enough for her to reach the bed, without wrapping herself in a warm blanket, she simply laid her head down on her knees, hugging her own legs.

The same thing she had done after crossing words with her father when she canceled her own commitment.

What her victory granted her was freedom, and it was only celebrated by her and Tsubaki. It was clear that the many of the people in the house of Sitri saw her act as disappointing and most especially, it infuriated her father. He wanted a strong and capable heir that will take over the clan one day, but that wasn't what Sona showed. He saw her as a weak daughter, who had no potential to lead their family one day.

Rias, on the other hand, was openly acclaimed by the general public and her own clan, even the highest-ranking Phenex couldn't stop thinking that the fact that this girl was free from her engagement with Riser was a good thing, the Gremory heiress could definitely say that this was the best moment of her life so far.

Was that fact enough to say that it saddened her?

The greatest comparison was that, a few minutes or hours after the battle, while Rias was flying on a hippogriff with her armored knight, smiling with such a blinding brightness in the sight of many, demonstrating her love and appreciate with complete freedom even to such an extent to give her first kiss to her saviour, Sona had the complete opposite of that moment.

As soon as she reached her home, she left their shoes, changed into normal sleepwear, heated the food she had prepared before eating, and then finally going to sleep, feeling sad and miserable, a pariah of her own family.

A large tired sigh left her chest.

'What am I doing wrong?'

She felt like asking herself thatuntil Morpheus' embrace slightly lightened her grief.

* * *

With the end of Rias's commitment and all the grievances that this brought, the school was again a place of relative peace and tranquility, Asia Argento had finally became accustomed to the new lifestyle, according to what Sona had heard, the nun and the priestess of thunder had to do healing and exorcism work on Issei's arm so that he would at least have a human appearance and of course, to prevent his dragon arm from acquiring a carcinogenic character, because that would be the worst thing that could possibly happen.

For that reason from the window of her office, Sona Sitri could see the window and watch as the sun shone, the birds sang, as the boys and girls of the school played and smiled in a debauchery for the desire to study and learn.

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAAA!"

"Just when I thought it could be a good day…" muttered the student council president, listening to the volatile war cry in the distance, it was not even necessary to ask what happened. "Bring Hyoudou-kun here…"

"Kaichou…" Momo muttered thoughtfully. "From what I saw in the window, it's those band of perverts once again…" she said, not only seeing Issei, but the other two idiots as well, were all being chased by the female members of the Kendo club with… torches and pitchforks…"

"I know, but he's the root problem…" she rested her chin on her hands. "Bring him to me now."

The girls turned to look between them, it was true that the most annoying of all was the brown-haired member of the ORC, but even so, until now their leader always maintained the same serious and serene temper when it came to dealing with anyone.

So why did she seem so annoying and yet so... expectant?

With nothing more to say, the girls left the place, leaving alone their leader alone who simply sighed, settling into her chair, checking the cup that had the words 'Kaichou is the best!' imprinted on it. It was given by one of her servants on one occasion, but she did not remember when. She was full, apparently, everything was in top condition to have a talk with all the seriousness of the world, now, only one thing was missing, and she did not delay in materializing it.

After a few seconds, the sound of the door opening marked the beginning, came Momo and Yura, with Issei Hyoudou in the middle of them. To the surprise of the violet-eyed girl, he was not crushed this time.

"This time it was fast…" said Issei, looking amused and resigned at the same time before looking worried that he was the only one who was between his friends, who was taken here. "Hey, what about Matsuda and Motohama? They were the ones —"

"I would appreciate it if you stayed silent, Issei…" suggested the black-haired girl, before she turned to her two servants.

"Momo, Yura, retreat…"

A little surprised, both girls paid attention to the order of the black movie, retiring in the act, leaving nothing but the Sekiryuutei and the Sitri heiress inside the room, staring into each other's eyes.

"Why don't you take a seat, Issei?"

Issei shrugged and nodded, taking a seat across the opposite side of Sona's desk.

"You call me 'Issei' now instead of my last name?" he asked curiously, without leaving the hostility in his tone.

Sona ignored his question and proceeded with what she wanted to say. "The normal thing to do right now would be to reprimand you at this moment for the nonsense of spying on the girls of the Kendo club," she paused for a second to adjust her glasses. "But at this point, I see it as simply a stupid effort, seeing how you don't go to change yourself for that nonsense. In addition, let's be honest, you do not let yourself get caught so easily for no reason…"

Issei suddenly froze, and after which, the president of the student council flashed a small smile.

"Before entering that subject, first of all, I must congratulate you, I did not have the opportunity to tell you in the most direct way when we were in the cathedral, but to defeat a pure-blooded demon like one of the Phenex clan with just over a month to train… as a devil it is an unprecedented feat. I also want to thank you for saving my life that night, I have a somewhat fatalistic way of thinking and that did not allow me to see that night the enormous heroic act you did... but I suppose that all this can not import less…"

Now she was taking a sip from her teacup, leaning back in her chair, relaxing, without taking her eyes off the brunette in front of her.

"I would appreciate it if you told me the reason why whenever you are brought to this place, you never say anything, you just stay quiet, looking at me like that, as you are doing right now…"

In fact, the look that violet-eyed president had against him all the time, was a serene, but contemptuous look, or that was how Issei perceived it, to be honest, it was difficult to finish understanding the look of the Sekiryuutei against her. It was not complete hostility... there was something else, but she could not determine what it was.

That would be over today.

Issei Hyoudou continued in silence, thoughtful, meditating with great care every word that was going to come out of his mouth.

"I suppose I can't shut up now…" he said, closing his eyes. "You caught me, but it's not like I'm avoiding something, I just wanted to ask a question…"

Sona raised both eyebrows, intrigued.

"And what would that be?"

"Why did you let me die that afternoon?!" he growled, calling her attention.

Somewhat annoyed, she just created a magic circle, before pulling out a chess board out of it, placing it above the desk afterwards.

"Issei, do you know how to play chess?" she asked very calmly, as if the question of the brown-haired boy was not of major importance.

"I've never played it…" he answered, crossing his arms. "But I've seen Buchou and Akeno-san play a lot of times, so I know what to do in that game…"

She allowed herself to break character and smile.

"Perfect, we have time, so let's play a game you and I." Although somewhat annoyed, Issei accepted, he knew that Sona Sitri was the most brilliant chess player in the area, probably of his generation. Why would she bother to challenge a match to an amateur like him? Something was definitely going on here…

Issei made his first move, moving a pawn two tiles in front.

"I'm glad that you know that white moves first... she said in a serious tone. Issei didn't answer, apparently, as he had put his entire attention in the game.

She smiled with satisfaction, that's how she preferred things to chat, after a few minutes, the board was already populated by the pieces scattered at all angles.

"I will repeat my question, why did you let me die that way that afternoon Sona Sitri?" he repeated, without taking his eyes off the board, taking a pawn from the council president with a knight. He didn't bother to use honorifics this time, because he couldn't care less.

"Well, I guess it's a good time to be truthful…" she replied, shifting her queen to the front. "I suppose Rias already told you about the attacks of the fallen angels against the users of Sacred Gear?"

"I know… I think it was something that was being directed by Raynare."

"Correct, before yours, there were already 45 registered Sacred Gear users so far this month…" she moved her bishop to the front too. "And all of them murdered by Raynare's group, we assume that their goal was to prevent the devils acquire military power by recruiting humans to turn them into devils."

"Why don't you just fight back? You and Buchou have their own peerages, anyway," he asked with genuine interest, it was obvious that after the first incidents something was happening. Why did neither she nor Buchou had done anything to stop this wave of murders? Sona noticed Issei's tactic, before she moved her king so that the brunette will fall into a trap.

"It's simple... make your move…" confused by that statement, Issei advanced, in fact, as she had thought, he had taken the bishop piece she had with his pawn to protect his King piece. "As you realized with that play, the only option there was to either save the King or save the pawn. Which is more important?"

"The king, obviously…"

"Another point in your favor," she told him. In a game of chess, these kinds of situations are presented often, all the pieces have a strategic primary value, the player can not win a game without losing pieces, even sacrificing them. Now she took Issei's knight with her queen. "Note this to the situation that concerns us, at this time you should know about the Great War... we devils are currently in a state of alert; none of the three factions has made an official movement, but if we devils attack these fallen angels that were attacking neutral beings like humans, it would have generated a state of hostility and the battles that are currently paused since the war would have resume, and for that reason, neither Rias nor I did anything to stop this. Neither was it profitable for us to rescue or protect every person that they had in their sights since it would only represent a loss of resources, both magical and material…"

Issei moved his piece, obviously annoyed.

"When I found you, you were still alive, but your stomach had literally burst, everything inside you was broken. No basic healing magic could heal you, it was a mortal wound, and nothing could be done, now, if the reason why you are asking your question is: 'Why do not I take you as a servant as Rias did when she reincarnated you?' The answer to that is because I didn't know about your potential, for me, you were another victim of the massacre of this war, instead I suppose that Rias played a bet on it, she had hope that you had potential, so she revived you and got someone quite interesting for her royalty, there is your answer."

She was moving her queen now, taking the pawn that protected the white king, blocking the passage to any part, if his king moved to take the black queen, the her bishop would check, in a few words, it was checkmate.

"I see, then I got my answer," said Issei, breathing deeply.

"I can't blame you that you see me as the bad guy here Issei, it's normal when —"

"There's no need, Kaichou…" he interrupted. "I already got my answer, excuse me for having judged it before in the way that I did…"

At that, the Sitri could not avoid blinking several times, she did not expect that reaction.

"Sorry?"

"When…" he continued naturally. "When you let me die in that park, it didn't stop bothering me how someone can deny you the opportunity to live, or at least, as you say I was a lost case, at least dedicate me some last words that would make my death something more pleasant. However, when talking to you, face to face Sona-san…" the violet-eyed girl was slightly opposed by that honorific. "I realized the reason why, you always carry that same look… the look that represented sadness, and it's so annoying…"

Sona Sitri couldn't help but open her eyes as much as she could at such words.

"Yes, someone for whom the life of people is comparable to a sad statistic or pieces in a board game, I can not imagine what kind of life you should be having, but it must be hard and sad enough for that look and that way of thinking always accompany you…"

'How dare you?!' she thought.

Indeed, those words were like a bucket of cold water for her, however ... she simply reacted by adjusting the lenses, joining both of her hands.

"Oh, how interesting, Hyoudou-kun…" she answered looking at him with the clan leader-type smile. "Now I'm the one who should ask what kind of look are you talking about?"

"The same look that Kaichou has at this moment."

This time she could not help flicking her tongue, it was obvious that she wanted killing the idiot in front of her, but for some reason she was having a hard time disguising that desire under her perfect poker face.

"In fact, it's the same smile that Buchou sketches and it's similar to the "ara ara" of Akeno-san…" he continued, trying to imitate the student council president as best as he could. "It was hard for me to understand it at first, but I think in that look that you put up, I realize that it's your way to disguise what you think. Although Akeno-san and Buchou always have some problems, it is only in Sona-san that I feel that this "mask" is too dense, I think it's uncomfortable, even for you."

The girl twisted her feigned smile into a slight frown.

"Interesting analysis Hyoudou-kun... I didn't think you were so shrewd, although this is expected in someone with such little brain capacity, an erroneous analysis…" Issei himself couldn't avoid gesturing real surprise at having been offended in that way.

"Although I think it's my mistake, I called you to this place to ask you some things and congratulate you, but I think you took that as a sign that you could address me as you wanted, and that's not the case, I think you're giving yourself too much confidence, someone like you should learn what their position is and show some respect…"

The few cerebral neurons of the chestnut were activated, pedaling as they had never done before.

"No, I haven't…" he answered with so much force in his voice. "So Sona-san, you will have to apologize if I said something that was fucking obvious! That you are a bitter, unfriendly, wretched, and an arrogant witch! And I don't think anyone in this school doesn't think the same as me!"

Pity that these neurons did not have much force, perhaps with two or three more a less offensive and trite argument would have occurred to him.

What was clear, although he tried or not, is that he had definitely triggered something within the Sitri heiress.

"Bitter and unfriendly witch, eh?" she spoke out, clenching her fists so hard to leave her own knuckles white, at the same time, Sona's face was darkened by real anger, eyebrows twisted in a strong frown, an expression that had never been seen in the face of the always serious and serene leader Sona Sitri. "That's the opinion you have of me, you imbecile?!"

She couldn't believe it, that someone would talk to her like that, in some other situation this couldn't have mattered less, like in the case of Jericho Barbatos. But for some reason, being described in that way by Issei Hyoudou was affecting her.

At that moment, Issei just realized what he had said as well as there was no room to retract, in effect, his eyes widening as he started stuttering in his own words.

"Sona san… no, Kaichou... I… I didn't mean —"

"Shut your mouth!" she roared, standing up from her seat and slamming her palms on the table, causing the pieces of the chessboard to launch into the air before falling to the floor. "Who do you think you are to come and insult me like this?!"

Without realizing, little by little, the resentment was dominating her, not only against Issei, if not against everything that she felt was unfair in her life, her father, her position, everything. "An imbecile like you will never know what it feels like to be in my place to come to call me a 'bitter witch and unfriendly'! You're only a sexually repressed child imbecile who bases his school life on spying on women! You could never even understand the first part of everything I have to do! Now get out of my sight!"

"Kaichou.." murmured the nervous brown-haired boy. He had never intended to hurt her like this. He was only trying to be civil so he could be finally be on terms with Sona, but it seems that he only screwed things up.

"I said get out of my sight!"

Knowing that he didn't have the opportunity to say anything at that moment, Issei looked down in sadness before nodding, leaving the place and Sona alone, who upon hearing the door closed, put her hand on his face looking at the desk with a defeated expression.

Sighing, she was tired, even exalted, and then she realized that the hand that covered her eyes was moist as she saw the tears that fell free on the table. She was grateful to be alone so that nobody would see her in that pathetic state.

This time, it didn't take her to realize that it really hurt... that the person who was representing a glimmer of hope in her depressing way of seeing life, had that perspective of her, he could not really blame her, she had started the fight to be naked by the words of him, it was logical that he responded in the same way, anyway, both were strangers to each other.

"Moron…"

Already to the outskirts of the student building the other side of the coin, Issei left the student council room with an annoyed, bitter, concerned and defeated expression, some girls of the Kendo club that saw it believed that in fact Sona had given him his deserved warning.

No one imagined what the truth was.

Upon reaching the back wall of the old school building he sat on the ground, banging his head on the wall a few times, that a trickle of blood was flowing down the side of his head, before he looked at the sky with a defeated expression. He didn't care one bit that he had an open wound on his head.

"Oh shit damn it! I'm such a jerk!" he shouted, annoyed with himself.

 **[Indeed partner, you are, you were talking to her for so long and then tell her those things, I am not very aware of interpersonal relationships, but I think you achieved the opposite of what you intended to do. Right?]** said Ddraig.

"I have to apologize!" he continued in a desperate voice. He didn't really want to get things out of hand.

 **[Partner, calm down, if you go now the only thing you will achieve is to make the situation worse. Just wait, stay calm and give yourself some time to think calmly, do not do anything hasty, and fix the wound you have on your head. From what I have observed on that girl earlier, she seems to keep her emotions mostly to herself.]**

"But… but…"

As more seconds passed, the mood of the chestnut fell little by little until in the end he simply sighed resignedly. Giving up, he simply looked down on the ground in sadness and grief, the only thing he felt right now was regret and remorse.

 **[It will be somewhat complicated, but be patient, Partner. I'm sure of it.]**

"Just me, and my mouth…" he murmured. It was right that he was going with the intention of hearing directly from her mouth why he had let him die that way, but it's not as if he was going to attack her earlier. In a way, it was true, his expression was hard enough that he seemed threatening, but that was why it was difficult to articulate properly to talk to her, the last thing he wanted, was stutter and smile like an idiot when it came to talk about something important, at least not with Sona Sitri.

* * *

After that meeting, the rest of the day felt bitter for both parties, especially for the Sitri heiress, who simply walked in the company of her Queen through the streets of the city. After the incident with the mysterious assassin back then, for Sona, it was obvious that she could not continue to walk alone through the streets of the city, at least not until that matter was clarified, for which the company of her most valuable servant seemed to be indispensable.

"Kaichou, can I ask where we're going?"

Tsubaki was slightly confused, she didn't mind accompanying her leader when she wanted, as she was more than willing to do it, but during the whole afternoon after leaving school, she had the feeling that her master was scattered, she couldn't say if she was annoyed or sad, it was difficult to know, or when she fought with her father it looked so. Strange, not even her natural poker face could disguise that feeling. What would have happened for her to be like that?

Not only that, she would think that she would accompany her leader to close her own contracts, but she had only been randomly walking around the city, buying a few things to eat to mitigate the fatigue, but as soon as they had passed through an intersection, apparently there had been a fight there before, which made her think that perhaps they were investigating the issue of the fallen angels, who of which who had been dealt with by the Gremory group a some time ago.

Her Queen was right in some points, the most essential of all, the disaster that was the mind of her leader at that time, she didn't know exactly what was the feeling that invaded her.

Was it anger? Sadness? Resentment? Suspicion?

It was difficult articulate if it was against the Issei Hyoudou, against his own life or against herself? In the end, knowing that she could not do anything to clear her head or even concentrate in that state, going for a walk and breathing a bit of fresh air while time was passing was the best option to do.

"Nowhere in specific Tsubaki," answered the Sitri in a calm voice, breathing in and out. "I regret having asked you to join me, this is just my price."

It would have been another story if she had told her Queen about the assassination attempt on her. But since it was not that big of a problem and by her sister's advice, that was kept low profile to avoid large movements and that the investigation was done that she had kept the secret for herself, for the lack of insistence of Rias, it seemed that Issei had also kept the incident to himself, which was better that way.

"It's all right, Kaichou!" answered Tsubaki, waving her apology off. "It's my duty as both your Queen and friend to always be there for you."

To that, the Sitri nodded while flashing a smile of thanks, in a certain way she preferred that helpful distance of her best piece. After a few minutes of walking, the sky was painted a reddish-orange predicting that the night would not take long to fall, which is why the place where they were both at right now would be the last of their long journey of the day.

A wide square located in the middle of a park, where a water source was erected in the center. This was the fountain, as well as the main attraction of the place.

 _The same fountain where she left Issei for dead._

The look on Sona gained more of a meditative tint as well as the feeling of remorse.

Why of all the places she had to go through precisely that? It's as if she unconsciously wanted to go to this place.

The place where her doubts began to be born, the place where he had her first direct encounter with Issei Hyoudou.

"There's a considerable blood stain that remains there until now…" Tsubaki murmured, bringing her hand to her chin, seeing in effect, as in front of the fountain there was a stain already darkened by dust and time, but one could glimpse even the way that had the puddle, quite large, and it was evidence that a person had died there. "One of the victims of the fallen angels? asked the curious vice president.

"Yes," Sona replied, not even taking a glance at the stain that was on the ground in front of them.

Being there was not difficult to ask how different things would be if she had acted differently at that time... if she had even considered using her evil piece to revive Issei at that moment, would they get along? Would they have the same master-servant relationship that she imposed with her subjects? Or would they be close instead like with his current relationship with Rias?

There was no time to respond.

"Kaichou!"

The sky surrounding them had gained a slightly bloody-reddish color... someone had separated that space from the rest of the city, meaning there was a threat nearby.

"Well, well, well, you're admiring the park, Sona-chan?"

More precisely in front of them.

"Jericho?!"

In front of both, with a rather unkempt appearance compared to the last time; his hair formerly tied in a ponytail now completely free and messy and a look of sick revulsion was on the of the ex-fiancé of the Sitri heiress. To finish his depressing presentation he was carrying a bottle of liquor in his right hand.

"Are you not supposed to have a job to do a brat? You, who are always so busy!" the council president snorted with a trembling voice, realizing that Barbatos was definitely not in his five senses, it worse than that,.

"Kaichou, don't provoke him!" exclaimed Tsubaki, not wanting any trouble to happen between them.

"You little bitch!" he shouted, raising his right hand firing a burst of energy that was engulfing the earth around him. Ending in a thick sphere of land, it exploded violently against the Tsubaki, launching her several meters back until a tree stopped her, both blows being enough to leave her out of play.

"Tsubaki!" Sona shouted. The danger was real, that guy had power far superior to her, and apparently he was not thinking clearly, his anger and alcohol were dominating him, it was not a comfortable position for her to fight back.

"You damn bitch…" he spat out. "Because of you I lost everything everything! My parents disinherited me, my business fell and I am the cause of laughter everywhere in the fucking Underworld! My life is ruined! And it's your fault!"

He fired another burst of energy afterwards, with Sona quickly moving to the side to evade, it was impossible for her to stop that rock missile with her water magic.

"Then, why did I end our commitment in the first place? You are nothing more than an arrogant bastard who thinks highly of himself! Because of your own actions, your life is ruined, so don't blame me!" She was still on the defensive. "I mean you were just a puppet of your parents to tie themselves to the Sitri, did you really plan your life based on marrying a 'brat' like me?" she asked. "When I don't think you can be any more pathetic, you surprise me with new things…"

The eyes of Barbatos darkened, infuriated with all her remarks about him.

"You little bitch, you'll pay for that!"

Two magic circles appeared on both of her sides, from which two stone hands materialized, as large as her own body.

"Shit!" she cursed aloud.

Jumping forward, the Sitri prevented these from crushing her body.

 **GUUGGGHHH**

But her right foot was trapped, being crushed inside her own shoe, causing her to fall flat on the floor, sore, enough not to be able to think clearly about her next step, since Barbatos was approaching her with a sick and crazed smile seeing her as a prey about to be devoured.

"If my life went down the drain, I see no reason not to ruin your dirty whore body... you and me… your little friend as well, I'll let her join in. We'll have a good time before erasing you from the map, it is the least you can give me for ending my life…"

Raising his free hand, two stone pillars tied the arms of Sona before raising her up, leaving her face at the height of Jericho.

"Well, I think I can give back a few things before having fun…" he murmured, joining his magic in his fist to create some solid stone knuckles that looked like it could crush a person with a single punch. "I like bruised meat…"

Sona tried to free her arms, but they were perfectly trapped in the stone. When she felt both restraints squeezing down on her arms, it blocking her circulation. It did not help that her right foot was slowly draining of her blood from her previous wound. She was trapped, and she couldn't say that she was not terrified. She was about to be tainted with her best friend, she could not do anything.

'Help…'

Her pride often prevented her from seeking solutions from someone else, which included her sister. She opted to do things mostly on her own, but this was an impossible situation for her, no matter how she saw it, there was no escape.

'Please, someone…'

Trapped in that situation, she realized something, that no matter how many preparations she made, there were things that escaped her control, there were things that she could not do alone, that she could not face alone. She can't fight the corrupted man in front of her, nor could she help her Queen.

Never before had she felt so weak and so useless, that terrified her more than the imminent threat against her life, as in the case of a few days ago, it was nothing more.

Yet, there was one thing in her mind that seemed to tell her something. And that was when she suddenly heard the unmistakable voice of Issei Hyoudou, ringing in her ears.

 _ **Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - START**_

" _I will save as many as I can…"_

'Please help! Issei!'

 **TTTRRRROOOOMMMMPPPPPP**

The fist covered with magic stopped a few inches from the face of the black movie, the impact wave broke her glasses in the process. Too scared of what would happen next, she closed her eyes out of fear.

However, Jericho's fist didn't even touch her, since behind her, passing by her side, an arm covered in red armor with yellow fingers caught the deafening blow, an arm that she recognized perfectly as soon as she felt nothing was touching her.

"Issei?!"

Turning to look, there was the brown-haired boy she considered a pervert, but he didn't have his particular look of confidence, nor his typical battle attitude, his look was cold and hard. Apparently, his look was even worse than Sona's when she was glaring at somebody.

"Who are you, you little brat?!" asked Barbatos before the boy pushed his fist back towards him. He then watched as the stone that surrounded it vanished into pieces, looking with intrigue and disdain at Issei's left arm.

"You're the Sekiryuutei brat, the one who kicked Riser Phenex's ass... what are you doing here, you meddlesome little bug? Do you wish me to kill you and Rias Gremory together?"

Issei didn't answer, as he just walked in front of the violet-eyed girl, with an expression that definitely rivaled the drunk Barbatos, no, the hatred that emanated from his eyes was much heavier than the bastard.

Since she was once more at the front row seat, seeing that look in the eyes of the brunette, she could not help feeling confused. Was that really Issei Hyoudou, the same peeping pervert who always laughed at everything with his foolish face? The same one who, even in the fight against Riser, smiled with confidence?

"I'm talking shit here! Are you going to answer me or not?!"

The look of the the Sekiryuutei was getting heavier.

"Sona-san... now I can understand... a little better what you told me this afternoon…" he began, without taking even a quick glance at the Sitri heiress behind him. "It's not surprising that you have such a strong character, I doubt that someone has to carry things with such depth as you do…"

 **[BOOST!]**

The green gem of his gauntlet was beginning to shine.

"You're ignoring me?!" Jericho screeched once again.

"I have to apologize, I didn't want to say those things this afternoon... I'm not a smart guy, I don't know how to speak correctly to say what I want to say... I don't know if I can be very helpful... I'm too weak, but when I compare myself to someone who always tries to do everything the best you can…"

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

The gem shined even more.

"But —"

"You bore me, you piece of trash!" Barbatos shouted, charging forward with his fist of stone again to try and crush Issei's head.

Issei's arm was much faster, much more powerful and much more brutal, a fist that even before Jericho could take impulse and crush his face hard, the boy's punch exploded in his face, destroying some of his skin, knocking out some teeth, and moving his brain violently inside his skull as the blow sent him flying away.

 **TRRROOOOMMMMPPPPP**

The tremble of that impact was felt all over the place, shooting the corrupted man like a bullet, a fist with such power and impulse that the chestnut lost his own balance after putting the strength of his whole body in such a blow.

"But let me break a bad ray if I let you be contaminated by a son of a bitch like him!" Issei shouted with hatred in his voice, directed towards Jericho.

The violet-eyed girl was static, her mouth was hanging, almost unable to believe it. Again, she was rescued by Issei Hyoudou, just like during that other occasion, saving her from a horrible fate. She could see the abysmal difference between this Issei and the Issei that time. Because of the tension a tear ran free down her face.

"Idiot," she murmured without any trace of anger or resentment in her voice. "What are you doing in this place?" With that, Issei's attitude relaxed a bit, scratching his head, distressed.

"Well, I felt pretty bad for what I said to you this afternoon, so... I was following you and Fuku-kaichou to be able to apologize…" he said while giggling, showing Sona in effect, that he was still the same Issei as always. After seeing the surprised face of the Sitri, the brown-haired boy was getting nervous. "I'm sorry, I did not want to look like a stalker, it's just that I don't know what to do in this kind of situations!"

Without much more to say, embarrassed, he broke the stone formations that trapped the council president, causing her to fall to the ground, sore because of her right foot.

"Shit! I should take you to Asia! She'll heal you!"

Sona nodded, beginning to heal her leg. Although she could not heal it completely, she least stopped the bleeding from getting worse, so she would be able to walk later on.

"Yes, but first help me with Tsubaki…" Issei nodded, in the distance, her queen was unconscious, brutally beaten from a single blow. He quickly threw Sona's arm around his neck as he lifted themselves up, before they headed to the direction where Tsubaki was. After he set the Sitri heiress down on the ground again, Issei reclined his head.

"I know it's not the time, but seriously, I feel bad for everything I said this afternoon Kaichou…" muttered the brunette, embarrassed. "I hope you can forgive me… I wasn't thinking straight that time and I let my emotions get the better of me…"

Sona was silent for a moment, looking with some interest at Issei. She knew that he had offended her, but many of the things he had said were true. She was indeed, if she was described from another person's point of view, someone bitter and unfriendly. However, a person like him said it in such a way that was a rough blow for her.

"There is no need to apologize…" she whispered weakly, but loud enough for him to hear. "We don't have time for this, we will speak more calmly when we are in better condition…" she responded with her cold profile. Issei nodded preparing to get up, but before doing so, he saw the glasses-wearing Sitri give him a kind smile. "But something that can't wait is to thank you, again... I, seriously, thank you Issei…"

Issei Hyoudou remained stone with the calm and so gentle expression of the girl, and it also felt a bit strange, but seeing the sudden blush on his cheeks, he looked almost charming with the red sky behind him.

And then he noticed that something was terribly wrong.

"So Sekiryuutei? Are we still on the battlefield?"

It was the last thing they heard before their eyes widened.

"Issei! Wait!"

"Uh?"

It was the only thing that Issei could muster, before a rain of stone stalactites pierced his body in several places, nailing him to the ground, the Sitri saw everything in slow motion, while the light left the eyes of the red dragon when he turned to observe her, something inside her broke at that moment.

"ISSEI!" she screamed loudly, his blood beginning to stain the ground.

"HOW DOES THAT FEEL, SEKIRYUUTEI?! HURTS, DOESN'T IT?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Far away, behind the trees that had fallen because of his crash earlier, Jericho Barbatos stood up, with a deranged look, while covering his face with his hand to avoid showing the damage of the blow received, although the extreme amount of blood that ran through his hand to reach his chest showed that he was ultimately in a very bad condition.

The Sitri was looking at her ex-fiancé, looking at him with murderous rage.

"You bastard son of a bitch!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her strict nature was long forgotten, as she prepared her magic "What you did to Issei! I won't forgive you, Barbatos!"

A series of magic circles appeared behind her.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Each of the circles began to shoot strong torrents of water with powerful pressure to completely destroy her enemy, but a shield of earth managed to protect Jericho. She knew that her magic was no match for his, but she had no time to think about it.

'You're gonna be okay, Issei… you'll be fine…'

She was in anger, while attacking, Sona turned to Issei's body.

Nothing.

He did not move, he was impaled in several places, stuck to the ground, with an abundant pool of blood forming, it was not fair in any sense for him to end like this, a series of emotions began to invade her, the strongest of them, was sadness.

Tears welled up in his eyes and her face gained a considerable blush.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

Finally, a stone hand went to her throat, lifting her. Trying to look, Sona Sitri saw the disfigured face of the devil with the most of his black hair burned, half of the face he was covering was completely torn apart with his blood falling all over his body.

"That little shit will not die happy, believe me!" Jericho growled with a sickly voice. "Besides that, I see that you have an attraction towards the Sekiryuutei…" a grim smile appeared on his face. "That's good, what else could be a better dying gift than to rape his own girlfriend in front of him while he perishes?!"

With very heavy movement, Jericho threw the Sitri heiress back on the floor while he hovered above her, staining her with his blood.

"Damn you, I'll never —!" his stone hand stopped her mouth to muffle her screams, while he began to pass his knee in the middle of her legs, raising his skirt.

"Be quiet bitch, this will be fun!" he said, licking his lips. Resting his hand on her right breast, he directed his mouth to the neck of the helpless girl, beginning to run it with his tongue, a rush of displeasure ran through the body of Sona as she began crying openly. She would forever be tainted by this horrible bastard, her image ruined by a corrupted loser.

Desperate, she turned to look at the chestnut tree, who, to her sad relief, was still alive, or that implied that she had lifted her head to look in his direction, already with lifeless eyes.

From the perspective of Issei, it was difficult to know what he was feeling; his body was cold and heavy from the loss of blood, the breathing was beginning to slow down, he could feel those stone bars crossing his arms and legs, also a part of his waist and shoulders. Apparently no vital organ had been touched, but even so, the blood loss was too much.

His eyes were blurry, they could only see a shadow moving strangely over another.

'Huh?'

That shadow on the bottom was familiar to him, as he could still hear the struggle of the body below struggling against the one above, the loss of blood didn't allow him to articulate his thoughts well, however, something told him that he had to concentrate. Something bad was going on, using the last of his energy, he made his eyes clear a little, what he was seeing was the black movie fighting to avoid being tainted by the bloody subject.

'Kaichou'

His mind began to work quickly despite the lack of blood, so the pain was even maddening.

'I can't move! Damn it, I have to help her!'

The pain, loss of blood and dizziness made his body unable to, the frustration began to win, the anger began to dominate him and he was unable to sustain his body, another source of energy began to take control of their senses, one that was especially driven by the anger and pain of hundreds before him.

 **[Partner, calm down, you're going to give in to the curse…]**

Ddraig's voice did not reach the brown-haired devil whose eyes began to change to a green tint at the same time that his breathing became agitated.

He had seen how Riser almost took advantage of Rias in his party, her sad look, the tears of supplication for letting him live, however, what he was seeing right now was drilling him even harder into hatred, into despair. Deep down, he knew it was not because of the sensitivity of the situation, but because of the strange esteem that had arisen from him with Sona Sitri from the moment he began to have that strange dream with her.

He pointed out that somehow she weighed more than the Rias herself, at least for him. Her sad expressions, the serene and mature way in which she had to behave always, as she showed to the one who basically felt bad about it, she wanted to do the minimum for it and much more if she could.

For that reason, when the mouth of the bastard Barbatos latched onto her bare chest, it made her turn her head defeated, crying from her eyes that were devoid of her soul.

That was the trigger that he needed.

Everything was unleashed.

The dangerous red aura was unleashed all over the place, drawing the attention of the other two pureblood devils, turning their heads as they watched Issei rise from the ground, breaking the bars of stone as if they were wet paper, while smoke began to leave his mouth and his gauntlet shone with special force. His eyes had no such emotion in them, as they glowed to be the colour green. At the same time, the same gauntlet appeared on the right arm of the brunette.

"Issei?" asked Sona through her tears, confused. She knew that Issei was dying, so what happened? The sudden burst of power that now invaded him made her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

 **[If you are cornered, there will be no doubt that you will choose the path of destruction, you will do anything to see that you will be fine.]**

"No!" she exclaimed, as terror filled her very soul, while Issei started treading over to Jericho.

"Why don't you just die, you piece of shit?"

Ignoring him completely, Issei was apparently devoid of meaning, before a shot like a bullet fired against him, being attacked with more stone bars which collided violently with his body, hitting him, however a green energy field prevented them from crossing it.

"What?!"

Annoyed, Barbatos materialized a series of stone snakes which were thrown against the young devil from all angles, hitting him again. But even so, the green energy field that surrounded him prevented the impact. The damage done by the snakes were reflected by his body, with wild fists, and with that, Issei destroyed the stone creatures, continuing his dantesque journey.

Leaping violently, Issei finally reached Jericho, pushing him violently, away from the defenseless council president, taking him along with the several meters ahead, before throwing him towards a stone structure that was created by Barbatos himself.

"Don't… touch… Sona! growled Issei as his voice became more serious.

Quickly getting up, Jericho manipulated the stone structure he crashed on as if it were clay, turning it into a coffin, sending it towards the Sekiryuutei before it completely encased Issei, with no trace of him anywhere. And for a few moments, there was total silence.

 **[OVERBOOST!]**

A green glow broke the stone, from which now appeared a body completely surrounded by green energy, energy that was condensing, changing color from green to red, as it was beginning to take another form. After that, a whole crimson armor covered the Issei's body as a whole.

 _" **BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL!"**_

As he touched the ground when he landed, the armored pawn did not make any noise, he simply spurted smoke through the corner of his helmet.

"Issei, calm down!" shouted the frightened Sitri not for herself but for him. "You have to calm down or your armor will devour you!"

There was no answer, instead…

" **You're dead."**

With the propulsion of the armor, Issei Hyoudou covered the distance between him and Barbatos in a blink, spreading his fist violently, hitting a clean blow that ripped the right arm of the bastard off his shoulder.

"GGUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The scream echoed all over the place, ringing through the eardrums of Sona Sitri as well. Desperate and wounded, the Jericho started invoking blades of stone and stone serpents to throw at the Sekiryuutei, but nothing seemed to damage him while he was wearing that red armor.

" **You will not touch her."**

Offended by that, the Barbatos gathered the last of his strength, called on an exaggerated amount of snakes and blades, launching Issei into the air by means of an incessant amount of attacks.

Even so, when he was already high enough, the brown-haired man stretched out his left arm, breaking all attacks against him, beginning to plummet all of them with his fists, striking every attack that came against him. One by one, all the stone projectiles that Barbatos threw fell to the ground, useless against the power of Issei Hyoudou, the Sekiryuutei.

 **TRRRROOOOOMMPPPPP**

Landing on the ground, Issei didn't waste time and rushed Jericho that the latter never saw it coming. His fist crushing the chest of the pure-blooded devil, taking a great toll of life away from him, causing each stone snake and blade to fall apart, as Barbatos fell to the ground.

But still, looking unstoppable, the Red Dragon Emperor straddled his hips and continued to attack Jericho with great violence, breaking and bruising his flesh, splashing the place with the devil's blood. Issei continued on beating him down in every way he could and the finally, he finished defacing the devil.

" **Do what you want!"** growled the crooked brown voice distorted by the armor.

In reaction to that, Barbatos, who was nearly lifeless, as a last resort of defiance, attacked once more, trying to hold the armored brunette with stone hands, but it looked like this was his unlucky day when Issei stood up and stared into his bloodshot eyes.

Finishing it all off, Issei raised his foot and stomped on the devil's skull, completely shattering it and ending Jericho's life.

" **BUT DO NOT TOUCH SONA SITRI!"** Issei roared, his voice echoing in the air with enormous power.

Although with that attack everything was finally finished, the brunette was beginning to feel the aftereffects of his transformation. Barely keeping his balance, he started to stumble around, as if he was dizzy. His crimson helmet disappeared, revealing his face that was covered in his own blood, as he had been spitting handfuls since he transformed.

The artificial sky that surrounded them began to fall little by little, almost giving the comic image that each rumble by the stomping feet made her break apart, and in the distance the Sona Sitri watched her brown-haired saviour without being able to say anything that was worthy of hell, after getting tired, taking into account the massive loss of blood, the whole armor disappeared, as Issei fell to his knees.

"Don't... you... dare to... touch... Sona... Sitri…" he said weakly, being the last words he would say on that day, since the fatigue of his wounds finally caught up with him. But before he could fall to the ground completely, a pair of arms caught him, before he felt his head on top of something soft.

Mustering the last of his strength to get a clear view on who it was, there was only one little detail that he could remember before falling into complete unconsciousness.

'She's… violet… eyes…'

* * *

 _ **So, have you guys figured out why this chapter is entitled 'Saviour'? If you have a guess, go tell me in the reviews! And damn, what a chapter! Rias has been saved from her engagement and the bastard, Jericho Barbatos from last chapter attempted to rape Sona, only to get killed by Issei. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH SONA SITRI! Other than that, Sona has been having weird feelings towards Issei whenever he is involved in something, an example is during the time he was beaten up by Riser, where she CRIED for him. Could this be a hint at their progressing relationship? For the next chapter, we will continue where we left off after this but I gotta tell you this guys. I'm gonna focus on my most recent Naruto chapter after this so don't expect any update for a while. But don't worry! I update pretty fast, so you'll see a new chapter sooner than you think! How was this chapter? Give me your thoughts in a review, guys! I need your opinion! Follow/Fave to stay tuned and keep you updated!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Partners**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	4. Partners

_**Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth**_

 _ **And we are back on another chapter for some Issei x Sona goodness! Guys, I decided to do a more organized schedule in writing, so I will now work on both this fic and my Naruto one alternately everyday. That'd make things more organized. Anyway, last chapter, Rias was saved from her engagement, and an intense fallout happened between Issei and Sona regarding his problem with her personality, but that quickly got resolved when Sona got attacked by her ex-fiance. Issei made the save, and managed to kill Barbatos before he could rape Sona. How will that continue here? What happens next? Better read on to find out then! Before you do, let's go through some reviews some people left for me...**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Was that 'complete' or 'complain'?**_

 _ **Wargame-sama: I'm willing to wait! I just love your unique story idea! Can we talk through PM? I'd like to tell you something.**_

 _ **OechsnerC: Why, thank you.**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

The wide walls of the cathedral were erected between huge arches that were supported by modest columns encrusted with jewels; on the top of the different lintels, a series of demonic gargoyles that illuminated the place with a dim red light focused on a modest altar at the end which was located in the central nave of that sturdy building, illuminated by colorful stained-glass windows and decorated by the music of the organ at the back of the place.

At the altar of the same cathedral, Issei Hyoudou was surprised, wondering what he was doing in this kind of place.

"I can't believe it!"

"There has to be a mistake!"

Looking confused at one of the long benches inside the place, he saw his two human perverted friends crying anime tears, apparently sad because the perhaps, the most perverted of them was about to take a big step in life before them.

"Hey, hey, what are you talking about?" Then looking at himself in detail, he noticed that he was already dressed in a neatly arranged black tuxedo which was adorned with a modest bow tie on his neck.

"We can't believe that you're going to get married before us!"

Issei paled.

"Wait, what?! How is it that I'm going to get married?!"

 **[Partner, you ask the same thing every night.]**

"Ddraig?!" the voice of the red dragon confused the brown-haired boy among the many people who were appearing in that place suddenly

"Issei! You really have a girl! We're so proud of you!" Turning around again to see who those new voice belonged to, he saw his parents crying, who were also shocked, as both dressed in traditional ceremonial costumes.

"We were sure that you would be a sick pervert all your life!"

"Mom, dad, you're embarrassing me!" he shouted, a deep blush on his face.

"Issei! I must say, I am saddened by this, but if this is what you have decided, I won't stop you…" the Sekiryuutei again turned, now looking at the other side of the cathedral. Issei looked at how the entire Occult Research Club was gathered, having caught his attention in particular, Rias Gremory.

"Ara ara, it seems that Issei-kun is pretending to settle down…" said Akeno, taking her hand to her blushing cheek. "Well, that doesn't prevent us from 'having fun' later…"

"Issei-senpai, you're a pervert… but we're happy for you." - muttered the white-haired Koneko who flashed a small smile, while the blond-haired Kiba Yuuto simply kept his languid smile, showing a silent congratulations.

"Oh, seriously, what the hell is going on here?" The frightened brunette asked, until he felt another shadow alight on the side of him.

"Let's go Issei, it's not the time to doubt…"

Turning again, he saw himself already standing in front of the altar, with a girl at his side dressed as a bride, it was difficult to recognize her without her glasses and her face partially covered by a veil, but in effect, it was undeniable. She was the president of the student council.

"K-Kaichou!" he exclaimed, looking at the environment and how everyone was sitting listening to the priest's words, the wedding now taking place. "I-I-I-I'm g-going to m-m-m-marry Kaichou?!"

 **THROB**

Then, returning slightly to his senses, he remembered that indeed, as Ddraig said, it was not the first time he had that dream.

'Wow, since when did things take this course?'

While he was thinking, he looked at the bride in detail, somehow her mind projects her without her rigid face or feigned smile, if not with a genuine expression of joy for what many considered the most important day of her life.

'What moment did I begin to see her in this way? How was that possible? How many times did I cross words with her? The little I remember sharing with her have only been hostile words and a bitter vision of her letting me die then... why?'

He then turned to see the wedding witnesses, specifically to where Rias Gremory was.

'No, It would seem so strange to me if I were the boss, but then why…'

"You may now kiss the bride…"

As the priest said those words, Issei was brought back to his state of mind, impacted by the weight of these current events. On the other hand, his companion turned towards him, holding the bouquet in her hands, leaning slightly towards him closing her eyes while preparing her lips.

The adrenaline seized him at that moment, feeling like his heart was beating with such force that it seemed that the blood was going to come out of his skin.

'Then... why?'

He remembered how on other nights the shock of what he was dreaming about won over him and he woke up, but now, instead, with that very real scene in front of him, with the face of Sona Sitri so close, showing with graceful beauty, every little detail was perfect.

And knowing that it was a dream…

He grabbed Sona's waist, closing their kiss with his lips trembling, the electric shock could almost be enough to wake him up at that moment.

'Why does this kiss feel so good?'

In effect, but how could he make a comparison? It wasn't difficult, he had already been kissed before, by the same girl he thought he was in love with before and somehow, this kiss he was giving there, the movement, the itching on his lips and so on, was something that his mind shot a thousand, which the first kiss of the president of the ORC did not shoot beyond the emotion of the first kiss of the Sitri heiress.

 **[Indeed partner, I think you've already noticed…]**

Then the scene disappeared including the stunning bride, leaving the Issei alone in the dark, this, until a giant green eye opened, looking at the brown-haired Sekiryuutei of that epiphany in detail.

'I suppose I don't quite understand…" replied Hyoudou. 'But… am I really falling in love with Kaichou?'

 **[Do you see me as a doctor of emotions?]**

The fire began to engulf the place like a giant wave of red and gold flames swirling inside, among them, almost framed, appeared the figure of a huge red dragon, looking at the young teen with great pleasure in his eyes.

 **[Get out of your fantasy because you are already able to tell you what you have done...]**

It was not the first time that Issei spoke with the Welsh Dragon, but it was the first time he looked at his bearer in such a funny and expectant way.

'Then, what am I supposed to do, Ddraig?'

 **[Yesterday, when you saw that the Sitri girl being raped, you let your anger grow to a level higher than a normal human being can aspire to feel, perhaps because of your blood loss and closeness to death, but in doing so... unconsciously you forced too much of my power, I thought you would be different, but it seems that like the others, you end up transiting the path of destruction.]** Ddraig explained.

Those words confused the brown-haired boy, until he felt like the fire engulfed his two arms. At first, he thought he was going to embrace all his fire, and it did not burn, but instead the more the fire engulfed him. The the more anger he felt that dominated, for relief of him and his sanity, the fire stopped surrounding him when it reached his neck.

 **[Although I must say, it is an interesting situation ... you did not let yourself be completely consumed and instead you have strengthened exponentially to be dominated by your dragon blood, it's the first time I see that a user who has managed to retain his sanity even after it triggered such anger and rage.]**

The fire that surrounded the chestnut finally began to condense, ending up transformed into the red armor, Issei looked at himself in detail. He remembered this look from that time… when Barbatos willingly stepped into his demise.

'This is... my balance breaker?" asked the brunette, he felt different at the same time that he used it in his duel against Riser, but unlike that occasion, he did not feel as if he was going to break at any moment.

 **[In effect, you are worthy to be the Red Dragon Emperor, you have chosen the path of destruction, you and I will fight until the day you die... but since you asked, I will suggest that you control yourself, to see that the girl was mistreated was the switch flipped to be in this state of yours, so I can say that in effect she is the one who holds the biggest space in your heart.]**

Behind the armor a silhouette formed by fire in the form of a dragon that embraced the armor, with its wings beginning to generate more and more heat, becoming unbearable for Issei.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **[I suggest you learn to control yourself Issei Hyoudou, otherwise that girl will be consumed also by your power!]**

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, the dream ended, with Issei shouting at the top of his lungs looking at the ceiling of his room, recovering little by little when he saw that in fact, he wasn't being burned at all by anything and that he was in his room again, because of the lack of illumination and the strange cold air that predominated over the place, it seemed that dawn was already approaching, when recovering, I try to get up, but the pain did not leave him.

 **GUUUGGGGHHHHH**

When he looked at himself, he saw that he still had bandages on various parts of his body, he had too many bandages to not think that he had not had a bad time.

Therefore, forcing his mind to work, he remembered in detail how after having knocked out the cruel bastard that was attacking Sona Sitri something had crossed him that was enough for Issei to almost end up killing Jericho Barbatos, and after that, the gaps in his memory became evident, but he managed to have slight glances of him hitting a series of stone creatures and how in the end he had butchered that guy with a clean fist.

His stomach twisted as he remembered that, almost forcing him to vomit as he remembered the sensation of organs in his own fingers.

"Damn, did I really do that?"

How did he lost control just like that? Because the…? No, there were words to describe what he had done, however, remembering what happened minutes before, as the same guy almost violated Sona Sitri, it made Issei feel sick, remembering in detail the rage and anger that had dominated him.

At that moment, lying down again, with his gaze to the ceiling, his thoughts swirled, the dream he had had for a while, the words of Ddraig, and what he thought he felt.

 _ **[In effect, that girl is the one who has more place in your heart...]**_

'Is he serious?' he asked himself, doing everything possible to remember everything he knew about the president of the student council, the cold and expressionless Sona Sitri, knowing her when he was dying, giving her a very bad first impression of her. However, what she had been showing him over time made him realize that…

" _An imbecile like you will never know what it feels like to be in my place to come to tell me bitter and unfriendly witch!"_

To see her on that occasion, it was so different from the face that she used to show, a face that very few would have seen, showing him that she was a girl of his age who was also suffering, crying and for that reason he could laugh but for some reason it was hard enough to do it.

That was enough so that he could not avoid thinking, that definitely Sona Sitri was a mystery to him, he couldn't accept in the first instance that the same girl with whom he argued in that way, was the person he wanted as a wife.

"And let's be honest, why couldn't it be someone else? Why precisely her? Why did I have to like her?!" shouted Issei, exalted and nervous for himself, wallowing in his bed. "How can I even talk to her without looking like an idiot?!"

Yes, that was the main problem, she was more brilliant than anyone, astute, and she was certainly a person who is difficult to know because of her so subtle way of speaking and expressing herself.

He couldn't keep thinking much about that, since the door to his room opened.

"Issei-san?" asked the healer of the group, looking at the Sekiryuutei somewhat worried. But seeing him looking confused at the ceiling, the feeling of joy was taking over her quite instantly as she couldn't stop herself from screaming. "Issei-san!"

"Asia!"

Exalted, she pounced on the chestnut tree knocking him against the bed in an effusive and tight hug.

"Issei-san, you finally woke up…" cried the blonde girl. "You finally woke up!" Issei was a little surprised with the behavior of Asia, but when he heard her say that, some doubts arose in his mind.

"I finally woke up…" Issei muttered as the green-eyed girl stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you have been unconscious for four days…" What Asia said had a large impact on the brunette. "Kaichou called us four days ago telling us that she had been attacked by her ex-fiance and that Issei-san was seriously injured trying to protect her... we were so scared when we got there, Issei san was wounded everywhere, he was totally bathed in his own blood…"

Issei relaxed a little. Four days... it was not for less, he did not remember much, but he felt quite close to death on this occasion, much more than when he fought against Riser Phenex and more conscientiously than when he was murdered by Raynare.

"Well, don't worry Asia, I'm fine…" murmured the smiling boy. "Just a little sore, but I'm fine."

Asia nodded, getting off of him.

"Issei-san, my Twilight Healling has not finished healing at all, during these days I have been doing a periodic healing…" her voice began to tremble. "You were... totally destroyed inside, we don't know how you survived the damage you had sustained…"

 **[In the glare of the moment, my power was enough to stop the damage by hemorrhage, for that reason you could move even having pierced your body in that way partner, the balance armor breaker did much of the motor work.]**

"Well…" Issei said thoughtfully, apparently this time things had been much more drastic than before.

"Asia, are you in —" the president of the ORC walked through the door in her normal sleepwear and her eyes immediately shot open at seeing the brown-haired boy. "Issei woke up?!"

"Yes, I'm up!" he answered energetically, but then he saw that it was Rias at the door. "B-Buchou!" Despite having awakened from a serious lethargic state, Rias watched as his pawn acted as silly as ever, a tear of joy escaped from her eyes.

"ISSEI!"

If it had been an effusive embrace, the redhead could be considered without any problem as a football quarterback throwing him against the bed almost crushing him, Asia just looked absorbed as the embrace of her King almost killed Issei. For Issei's part, after recovering from the impact, he began to notice that what was once a hug now became a small sob, while the Gremory's arms went to his chest, gesturing weakly on it while her shoulders trembled.

"Buchou?"

"Silly, you had us very worried!" she said, hiding her look in her hair, sobbing weakly. "Do you know how worried we were for you?! How worried _she_ was for you?!"

Issei was speechless, stunned, unable to believe it. Buchou was crying because of him? He well knew that his mistress was quite affectionate with her subjects, but he did not think that the fact that he was in that state had affected her so much.

For a time, he just stared at the ceiling, while Rias finished tapping weakly against his chest, believing that although that was a lack of respect against her, he corresponded her affection with his hands behind her, hugging her so that it would end to vent.

"I... I'm sorry Buchou... I'll be much more careful from now on…"

"Silly…" she continued and calming down in his entirety. "If you died, if you distanced yourself from me... I would not know what to do…"

For a few more minutes, the three were present in that place, preferred to think that silence was the most comfortable, no one bothered that this silence lasted until the sun rose up in the sky.

"You do not know... how much it would hurt me to get away from you, to get away from me…"

* * *

The school day began, and as it had been the same as for four days, Sona Sitri from her position in the council hall, watched with disguised intrigue at the entrance of the school, seeing how all the students entered.

"Good morning, Kaichou…" said Tsubaki, who entered the student council room, prepared to organize the first documents before retiring to her class.

"Good morning Tsubaki," replied Sona, returning to the forms she was filling out. "How do you feel?"

"Much better... I am in perfect condition, and I already gave my thanks to Issei Hyoudou as it was due to him, we were saved."

The Sitri heiress nodded; after the attack and death of Jericho Barbatos, Sona had no choice but to call Rias to help her. She was immobilized by the damage to her foot, her Queen was unconscious with a considerable bruise on her forehead and Issei was practically dead after having turned into a wild monster with red armor, thanks to his timely action was that Issei was still alive.

"Well, do you have something to report? asked the Sitri looking at her queen, who simply left her things organized before standing in front of her leader.

"Nothing for now, Kaichou... I'll be retiring to class."

"Well, have a nice day…"

"Thank you." After a short bow, Tsubaki proceeded outside the room, heading to class.

After her friend left, Sona leaned back on her chair, looking again through the window, watching the last students enter. After having asked Rias the day after the attempted murder against her for the health of Issei, she told him that he was unconscious, but thanks to Asia, he would be fine in a while. That was three days ago and Sona Sitri could not help feeling some discomfort, partly it was her fault what had happened to Issei, that for a good part, the other…

 _ **[If that boy sees you cornered, he will resort to the power of destruction to save you, will do what he can to keep you safe.]**_

She still remembered with disgust how she was about to be raped by her ex-fiancé, she had never felt so vulnerable before, that had made her look at her life from a different perspective, more than when she had surrendered at that moment, leaving defeat with tears, and then saw how the most enthusiastic, foolish and most childish boy gave himself up to his curse to kill the guy who was about to take advantage of her.

" _ **Do what you want, but Sona Sitri does not touch her!"**_

He still remembered how he, in the middle of his balance breaker, shouted that with terrible anger against her aggressor until he finally fell exhausted.

She could not deny that she felt uneasy, if before she was feeling some interest in the Sekiryuutei, now, after that, she could not stop thinking about what happened on that day, not only in the drastic part of that encounter for her survival, but also also by the same words of Issei.

" _But let me break a bad ray if I let you be contaminated by a son of a bitch like him!"_

Remember what was said at that time with the powerful left arm that he had hit against the disgusting Barbatos so that even close to the dream the thoughts dominated her again.

"Idiot…" she murmured. "It doesn't matter if you have a philosophy of altruistic life, shouting things like that at the top of your lungs can be misunderstood by anyone…"

Yes, if she was a not so rational, so analytical, a girl so concrete that she knew perfectly well that Issei thought she was an unfriendly and arrogant witch and that instead she "only" thought that he was a degenerate and a low class pervert.

She might think that he was in fact protecting her because he was affectionate.

At the thought of that, her cheeks gained a slight tinge of red, she was aware of that, but as much as she tried to control the signals of her body, she could not, perhaps what was more uncomfortable to think about is he should be interested in Rias Gremory. She hoped that if Issei could reach such extremes for someone serious about his mistress, not for her, but was it really for her?

Yes, the reason why she was watching the entrance from that incident, without losing detail until an hour the classes started, was for that reason. Because no matter how much she refused to accept it, no matter how much she refused to believe it was so, she needed to talk to Issei directly about that and remove all doubts from him.

Because she could not have affectionate feelings for him for anything in the world, much less when her best friend showed so effusively that if she was completely in love with Issei, it was saddening that he did not notice it, as if he were a complete imbecile, maybe it was because of that…

... or maybe because he was in love with someone else and his admiration for Rias did not allow him to deny that correctly…

"Pfff…"

Sona was bored, tired of the Red Dragon Emperor being in her mind at all times, she felt it would be better to leave that topic clear, talk to him as soon as possible, clarify her feelings about him and continue with her perfect and rigid life.

 **THUD**

That would be credible if she had not fallen from her seat when she looked out the window at Asia Argento entering through the entrance, with Issei Hyoudou behind her, a few bandages on his forehead and hands, quickly rising to see what effect there was. Seeing it was not an illusion, Issei walked next to Asia, a little late was true, but it seemed to be that he still had some effort to walk normally.

'What a relief...'

As soon as she thought that, she realized that she was fastened to the frame of the window with her knees on the floor, feeling overcome by her shameful position, feeling extreme grief and a strange feeling of ignorance about herself that invaded her, she just sat down on the floor, against the wall posing her hand on her forehead.

It was official, no matter how much she refused to acknowledge it, if she was interested in Issei. Is it love? Or not? Whatever it is, she was acting quickly. Which is why she was getting up from the floor, taking a seat and resting her hands on her forehead, thinking more skillfully than ever before. Waiting for him to return was done, now she was looking for a way to know how to act now.

But first things first…

First of all, she needed to talk to Issei and clarify what happened four days ago about his ex-fiance and also what he would have to do on that subject.

The flush on her face settled more when she realized the first thing that occurred to her, it seemed more like an excuse to talk to him.

* * *

In another part of the school, having already started the student day again some classmates had mixed reactions to see the leader of the three perverts back in class, only that, this time showed that he had been seriously injured recently… or so they meant the bandages on his face.

"What happened to him?"

"Maybe they already gave him his deserved for messing with women…"

Some whispered under their breath, but Issei couldn't care less. At the moment, his mind was a mess, everything that happened before he lost consciousness, what had been revolving around him before and finally the recurrent dream that had finished taking shape that started even before he fought Jericho; all that revolved around a single person, Sona Sitri.

He didn't know how to proceed with that, according to Ddraig he was definitely in love with her, which is why he had reacted immediately and was taken over by anger the moment when he saw her helpless, about to be tainted. It was hard to believe that that was true.

'Well, I wish I did not have to deal with it until I know what to do…' he thought to himself.

 **Issei Hyoudou is requested to go to the office of the student council... the reason, it has been determined his current physical condition was based on a recent street brawl.**

"WHAT?!"

The scream in unison inside the room was immediate, making them all turn to see Issei who backed up slightly intimidated in his seat before looking the astonished gaze of all his classmates.

"What, Hyoudou was in a fight?!"

"Now it turns out that the pervert is also a troublemaker!"

Neither he understood what was happening, he turned to look at the back seat where Asia looked at him equally confused. He didn't understand the student council had made such an announcement. Without more to do, the brown-haired boy stood up from his seat in silence, retiring from the classroom heading towards the student council room.

If Sona had made this announcement herself, knowing perfectly what had happened four days ago, it was for a good reason.

As soon as he arrived, Issei couldn't help but open the door with some force, to his surprise, the only person in the place was Sona Sitri, sitting in the background at her desk, as always, she remained serene, with a rigid look.

"Can I ask what was that for?" asked the brunette, it was obvious that he would be annoyed at such a way of being called, regardless of whether it was the student council president or his own King. Again as on the last occasion, she invited him with a gesture of her hand to take a seat in front of her, in doing so, the chessboard from last time reappeared on the table.

"Issei, let's play a game…" she started with her perfect poker face.

"I won't do anything until you tell me exactly why you made me look bad in front of all the people in the school just to call me… can I ask what are you supposed to have in your head?!"

The mask of the Sitri fractioned at that moment, while she closed her eyes.

"It's true, before I start, I owe you an apology, but I can tell you that I have a real reason that justifies putting you in this awkward position…" she began placing a more solemn expression. "Let's play a game, I'll confess that I have trouble speaking with someone close to me in confidence if I'm not in front of a chessboard…"

Those words had a slight impact on the Sekiryuutei causing his anger to diminish slightly, rather than to notice carefully, the Sitri did not have his typical expression of a Clan leader, in fact, she looked so ... natural?

"I-I understand... he replied, forgetting his anger in his entirety, before he sat down, making his first move, an action to which the Sitri breathing deeply responded also beginning her play.

"Again Issei, first of all, I must thank you for saving me that afternoon…" she said. "That was already the second time in which you have protected me and frankly, I don't know how to thank you properly, I doubt if I can even do something that rewards you for helping me… you... have avoided me getting raped…" she said harshly, Issei himself narrowing his eyes remembering with repudiation as that bastard Barbatos managed to grope and taste the violet-eyed girl.

"I don't need any reward, Kaichou…" he answered in a sincere tone. "I simply couldn't let you be tainted under any circumstance, rather, I feel bad not being able to have protected you before that bastard took it to the ground…"

"It wasn't your fault, for what you did, I will always thank you from my heart…" she took one of Issei's pieces. His hand trembled at such movement, but the smile with which she said such words had also brought a smile to his own face.

At that moment, she was giving herself a few mental slaps, in front of Issei at that moment it was costing her to disguise what she thought, the nerves that she had to talk to a bit too 'friendly' so much that she felt her cheeks tremble slightly, with her blush starting to appear.

And that was when he decided to ask for the _real_ reason he was called.

"Kaichou, can I ask why did you call me to this place?" he asked in a nicer way. "You just told me that you had a reason for that, and I want to know."

She nodded.

"As you remember some time ago, a guy in armor tried to kill me…" she began. "That had been shortly after I canceled my engagement with Jericho Barbatos, so I thought that perhaps in his silly resentment he'd pay a mercenary to who would take care of me." Issei took one of her bishops with his rook, but was also taken by a pawn of hers. "But I must say that does not make much sense if he appears before me, in his worst state, trying to kill me directly…"

Issei's movement stopped.

"Look, wait, that guy in the park was —?!"

"Yes Issei, the man you saved me from was Jericho Barbatos, my ex-fiance…" Sona answered, knowing that Issei could be disturbed by what happened that afternoon, if she showed him the situation from the point that he had saved her instead of which he had committed a brutal murder, sure it would be much better.

"I see…" he muttered, opening and closing his palm, he still remembered the sensation of bruising the bastard's flesh with his fists and that bothered him.

"Well, the reason why I called you that way earlier is because I had to do it, although Rias, your other club members, and my servants already know about the incident with Jericho, none of them know what happened in the intersection of the city that time." Sona adjusted her glasses, looking at Issei with intrigue. "Can I ask why you did not say anything to Rias about what happened at that time? You had your right elbow twisted entirely, I don't think you haven't been asked about what happened to you."

Issei went on with his move, almost oblivious to the game but continued to play.

"I told Asia earlier that my wound was caused by a street devil who ambushed me…" he explained. "I assumed that what happened that night was something that Kaichou could handle in her own way, that's why I did not say anything."

She smiled.

"I'm glad you thought of that…" she moved a bishop towards his exposed knight, victory was nearing her. "You'll understand that this puts us in a situation where only you and I know what happened and in fact, I prefer that it continues that way, the fewer people know what happened at the crossroads, the more likely we can find out what happened with a subtle investigation."

"I see…" he answered with a languid gesture, now he had only his and three pawns.

"If... if I had called you normally, probably the students would have misunderstood and if I sent one of my pieces to fetch, some of this information could have been leaked. I regret having made you look bad in front of everyone, but in order to find out more in detail about what is happening, I need all this to be done with the lowest possible profile. I will tell Rias my reasons for having brought you to my office in this way and in passing, I promise to compensate for you."

With one more movement of the Sitri, Issei again faced the checkmate, a tired smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry, playing against me has to be disgusting and boring... he said, scratching his head, but Sona crossed her arms and shook her head.

"It's fine, if it is true that you notice your lack of experience, compared to the previous time, you endured fifteen more movements, plus this time you came up with something brighter than throwing the queen like a Spartan…" her serious expression morphed into a friendly smile. "Besides, I like to play to relax and chat with fluency, not to take advantage of your level of play. Excuse me, it is a habit that I have rooted to spend time with Rias."

Issei, who, for the first time, saw how Sona Sitri unfolded so naturally with him, either a little bit or full blown, he was more stunned as she looked like the version of her that he saw in his strange dreams of marriage since a few days ago.

"Well... no problem, Kaichou…" he replied, blushing furiously. To notice that detail the black-haired council president blinked several times to see the reactions of Issei making her had to cough surreptitiously to regain the serious atmosphere.

"Well," she continued, making a slight pause as she was returning to her more formal self. "The real reason why I asked you to come here, is because I want to investigate on my own on the subject of the assassination attempt, as only you and me know about this and it is dangerous for me to investigate alone, so I want you to accompany me to do a small patrol during the next nights, including tonight."

The brunette was partially speechless; was she asking him to escort her secretly at night? That predisposition did not go unnoticed by the Sitri who, faking a cough, closed her eyes to continue.

"It is imperative that this would be left alone among us, to avoid raising suspicions and so that you do not waste your effort, I will sign for you a demonic contract with another identity, at the end of this work you will be granted a generous payment for your services, as the future heiress of the Sitri Clan I can afford this without problems."

Issei remained pensive for a few seconds, that was a great plus, he was not oblivious to the fact that it was a disaster with the subject of demonic contracts, the only one that he had successfully performed to date was that of the couple of fans of the balance breaker armor and on that occasion the very same Rias had to take him by the hand during the whole task, a contract of that size on the part of the leader of the Sitri Clan could help him to fix his situation and take a step further in his goal of becoming in high-class devil and likewise, a harem king.

"I understand, if Kaichou needs my help then I will gladly do it!" Issei answered with a slight shrug.

"Well, I'm glad to know that I can count on you for this work, I know it will be uncomfortable, but ... - Now she made a slight pause, closing her eyes - ... I do not think I can trust anyone else to do this, so I thank you."

Now if the red tint on the chestnut's face could not be hidden, it caused him to recline his face to the alarmed side.

"No... no... no... no problem! It's my pleasure!"

"I'm glad to hear that," she added with a quiet smile. The plan is as follows. We are to meet at this time and place…"

After about thirty minutes of talk on how they were going to act, the brunette nodded to everything that the Sitri heiress said being really aware of every detail. This was no stranger to her, it was the first time she saw Issei so focused, deep down, she was enjoying the moment.

He realized that the more important thing was the talk instead of the plan, which was involved in the same talk.

He felt guilty in the background for that

* * *

And so the classes ended and as such, for the people of the Gremory peerage began the hour of their work as demons, at least in the formal part which was the demonic contracts, for Rias it was still strange to see the strange request that had arrived requesting directly to her pawn.

"Well, before giving you this, are you sure you can move well Issei?" Rias asked with genuine concern. "If you wish, you can rest a little longer before you go back to making the contracts…"

"No, I feel great Buchou!" answered the brown-haired boy, raising his thumb enthusiastically. "I have to agree on the most contracts to fulfill my dream of being the Harem King, if I stay too long my dream will be truncated, I can't call myself a man if I let that happen!"

At that the red haired girl simply sighed with a relaxed smile which was accompanied by the enthusiastic smile of Asia, relief was evident on the face of both.

"Well, if you put it that way, I can not say anything else…" she finished. "Just don't try to —"

"I know, Buchou…" he quickly ended, finally leaving home… on foot, that is. Since his demonic transport vehicle, or in other words, his bicycle had been destroyed by using it as a suicide bomb against the armored assailant back then, the reason why which, after seeing that his partner had sent a specific request for him as planned, he had no choice but to run as an Olympian athlete until the meeting point. This was curiously located in the same square where he was killed for the first time instead of his second close encounter with death.

A languid smile took possession of his face.

" _Could not you choose a less "emotional" place to meet us?"_

After about ten minutes, the Sekiryuutei arrived the park in question where in the distance, sitting on a modest bench was the student council president and current contractor, to his surprise, she was in her school uniform even at that time , nothing in their common appearance was out of place.

"Good evening, Kaichou," he began, moving closer to her.

"Good evening, Issei," she answered, getting up from her seat. "And you don't have to do that to force yourself through your injury, just take things slowly." Issei nodded, breathing deeply.

"Well... I'll do the best I can…"

After recovering, both teenagers were facing each other, for Issei it was a surprise to see that the president of the student council, although she showed her serious and serene face, this one did not look as rigid as on other occasions in school, in fact, he could say that was an expression of her genuine and refreshing self, a vision that was much more kind with the passing of the breeze.

She on the other hand could not help feeling somewhat pleased, or more than pleased, grateful would be the most appropriate term. What she was doing was more a strange whim than anything else, a whim to which she was appealing to a person she considered to be the most willful and in a certain way, radiant and enthusiastic but that this same one who looked at her as a cold and cruel person, which is why the one that she accepted was perhaps something unexpected, but, the only fact that he was there, with that look, she felt pretty good.

"I know it's too late to ask, but how do you feel Issei?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking." He flashed a small thumbs-up.

"So where are we going first, Kaichou?"

The black-haired Sitri heiress sat back down, looking at the exit of the park.

"We'll do a patrol for this sector going to the crossroads of the city, we will continue there until we get around the outer edge and we'll end up arriving at the city center, this tour will allow us to travel the city in the most critical points, if there is someone waiting to attack me he will use this moment to attack me, otherwise, we will continue like this until my sister gives me clues about where we can find the assassin that wants to see me dead."

Issei spewed heavily, that phrase made him remember in extreme detail what happened that afternoon when she was almost raped in front of his eyes.

"I will not let anything bad happen to you Kaichou!" he exclaimed with a determined look. "Please don't think that you are risking your life, at least not while I am accompanying you."

Sona nodded with a friendly smile.

"I know Issei, I'm counting on you…"

Without much more to say, the student council president took a few steps ahead of Issei, starting their patrol. He followed without making any noise, simply with his hands in his pockets looking at his sides trying to make a research effort, although he did not have the slightest notion of how that was done.

"You don't have to do that Issei…" she added, trying not to smile. "It's not as if they were watching us from the shadows all the time, and if so, believe me that would be the last way to discover them…"

"Ah, I'm sorry Kaichou, it's just, this is the first time that I get to do this kind of work…" he said with a silly smile, scratching the back of his head.

"It's normal, usually the contracts that we close are more of services than of jobs, so it's not surprising that you don't know how to do an intelligence job... let me show you…"

After walking a few minutes, both arrived at the intersection near the forest of trees where Sona was attacked days ago.

"Now, we will put avatars in different parts of the city…" she said as she began checking her pockets before pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Avatars?"

"Yes, they are a spell alarm so as to say…" she explained, imbuing magic in the sheet, activating it, before throwing it to the ground where the paper was incinerated and there was only a blue spectral trail afterwards. "What we will do tonight as I had told you, is to place several of these in the points that I frequently go to in the city, every time that we do patrol we will revise them since these have the capacity to absorb any trace of energy of an individual," she turned around, accommodating her lenses. "If someone is following us , eventually one of these points will give us a clue about who and at what point they usually focus to watch me…"

The brunette banged his fist against his palm as a sign of understanding.

"I see it's like a smoke alarm, then…"

"Well, in simple terms, it's exactly that…" added the violet-eyed girl, somewhat annoyed by the horrible simplification of a complex meaning that she had given. "Well, our next point is near the school, so we better hurry up."

"Yes, Kaichou…"

And so it was basically the development of that first night where many of the people who were witnesses outside the goal of both devils, observed these as any teenage couple, friends, boyfriend/girlfriend, whatever, since while the boy was talking, she simply sighed before answering his question or making a face that represented that maybe he was going for something simple and redundant around what she probably had already explained more than ten times.

There was also the fact that the same boy was showing himself a bit more enthusiastic than what common people in his age came out with some words that his expressions implied that it was as if he were funny or animated, and although his cool and serene companion an effort not to lose his temper, an odd smile escaped her face.

Anyone would say that it was a fun and even lovely to see.

So was the rhythm of both, until after passing near the commercial sector Sona placed the last avatar of the night, sighing.

"Well, this will be all for tonight, now we only have to travel to these places every day…" she added letting out a tired sigh. "We are finished for today."

Issei looked at the clock on his wrist.

"Well, it was faster than I thought," he muttered this looking at his contractor with a funny expression.

"It is because my daily routine is very concentrated in these places. I leave school, I do my shopping, I fix my contracts and the day is over…" she answered with a certain amount of seriousness, to that Issei gained a meditative and silent expression , what Sitri had just said really reminded him that she still felt bad about what he said before.

"Kaicho, I must say…" he began while they both walked through the busy night streets of the commercial boulevard. "I know I've apologized before, but the things I said to you that time, I didn't mean them…"

While he was speaking, the Sitri heiress stopped whatever she was thinking at the moment to pay attention to what Issei was saying.

"I didn't mean that you were an unfriendly witch, is how you say, I do not understand much about the weight that an heir of a clan must carry, I don't know how Buchou or you are handling it, but, thanks to you both, the place where I grew up is in relative peace, so I guess that must be quite stressful…"

Issei still kept his head down as he walked after saying all that, the girl's silence made him nervous, as she wasn't responding to what he just said, the atmosphere of the steps of the people, the music of the different shops and the whispering made it even more difficult to observe those small gestures that could give a clue.

Finally after a few seconds, Sona stopped in her tracks, without turning to look, looking up, Issei saw how she was still turning her back to him. He had almost lost all hope of possible reconciliation between them until she began to speak.

"There have not been many times to put me in my place and if there was as it has been before, people would probably react badly, in a rude way as what happened to you the afternoon we talked before the incident with Barbatos…" she then turned around, and to Issei's surprise, what he saw in Sona's eyes, was true sadness, so much that he could not assimilate it at first. "But I rarely feel that certain words and certain criticisms are really true, and that is, because in effect I have been failing constantly, although not with my duties, I have been failing a lot with myself, it has cost me a lot of work to understand it, and much more accept it…"

She grabbed his left arm with her right hand, slightly depressed.

"It's not necessary that you apologize, but I thank you for being so direct with me, I did not know how to react at the beginning, but, after thinking about it, it was quite true, I want to thank you for that too."

While what she said was something that gave him right, seeing the face of Sona Sitri full of sadness with him and herself, Issei, for the first time, experienced a feeling that he did not even experience when I he watched Asia die, nor when he failed Rias in the rating game to cancel the commitment.

Why he, although it was somewhat fearful to deal with women, was the first time he had treated someone so bad so directly, that made him notice how much weight the words had, but those that were exchanged with someone with whom he is not used to acting and that the simple comparison was diametrically different from the usual talks he has with his clubmates.

"Sona…" he began with a trembling voice, capturing her attention. "Can I call you that?"

The violet-eyed girl looked at the somewhat confused chestnut, why did he seem so ... meditative, maybe a little melancholy? Still, call her by her first name? Without any offensive or challenging intention?

"If…" her answer came in the form of a choked moan. "Yes, I think if it's about you, it would be fine…" while she answered, she fixed her hair looking at her sides, it was the first time a situation surpassed her. When this is only between us, I do not see why not…"

"I see... if that's the case, Sona, the night is a bit young. Why don't we take advantage and go around the place?" The girl looked at him, her eyes widening slightly, her emotions a little more recovered and this allowed her to look in detail that for some strange reason he was acting much more clumsily than before.

It was not for less, nor did he himself know what he was doing.

"I suppose it's not a bad idea…" she answered, earning a slight red color on her cheeks. "What do you propose Issei?" she asked a little more curious, at that moment it was where Issei, with all the grace of the gods, remembered that his only personal experience similar to a date had ended with him in a pool of blood while his date mocked that he was indeed disgusting with women.

"To eat!" he said out of desperation with such force that a few strands of rebel hair escaped his perfect hair, Issei sweating increasingly cold. "Yes, to eat, we have done a long journey and something to eat would not be a bad idea, I invite you to eat…"

Although Sona was confused to be in that situation as strange to her as spending time with a person because if he knew that if he did not recover, his mettle he would probably do something silly or compromise more than almost start crying as had happened before.

"Okay, I think it's a good idea…" she agreed, adjusting her glasses, recovering her typical serious gesture which was crossed by a subtle smile. "Where do you want to take me?"

"Well…"

It was no surprise that a few minutes later the only place where Issei thought of taking the president of the student council, was to a modest ice cream parlor. Using his two powerful and small neurons, he thought that maybe because she was a highborn she would be somewhat pricey with the food, so he did not imagine it with a pizza in his hand, much less a hamburger that could have been broken in his hands.

Apparently the choice had been right since she was eating her ice cream apparently with satisfaction, while Issei, from so much thinking about her tastes, almost did not feel the taste of what he was supposed to be eating at that moment.

It was not for less, although he had guessed right about the subject of food.

"Issei, what is it that you enjoy doing in your free time?" asked the Sitri, trying to liven up the atmosphere that was also becoming a bit difficult for her, not because the one that Issei can call her by her name… but being a total gentleman was generating to her a kind of nervous tension, if not because she herself was in a similar situation, she was conscious of the impression she woke up in the whole world and that normally she couldn't care less, but with Issei, just in that moment where they were both alone after doing a patrol, and where he was trying hard to look like a good guy, she felt that she should at least try to be more friendly and a bit informal.

Too bad that question would lead to Issei remembering that before being part of Rias's peerage, his free time was about 99.9% of the time doing nonsense that was related to spying on girls or watch erotic videos.

He swallowed thickly, there had to be something to cover up for himself…

What did he do besides think about breasts that even though they were at home now he did not dare to look or touch directly?

* * *

"Oh," whispered the Sitri heiress, seeing the panorama that she never thought to see in her life, at least not directly.

Never before had she entered such a place, the room was wide with its lights off, since almost all the lighting came from the different monitors and screens on the part of the boys and girls competing furiously with each other with controls or levers in hand , in the background the typical junk food restaurant where some stopped to eat and on the other side a modest shop for sweets of stuffed animals, movies and other cool stuff.

Yes, Issei's solution to that death trap was to go to an arcade, he was at that moment in an arcade standing next to the cold and strict president of the student council.

"Yes, I had not been here for a while, but before I liked to spend all my time playing video games," he said, touring the machines of the place, looking at a specific one that alluded to a movie where humanity had been dominated by intelligent robots in the future and a toy rifle was the controller needed to play. "Wow, they still have this thing…" he murmured, taking the gun in his hands.

For her part Sona did not look at the place with interest, yes, this was a typical place where a boy would lose money and time in his afternoons before entering middle school, she knew one or two cases of that nature, the only thing that called the attention of the place half was the section that had five chess boards where there were several guys playing, perhaps the only thing related to her taste, the disinterest of the Sitri by the machines and the one who was watching the sector to play chess was not strange for Issei.

"But oh well, I'll just play some other time…" he murmured, placing the weapon in its support before he called the attention of Sona. "Wanna played a game of chess Kaichou?" he asked with a calm smile, then it was when she noticed the little detail about his attitude.

"Don't worry about me Issei," she answered with a condescending look. "Please excuse me, this kind of places is not really my type of environment... if you want to play, do not hold back for me ... after all this was my idea."

That was a noble gesture on her part, but Issei knew that the bulk of the idea that they were both there, was for her to have fun too, for Sona it was a surprise to see that Issei took hold of the nearby rifle again and brought out several tokens, inserting two at the coin slot.

 _Player One, press Start._

 _Player Two, press Start._

Issei then passed the other gun to Sona, who managed to catch it before looking at him confused.

"If that's the case, then let's both play this first and then let's play chess. Is that a good idea, Kaichou?"

She looked at the somewhat displeasing toy.

"I… I don't know how to use this…" she spoke, trying to escape, in response Issei pressed the 'controls' menu of the game causing the screen to show the instructions.

"You see? It's not difficult Kaichou…" he replied.

Sona once again looked at the weapon she was holding before she sighed. "Well, if you insist... but this will be the only occasion we do this…" she said with an annoyed tone. "The next time we finish the patrol we will only eat and go home afterwards."

"No problem!"

 _(Insert ridiculously epic terminator music)_

And so the game began, and as expected, while Issei defended himself with what he remembered of how such games were played, the Sitri on the other hand had read and understood the instructions, by the tension and speed of the game she was confused at the time of reloading the weapon and sometimes she was about to drop her gun to the floor, causing her to get killed easily during the first few times.

Although with the passage of time and levels, the game of both became much more fluid, it was correct to say that even the Sitri was gaining a level of play absurdly fast, the occasional glance of Issei to his companion showed him tremendous concentration.

So the night was getting deeper and with the passing of the levels finally the game ended, as expected of an amateur and someone who did not play a command in time, enemies in waves and furtive attacks made Issei go bankrupt in terms of his playing tokens.

Issei sighed, closing his eyes before looking at the ceiling.

"Well, it had been a while since I focused so much on a game that…" when he turned around he saw that his partner was not at his side. "Sona?"

As he turned around a few times, trying to look for her, he saw that she had not wasted any time in arriving at the counter, taking out some of her money and slamming it on the tabletop with force.

"I want all the tokens you can give me with this amount, fast!"

The employee was scared before the imposing presence and order of the black-haired girl that it indeed did not take long to count the money and pass a considerable amount of pieces which had to be put in a paper bag, as fast as he had arrived at that place she turned to where was her partner who looked at her both surprised and scared.

"Sona! Those are too many tokens!" By the weight of the bag and the size itself it could be said that there were no less than 60 or 70 tokens. Sona ignored him and inserted two tokens to prevent 'Game Over' and with that, they continued as well, Issei immediately taking his rifle quickly to get ready.

"We don't have time for that, come on Issei!" she exclaimed with authority starting the virtual shooting.

"Yes, Kaichou!" he exclaimed, looking scared but nonetheless, continuing the game. Although his mind was more focused on seeing how the same Sitri who looked so disinterested in the game at the beginning, was now enthusiastic and even focused on finishing to such a point to spend her money like that.

Well, she's the clan heiress, I don't think money is a problem for her…'

He thought this lifting his shoulders slightly, letting go, he couldn't deny that at that point and with so many tokens he felt his blood boiling with desire to pass that game on one night.

The night was already deep and the last people of the place were retiring, after a long day, both teenagers were also preparing to leave the place, it was true that what was once a heavy bag of chips was now quite reduced, but the goal had been fulfilled, both carved their names into the highest records at the end of the game, a funny reminder if they happened to go through there again.

"Well, I can't deny that that was an interesting way to pass the time," Sona said, fixing her hair slightly and arranging her glasses.

"Yep, that's right…" murmured the brunette, scratching the back of his neck while smiling languidly.

'I'm really tired, I don't know what I did to follow her pace in the game, the truth is that Sona is scary…'

Before leaving the premises, Issei fixed his gaze on the windows of a shop of various anime series and films, seeing with some expectation that the original version of his favorite voluptuous magical girls were already available.

"Woohoo!" he exclaimed under his breath, going to the window, catching the attention of the Sitri heiress who watched as he stuck his face against the glass.

"So you also like those things?" she asked this in a somewhat hostile way. "This explains a lot of your ridiculous perversion, watching these anime series will not do you any good, Issei… it'll only end up in your demise at the hands of the Kendo club."

Issei, feeling the sudden pang brought by her voice, he suddenly became nervous.

"Well, Sona, it's not so bad…" said Issei, looking silly. "The plot is interesting, my perversion comes from something else, to be honest…"

"Surely... she replied arrogantly. "I would appreciate it if you did not lead me to a place with these kinds of things, it makes you look like a small and immature child…"

A vein grew and popped on the forehead of the Sekiryuutei.

"Are you sure about that? Then what if we have a bet, Sona?" he proposed with malice.

"Bet?"

"Yes, bet…" Issei answered while talking to the person in charge of the store, opening the door so that they could get inside. "You said that anime is bad, right?"

Sona crossed her arms while accommodating her lenses.

"In fact…" she said. "The tendency of this kind of entertainment is the exposure of female bodies drawn in a surreal way to satisfy the perverted needs of the teenagers who see it, nothing more is to be seen that pseudo-model that represents everyone, these fools who call themselves otakus…"

In the background Issei felt a sharp pang from those aggressive words, he could swear that he heard shouting a million so far away in the void of the night.

That's why he continued searching for a good series.

"Let's see... let's see... bingo! Here is something that can serve us…" he said, taking two cases with the same cover, passing the first to his partner, who somewhat contemptuously received the object looking a little annoyed.

"Toradora?" she asked, looking at the cover. "What is this supposed to be?"

"A perverted series as you say, Sona…" he replied, with obvious malice in his voice. "A series that consists of 25 chapters, so I think it's perfect for our fun experiment."

A confused look was fixed on the face of the Sitri heiress.

"Issei, what do you have in your mind?"

"Well," Issei began imitating the gesture of the student council president accommodating her lenses, parodying it. "The challenge is simple, I'll leave the first part to you, the second will be with me, the only thing you have to do is that see the first half of the series. It's my win if you surely want to finish seeing the rest."

"Do you really think I'll waste my time to see even the first chapter of one of these things?" she said pointing to the cover in her hand.

"Well, there is the bet…" Issei replied, showing himself somewhat confident. "Since you are so sure, Kaichou... what should we bet if I win or vice versa?"

The Sitri closed her eyes.

"It will not even be necessary, I won't see any of this…" Although her actions spoke better than words, because to Issei's surprise and some joy she did not seem to want to let go of the cover. "So don't worry about thinking about a punishment or a reward for me…"

Issei simply sighed, planting his hands inside his pockets.

"Your choice, Kaichou…"

Without saying more, Sona left the arcade first being seconded by Issei, as it had been throughout the night.

When arriving at the crossing of the city where they would take separate paths to get home, Sona turned to look at Issei.

"Well, today was an interesting first day…" she was beginning to bring her hands to her lap. "Thanks for joining me to do all this Issei…" - she bowed slightly to show her gratitude.

"No problem at all, Kaichou, it was fun enough to be do a contract with you…" answered the Red Dragon Emperor with a broad smile. "More so, you even gave me some of these…" he then brought out the last of the tokens that she bought. "Will be good to go to that place again…"

The expression of the Sitri hardened.

"I thought I told you that this would only be a one-time thing…"

"Yeah, I know, I know... he dismissed her. "But hey, good luck with that series Kaichou…" Issei had already started walking down the pathway opposite to her route, turning his back on his companion.

"I already said that —" she wanted to protest to what he was saying, but seeing how Issei had already turned her back to her raising his hand in farewell, she breathed out a sigh, doing the same, it had been a rather hectic day and to finish that little marathon of video games had exhausted her more than she thought.

* * *

Upon arriving at her house, she again began the typical nocturnal routine to end her day, take her food, warm her up, dine politely at the table and end up having a relaxing bath that will relieve her body of her stress, leaving her hair for a night of charm with Morpheus.

This time, the thing felt a little more pleasant than in past nights.

While the hot water bathed her body, Sona Sitri could not help thinking, that in effect, this was an excellent day, she saw that Issei was better, she had made peace with him, and by now she knew that it was better to accept that if she wanted Issei's company, even if it was to talk about meaningless things as it had happened during that night while he was escorting her to do the first part of her investigation and to lose the rest of the night.

It was the first time she did something like that, that she took control of video games and got carried away in that way, it was the first time she spent money on those things, IT WAS the first time she got to be alone for a whole night with a guy!

Until that moment she realized that it had been a date.

-!

An involuntary moan came out of her bringing it to reality to realize that tiny detail, she had just had an appointment see it as she saw it, her face furiously flushed as she left the bathroom to prepare to go to sleep.

Already in her pajamas, she finished drying her hair, Sona was heading towards her bed, but an object that she had brought to his attention, a case of film that rested on his central table.

She looked at him for a few seconds, thoughtful.

She had told him that watching anime was one of the things that made normal, productive, law-abiding people into degenerate perverts, but what was the pattern for her to say those things?

The first and the obvious, the boys from the school she was already used to dealing with, Saji in the first instance and in the most unpleasant terms, Issei and company who had already been confiscated a ridiculous amount of porn of this style.

But, the second was the reason that more verified what she said.

" _SONAA-TAAAN! SONAA-TAN, THIS IS YOUR LOVING ONEE-CHAN! SEE HOW THIS SUIT IS, I AM THE ONLY AND ORIGINAL MAHOU SHOUJO MILKY! READY TO PROTECT THE WORLD WITH THE POWER OF LOVE FOR MY SISTER SONA-TAAAN!"_

 **SLAP**

The sound clapped on her forehead sounded throughout the room, it was not difficult to discern that she thought so when she saw her older sister, one of the great demonic leaders, a talent who became devil king at such a young age and so one of the most beautiful and charismatic woman that she knew and admired turned into a perverted lover of the incestuous yuri with a complex of a magical girl to see this kind of tapes gave her the pattern to believe with all rights what she said about those series.

Although overcome by their curiosity, the black movie took the tape in the privacy of their privacy, looking at the cover in great detail.

"Does this really turn people into perverts? I don't see much at first…" she said, intrigued looking at the cover, also watching the television that she had in her room with her DVD player, after thinking about it with great care, she opened the case and put the CD in the device, igniting it to her once watching the home screen.

There was nothing weird beyond the curiousness of the characters.

"Well, an episode won't hurt, and with this I can know how it makes people into perverts… just help me be prepared for it…" the first episode then began to play, giving the pattern to her to sit on her bed , hugging a pillow as she watched closely.

A few hours later you could hear outside the apartment of the black movie the destructive noise of popcorn being cooked at a time close to three in the morning.

* * *

Tsubaki, as she arrived every morning ready to fulfill her schedule as a student, vice-president of the student council, and queen of Sona's peerage, neatly arranged with the best disposition in the world, this morning she was carrying a series of documents about the contracts recently closed by her and Saji, who, being the most recent member of the team, still needed an adequate guide on how to seal them, this one with energy but respectfully opened the door with a push.

"Good morning Kai... Kaichou?!"

In fact, she could not believe her eyes, her leader was lying on her arm, although combed with some rebel strands escaped from their place atop her head and by the rhythmic movement of her chest, it seemed that she was asleep.

The vice approached her leader with a careful step, apparently deep enough not to notice her as she approached.

"Kaichou?" asked Tsubaki, finally, even though feeling that it could be a lack of respect for his leader, she began to push the Sitri slightly on the back, after a few pushes, Sona stood up with a scream, suddenly scaring to her queen a bit.

"Tsubaki!" exclaimed the student council president, looking around with a touch of confusion, as she focused her gaze on her queen, she recoiled slightly impacted. "Good morning... can I ask why do you have that expression on her face?"

"Kaichou," the long-haired woman pretended to cough to return to her usual character. "Did you stay up late working?"

Sona narrowed her eyes slightly. Was it so obvious that she had not slept at all?

"Can I ask what makes you think that Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki blinked several times, that was evident in lights, did her master just feel so tired that she could not think that her appearance gave her away?

"It's just an impression of mine Kaichou, but, I can also say that it's like that since you have some… dark circles around your eyes…"

Yes, those words filled the heart of Sona Sitri with terror who from her personal case took out a hand mirror, looking with shock as those purple spots drowned her eyes, tiny for the damage they were feeling having not rested.

 **THUD**

The head of the black-haired president came to rest violently against his desk, leaving nothing but a loud groan coming from her.

"Can I ask why spend the night awake?" Tsubaki's question was of genuine concern and that was something Sona appreciated, however, she could not tell her the truth, she could not tell her what happened early morning where she watched the series that Issei had spent, let alone could tell her, that it had only been the 13 episodes that he had gave her and that now she was dying to see the continuation of Toradora.

"Documents…" she said, without taking her head off her desk. "Complaints… and… many... many reports…"

It was a blatant and not very credible lie, but the lack of sleep made her brain malfunction as a punishment. Tsubaki aware of that, but she simply let it go, she understood that her master was tired and that at the moment, she did not want to tell her the reason for her fatigue, maybe later if it was a matter of importance, but for now…

"I understand…" Tsubaki answered, leaving her documents on Sona's desk. "I will proceed to head to my classes, Kaichou, if you are very exhausted, I wouldn't mind if you give me one or two extra tasks to lessen your work…"

"Thanks…" replied her King, still without lifting her head. "If you put it that way, I want you to leave the inventory organized, I'll take care of the rest by having a coffee or something…"

"I understand, but please Kaichou, don't overdo it…"

Without saying more, Tsubaki left her master who did not feel like raising her head at all, the desk was looking incredibly comfortable to support her as a pillow.

"How annoying…" she murmured, getting up slightly dizzy and yes, annoyed. She didn't mind the idea of sleeping a bit in the comfort of her position, but she didn't have time for that, besides that, she felt that she needed a bit of punishment for her stupidity, she was grateful that her work was already done, there was still one more problem she needed to solve.

Against her need, rising from her position she went to the records room, beginning to scan between the different folders, more precisely those of class A-2 one in particular, when finding the information she needed she didn't waste time in taking out her cell phone; the last time she used the megaphone, it nearly led to trouble. Apparently, now the way to contact him would be a bit more personal.

* * *

In the middle of classes, Issei was in his typical routine of not paying even a bit of attention to the teacher and rather to observe the track of the athletics club in which sports clubs performed their work shift, this, giving a generous view of many of the school's bishoujos, in bloomers.

Yes, it was in his calmness, nobody apparently wanted to tell him anything since that, as the same president of the student council had said, was a useless effort at that point.

Although returning to reality, the boy felt that his cellphone was vibrating weakly only to return to its inactivity, apparently a text message had arrived, with some intrigue, he snatched his phone and quickly scanned it to see what the message said.

" _I need you to meet me at the back of the old building, make sure nobody knows you're coming."_

 _-S.S_

'SS?' he asked himself, intrigued under his breath although it did not take long for him to understand who the message was from, a furious red color was taking over his face, it was one thing to call him at the council office, it was another thing, to tell him that they would meet ALONE in hiding from everyone.

"Issei-san?" The voice of Asia made him return to reality realizing that everyone was looking at him with surprise because of the nervous expression on his face. "I-I-Is something happening?"

"Uh, no, nothing Asia, excuse me, it seems that I don't feel very well, I'll go to the bathroom…" he said, asking for permission before running out of the room like a soul that was being chased by the devil.

Being careful not to be followed and somewhat nervous, Issei arrived at the meeting point of the text message, to see that there was no one in the place, looking at the sides waiting to see if someone appeared but it did not look like that, he let out a pensive sigh.

"It was embarrassing to make me leave class all of a sudden... now that I think about it, how did you get my cellphone number?"

"It was in your academic record…" Sona's voice caught the attention of Issei, who appeared from behind a tree approaching the Sekiryuutei. "Sorry for the delay, I had my difficulties to get here separated from any of my peerage…"

"I see, but Kaicho —" although seeing that she was there made things go a little bit, there was one or two little things out of place in the appearance of the Sitri heiress, things that Issei couldn't help but notice. "Can I ask why you are wearing dark glasses?"

If, unlike the other occasions, this time it was sunglasses that adorned in the face of the black movie, helping her to disguise that little, but _embarrassing_ detail in her eyes.

"I came up with something sensitive in the eyes, so I'm using these to filter the aggressive lighting of the sun until they recover…" she answered with her most serious and professional profile, trying to disguise by all means her lack of sleep, however, part of her expressions were stiffer than usual, her hair had two or three considerable strands out of place and a large drop of sweat ran down her cheek.

None of this was alien to Issei who for the first time, felt an inner malice to see the president of the student council in such a curious situation which dominated the desire to put the student council president to shame.

"I see…" he replied, smiling perversely. "Kaichou, did you sleep properly last night?" he asked with a grim smile, with Sona letting out a slight click at his question.

"In effect, I slept the right time, as always…"

"Then why do you have those dark circles in your eyes?"

For the first time, Sona Sitri recoiled at a question by taking a step back showing that she had been taken off guard.

"Y-You c-can see them?" she asked nervously.

"No," the brunette answered scathingly. "But thanks for telling me that you had them!"

The atmosphere cooled as soon as he said that, it was not for less. Sona Sitri had just lost a role play in the most obvious way, and that frustrated her, but the fact that Issei smiled perversely as if he had won against a bitter and evil enemy.

Maybe the reality was not very different, but at that moment, what else?

"Well, I admit it…" she said, taking off her dark sunglasses, revealing the purple bags under her violet eyes, putting on her regular glasses again. "I didn't get to sleep much last night…"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I thought you would already know... I accept, that the Toradora series was more interesting than I thought…" she started crossing her arms, tired, but she could not hide her blush of grief. "Before I knew it, I had finished the CD for when I had to get up to go to school…"

Issei could not help but laugh out loud, that was too hilarious. Sona Sitri, the cold and strict president of the student council had spent the night watching a series of anime?

"Then I win?" he asked, taking out the case the next part of the series from his jacket.

"Yes, you win Issei…" she replied, snatching the CD case from the brown-haired boy. "I must say that the story left me intrigued, you were right in that aspect, apparently not all anime is bad…" after calming down from her hostility, she snorted a sigh of defeat. "Well, what do you want as a reward for winning the bet?"

She waited expectantly while the Sekiryuutei just crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking in great detail, his next reaction was to sighing deeply.

"There's no reward," he answered, opening his eyes with a serene smile. "I was just bothering Kaichou at that moment, I'm glad to see you having fun, though."

The violet-eyed looked with certain intrigue and partly disappointment that answer, she had accepted the bet in a derogatory way knowing that she would not lose her strict person, but she had done it, and now she felt obliged to fulfill her penance, that in the surface…

... more personally, the idea of missing out on the opportunity to do something for Issei after everything he had done, bothered her.

"No!" she said authoritatively, scaring Issei for a bit in the process. "I lost a bet and my name would be stained if I don't respect our agreement, so I repeat, what do you want for winning? Feel free to ask for anything that is in my abilities or resources."

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep and the resulting fatigue, but Sona Sitri at that time was much more expressive than on other occasions, her gestures were more vivid and less rigid and after having been discovered, that made the fervent desire she had to compensate that Issei saw himself reflected in her face with extreme vividness, her body as reflected by reacting so explosively pointing to itself with one hand and extending his other hand to the side.

Gestures that strongly impacted the only spectator who had seen her act like that in all her life, that wasn't the Sona who lived locked in her obligations always with a formal kind gesture, no, it was her most vivid version showing without any consideration as he felt with her gestures.

The face of the chestnut was dyed a vivid red, while the images of his recurrent dream recently hit him unexpectedly.

"Beautiful…" whispered under his breath, for his luck was softer than what Sitri could hear even with the demonic ear.

"Well, Issei what will it be?" she asked, looking with annoyance at the brunette when she saw him acting so strange, sometimes it was red, at other times he stuttered, she was already getting annoyed, was he making fun of her?

"I really can't think of anything…" he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Really, when I proposed the bet, I only did it in the heat of the moment, I don't have anything I want…"

"Then let it be anything idiotic! The first thing that comes to your mind!"

That was when the chestnut noticed, that this thing was getting serious, but to see how Sona was looking at him with her eyebrows as close as they could and her hands at her waist approached looking at him inquisitively, putting those features that he was noticing so far, cruelly closer.

The saliva going through his throat echoed more than a war cry.

"The first thing that comes to your mind?" he murmured. Fuck, if the first thing that was coming to mind was that she was dangerously close when he accepted that if he was attracted to her, maybe It was a matter of chance to get the same thing that Rias had also rewarded him after defeating Riser Phoenix.

"A kiss…" he muttered, foolishly stunned thinking that he had said it in a low voice.

Without realizing it, it was not as low as it was previously.

If before the air had cooled, now it seemed that they had been trapped in the rain water of a winter night, Sona blinked several times.

"Wait, what did you say?" At that moment, Issei noticed, that his tongue had gone, alerting quickly, separating.

"No, nothing, I said nothing!" he blurted, fluttering his hands in defense. "I didn't say anything at all…"

"Yes, in fact you said it…" the Sitri faced him again taking a step towards him making him go back as she sunk her index finger painfully into the boy's chest. "You said something... compromising!" she exclaimed, even she had some doubts about what she had heard, but it did not seem to be real.

"I did not say anything, seriously!"

"If you said it… repeat it!"

Issei retreated further, until he was against the wall, completely cornered.

"What am I supposed to repeat ?! I did not say anything!"

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED A KISS!"

After Sona's little outburst, time stopped momentarily, until now, realizing that she was forcing Issei to tell her to kiss him with a slightly raised voice.

"They heard that?" Issei mouthed, hearing some voices in the distance.

"Anyone there?"

"Hey, it looks like someone was trying to declare —"

"Yeah, that sounded to me too, let's see!"

The whispers that were heard in the distance urged the skin of both, alerting them that they would not delay in being surrounded, quickly the chestnut tree looked in all directions, including above. Somewhat confident in his superior physical abilities, he jumped over the wall staying on the edge of the wall, after which he passed his hand for Sona who jumped and held on to him. As soon as she held him, he pulled hard, and climbed right next to him, hiding in the old roofs of the place, looking sideways as the curious students came to see that there was nobody down that, both released a liberating sigh upon seeing the students leave.

"Man, that... was close…" Issei began, looking at the Sitri heiress, this, in contrast to a few minutes ago, had again her cool and serene expression, clan-leader style, and _tsundere_ style.

"Issei, I would appreciate… if you forgot the talk right now…"

It was the best according to his criteria, fatigue and personal feelings had been able to get to him, he couldn't afford to make decisions in that state, he appreciated that the curious ones were around the place enough for his brain to cool down.

For Issei, nothing that Sona was saying made any sense, first she interrogated him about wanting to kiss her and now she went out with this? Well, it was partly an advantage for him. How would he explain to her about that strange outburst he gave her? With a certain resignation since she basically wanted that, he agreed with the desire of his partner.

"As Kaichou said, sealed lips…" he answered, drawing a line over his lips like a zipper.

* * *

The day passed in a very common way for many, or more to say common, as many of them already thought that their routines worked. Rias enthusiastically contemplated what Issei contributed to the team, he was not only the armed pawn of the Gremory group, somehow that contract signed with his particular contractor was going well and he now fulfilled all the conditions of a good servant.

Tsubaki looked at her leader also with some enthusiasm, she had known her King for a long time, so she recognized perfectly those little gestures of her that she sensed that she was in a good mood, cheerful even could be said from her stoic profile, she was curious about what made her so in a good mood, but out of respect she preferred to stay with the unknown.

She did not imagine the truth.

"Hello, Sona…"

"Good evening, Issei…"

As always, both met when night fell, beginning to patrol the points that Sona had placed at the time and some others that she located elsewhere, the tracks came and went, there was definitely a trace but nothing concrete to formulate a theory, however, that didn't matter, it was not a secret for both of them that they were having a good time, that they had become intimate, best friends if one could say it that way. Sona had begun showing Issei how to play chess with more skill like, as he taught her certain things that only a teenager (not as perverted as him) could do in his free time.

Yes, they were nice days, too bad it could not be all pink.

When a problem would come, they would still defend and protect the place, just like how Issei had protected Sona from Barbatos, and the Gremory peerage eliminating the rogue fallen angels. What more if they had joined forces with Sona's peerage? Surely, any problem could be solved quite easily.

But what happens when the problem was a cadre-class fallen angel?

* * *

 _ **Well, that ends this chapter! Issei and Sona have gotten closer than ever and they are secretly have a contractor-summoner relationship, but is it more than that? They just had a date yet they didn't realize it till the last second!**_

 _ **Issei had a dream wherein Sona was his wife! Keep in mind that that was the dream in canon but Sona is the wife. Also, this dream was mentioned last chapter, when he saved her.**_

 _ **Sona loves Toradora... who knew? XD**_

 _ **Sona wearing sunglasses... I'd like to see that happen!**_

 _ **It seems that Sona has gotten addicted to that shooting game, huh?**_

 _ **Issei asked for a kiss, she pretended not to hear it... hehe... this is getting good!**_

 _ **They continued that partnership, patrolling the avatar points every night, which only caused them to grow even closer! Will love blossom?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Comfort**_

 _ **Please follow/fave! Guys, I need your feedback on the story so far! Just please, no flames?**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	5. Comfort

_**Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth**_

 _ **Another day, another chapter! We are now on Chapter 5 of this fanfic and to tell you guys the truth, this has gotta be the most romantic chapter I've ever written in my life! (Well, not really cause it's not my fic... hehe) Anyway, this is a must-see chapter for everyone because I say so! Last chapter, Issei and Sona started a summoner-contractor relationship and it only seemed to play a big part in their growing relationship. I must say, Issei has that kind of aura to make girls happy like what happened to Sona... This series of chapters will continue until we reach to the present day of their relationship, which is the first chapter of this fanfic. Before we all head on to the story, let's go through some of the reviews my readers have left for me!**_

 _ **Wargame-sama: I tried asking bustercall, but he didn't approve so no! However, when I do encounter some confusing words, I won't hesitate to alter them for us to understand.**_

 _ **Bonkey1996: You're welcome, and I'm honored to translate this fic, to be honest.**_

 _ **Imperial-samaB: At least you changed your opinion somewhat...**_

 _ **Mr. Green37: Hmm, I suggest you read the summary again or look at the genre to find out if they'll find out in a hilarious way. I'm not giving any spoilers, except for those who read the Spanish version.**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 **{Albion Talking}**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

"We have created a protective barrier around the school, if all goes well, it should be able to contain all the damage of the fight."

Night was falling, and the savage fallen angel Kokabiel had declared war on the devils of the place with the aim of starting a new war, it was something that they couldn't allow, for which the plan was something simple, since the Cadre had chosen the school of the place as the center of his plan. Rias's group, who were already known to be an explosive combat group would take care of the fallen while the Sitri group was responsible for containing the damage of the fight.

"Thanks, that will help a lot."

Surrounding the school, Sona's entire peerage were armed with a shield given by the King herself. Even so, the environment was hopeless.

"But, I can't guarantee that it will resist if the situation changes…"

"True…"

Now, it was Tsubaki who made her entrance, announcing that Irina had survived the attack of Freed and Kokabiel. That was loss of combat power, more drastic even without Kiba or Xenovia, the picture was bad and Sona knew it, but when by pure logiv, the first-class combat element would be Issei at the moment.

"Rias, we're still on time, call your brother…"

It was for the best, so if Sirzechs showed up, there was at least one hope that the battle wouldn't be a raw one wherein the goal is to survive as long as possible, one more possibility that Issei didn't have to carry the fight by himself.

"In that case, shouldn't you call your sister?"

'Don't put up that now, Rias…'

"You know my family is not exactly... I'm sure your brother loves you…"

It was true, no doubt Serafall would show up at the place to protect her sister, the problem was that not only she would join the fight to defeat Kokabiel, but also with all the related battles and she most likely would not stop there. If that wasn't worse enough, she would go directly to the headquarters of Grigori to blow them to pieces.

Not to mention the rest of her family.

Luckily...

"Rias, call Lucifer-sama…"

'Thank Satan, Akeno... you have some common sense…'

Yes, with the announcement of that, given the pattern of what would the fight be, it was a battle of endurance for an hour. It wasn't the best condition, but if that was to try to stop Kokabiel, it was definitely a much more hopeful option. Without much more to say than the scariest motivational speech of the moment, the Gremory group entered the building, and Sona Sitri could only watch as Issei entered the place, ready to take his body to the extreme once again.

She detested that, she detested that he had to put himself in that role always and she began to understand how much it hurt, because each time that he does was an unreal bet that has a 50/50 chance of him getting out alive… or him dying.

"Issei…" she murmured, closing her eyes, giving herself and her friend divine providence. "Please don't die on me…"

 **TTTRRRRRROOOOOOOPPPPPPPP**

The massive rumblings began to be felt inside the dome at school, the explosions were considerably strong, as she had said before, the school would probably disappear largely in that battle.

It didn't matter, that was a recoverable element. Rias's life and the others' lives were not, for which, she only had to use all her power retaining the shield and directing her group not to decay, after about thirty minutes.

 **CRAAASSSSHHHHHH**

The shield that she had put so much effort into was collapsing like a house of cards before the descent of a blue and silver light that came down from above.

"What is that light?!" Tsubaki exclaimed, looking shocked, retaining the damage of the field to be violated in that way.

"That light…" murmured the Sitri under her breath recovering from the fall of her defense, seeing how it remained static in the air, to take the form of a white armor with blue touches which were accentuated with the brightness of its wings, a violent chill ran through her body, that armor was similar to Issei's, only that it was white.

"This is bad…" she murmured, it was bad that this guy was there. "Everyone, regulate!" she ordered, getting the attention of her entire peerage.

"Kaichou?"

"That white armor can only represent one being, which is the Hakuryuukou, the White Dragon Emperor... the plan has changed, now we must enter the battle, he is the natural enemy of the Sekiryuutei, of Issei Hyoudou!" she exclaimed, getting up furiously from the ground. "Now, we would not only be fighting to survive against Kokabiel, we will have to deal with how to prevent the fight between him and Issei from ending up erasing the entire country!"

Without saying more, all of her servants nodded, starting to run towards the courtyard, there was still time for the reinforcements of Sirzechs Lucifer to arrive, but the situation was bad right now.

Much more than she predicted.

Before going out into the yard, something strange began to float in the air, it was a strange sensation of heat, as if the floor were beginning to emanate vapor suddenly.

"Kaichou... w-w-what is this?" Saji asked uncomfortably, the burning sensation of the floor was strange.

"I don't know, let's continue, we don't have time to —"

When arriving at the exit of the patio, a panorama that they did not expect was received.

In the middle of a crater, was the man in white armor, who stood imposing and defiant in front of Issei Hyoudou, who was dressed in his armor and loaded into his clutches was an unconscious Kokabiel while Rias and the others were at a safe distance from them.

The air was dense and Sona Sitri recognized it perfectly.

It was the same air as when Issei massacred Barbatos.

It was like she feared, she didn't know about the power of the White, but if it was similar to Issei's when he lost control, the country would be in danger.

"I have come for Kokabiel, he has been acting behind the backs of Azazel's orders and he will be given the appropriate punishment for that," the white-haired man began speaking in a calmly disturbing way, as if the pressure of the place was alien to him.

"Do you see me as a weak person?" Issei answered raising the battered body of the fallen angel, burned in many parts. "Why should I give him to you?" asked the brunette with aggressiveness in his voice.

"To avoid inconveniences between us... I am pleased to see, that you are aware of our role and I can feel those incendiary desires to fulfill our destiny, but, the conditions are not given tonight for this…" his voice was so calm and relaxed but then it gained a touch of malice. "I can see how your power is consuming you, you have chosen the path of domination, but your body still can't stand it, you are incredibly powerful for some, perhaps a challenge to the measure for me, however, if we start at this time, all the people who are behind you, will die in the heat of battle, if you don't want that, leave the fallen here go ahead."

To the Gremory's terror…

Issei took a step, throwing the fallen to the floor in a derogatory way.

"Do you think you can threaten me with that? Do you think you can intimidate me, you bastard?!"

"Stop!" Rias shouted, causing the brown-haired boy to turn his head to look at her, with the green glow of his practically engulfed in flames, her voice making him fall to his knees on the floor.

"AAARRGGGGG!"

Holding his head, aching…

"NO, LET ME!" he shouted, rising from the ground with his claw shining. "BUCHOU, ALLOW ME TO KILL THIS BASTARD!"

Rias recoiled in fright. What had happened to Issei? Was that really him?

"What is it going to be, Issei Hyoudou?" asked the white man, taking pleasure in his rival losing his mind. "Would you fight me and send everything away? Or will you hold back and hand over that rebel fallen in your hands?"

"YOU CAN BLURT OUT WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Issei shouted, creating a crater of red and green energy on the floor where he was standing. "BUT DO NOT CRY LIKE A BABY WHEN I MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN!"

The white one laughed.

"That is an interesting subject, interesting really…"

If, apparently, he was willing to sweep the white dragon as ordered by his nature, even if in that fight he was incinerated by his power and incinerated others, the person who had seen this before at first hand, she felt terror overtake her, not for her own well-being, but for the legend.

'It was always because of hatred, it was always because of love, regardless of the reason, they always chose the path of destruction!' she thought.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU, STOP THIS NOW!" Sona shouted, clenching her fists and closing her eyes as much as possible, she did not realize that the fear and sadness of seeing Issei again had broken her mask completely once more.

The march of the Red Dragon Emperor stopped all of a sudden.

"Kaichou," he growled under his breath, looking at the violet-eyed council presdent who still remained fearful, clenching her fists timidly taking them to her chest but looking at him with some determination.

"Issei, is this what you're looking for?" she asked, trying to make her partner come to his senses.

"I have to kill him!" He raised his voice again. "I can't let that bastard be here, he will kill me, he will kill us all!"

Sona watched as he was still grunting like a beast, however, he responded to her words more kindly than with Rias, that made her notice that perhaps, the only way to prevent everything from ending badly, was to use their relationship as friends.

"Issei, why do you want to become the strongest pawn of all?"

"To protect Buchou and my friends!" he growled, holding his own helmet plunging his own claws into it, throwing himself to the ground giving a loud headbutt on the floor as if he was out of his mind.

"Do you know what will happen if you fight at this moment?" she asked, each question to act more volatilely to Issei, but it seemed to work.

"H-He'll plunge you all into the depths of crimson purgatory!" he growled, feeling adrenaline to pronounce that phrase.

"I see you understood… Issei, calm down, the fight is over. Kokabiel is defeated and the white guy has just come for him, are you not?" she asked the man in the white armor.

"Indeed, I'm complying with my orders."

"You see? For now, you did it, you protected Rias as the strongest pawn, I think that in case your work is already fulfilled, control yourself…" she spoke, which was a risky bet, not only she had to calm Issei, but also to try to do it in the most formal way possible, that no one imagined that she knew him well enough to know how to deal with the Sekiryuutei.

"Issei, please... " Rias continued, fearful and worried.

"Issei-san…" Asia muttered, crying openly.

After a few tense seconds, the red armor vanished into the air, allowing the chestnut to fall to his knees, his face full of sweat, panting heavily, looking in all directions as if he was confused by looking at his hand disturbed, the expression of anger that had dominated him before was lost in one expression of true confusion and fear.

"I... I almost did it again…" he mumbled weakly, the continuous gasping, little by little turned into tears. "What the heck is happening to me?"

 **[Seems it will be like the old days… right, Albion?]** said Ddraig.

 **{Yes... it's been a while, it's interesting to see that things will never change, Ddraig…}** replied the Vanishing Dragon.

Sona watched the scene absorbed with the others.

'Both Sacred Gear are talking?' she asked herself. That was definitely an unprecedented phenomenon. Ddraig and Albion, both legendary dragons, talking in the middle of the battlefield.

 **{I hope that we will soon find ourselves in more optimal conditions for our confrontation…}**

 **[Yes, this is not the best moment, my partner has not yet understood what is happening to him.]**

 **{That I see, although I must say that it is a strange phenomenon, can I ask what happened?}**

 **[Not even I know Albion. For me, the condition of my current host is also a strange phenomenon…]**

Everyone was watching the conversation between the two dragons, what were they supposed to be talking about? What was strange? Issei's current behavior when he activated his Sacred Gear?

 **{We will see soon, Ddraig.}**

 **[Likewise, Albion.]**

Nobody else said anything, Issei was still on his knees on the floor looking down, confused about himself. Rias and company did not seem to differ from that state as well as the Sitri group. What was happening in that place? After the departure of the White Dragon and the arrival of the reinforcements of Sirzechs Lucifer, the atmosphere finally seemed to brighten, Rias and the others were happy that Kiba was back to his senses, including Issei who smiled broadly as he gave the words of encouragement to his friend, but, there was a sadness behind his cheerful facade, and that was no stranger to Sona, who was faithful to her role in secret, she kept her distance, thinking in detail how to prepare the repairs of the school.

Even so, in her mind, there were still many doubts about what happened that afternoon, more than Issei's apparent mental uncontrolled use of his powers.

Her eyes gained a genuine sense of melancholy, looking at the panorama of the school and her wounded friends with some bitterness.

" _Please don't die on me…"_

Yes, how many times would she have to whisper something like that?

She felt the tightness in her chest to see how close to death they were earlier, and that feeling accompanied her for a long time.

* * *

Melancholy, a common term that is said when a person by certain circumstances is affected by a state of vague or profound sadness, some more specific terms say that it applies to those affected who lose the taste of life.

For that reason, when Sona arrived at her house, she gave herself the freedom to reject that she was being melancholic, obviously she had not lost the taste of life. How could she think about that after having survived the most critical and dangerous moment of her life? On the contrary, now she was more grateful than ever to know that she was alive.

However, why did the food in front of her seem so obtuse? She looked at what she often considered a complete food that was delicious, her cook always took care of that detail. Nothing had changed in her, however, the aroma of the food did not generate anything from her, nor did she seem hungry at the moment.

After thinking for a moment, she suddenly felt a tightness in her chest, as her head cooled after the tension of the fight and seeing Issei lose control again, she could discern something that that meeting with Kokabiel was carving her deep inside her soul.

Sona was scared, she was terrified.

Not of what was Kokabiel's threat, that was something that would come sooner or later… but to have the role that she and Rias had…

She was afraid that her life would have ended like that, without more, that the worst case had occurred. What would have been the girl's life to that point? Would she have lived his life at ease?

With that thought, she put away her food, she did not feel hungry at all. Instead, crossing her legs she laid her arm on the table as well as her head on top, looking at the wall lost in her thoughts.

The student council president couldn't say no, even though she was accepting that maybe her life was not the most vivid of all, she would have lived her life according to her decisions, all the things she did were decided by herself, not by anyone else, what more concrete example would be than what happened with her ex-fiance? And despite everything, she was proud of what she had done in her life so far, not any teenager has achieved what she had achieved.

But was that enough?

'Why haven't I felt that kind of... sadness before?'

" _Issei…"_

" _Sona, what do you have to do tonight?"_

" _Nothing important of the sorts... "_

" _You want to try? It's kind of weird, but eating a hamburger is a pleasure for kings!"_

Yes, she realized how much her perception of the world had changed since she had begun to be with Issei, and that was what made her so sad. If he had really died, would it have been all that way? She didn't deny that the simple joy of having him near her while conversing as they did in the middle of their night patrols was something that she adored but it was no surprise to her, that with the passage of time and the intimacy that both had. She wanted to be with him more…

The violet-eyed girl's cheeks won a violent red tint, it was not the disguise of almost always bothering her face of championship poker, this was a genuine blush clearly while her eyes became more pleasant.

Before continuing to undermine her thoughts, a magical circle of blue appeared in the room next to the dining room, materializing from this, appeared a woman with the appearance of being in her twenties, dressed in a loose maid dress who looked at the girl with her serious and direct look, her black hair combed in a ponytail that reached up to her neck with a bang cut in front and the tiara on her head marked the pattern of her servitude.

"Antonieta," said the black-haired council president, recovering her temper. "What can I do for you?"

Apparently this would not be a quiet night, the fact that her father's personal servant was there argued a tense encounter.

The maid rested her knee on the floor, bringing her hand to her chest.

"Lord Sitri has requested your presence tonight, this is due to the events that occurred a few hours ago in your territory."

The expression on Sona's face suddenly turned sour.

"I understand, my father wants to see me… other than that, is there something else you can tell me?"

"At the moment, nothing my lady. Whatever you want to ask, you will have to do it to your father." She didn't move from her position at all.

"Understood, I'll prepare myself to meet with him."

Without saying more, the servant left the place, leaving alone the Sitri heiress, who was sighing deeply. She left her thoughts about what she felt for Issei in another plane, for now, she had something to deal with.

Faithful to her habits, Sona appeared in a magic circle next to the maid in little more than ten minutes after being called. She was still wearing her school uniform, but she had taken the trouble to fix any detail of herself in the neatest way as possible, it was not for less. She had been called to account before her father, the current leader of the clan. He was sitting on a modest throne in the central room of the place, holding the rests of his seat with his hands. After he gave the signal to the maid to leave, the talk between father and daughter began.

"I came father, as you asked, can I ask why my presence was required?"

They could not talk like father and daughter in a conventional way… they didn't have such familiarity, for both, the other only represented one more piece of an aristocratic family tree.

"I've been informed by your sister of what happened a few hours ago in your territory…" he began with spite in his voice. "I want a verbal report on what the problem was, how it were organized and how it was solved."

"Yes," she answered with a slightly defiant tone. "Around five thirty in the afternoon of the present day, the fallen angel known as Kokabiel declared a state of war against…"

And so, like an employee who is talking to her boss, she declared every meticulous detail about what happened, involved, actions and elements out of reach that intervened in the catastrophe of that day, which was today. Little more than thirty minutes had been necessary to explain everything in condition, and after finishing, the neutral gesture of his father twisted into an expression of annoyance and displeasure.

"Is something else that I should inform you of, father?" Sona asked without being oblivious to the way her father looked at her.

"In effect... can I ask, why the group led by the proud daughter of the head of the Sitri Clan, one of the greatest of the 72 pillars, took the rear in a battle of these proportions?"

"My nobility currently has a high magical potential, however, it is not high enough to face a superior enemy like Kokabiel, so from a thorough analysis, the best option was to let the commission of the line of frontal combat to the nobility of Rias Gremory whose explosive combat power could be enough to contain the threat while we were in charge of preventing the fight from causing damage adjacent to the territory I was commissioned."

The man raised his face prepotently looking with contempt at his daughter.

"If I remember, your current pawn is a carrier of Vvitra, more precisely of the Line Absorption, its ability to immobilize the enemy and drain its energy… it was more than enough to contain Kokabiel while using the magic potential of your team to sweep with the merciless, even the Mirror Alice of your Queen should be useful in case of a deliberate counterattack."

Sona's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Saji Genshirou was converted no more than two months ago, his mastery over his Sacred Gear has not yet reached such a level, and the Mirror Alice of Tsubaki requires a reload time depending on the magnitude of the attack that she reflects."

"Then the fault is not theirs, it's yours!" The eyes of the black-haired man told a story that showed genuine anger while his daughter clenched her fists, even with her face reclined. "The current Red Dragon Emperor in the peerage of Rias Gremory did not take long as a demon, but he managed to awaken his Sacred Gear. How is it possible that he has reached the Balance Breaker level in such a short time while you, having a tool like Vritra, you have not made him even master the first Instance of his Sacred Gear?"

That was a cruel analysis, but she had an answer for that.

"The Boosted Gear carries a curse, in exchange for an indiscriminate increase in power, the carrier would not have a long life expectancy and would die consumed by madness, the current carrier of this used that resource to reach the Balance Breaker."

"This is no stranger to me... I know the curse of both Dragon-type Longinus, I see that you are well informed about this but do you know how many Vritra carriers have reached a Balance Breaker?"

"No one," Sona answered dryly, she had already investigated that too.

"Exactly…" Lord Sitri said, raising his hand. "The reason for this is that there are four Sacred Gears detached from Vritra, his soul divided into four pieces and thus, is unable to develop its full potential, instead of being so focused on strategic thinking, you should find a way to collect the three other Sacred Gears that are needed and boost them to that of your pawn, only then would he reach a level of battle that would equal or exceed the Sekiryuutei…" he then stood up from his seat. "For any commoner, you can make him/her play a supporting role in a battle, but your sister did not reach her Devil King title just thinking from the table, she would jump violently to the battlefield using every piece she had in her favor."

The girl kept her head bowed wanting to protest, but that would be an offense to her very name.

"Now, you just keep showing me that you're a pompous and spoiled girl who just follows the easiest path, not the most beneficial to the name of the Clan, as future heir of the name Sitri, you are only showing me failure after failure, first of all of your marriage and now this…"

That was the drop that went beyond the glass.

"I'm sorry father, but I have to re —!"

"Silence!" he shouted, annoyed. "Remember that you are talking to the patriarch of the Sitri Clan, do not forget your position!"

The shoulders of the heiress trembled with anger and frustration, but even so, it was true, she should not forget her position, after a brief silence, her father returned to his seat.

"The reason why Rias Gremory is rising so quickly, is because she gives an important role and great dedication to each of her pieces, something that you are lacking. For you, the situation is nothing more than a board of chess and those involved which are your respective pieces, you are not old enough to have such a retrograde thought!" He leaned back in his seat, looking more calmly at his daughter. "You have determination, but you lack heart, so, you are not different from a poorly calibrated machine… disappear from my sight, I don't want to see your face in this place for a while."

A silence settled in the place, while the girl continued with her avenía, looking at the floor.

"Understood, Lord Sitri…"

* * *

It felt strange to return to the same place where she had left her home. Everything was perfectly the same, even her untouched food and the glass of juice next to it. This time, Sona felt the hunger growling in her stomach, so without much ceremony, again her food was sent to the microwave so she could eat perfectly well, and then after returning to the table, she took a fork brought it to her plate.

Her hand was trembling, and that was not alien to her, she was also swallowing heavily.

" _You are a disappointment."_

She had the first bite in her mouth, and it was delicious.

" _You just keep showing me that you're a spoiled and pompous girl…"_

She left her silverware on the table, delicately.

" _You have determination, but not heart, you are not different from a machine, go away, I don't want to see your face."_

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" she exploded in a loud scream that she took the plate from the table and…

 **CRASH**

She slammed it against the wall, watering food all around the place.

"I don't have a heart, is that it?!" She was screaming at nothing. "What an arrogant bastard! What the hell is his problem to say that I don't have a heart?!" Her tears were falling down her face. "You're the arrogant bitch who let my mother go! He never recognized his daughter as anything more than a person with his last name! He was never a loving father, and to say that I don't have a heart?!"

The emptiness of the place was her only answer. At night, the place was totally unoccupied when aside from her, nothing else there, there was no one to talk about. It was when appealing to her weakness as a woman, as a teenager and as a girl she has the explosive desire to vent to someone while crying freely, but that luxury was not suitable for her, and she could not tell Rias that despite her being her best friend, that could generate a conflict with her eventually for their roles in their respective clans. Nor Tsubaki, she was her right hand as a member of her entourage, for that reason it was better to maintain that professional distance between the two, which is why the rest of her nobility was discarded and mentioning that to her sister would very well generate a political and family war.

There was only one logical answer, someone who always kept her secrets, who was there to listen to her and who was always looking for a way to get her smile, although most times this would just bring out her bad temper.

Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she opened the file consisting of various photos that she had, on one of many occasions, Issei had taken the liberty during one of their patrols of taking a picture of himself with a smile pointing at himself with his finger while a little further back was Sona, as always, posing her hand on his forehead in irritation.

"Issei…" she mumbled weakly lying on the edge of the table after her sudden attack of anger, and that was when she remembered the things she was thinking before the altercation with his father; thinking of the person who always jumped in to defend her, he always was the first jumping into action to protect all people, as even when they both disliked each other he always responded to what she said, as were the nights when both patrolled. The last person who has shown this much care for her was her sister, but other than her, there was none other.

Until Issei came along.

She realized how much of her world was better, simply by the mere presence of him.

" _Beautiful…"_

" _A kiss…"_

Her blush strengthened with those words... she remembered as amused whispering those words simply to see her so close and so assertive. That made her understand that he found her attractive if not that pretty at least, not that she didn't consider herself a young woman with a beauty to consider, only that he, being surrounded by four of the most well-known women of the school, could be that beauty for him was something of the common and with respect to style and personality, she was far below the scale with respect to affection and femininity, unlike Rias or Akeno.

Rebuilding herself slightly, she got up from the table, drying her tears. It was true that she did not have real family support and that in these conditions she couldn't depend on the people close to her, but at least, she had someone to trust and with whom she wanted to be at times like this, when the girl was vulnerable.

Issei had shown himself as a gentleman before her, something she would have to do to show herself as more feminine before him, in a hurry she went to her room looking at her night table for a modest drawer containing a series of clams, taking one of these she uncovered it revealing a bright red cream.

"I never thought that I would use this gift from onee-sama…" she murmured, smearing her little finger lightly with it, gently taking it to her lips.

* * *

In another place, a certain adolescent was sitting on the edge of his bed, brooding. They had just come out of one of the greatest predicaments they had gone through and the hardest battle they have fought so far, one of the beings that fought directly against God and had survived them was threatening. He had made a declaration of war, and his power compared against that of the Gremory group and the Sitri group was abysmally superior.

Or so he believed.

 _ **[You have chosen the path of destruction...]**_

Recently, he didn't have the opportunity to use his powers in all seriousness since the confrontation against Sona's ex-fiance, which is why he did not understand much of what Ddraig was trying to say.

That, until the fateful moment…

" _ **BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL!"**_

It was a genuine surprise, not only for him, but for everyone present to see that he had reached the balance breaker at that point. It was the best surprise in dealing with the present threat, with that, Issei's power could be an opportunity not only to survive, but also to win.

" _Because the brat Sekiryuutei is already on this level, this will be more fun than I thought..."_

Normally, Rias and the others will always listen to him after a moment like that, a funny epic phrase coming out like a battle cry.

This time it was not like that.

Somehow, something was wrong. The air felt around Issei was different, it was as if a strange heat took over his aura and was polluting the environment, when he raised his head, what he felt was not the intense atmosphere of battle, it was a genuine intent to murder.

" _You have dared to threaten Rias Gremory, my friends and my city…" His wings were unfolded, as well as the section of his back shaped tail was violently shaking hitting the ground. "You're going to pay for that…"_

 _Without further ado, the red dragon stood against his enemy with superior speed, leaving a green trail that was going to stop crashing against the flying throne of the fallen angel, destroying it in a meteoric blow from which the red armor came out pushing with his fist violently the fallen angel who cushioned the impact with his sword of light._

" _Poorly arrogant, Sekiyuutei!"_

" _You son of a bitch!"_

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

 _After five boosts, with that same fist he threw Kokabiel to the ground, saying goodbye with his strength, leaving him buried in a crater._

 _All the Gremory looked absorbed that, even Freed who was already immobile on the ground after his battle against Kiba could not believe it._

" _When was it that Issei-kun became so powerful?" Kiba asked, in a moment he thought his brown-haired friend had hit a strong blow to the bitter enemy._

" _I don't know…" Rias answered, equally astonished. "But I don't like this…"_

 _Xenovia nodded, and there was something wrong floating in the environment, looking at Issei in detail, a trail of bright lights surrounded him since his transformation, and the brunette only felt negative intentions of these._

" _It feels a curse... a massive concentration of pain, misery, anguish and more… w-what is this?"_

 _Issei was not oblivious to what was happening to him. After being invested by his armor, a feeling of disgust and anger seized him, it was as if seeing Kokabiel or his enemy. In turn, it caused him to have a strong repudiation, he could feel how his power multiplied, how he could create more loads of his Sacred Gear with supreme ease._

' _What is happening to me?'_

 _He quickly moved against the Cadre who came out slightly stunned from the crater on the ground, only to see how the green and red missile would not take long to crash into him, only giving him time to cover himself with his wings._

 **TRRROOOOMMMMMPPPPPP**

 _He can't help but feel annoyed, he can't help but feel the anger that was growing more and more._

 _Without wasting time, he took the fallen angel by the center of his suit, raising it and crashing it massively against the floor, expanding the crater._

 _The lights danced and tinkled around him, rejoicing._

" _He is one with us, he belongs to us…"_

 _Without letting go, Issei smashed him back against the floor, lifting him as high as he could with his arm and crashing it again, as if he was smashing a pillow around wearing pajamas._

" _It doesn't matter, it's fucking fun!"_

 _Immediately, he jumped turning on himself, crashing into the Cadre on the ground until finally throwing him away in the distance, only for Issei to jump and fall with his fist plunging the fallen against the ground with one blow._

" _FUCKING FUN!"_

 _Sitting on top of Kokabiel, Issei began to hit a series of violent blows to his face, right after left, taking turns as if it were a locomotive which was gaining speed with each punch that he gave, forming bruises and cuts on the face of the fallen angel._

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

 _After a moment, he raised his left claw in a particularly violent manner._

 **[TRANSFER!]**

 **TRRRRROOOOMMMMPPPPP**

 _Giving a full blow to the helpless being who, having been taken by surprise since the beginning of the battle, had already assured his defeat. Now, the Red Dragon came out of the crater, carrying the menacing fallen by his hair, who was totally unconscious, signaling the Issei's victory._

 _Until then, everything seemed to be going so well, however, the feeling that produced the appearance of white had multiplied all that negative energy a thousand times, the feeling of hatred and despair was suffocating, it was as if his body gave him signs of that he was one of or that he was the target. Many of them would die in that place and it would be him as well if he did not fight._

 _So much was the despair that he was even willing to endure just to protect his friends, and that was hurting him_

 _It was thanks to the words of Sona Sitri that brought him back to reality and calmed his murderous anger... thanks to her, the night ended with the sun shining upon them._

His hand rested on his forehead, he recognized that it was her supplications that reached his soul, not Rias' or Asia's, and that only confirmed what Ddraig said back then. It was strange for him, but yes, he recognized it now, it was not until they both began to meet in secret that it was achieved in a deeper and more intimate way, and she was a bit more open now. Sona, on the other hand, already knew more about his goals and fears, and thanks to that, the catastrophe of that day was avoided.

Smiling tiredly he couldn't help thinking that he wanted to meet her tonight as well, but he didn't know if after what happened she would be willing to do something like night patrols as they used to, she hasn't given any sign after the fight, with Rias and Sona walking away like real Kings of their peerages.

The peace of his thoughts was interrupted by the opening of the door of his room, when turning to see, his master was already dressed in her night clothes, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Issei, how do you feel?"

"To be honest, I don't know…" he replied, looking at his left arm. Somehow it felt like when it was turned into the red gauntlet, since its transformation no longer needed intense emotion. "I don't understand what's happening to me…"

Hearing those words, he was taken in an affectionate embrace by the redhead, who was carrying him with love to her chest. He felt quite well the beat heart of Rias Gremory, as she stuck her chin against his head.

"I know you're scared, and it's understandable... but don't worry, we will always be there for you... to support you when you need it, you don't have to take this all by yourself."

Issei leaned more fervently in the embrace of their leader, that was what he admired about her. Her ability to motivate and to be there when her servants needed her, a worthy, affectionate, kind and big-hearted woman, that he respected her and even idolized her. For him, she was the person whom he respected and esteemed the most.

But bitterly in that embrace, some sensations had been lost, the grief and the nerves being in front of the woman for whom one went out of love emotionally.

"I know Buchou, it's just that this is strange for me... I promise to do everything possible to control myself next time, I can't afford to risk the lives of everyone…"

In response, the red film parted slightly, looking at the chestnut with love in her eyes.

"Quiet, we know it will be like that, today you controlled yourself for us, so I know that we will never be in danger…"

And closing her eyes, she approached slowly, he recognized part of that gesture since the last time he saw her do this, was after winning the duel against Riser.

Yes, that was something that disturbed him, many times that confused him, if it was that Rias's affection was such that he allowed himself such intimate displays of affection as a kiss, or if she really was in love with him, a question that he was followed many times, that many times that the desire of being with her was also present, but that was before, but now…

" _Good evening, Issei"_

" _It's delicious, I think I should have tried this before…"_

" _You know? It's interesting, I have not felt cornered in a chess game for a long time, it's amazing how much you've learned in such a short time…"_

" _In some internet forums, they say that Taiga's flying shoe dominates the world, people tend to be a bit ... no, disturbingly exaggerated."_

" _You said you wanted a kiss!"_

The heat of the moment was immediately lost to him as he remembered the Sitri telling him those words so hard, his hands felt cold and seeing his leader trying to kiss made him somehow uncomfortable.

At what point did things become like that?

He respected his King, but he no longer saw her with those eyes, his mind quickly spent as many mental images as he could have of the president of the student council, hitting him with violence in the bottom of his heart and his mind.

 _ **[The Sitri girl is the one with the most place in your heart…]**_

The red-haired girl put her hands on his shoulders to close the kiss quickly, closing her eyes and in doing so, she couldn't see Issei look at her with a look of concern.

'I respect and admire Buchou, but I... I want this with…'

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cutting the magic of the moment and saving Issei's lips, the vibration of the cell phone nearby called the attention of both, cutting what was to be the kiss. Rias looked a little uneasy at Issei who seemed to want to answer the phone in a hurry, opening it and read the message that he had.

 _It's time to meet, I hope you have a good excuse for your lack of punctuality, Issei…_

 _-S.S_

"S.S? Can I ask who it is?" Rias asked, slightly annoyed. The damn gadget had cut something that was hard to do, especially for her, and now she was approaching the brunette, who... well, the boy was thinking for a quick excuse.

"She's my current contractor, who asks me to help with a matter of patrolling the city, she's kind of a police officer," he answered quickly. Sona had been insistent on preparing an alibi in case of those interrogative questions, while Rias crossed her arms.

"Today was a very hard day for you, if you like, I can reason your situation with her so that you can take a rest today, I can send Yuuto instead to help her."

"No!" he protested. "Buchou, I already said it. I want to meet with her because this is the only contract I've been able to do well to date, my pride as a man, a pawn, and as a devil would be at stake if I fail…"

It was partly like that, but seeing that Sona wanted them to meet together, more when he felt he wanted to see her more urgently, was something he could not miss.

For Rias that was getting strange, somehow meeting with his contractor was exciting for him to forget about what just happened to him earlier on.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. "Today didn't work out for you."

"I know, but it was for everyone… I already said that I can't let what's happening to my powers stop me in my goals and dreams, if not, I may just give up my dream of becoming the Ultimate Pawn…"

After the insistence, Rias simply sighed.

"It's okay, do what you want… I guess it's the least I can do for you after having saved everyone today…"

For Issei, the dissatisfaction of his leader was not alien, but that couldn't affect him less at that moment. However, rude that he was there, he had to run away, because another person with a bigger place in his heart was waiting for him.

"Thank you, I will return as soon as possible Buchou," Issei finished, taking his jacket before starting to run like a dog being freed from his cage. He had no time to lose, he felt bad for Rias, but in fact some things changed in a very short time.

Change is, after all, the only permanent thing in the world.

For her, this was not new either. What was that over-enthusiasm for meeting this woman? It was true, Issei's report on the goals to be met was in order and everything was being done as it should, however, since that contract Issei was a little more serious and determined? And then a doubt was born in the mind of the redhead.

"Issei and… her?"

A frown took over her, that was something she knew she didn't want to happen. Issei was hers, and hers alone. She would allow him to see other women as it was also his goal to be the Harem King. But to say that he was paying more attention to another woman than her in the sentimental field would not be something that she would allow.

Even so, that night she would have to keep the question to herself. Koneko was hurt badly by the adjacent damage of the battle, so sending her to investigate was out of logic.

"I will investigate in detail about who she is…" some fiery-red energy appeared in her eyes. "No one will take my Issei away from me…"

He had saved her from her marriage, he went out of his way for her, he always said he wanted to be the strongest pawn just to please her, so the mere idea of Issei noticing someone else seemed just ridiculous, he would not love anyone no more than her, so maybe what Issei said was correct, he was just enthusiastic about doing his job.

* * *

Like many nights, she was already waiting next to the fountain, the sound of the water splashing when being fired enlivened the atmosphere on a night that was more or less deep, but due to the holidays of the moment, she remained active, like many commercial establishments.

What was not so common, was that she was a little nervous about talking to Issei? She could, yes… but she couldn't deny that she was now recognizing what she really felt for him, otherwise she wouldn't have done something like what happened earlier. It was painful and foreign to her, like what she had done to prepare herself for this place.

The steps that came between the branches made him choke a moan

For the first time in her life, she felt her heart thunder so much that she did not know how to handle it.

* * *

Issei, for his part, had enough time to think things over, he felt bad for what happened this afternoon, for a while and much more, but, many of those things were overshadowed when it came to meeting Sona as he did often. Over time he had learned to hold her in high esteem as well as to spend time with her so that both enjoyed it. What happened for the past few days made him to understand that for him she was the most important.

After crossing several branches and others, he finally arrived at the meeting point, only to be greeted by the blac-haired King who, as always was already crossing her arms, standing next to the fountain, so there was nothing out of place.

As she approached him slowly, Issei couldn't stop blinking without being able to believe what he was seeing. Noticing every detail of her face, this was completely new to him while she diverted her slightly embarrassed look to the ground.

"Can I ask how do I look?"

He couldn't come up with any coherent answer... he was enraptured… Sona Sitri was a beautiful girl with a face that although always serious, showed great beauty. However, the subtle touch of the eyeliner, a little eyelash accentuating the intensity of her look and the soft red color of her lips as well… finally her scent that seemed to have hypnotized the brown-haired Sekiryuutei.

Other small details didn't escape, such as instead of the usual white stockings, she was wearing short socks that didn't even reach her knees. Instead of her casual Kuoh uniform, she was wearing a light blue shirt and white shorts along with a good pair of sneakers that she apparently, haven't worn in a long time. And that finished marking the strange change in the standard appearance of Sona Sitri.

"Beautifu…" The whisper was loud enough that Sona heard it, making her blush take a little more intensity, causing her to run her hand down her neck looking to one side in total embarrassment.

"I'm glad you liked it… it's the first time I've managed to dress this way…"

Then it was when he noticed that he had escaped that compliment, but this went unnoticed to see that she had received his remark well, that emboldened him slightly.

"Yes, you look pretty beautiful…" he continued, scratching his head. "Heck, I'm unable to say anything better, I'm simply speechless…"

A slight giggle escaped her which she tried to hide with her fist.

"You don't have to, I think it's perfectly what you wanted to tell me," Sona replied, already moving to a more entertaining profile, arranging her glasses with a vivacious smile. "Well, it's late at night, I guess we can no longer do any patrolling today…"

Issei blinked several times, confused, if what she said was true, then why did she have to meet him here and now?

"So, what are your plans then?" he asked with genuine interest. He tried his best not to think that they were on a date due to her new attire and to his surprise, although she kept her expression firm and her arms crossed, the slightly deviated look he already knew was a sign of grief.

"I suppose I said it wrong…" she began. "What I wanted to say is that we will fix new avatar points in the direction of the exit of the city, I hope you don't mind accompanying me throughout the night."

Issei nodded naturally with a smile, making the Sitri heiress close her eyes, pleased.

"Ok, let's begin…"

And as on many other nights, both began to travel the streets of the city, this time leaving the area where they always patrolled, heading to the exit of the whole place while chatting casually, so as not to fall into suspicion of Sona that he was trying to flirt with her. Once in a while, there was one or another sign that really had no objective other than to help keep his plan in shape.

"How do you feel, Issei?" Sona asked,, already in the comfort of the moment. "Weren't you injured this afternoon?"

The constant smile on the face of Issei was reduced little by little until reaching a meditative stop.

"No, no I didn't get hurt, I'm only slightly disgusted with myself…" He then planted his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground while walking. "I was about to throw everything away, I was about to hurt Buchou and the others…" He turned to look at Sona herself. "Had it not been for you, this probably would have gone to hell, so thanks."

A moment like that, Rias and the other ORC members were the ones that confirmed to the whole student council that Issei was not all a sea of laughter and stupidities. In fact, he was a very serious and focused person when it came to his fellow servants and his close friends. It was not unusual to see that he felt that way because of this afternoon, that he felt bad about himself…

To his surprise, the girl accelerated in her speed until she was at his side, quite close enough to take his left arm as a couple would… which was also how Rias, Akeno, Asia, and nowadays, Xenovia and Koneko would do to him.

"K-K-KA-KA-KAICHOU?!" The surprise on Issei's face was evident, she was holding his arm as if they were involved romantically, but to make it a proper gesture, she still had her same poker face.

"I understand that you feel that way, don't be afraid to tell me your problems and vent a little... you have kept many secrets of mine, what kind of friend would I be if I did not do the same?"

It was not for less, what happened with her father tonight made her understand how valuable it was to have someone to tell your secrets to and with whom to vent, with whom to feel safe. It wasn't difficult to suppose that forcing him to keep so many secrets from her that he didn't feel a similar need.

"I understand…" he muttered, scratching his cheek. "But Sona, can I ask why are you hugging my arm?" The feeling was sublime, so much that he thought he would faint because that's how it happens when Rias or Akeno would try and tease him. However, he wanted to know why she was acting this way.

"Does it bother you that I'm taking your arm?" she asked with her serious and serene touch.

"No! Not at all!" he quickly replied, steam coming out from his ears, while the black-haired student council president laughed under her breath. She liked seeing those reactions from him.

"Then let's leave it like this and just keep going."

The night continued to advance while Issei and Sona continued their journey so intimately, the talk was still the same as that of every night. And in some strange way, for both some things were strange. Issei perfectly recognized that he was attracted to Sona and she had decided that night that she wanted to be with him. However, neither of them knew what the other was thinking, and it was not very helpful that neither of them had any real experience in these issues.

After a few minutes, both reached the edge of the city, where Sona planted the last surveillance avatar.

"Well, this was quite interesting... commented Issei, feeling something cold in his arm that Sona had released. He expected a response from his partner, but she had crossed her arms, watching in the distance.

"Issei, would you mind going with me to go somewhere a little far from here?" she requested, without looking directly at the brown-haired boy, mainly due to her blushing face. "It will take time for us to arrive, but I would be happy if —"

"Of course!" he said immediately with no hesitation, renewing his smile. "I will accompany Sona wherever she wants to go to."

She just smiled again.

'Wow…' she thought.

"When did you become so chivalrous, Issei?" she asked jokingly, while her companion was just laughing like a fool.

"Well… it's kind of complicated…" As he walked towards her, he was trying his best to suppress his recurring dream of marrying Sona, which drove him crazy most times.

"You shouldn't change…" she added, taking hold of Issei's arm who made an idiotic face at the pleasant touch. "Rias can see that part of you and find her attractive," Issei's smile diminished instantly, and this was not new to her. But it still took a few seconds for her to realize how stupid she was to say that, the first great stupidity in her whole life.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry... forget that last one I said, I did not want to bother you…"

Both continued in silence, until Issei breathed deeply.

"Not that it bothered me, it's just that…" He looked at Sona straight in the eyes. "I guess I can't lie, although I know that I have some kind of affection for Buchou, these days I realized that I like someone else."

Sona opened her eyes immediately at what she heard.

"Seriously?" she asked, raising an intrigued eyebrow. She knew that Rias was perhaps the person who occupied the most place in the heart of Issei who just told her that it was not like that, so it was a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah, I'm not finished with understanding what I really feel, but… I can safely say that I like someone else."

"Well, we're young, I guess all that is part of growing up…" she said, a little more calm now. "Even so, excuse me, it was improper to have said something so delicate lightly…"

"No, seriously, there's no problem." - he cut her off.

"Well, if you say it so…"

"By the way, where are we going again? The night is already a bit deep…"

The silence settled for a while as they walked along the road, nothing more with the light of the stars and the dim light of the moon keeping them company. In the distance, almost at the other end of where the view could reach, a glimpse yellowish shine and the remnant of a large proportion of noise.

"I wanted you to accompany me to a fair that was recently mounted a few kilometers from the city," she began in the most natural way. "There is no specific reason, I just wanted to get away from stress and relax, and at this point I'm sorry to admit that I can't relax if I'm not with you."

Issei became noticeably red, that was already becoming a nice punishment for him. AND BECAUSE HE WAS RIGHT. Sona Sitri practically asked him out on a date! Because why wouldn't it be? Two teenagers, alone, in the middle of the night, going to a fair. It could be considered a date, based on what was happening between them. In fact, they had the same feelings for each other. It was as if they were a couple already.

"It's my pleasure, and it's also relaxing for me to spend time with you."

The smile on Sona's face took a rather touching touch, which, to Issei's surprise, slightly darkened after a brief second.

"Issei, can I tell you a personal problem of mine?" Her question got issei serious and at the same time, curious.

"Of course, what is it?"

 _ **Sparkle by RADWIMPS - Kimi no na wa (Official Theme) - START**_

In another case she would think it would be a bad idea, but it wasn't only to think about her role as the heiress to the clan and as a disciplinary axis of the school, she also wanted to see herself more as a woman, young and pretty. For that reason, she did not hesitate to keep anything at the time of telling Issei about her family problem, about the relationship problem she had with her father, everything that had been from her childhood up to the present day. Including that murky reaction she had regarding what that had happened today. During their conversation, the talk had been long enough to get to the fair, mounted on the side of a mighty Rio which beautifully reflected the event as well as the Ferris wheel whose side lights generated mosaics of lovely colors which illuminated the landscape.

Both were on the other side of the river, Issei had taken the trouble to buy some snacks at a point near the crossing to settle with the violet-eyed girl on a wooden bench near the river bank.

By taking a seat and passing the food to his partner, Sona then allowed himself to continue with the last thing she wanted to tell him.

"I suppose that he was right in some parts…" she began with a thoughtful stop. "I'm not doing things right… no matter how much I think about them, no matter how hard I try to find the best route to follow, all I find are mistakes; it is fortunate that until now nothing has happened outside of this that has really threatened our lives. I always think of the best strategy, but that isn't enough, because after thinking carefully while being with you, all people have egos, will and desires and they are things that are not measured but that influence the heart and mind… I never saw that because I always think with my head and not with my heart…"

She reclined her head in front of Issei.

"Maybe… maybe I'm really not ready for all of this… the weight is too much and it's becoming clear to me that I don't know how to take it… just look at me, in the end, something that is too personal came out because I felt the need to tell it."

To her surprise, Issei did not respond. In fact, his gesture became particularly cold.

"First Sona, thanks for telling me all this, I know it must have been difficult…" he started. "It is not surprising anymore that you are so serious and so stubborn at the same time, I can't imagine the weight that should take every decision you make. However, to say that you have no heart, it just seems ridiculous on your father's part and silly on your part to believe that."

Now he was giving her a heavy look, one that even made her recline her ashamed face.

"I'm not the smartest person, in fact, I'm a complete idiot… but even I know, that a woman deserves to be happy as such and have fun, be as she wants to be… it's true that the role of a future Clan leader is hard on truth. But Sona, I can't let you say that you are a bad example for wanting to vent and want to rest. On the contrary, I'm glad to see that you have more in mind to yourself, and you haven't done anything wrong until now."

"B-But I let you die that time…" she said in a voice as cold as the ice she was doing that night, all while choking back a sob. Issei looked at the ground.

It was true that she did let him die, even he could never forget it.

"You did it because you thought it was the right thing to do, because as I can understand your analytical ability made you think that I was just one of the many victims of war, not for anything personal…"

"Even so, I did, and you know well that you also shoved that fact into my face! she screamed annoyingly putting her hand on her forehead. "It's stupid, but I really feel that that was the worst thing I've done in my life, I let you die because I thought you were a nuisance to the academy as well as a waste of effort! But now, after all that has happened, I really regret it... if I had revived you as you asked me on that occasion, I could have you in my peerage, be under my supervision, be by my side…" she said the last word with special sadness.

"Well, that's true… but I'm alive… alive and kicking! If there was that problem before it's already a thing of the past, what matters is what's happening in the present…" He joined his shoulder with her own, looking at the distressed council president as she stared wide-eyed into his, rather _hypnotizing_ gaze. "A-A-And besides, I'm already by your side, Kaichou…" He berated himself for not being able to use her name.

Sona could just watch as he grieved for her and it made her feel better, but with the fact that he was giving her a new, more cheerful and youthful perspective of seeing life, even when she felt so downcast about what happened on this day, but when he should also be carrying her doubts and fears.

"Issei, tell me…" She was sounding nervous, this was a question she never thought she'd ask in her life.

"Do I… look cute?"

He held the ice cream cone in his hand tightly and at those words he turned to see the black-haired girl, who, in his eyes who gave him the most captivating vision so far in his life. The face that was normally cold and serene, a face that was rarely changed for a smile or a frown. At that moment, she showed a face that was almost impossible to believe, an expectant look accentuated by those little touches in the makeup with her eyes partially closed looking at him from his shoulder with a soft and charming smile, a gesture that he never would forget.

"Yes, quite…" replied Issei, overwhelmed, somehow he did not feel so nervous to be in front of such a vision, rather he was feeling quite comfortable.

"Well, because I remember quite well, that there is a bet we had made that you still have not claimed your prize…" Quite assertively, she placed her hand on top of his. "I'll ask you one last time... what do you want as a reward?"

Just like on the previous occasion, the noise of the heavy swallowing of the boy's saliva echoed more than a war cry, Issei's mouth opened tremblingly, after everything said and done so far, it was assumed that there was only one thing left for him to do, although this could burn that friendship of being wrong, he was sure of his feelings and he wanted to take a chance.

"I think I won't change my answer…" he murmured recklessly as he grabbed her hand that held his.

"I see…" She gulped heavily, shyly flashing a smile. "Then I can only ask you one thing…"

Issei looked at her.

"Close your eyes…"

Appealing to that, Issei closed his eyes, with his trembling, because of the violent throbbing of his heart, he was nervous, excited and furiously overjoyed just by those three simple words, how would he feel what came next? But when the scent of that perfume felt more intensely, the next thing he felt was a hand on his chest that rested firmly and the other which rested on his cheek delicately and as the main event…

An electric shock on his lips, a subtle touch of aphrodisiac stimulation from Sona's lips on his own, giving him a very pleasant first impression added to the taste of the lipstick she was using.

A quiet dance that both only wanted to recognize, it couldn't be said that it was the most assertive kiss but it was enough for both, more at that moment.

After a few seconds both separated, notably blushing, and that was no stranger to either of them.

"I hope you liked it…" she said sadly to where she couldn't go on anymore. For Issei, it was more or less similar to what he was feeling, but, somehow, knowing that his feelings could be reciprocated, he felt that that it was enough.

"Not yet."

This time, he was the one who took the lead, approaching the Sitri heiress, taking her delicately with both hands on her head, approaching her ready for the second attack, from the impression Sona let out a moan, even so, that was her only resistance, and Issei's lips crossed hers, intertwining as if they were meant for each other. She then realized that this feeling didn't feel bad at all. In fact, it was the most comforting touch she could remember to date.

After a few seconds, both separated and looked away in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you liked it so much…" she spoke, still feeling his warm taste on her lips.

"I'm sorry…" he answered. "I couldn't contain myself, I just felt too good and when it came to Sona, I really wanted to do it…"

"I know…" she retorted in a rather arrogant way. "From the back of the building, I realized that…"

"Wait, seriously?!" He had never felt more nervous in his life.

"Hehe, you are not very smart Issei…" she told him with a smile. "Don't underestimate the perception of a girl."

'That and I myself shouted it out loud that time,' she finished in her thoughts.

"Well, I admit it," he said, already tired and nervous. "The girl I like is Sona-kaichou, that's why what I said the other time…" he looked away quickly to hide his blush. "I didn't like Rias at all and I liked somebody else.

She smiled widely, trying to disguise it, but it was difficult, the feeling of joy overcame her and by far, this was the happiest she has been that the last time was forgotten like a distant memory.

"Well, about you, putting it as you say…" She got up extending her hand for him. "Let's say that I also like you…"

The silly look on Issei's face was not erased, nor when he tried to process those words, nor when he got up taking her hand that was offered to him nor even when it was taken firmly and lovingly as they went inside the fair.

 _ **Negaigoto Hitotsu Dake by Miho Komatsu - START**_

It was already past midnight and even so, it seemed to be only the beginning of that moment or as people called it, 'date'. It didn't matter where they went first or where they went next, for Sona, this was the only time that she would be allowed to get out of their role as a clan heiress and as an authority figure to the school. At that moment, she just wanted act a girl of her age, as only 'Sona'. That's why it didn't feel bad to eat an ice cream from Issei's hand, while she enjoyed the different activities that the fair had offered.

For Issei, this was also a new world, but he did not dislike it at all. On this night, after knowing himself a little more thoroughly and declaring himself in the most shabby way in the world, but declaring himself in any case, he felt like the greatest man of the world to be reciprocated of his love and that could be seen in the behavior of his companion and night contractor. He was not restricting himself in anything; everything that she said, she said it with a sincere smile on her face. He laughed under his breath, while in the fairgrounds and other places, he also focused and enjoyed doing such simple things to make Sona happy. This could almost compare to his 'first date', where Raynare had killed him afterwards… but this time, he felt happier than he was before. He could feel like he could defeat Kokabiels because of his intense joy.

Sona even accepted a cute violet plush bear with love that Issei had won for her in a contest of throwing balls into small cans.

It was strange to both of them, but from the moment she had arranged it that way for that night she was going with all her thoughts in order for just one thing to happen.

To be as she was now, walking hand in hand with Issei like a couple, the fool at her side with a bottle of soda while she, with her free hand took the prize he had given her, she looked at him and Sona could avoid thinking about certain things.

'You know Issei, I know that I presented myself before you back then as someone with a hard heart, but after a while, I regret ever doing that and I just wanted to apologize to you…' she thought sadly.

"Sona, where do we go now?" he asked, looking for more activities that they could do.

"I don't know…" she replied, before a bright idea went to her mind, successfully covering up for the sadness she felt inside. "Why don't we climb the Noria?"

"I like that idea…" Issei didn't waste time for this, it was somewhat surprising that in a recently installed fair there was an attraction of such size, it could easily have more than 40m of height. There was a staircase that directly led to the top, but some can even get climbing equipment from the main cashier of the place to have a better experience. But even he knew that he had no energy left to use his strength to climb, so they took the stairs.

'It's true that I still lack clarity in many things, but you know… today in a certain way, while I was doing this, I discovered myself and I can say with certainty that today what you see before you is what is in me…' she continued.

The current landscape became more beautiful the more they both climbed, it also became calmer. The light of the fair was diffused between the darkness of the night and the brightness of the moon which led directly to the distant landscape since there was virtually nothing else in the vicinity at the peak, with only a few benches near the edge, which was seen by both teenagers, sitting on the same seat.

'I know that you also have your problems, I know that you are also looking for happiness, but even with that, I really want to know what is in you when you laugh, as well as what is in you when you cry, I want to discover it, so why wait?'

"Hey, Issei…" she began, breaking the silence at the top of the huge rock known as Noria.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll always tell me when you feel sad, when you want a council, when you need someone with whom to vent and trust…"

'I always dislike the idea of sharing my life, I guess today it's not like that anymore… I feel like I am a new person when I'm with Issei… I want it to continue that way... I have already decided…'

"Sure, I understand…" he replied, although not really getting much of what she said.

"I know it's weird for you, but I mean it. You're the only person I'll let you see this side of me, You're the only person who made me think more about myself and also the only person who has shown me that you can believe in a wiser and better world, that's all I'll ask in return."

'I just want my heart to enjoy it, this feeling that I didn't know all my life until now, that of loving without stopping to surrender.'

Issei's gaze regained firmness.

"Understood, then, I promise… that I'll go to you whenever I need someone to be with, someone to trust, someone to vent, and someone… to love."

"I'm glad you said that…" she added with a fiery red blush at his last word, leaning against his right arm. "Say, don't you think this landscape is charming?"

She didn't need to think much, everything was said and done. For now, she would just enjoy that moment that only belonged to both, it was neither the Sitri clan nor the Gremory clan, nor the school, it was only the two of them… nothing more…

At the time when they were about to leave, it was a surprise for both, to see that the sky was already dying a light color, the sunrise had taken them by surprise.

"Wow, I can't believe that we've been up here, sitting on a big rock until dawn…" Issei commented, scratching his head, and just now that he thought about it, he was tired.

"Yet… we are in trouble…" Sona began, scratching her cheek, imitating her partner/secret boyfriend. "I guess Rias didn't stop wondering at all where you were all night…"

"And with your pieces, is it not the same?"

"In part, but I don't allow them to ask me too many questions about my personal life, and I'm more concerned in your case."

"I'll make something up…" Issei answered. "Anyway, I think I will skip school today…"

The cold look of the Sitri heiress said otherwise.

\- Do not you think you're trusting me too much to tell the president of the student council that you're going to escape classes to go to sleep the whole day?"

"But Sona…" He was sounding desperate to get some rest.

"At the moment, call me 'Kaichou'..." she continued with a wild gesture but on the inside, she was dying of laughter, taking amusement in teasing him. "Also you have no excuse, I also spent all night up here and I don't pretend to miss school."

A nervous tic shot up in Issei's eyebrow, although to the surprise of the Sitri, it took a somewhat more challenging position.

"Well, although of course everyone would then wonder why the cold and strict president of the student council is having fatigue circles on her eyes every day, especially when she also has lovely makeup on…"

"Tsk, smart kid…" she retorted with an amused smile. "You have a point there, but it is more of when the degenerate and perverted leader of the Perverted Trio also has lipstick on his lips... will it be that the virginal and foolish Issei Hyoudou got the chance to have contact with a girl in real life?"

"Ouch, that hurt…" he said in a sarcastic tone, taking his hand to his chest, feigning pain. "Wait a second! I have lipstick?!" he asked nervously.

"Why, yes... you have your lips painted with my lipstick…" she answered arrogantly before returning to her serious tone. "It wouldn't be a bad idea if we cleaned ourselves in different places because it would be bad for us to be seen together. And we have to be careful, because if Rias or someone else sees us from this way, we will raise suspicions."

"I understand," he replied, before looking at her, confused. "Then… what are we?" The look of shock on Sona's face could be clearly seen; her eyes widened, her mouth wide open, and her brain cells stopped working for a second. She then started to think about what he just said.

It was true, they had been honest that night, but then now what were they? Friends? Boyfriends? Lovers? It was after a few seconds, that a confident smile appeared on her face.

"Let's say, that we are more than just friends…" she said, suppressing a giggle after realizing a detail about the traditionalistic customs of the demonic world. "Let's say that we will be nothing else until the moment in which you win over me in a game of chess."

She expected Issei to be nervous.

But instead, he would point his finger towards her confidently.

"If it's about that, then I'll practice until the day I can win!"

His conviction caused the violet-eyed girl to release a sigh before eventually letting out a soft chuckle. Apparently, Issei always finds a way to brighten up the day with his optimism and fiery personality. She then approached him with a seductive gesture.

"But, until that day, nothing prevents us from doing this…" without saying anything else, she held onto Issei with both her arms wrapping around him tightly, sticking to him as much as she could, kissing him with extreme authority to which Issei did not cut as he lazily embraced her, corresponding with the passionate show of affection. The rays of the sun were striking against them, signalling the start of morning.

It was a surprise to feel that she quickly put her chin on his neck, kissing him delicately, a movement that left him speechless.

"Sona…"

Without further ado, she now separated from him, adjusting her glasses, returning to her serious nature.

"Well, it's time for us to separate, I will go to school through a magic circle, you should go to a park first to wash your face before returning home, get plenty of rest, Issei…"

Issei simply nodded, somewhat stunned, feeling the area on his neck where he was kissed.

"Understood, Kaichou…"

"By the way…" she continued, creating a magic circle while also getting back to being strict and cold. "I would recommend that you don't come with that shirt to your house if you don't want to have problems." Without further words, Sona retreated in the magic circle.

Confused , Issei quickly took off his shirt in his place, checking it on the run, then it was when he saw it that it left him completely shocked, blushing as red as a tomato in his place.

"Oh, I don't want to throw this shirt away, but where do I hide it?"

It was not for less, but right now in that shirt of his, was the mark of Sona's lips with her red lipstick shining brightly, marking it as if it was its territory.

* * *

 _ **Kokabiel is defeated... Issei nearly gave in to his inner anger when Vali arrived! Good thing Sona was there to save the day!**_

 _ **Sona's dad becoming a grouchy, old b*tch... damn, it hurts seeing Sona cry.**_

 _ **Rias is starting to be possessive! Uh-oh! Damn, this is exactly why I prefer other girls than her! She's too annoying! Heck, I even prefer Asia over her!**_

 _ **Issei and Sona have gone on their (although indirectly) FIRST DATE! Yay!**_

 _ **THEY KISSED! MAMMA MIA, I CAN'T TAKE IT! *squeals like a fangirl* THE DISCONTINUED KISS LAST CHAPTER HAPPENS HERE!**_

 _ **Oho, so they are more than just friends with all the kissing... but they're not boyfriend/girlfriend until he beats her in chess... sneaky, but I like it! I wonder how hard will Issei practice just to win over her, though...**_

 _ **How is this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please review! I need your opinions, guys!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Chocolates**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	6. Chocolates

_**Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth**_

 _ **And we're back on another chapter for more Issei x Sona goodness! We're nearly halfway through this amazing fanfic and so far, all of your reviews and opinions have been positive! Thank you for your support, and I'm sure bustercall would love seeing how you guys support his story idea. Don't forget that this was HIS fic in the first place, though! I don't want to get mistaken as the real author. Anyway, last chapter, Issei and Sona had their first kiss and date, as well as his declaration of working hard in order to beat Sona in chess. Will he succeed or not? I'd love to see! Before we head on to the chapter, let's go through a few reviews some have left for me...**_

 _ **Wargame-sama: Glad to know I'm not the only one dude!**_

 ** _Neo Infinity: Read through this chapter and you'll find out why, even if in case that he beat her, Sona's peerage still treat him as trash. I'm not giving spoilers._**

 ** _Kazuni Kiba: We're nearing the climax, dude. Just wait and see..._**

 ** _The Quotable Patella: Well, I'm glad that you liked it! As always, it's nice to see new readers and reviewers giving their opinions. I hope you stick around till the end!_**

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 **{Albion Talking}**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

After that dawn of intimacy, some things began to change in the behaviour of both adolescents, changes that were too drastic to not go unnoticed by the respective social circles of both.

No wonder, the person closest to Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra was the first witness of the change that was seemingly imperceptible to others just by opening the door, looking at the bottom where her leader's desk was the vision that received by her eyes. she blinked slightly.

"Good day, Kaichou…" she began, making a slight wave; the violet-eyed girl in her seat looked at her kindly while holding in her right hand a few documents that she read without much concentration and her other hand took a chocolate bonbon, one of the many that were in a modest box at her workplace.

"Good morning, Tsubaki…" replied Sona in a calm and fraternal way, taking the chocolate to her mouth, tasting it until the last gram that this one could provide her. "Have you already made the reports that you have to give about the investment of the clubs?"

Tsubaki felt the strange need to take off her glasses, clean them and put them back on, a gesture that did not bother her King at all, who, still leaning back in her chair and turning herself towards the window of the place, watching the students arrive. The black-haired Queen couldn't believe her eyes.

First, a few days ago, she had seen the most disheveled facade of the Sitri heiress, tired, without sleep, who was supposedly working late, irritated only with the mention of the same documents and complaints. At this time, it could be said that she went to the other side of the coin, the girl in front of Tsubaki was neatly groomed, even wearing makeup. Sona's neutral gesture was still there, but that slight twist on her lips could be understood as a smile and that air so relaxed that she felt around her.

God, Sona was eating sweets quietly in that place as if that was a common thing for her!

"Is something wrong, Tsubaki?" asked the student council president, looking curious at her servant, who was taken off guard when she was low.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted in my thoughts…" she apologized, bowing slightly. "I am not yet finished with the reports, but the deadline is in a week, I ask you to give me time until tomorrow if you require them with eagerness."

"It's fine, take your time…" replied the Sitri, turning her gaze back to the window while she brought another bonbon to her mouth, the liquid filling of arequipe cream was like ambrosia for her. "I heard you've been overexerting yourself on working to get the paperwork done… it's a news that came to me about two days ago, is that true?

"Yes, Kaichou…" Tsubaki sounded a bit uneasy.

"Well, you don't have to work all for that carelessness on the part of the administration of the school, Tsubaki…"

If Tsubaki Shinra was an American cartoon, her jaw would probably have fallen to the ground like a hammer blow. Was her leader telling her to take things easy? The same woman with the iron fist who glorified her and her group of being more organized and disciplined than anyone else? The violet-eyed girl looked at her Queen who somehow looked something wrong, as if she was sick.

"Are you okay?" Sona asked, turning her seat around to look at her friend. "If you wish, I can cover you up for your part of the work so that you go rest. After all, you helped me when I had to spend the night without sleep."

Tsubaki had seen many strange things in her leader during the past few days, but this was definitely already coming out of the scale of rarity that she had measured in her rigid and strict life; her King's behavior was certainly strange, it's as if that tension and that strict profile of her had disappeared, leaving a fraternal and calm girl, that for her behavior, but something else at that moment was also shining because of the impact of that change.

"It's not necessary, Kaichou… I'm okay." - the Queen answered as naturally as she could. Breathing deeply, she pushed herself to ask a question that may well likely end up in trouble for her. "May I ask you a question?"

Sona blinked several times.

"Of course, what is it about? And you don't have to be so formal, we're friends, right?"

The long-haired vice president was feeling increasingly strange.

"Well, can I ask since when did you start to put on makeup?"

Something was beginning to undermine information, it was not the most subtle question or the most respectful one, but it was necessary to attack Sona on either side. Tsubaki hoped that question would bother her leader a little, it would be normal, the Sitri heiress had shown her and others indirectly that she preferred that nobody asked her about her private life, that the more distanced they were from her in that aspect , it would be better, so a reprimand would not be so badly received, but instead, to do the weirdest thing, Sona would turn her chair to face her desk laying her chin on the back of her hands…

Smiling…

"From a short time ago really, it's my turn to ask, how strange do I look? Does it seem too far from how I usually look?"

Tsubaki began to swipe in defense as she made an enormous effort to try to say something, but it was so nervous that she could not say anything clear, a scene that Sona enjoyed looking at the funny and confused reaction of her Queen to her question.

"No… I meant say, yes! Wait, I don't know, I think you… you look…" Tsubaki mumbled, feeling that her heart and mind was going to come out through her mouth. "You look extremely well, extremely beautiful, Kaichou!" she finally answered with a voice that can clearly be compared to Issei's.

Sona was about to burst with laughter.

"Then knowing that I look pretty, I'll keep fixing myself like this…" Sona adjusted her glasses slightly turning to her typical self for her friend's relief. "It's not for any reason in particular, Tsubaki… I'm a girl, it's normal, and it is just a sudden desire from time to time…" Seeing that her Queen was slightly recomposing, the Sitri simply lifted her shoulders and ate another chocolate, closing her eyes.

"And the sweets?" asked Tsubaki, a little less self-conscious. "It's strange… and it's the first time I've seen you eating that here…"

"It's just a sudden desire… " the King replied without a hint of doubt, delineating the edge of the box with her fingers.

"W-What?"

"Yes, I just wanted to… "she added with a serious tone. "I wanted to buy some chocolate and eat it, it's nothing more."

"I understand… I think…" Believing that there was not much case in continuing to pay so much attention to the Sitri, she sighed, looking at her watch. "I will proceed to class, then…"

"Very well…" answered the violet-eyed girl with parsimony. "I will repeat it, if you feel indisposed, let me know ahead of time, I can allow you to rest if necessary, I do not want to be taken by surprise by some bad condition of yours."

"I understand…" Tsubaki was a little hesitant. "In case of I feel indisposed, I will warn you on time, Kaichou…"

"Perfect," she turned her chair back towards the window, taking another chocolate taking it almost rhythmically to her mouth. "Have a nice day, Tsubaki."

"Ehhh, thank you…" muttered the black-haired Queen before simply leaving his things in her desk, heading to the door but not before giving one last look at Sona. "Have a good day too, Kaichou…"

Without more, she closed the door, leaving the Sitri alone in the room, who was looking funny through the window; without anyone watching her allowed a smile of smugness, she looked almost childish based on her sweet intention with the sweets that were in a box. It wasn't that she was a particular lover of these, much less, but it was the first gift she received in terms of a couple.

 _Indeed since they had confessed their feelings towards each other, some things began to flow more naturally between the two. Somehow Issei now developed better talking to the black-haired Sitri and when it came to being with him, Sona almost completely eliminated her typical neutral and monotonous gestures that she kept in her day to day, with the brunette at her side, she allowed herself to smile and huff annoyed in a more open and more dynamic way, it was almost as if she had finally let out the 17-year old girl who lived inside of her._

 _That was enough reason when Issei disappeared momentarily inside a candy store only to reappear with a box of chocolates in his hands with an exotic design. Sona felt her face burn with the furious rush of blood that made his cheeks red which only added more to his funny expression when he jumped up and down that messed up several hair of his out of place._

" _I hope you like sweets…" he said foolishly, scratching his neck nervously. Sona on the other hand, took the chocolates nervous with her free hand because the other one was enclosed in a fist against her chest._

" _Um...t-t-thank you…" she stuttered, looking at the box in detail before keeping it inside her bag, while both went to the location of the next avatar, a modest square in the middle of a park near the outskirts of the city._

" _It's just… I wanted to give you something but I didn't know…" he snorted. "I don't know how good I am as a boyfriend nor do I know what normal couples do…"_

 _Sona reclined her face a bit thoughtfully._

" _I don't know much about being a couple as well… but I know you didn't do a bad job…" The Sitri heiress was slightly embarrassed, if Issei didn't know much about how to be affectionate as a boyfriend, she much less wise practically nothing as a girlfriend. Up until now, it was Issei who always took the lead in privacy at the moment of both, so appealing to his lack of knowledge but noble intentions and desire to show his affection, she would just put her hand on Issei's back, drawing a heart across his shirt with his index finger, generating a nice tickle sensation._

" _Sona, what are you doing?" he asked, jumping slightly at the feeling._

" _Nothing, I just wanted to bother you a little…" she replied, smiling legitimately._

 _It was not the breakthrough, but maybe it was as popular sayings said, the taste is in the small details or just the small details are the ones that fall in love, and she had to accept it…"_

… _she was hopelessly in love…_

 _Arriving at the park and confirming the condition of the avatar, they both sat on a nearby bench. Sona took his gift, uncovering it carefully, and she could not deny that she felt slightly amazed at the panorama of colorful sweets with a chocolate-colored base._

" _Wow, you're going to eat them already?" Issei asked curiously, watching how Sona took one of the chocolates in her fingers._

" _Any problem with it?" she answered with a frown, looking menacingly at the brown-haired boy._

" _No, not at all!" he quickly replied nervously, letting out a drop of sweat. And with that, the Sitri had the chocolate to her mouth, being aware that Issei was watching her, she delicately placed the candy in her lips, before hugging him possessively and then slowly sucking on his neck. She looked at her partner seductively in his eyes, she was sitting cross-legged on her legs and after she finished eating the chocolate, she pushed him away with her index finger._

 _The poor boy quickly felt his face burn, somehow that suggestive movement on the part of Sona had hit him like a critical blow in a video game._

" _It's delicious…" she murmured with a seductive smile that could be the typical version of Rias, although inside, Sona couldn't be shaking more nervously, she didn't know where she had gotten the courage to do that kind of thing._

 _She was grateful, because as always, the Sekiryuutei was staring at her, with a smile on his face._

" _I'm glad you liked it…"_

" _Well, I'll take another one then I'm sure we'll know better." Without more to say, she would take the next chocolate, repeating the same cruel act she did earlier that attacked Issei's resistance that it violently stimulated his 'lower region'._

 _And how could it not be like that? What he was seeing could be framed perfectly in a photo that would be considered an artistic piece as well as erotic. Seeing her cross-legged with her free hand resting on her knees while tasting her second chocolate even with her index finger on her chin. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he could not help noticing those physical features that had nothing to envy the people of the ORC; delicate and feminine shoulders that descended towards a perfect back framed by the uniform of his school without the tracksuit that went over her shoulders. It was true that Sona didn't have a disproportionately large bust, like Rias or Akeno, or as big as Asia, but…_

 _The sonar of his saliva was again echoing the war, and at that time Issei was hypnotized and the Sitri heiress knew it well. Feeling the chocolate slightly melting on her lips, surprisingly almost as if it were an ambush, she wrapped her left arm around his neck, approaching him herself to shorten the distance between the lips of both to zero._

 _To be taken by surprise, Issei received with his mouth open, the kiss that was carrying chocolate that was melted by Sona's heat. Before he knew it, she pushed the chocolate inside Issei's mouth, and after which, she pulled away._

" _As I imagined, this second chocolate tasted much better…" she teased._

 _The chocolate had never had a sweeter flavor and at the same time spicy for Issei. Of course, it almost went unnoticed even being so intense to be watching without speech the seductive black-haired devil with him._

Just remembering that intimate moment, the Sitri felt a nice warmth invade her body, a heat that was well accompanied by the taste of the chocolate that rested in her mouth. At that moment, a smile broke her poker face in a crushing way, a luxury that could be given being in the tranquility of her loneliness.

And it was not for less, she never thought she saw herself acting that way about a week or two ago, but it definitely did not bother her. In fact, this 'love game' she was taking with Issei was one of the things that was making her heart beat with emotion as she had never felt before in her life. It was the first time that it did not seem like a constant struggle to show herself worthy of her position and also to protect the brunette, at that moment, even that seemed to be overshadowed by the brightness of her moments with her partner.

"Issei…"

It was true that they were in school, but that didn't mean she couldn't bother him a little. He was the only one she would accept as a boyfriend. Why not do it? As the song would say, we're on the road of love, she quickly took out her cell phone and began typing away, sending a text message which as soon as writing, sent without thinking, looking forward to his answer that was making the seconds pass like an eternity. Looking for a way to distract her mind while Issei's response arrived, she pulled out from the drawer of her desk, a DVD case which showed on its cover several female characters from an anime series.

"What's your name… 'Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu'... it looks interesting, and I've read that it has received good reviews…" she whispered to herself thoughtfully, looking at her most recent purchase. Since the time of Toradora, she felt a certain 'interest' for this kind of anime series, since at that point she already knew how to define which series were the "dirty" series and which were tolerable and even interesting in her opinion, so it was not unusual to see that a series of DVDs and light novels were beginning to accumulate in her own room.

To add the cherry to the cake, she felt like repeating the night in which she and Issei had played in the arcade, she couldn't say that at that time, she felt excited and that video game had been worth every penny.

Little by little she was becoming a geek… and for her part, she did not mind.

Amused, she carried the next chocolate to her mouth, with a bright smile on her face, her eyes almost lost in a look of pleasure that nobody but Issei would see...

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, more precisely, classroom A-2, a certain brown-haired boy also showed a change that was completely new to anyone around him.

"Mr. Hyoudou, can you give us the answer to this riddle?" asked the literature teacher, pointing to the chestnut who was neither tired nor lazy, got up from his seat responding to the riddle of the teacher unfolding in the most calm and natural way while boasting of his intellect which, as a bonsai, began to grow little by little as it was constantly watered by Sona Sitri.

"Correct, you can sit."

Issei returned to his seat with a fresh and relaxed expression, which in a way, was erasing the constant expression of depraved sexual ill that stressed a certain air of "masculinity" which his classmates did not take long to notice and make this a headlining news for the place.

Already during recess, the brunette accommodated his things to prepare to go out to rest for a while in the athletic yard.

"Issei-san, that was surprising!" exclaimed Asia with her fists on her chest showing that she was indeed impressed.

"What was surprising?" he asked, somewhat nervous at the energy radiated by the blonde nun.

"You were the one that knew the answer to that riddle, for more than I thought and thought about it, I couldn't find the answer and you found it as if it was nothing," she added with a slight glitter coming out of her look.

"Hey, Issei…" approaching the pair were the duo of perverts that were already pushing each other hard and tried to stand defiant before their friend. "Tell us dumbass, how the hell did you get the answer right?!"

"Yeah, it's impossible for an idiot and piping head like you had thought the answer with the premise!"

A drop of sweat fell down the back of Issei's neck, suppressing the desire to sink his fist in their faces.

"Well, it wasn't so difficult…" he answered naturally. He then went on to explain the answer to the riddle with fluidity and enough intellect in his voice, leaving the two perverts hanging at his response with Asia simply surprised.

Around him, even the other girls in his class looked at him with some intrigue and interest. When did Hyoudou Issei become so eloquent and intelligent? It was as if the neurons that he had working all day looking at boobs had finally found a more dignified use.

"It's no match for you, losers… Hyoudou really seems to have taken a real 180 degree turn to his stupidity…"

Behind everyone, walking with confidence stopping as she approached Issei's position, the cruel, cold and inhuman Kiryuu Aika laid her hands on her waist looking with scorn and amusement at the perverted duo.

"Kiryuu Aika!" both idiots exclaimed at the same time as if it were a chorus, and for her part, she only smiled more crookedly.

"You two are just jealous because apparently the idiot, Hyoudou has gained some character, maybe trust too, whatever he has won has given him a touch of genius and masculinity that I fear that you two, will not feel in your life or even if one of you bathe in a pool with liquid testosterone…" She turned her attention to Asia. "Congratulations Asia, did you finally make him your boyfriend?"

Asia turned red all the way, while Issei felt a cold on his back that would make a bath with nitrogen pleasant for him.

"Aika-san?!" exclaimed the blonde girl, while her friend was accommodating her lenses.

"If, this change with Hyoudou is for real… when a man finally gets a girlfriend, this makes his confidence grow and things like what happens now, maybe that's why his useless libidinal neurons have finally been concentrated in a single girl and that also have put to work in shape, I thought that finally you had become Hyoudou's girl."

"No, no, not at all!" Asia nearly shouted, red to the brim, which made Aika smirk at Issei.

"Well, if it isn't Asia…" she said jokingly. "Then who is Hyoudou's girl? Rias-senpai, or maybe Akeno Himejima? Oh, maybe even Koneko Toujou… so Hyoudou, who is your current partner?"

The whole canteen turned interested to look at Issei. Was that true? The most degenerate of the perverted trio with a girlfriend? That was inconceivable, but it was not impossible. It wasn't also difficult to recognize that the confidence with which he was seen now in the classes and that refreshing expression could be due to that, that expression that often generates the phenomenon 'I am single and nobody comes to me. but I have a girlfriend that's even willing to marry me!'

"Not at all!" he replied nervously, or at least pretending to be. "I don't have a girlfriend! It's still difficult for me if I have a girlfriend it will be difficult for me to go peeking if I have one!"

"False alarm girls…" a girl muttered in the background. "Hyoudou is still the same pusillanimous worm as always, maybe he just turned on the 'focus' button for a few seconds before turning it off again…"

All the people agreed, accepting this premise as a truth, they just went out to enjoy their break while only the small group around Issei was still almost static.

"Yeah, it's true, what crazy things are you saying, Aika? How do you think that this brainless loser can get a girl who loves him?" Matsuda said, puffing his chest with proud envy.

"Yeah, the day that this loser gets a girlfriend, I'll cut my own balls with a sharp pointed pencil."

Issei smiled softly at that affirmation, although God was dead, Michael could impart a bit of divine justice on both losers.

The brunette was lowering her smile to a meditative gesture, noticing the small detail of Issei's cell phone vibrating in his pocket and pretending not to notice it, which is why she was smiling again mischievously.

"Well, I guess even I can make a mistake…" she began showing her shark-like smile. "But hey, it was just a theory, one as real as the green Martians who live on Mars…"

Without saying more, both Matsuda and Motohama left the room, talking about perverted nonsense between them.

"Well, Issei-san, should we go to the patio?" Asia asked, taking out her bento.

"Of course dear, why don't you go ahead and prepare a blanket for the two of us in the green yard?" he said with a friendly smile to his friend.

"Yes, Issei-san!" In all her innocence, Asia went like a bullet to attend to the favor of her friend, and as soon as the sound of the footsteps of Asia disappeared, Aika placed her hand on Issei's hand, approaching dangerously to his ear.

"I don't know who's your partner Hyodo, or why you are hiding it as you are doing right now, but if you don't want anyone to suspect, I would recommend that you learn to lie a little bit better…"

The shoulders of the Sekiryuutei trembled.

'Fuck, I forgot that she has a third clairvoyant eye…'

"Nothing, Aika-san… seriously, I have no partner…" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Then why are you still ignoring the text message that has just arrived?"

"Did I get a text message?" he asked, feigning confusion.

"Oh come on, I've seen earthquakes with less intensity in the San Andreas fault than your cell phone…" she answered arrogantly.

Knowing that the woman in front of him was really perceptive he had to find the best way to cut her suspicions, which was taking out his cell phone, and looking at the message that had just arrived, this was enough for him to momentarily forget the threat in front of him, and the blood went from his head to… his second head.

 _I have some chocolate left and I want you to know like last night, I'll leave the back entrance of the gym open._

 _-S.S_

The change was no stranger to Kiryuu who, under her predatory smile, more serious gesture appeared. Although Issei was in front of her and therefore the cell phone screen was completely covered, the message could be seen in the reflection of the screen, leaving Aika free to view it.

"Well, and who was it?" she asked seriously.

"An idiot with whom I usually play online, he's telling me that tonight he wants a rematch…" Issei answered, saving his cell phone with a battle gesture, before slinging his backpack on his shoulder. "Anything else to ask?"

She just adjusted her glasses.

"Nothing for now…" she replied parsimoniously. "As I said before, even I can make mistakes, good luck with your idiotic online game…" she finished, turning around and waving her arm, finally leaving the room. Issei suddenly felt nervous at the strange change of attitude of her to go from questioning him alone as if she were a perceptive girl into the ignorant one to just let him be. However, he wouldn't let his guard down, he would have to watch his way to the gym very well later on.

Obviously, Aika was no stranger to that little detail, so the best way to find out the mysterious secret, was to go directly to the gym instead of following Issei so that she would see who was the 'S.S' that sent him the message. She might find something interesting enough to annoy him for a while.

She had no idea how 'interesting' Issei's best-kept secret would be on a personal level.

* * *

After a few seconds of walking in circles and moving through the bushes and others like a good ninja, Issei finally reached the back of the gym. At first, the door seemed to remain closed, but approaching it, the hinge was not secured, it was enough that he pushed the door slightly to open it, immediately entering the place closing as soon as he could, begging heaven or hell that no one would have seen him. The place was dark, but with the little lighting that there was, it could be seen that the place was the deposit of furniture and other elements behind the scenes of the social activities that occasionally took place in the gymnasium of the school.

"You were late…"

Like a siren's song, it told him in which direction he had to go, a little away from him was the heiress of the Sitri Clan, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms with her foot resting against the wall. Even with the little illumination, he could feel the brightness of her violet eyes looking at him inquiringly.

"I'm sorry…" replied the brunette, scratching the back of his neck. "I just answered a teacher's question correctly and suddenly, for everyone that was a revelation and a phenomenon that had to be investigated, I had a hard time losing them all to be able to come here quietly…"

"Oh my," said Sona, somewhat intrigued. "I knew of the bad reputation of pervert and degenerate you had, but I didn't think that they had you as the fool of the class."

"Hell no, I know that to enter this school it requires a broad academic average, it's simply that —" before continuing, Issei remembered the small detail of what he was doing in the middle of class back then. "It's just that…"

"Did you spend your time looking at the athletic track to see the girls in bloomers?" Sona asked with surprising skill, making Issei lightly pull the collar of his shirt, nervous.

"I won't say anything to be in the presence of a lawyer," he said in a defeated tone, making the black-haired girl take her hand to her forehead, sighing.

"Well," she began, taking out her box of chocolates. "I thought to make this last chocolate enjoyable for both of us... but seeing you at this moment, I think I won't leave it so easy…"

Following another room, it was already lit correctly. There was a narrow space, with a few shelves and a folding table in the center and on top, was a chessboard.

"Oh no…" he murmured, in a defeated tone, while the violet-eyed girl went straight tp it, taking a seat.

"Oh yes…" she said, leaving the candy on the table next to the board. "If you want your 'prize' you will have to defeat me in a game of chess."

"Sona, it will be years before I can win…" he told her, sitting down, moving his pawn after seeing that he was playing the white pieces.

"Well," she then made her move. "It's a shame… and to think that I wanted to try more of those 'sweets' that you gave me yesterday…"

While she moved, she leaned her elbow on the table, placing her chin on the back of her hand, looking at Issei sideways, giving her a defiant and seductive look with a subtle smile, of course Issei was no stranger to what it all meant and he could not deny that somehow, her more assertive gestures, they set him on.

With energy renewed towards his next moves, with strange speed in the eyes of the Sitri who responded with the same intensity. For her, when a person made that kind of play to race, it was because he was not thinking at least his play, but even with the accelerated pace of the game, she could not close Issei as easily as she could because that style of play would resemble her.

"Do you know that the meeting between the three great factions to make the first peace agreements is going to be held in this city?" asked Sona in a serious way.

"Yeah, and Sirzechs-sama told us that…" he replied, moving a piece of his own. " He said that he intends to do it here at school…"

Sona jumped slightly at hearing those words, making a bad play which was not unnoticeable for Issei, taking her queen with the utmost ease.

"Wait, I haven't heard of that…" she murmured. After nodding a bit on the subject, she noticed two things, the document of utmost importance that her sister had left her that wasn't uncovered yet which would probably have all the information on that subject, and the other thing…

"When did you talk to Lucifer-sama?"

"Well, because he appeared today in the ORC room…" he explained in a natural way. "As I understand it, he came with Grayfia-san for the parents' meeting…"

Another awkward move on the part of the Sitri heiress followed. That was serious, if Sirzechs had more or less common sense a bit more ingrained than that of his beloved sister, he had shamelessly left his job just to go see his sister… if that was the case, what would Serafall do? Probably even worse…

"Kaichou… get ready…" warned Issei, while Sona was too deep in thought because of the terror that would cause her had Serafall go to the school. She didn't notice that in fact, she was surrounded, looking with extreme concentration, couldn't come up with an idea to save her from checkmate, a move that would come in five more plays of her regardless of the kind of strategy. So, looking at Issei, she didn't miss the arrogant and confident look on his face. "It seems that I will finally win today…"

Issei was expectant, remembering in detail how it was that Sona told him that they would only be officially married when he won a game of chess, and apparently that would be the day that would happen, so seeing the confident smile of the Sitri heiress was something that confused him.

"I feel you, Issei, but today will not be the day you win me…" she said, closing her eyes with her serious gesture. "Least because I was distracted by the topic of the meeting of the three factions in my school."

Before the astonished look of the chestnut, she took the sacred chocolate that would make a trophy of that game, taking it to her mouth without saying anything, without changing her serious gesture.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he protested, climbing on the table, suddenly pointing at the violet-eyed girl with his index finger as if it were a spear.

"I had not finished the game properly, Issei…" she explained, adjusting her glasses. "But it seems that we can finish it at another time."

Hearing this words, Issei turned to look at the chessboard, so much was his hustle that he did not notice that his violent reaction had shaken the table, and therefore the pieces have tumbled and disordered of the board. "It seems there will be no winner…" Sona finished with a malicious smile on her face.

"Oh damn it!" he cursed aloud, almost slipping on the chair, before sitting down, patting his forehead with force, he had fallen for a trap. "That wasn't fair, Kaichou…"

"Issei, you have to know, that to win, you have to know how to handle a game properly… and you lost this one…"

"It would still be a proper game if you haven't eaten the prize ... - answered this crossing his arms, with his serious look. "That was obviously a trap…"

Sona smirked, adjusting her glasses.

"My dear, when did I say that the chocolate was the prize?" she asked with malice. "I said that if you wanted your 'prize', you had to defeat me, but we never stipulated any specific prize."

Issei was about to protest, but remembering her words, he realized that what the council president was saying is true. She never said that the chocolate was the prize when he wins, she had simply put the chocolate on the table while talking about a reward, it was obvious that the final prize would be that "special chocolate" but the emptiness in the word game had defeated him.

"That was a dirty play…" he muttered, hanging his head low.

"Come on, don't feel bad Issei…" she told him with a sly smile. "You thought of taking advantage of my bewilderment to win me, in principle you wanted to cheat me." She got up from her seat, approaching where he was sitting, setting herself beside him. "Besides, I never said that I wouldn't reward you…"

Those words woke up a part of his instincts that went from anger to malice.

"Reward me, huh?"

"Yes, reward you… how would you like it to happen?" To answer, Issei simply pulled out from the inside pocket of his jacket, a smaller version of the box of chocolates that he had given to her, uncovering it, before taking out a chocolate.

"I think this answers your question, doesn't it?"

A smile appeared on her face.

"Well, come here for your prize…" she said, inviting him over. However, he was smiling even more broadly before making himself comfortable in his chair.

"I want my prize 'here'..." he answered in a more challenging way, and the smile of the black-haired president was reduced.

"How do you want me to give you your prize while sitting?" she asked with a slight tone of anger.

"Be creative."

While that partly bothered Sona, it was not because she believed Issei was being lazy to claim a kiss from her, the truth was far from that. What made him so strange, was the way she would have to get to kiss him.

Grief overtook her, but she could not deny, that somehow that seemed to be amusingly 'suggestive' for which somewhat self-conscious, she rose from her chair, approaching the brunette who was joining his legs together for her, this time it was her saliva that echoed in the place. She settled down, sitting on his legs and in doing so, one of Issei's arms snaked around her waist while the other reached for the chocolate, before putting it in his mouth.

Sona's embarrassment disappeared in that instant, now that she thought about it, wasn't this like a role play? With an amused smile she wrapped her arms around Issei's neck, and without further ceremony, they had to share that chocolate on his lips.

After a few seconds they both separated, Issei still wasn't used to taking the lead in that way, but seeing the blushed face and the crooked while trembling smile of Sona Sitri was known to everyone as the iron president is something that made his movements daring were getting better.

On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel how her heart was accelerating, and for the most part she didn't believe it. Was she really sitting on the lap of a boy kissing him while holding him by the neck?

But she was there, doing it. Maybe for a time she had never imagined that, but now she was doing it, so, taking her hand on his chest, she uncovered the box that he had saved, taking another chocolate. This time, putting it in her lips, with that gesture everything was said, this time it was Issei who began to kiss the violet-eyed girl, who closing her eyes, letting herself go.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or the suggestive position in which they were both, but Issei felt fervent desire to continue recognizing her more, if what they were doing until now was so exciting, How would it be going for more?

That was the reason why his hands gradually fell from her waist to a lower region, and Sona gave a slight jump when she felt his hands descended to more intimate areas.

… … … … … … … … …

Even so, only the vibration of the cell phone was enough to make them separate slightly, the president of the student council looked at the information that had arrived, pulling out her phone.

"What happened?" asked Issei, as he felt Sona's arms leave his neck, returning to her usual nature.

"There's a stray that's causing problems near the abandoned warehouse on the north side of the city…" she answered. "You, Rias, and the rest of her peerage take care of the stray devils at night, but when they happen to appear at this time of the day, it is my group that deal with the trouble."

"Well.." he murmured. He had heard something like that when he heard someone from Sona's group talking about their duties in their day-to-day work. "What are you going to do?"

For a moment, Sona Sitri was thinking, 'What should I do?'. Normally, she should study the situation in detail, see which of her pieces were the ones that best counteracted the threat after a detailed analysis and when that was clear and the variants that the battle could take, she'll make the incursion to eliminate the stray.

That would be common.

" _Your sister did not reach the title of Dai Maou thinking from the table, she jumped straight into action taking advantage of all her strengths."_

" _The reason why Rias Gremory is rising so quickly is because of the importance she gives to each of her pieces, for you, the situation is nothing more than a chessboard."_

It was true, even though she thought her father was a complete son of a bitch without feelings or soul, she had to give her reason at that point. She was getting used to taking Rias' support and support role in the battles, she was not wrong from time to time to think from the table the most appropriate strategies according to strengths and weaknesses of their servants, but there were very few times in which she entered the first line to fight, after thinking a little thought in detail.

Why not do it now?

Without much ceremony, she punched in a few numbers on her, phone starting a call.

… … … … … … … … …

"Kaichou?"

"Tsubaki, I need to go out and take care of an issue, could you cover for me until I get back?"

Issei was confused. What was Sona thinking?

"Is it something dangerous? If so, let me tell Momo or Yura to back you up."

"No, no, not at all, it's something I have to solve on my own," she answered seriously.

"If that is the case, then there is no problem. But please, let us know if you need our assistance, Kaichou…"

"Don't worry, and believe me, I will solve this situation quite easily…" she whispered, looking at Issei with evil intent in her eyes.

"Well, then good luck, Kaichou!" Without more to say, the call was cut.

"Now that's dealt with… Issei, would you accompany me?" asked Sona with an amused smile on her lips, while the brunette was a bit surprised. What was she thinking about doing? Apparently she wanted to go and take care of the street devil herself, and he had not seen her in a fight until now, but as far as he knew, she would analyze the situation before entering.

Maybe she thought that with his help, that would not be necessary.

"Sure, count me in!" he answered without a hint of doubt in his voice.

Without more, both retired from the gym by the back door, at that time there should be no one in the place and this made them feel safe enough not to give much effort to go out each on their own.

What neither of them expected was that Aika Kiryuu was behind a tree looking at the entrance, unable to finish giving credit to her eyes for what she was seeing. While Issei and Sona were leaving the place, she took out a bottle of eye-drops which she didn't hesitate to apply to herself.

"I must leave the soda, I must definitely leave the soda…" she muttered incredulously, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was the love interest of the leader of the Perverted Trio really the president of the student council?! The woman with the iron character, the ice princess and what made the situation more strange, probably the woman with the least bust in the whole school? Even the Koneko Toujou seemed to have more cleavage than and her body is just beginning to mature.

In fact, Souna Shitori was the antithesis of everything that "supposedly" represented the leader of the three perverts. How was it that both were in secret to spend what seemed to be a very good time?

That question was hanging around the mind of the girl, this could be arguably the biggest bomb of the whole school, and it would be interesting to see how the thing would continue later…

* * *

After an hour, both Issei and Sona arrived at the abandoned warehouse near the edge of the city, and on entering the place it showed that its abandonment could easily be calculated in decades because of the precarious condition of the site, the only thing that illuminated the dusty artifacts that were already devoured by rust, were the rays of light that entered through the broken walls and ceiling.

"What an ugly place…" Issei murmured jokingly, somehow this brought back memories of his first job with Rias and the others.

Sona just went deeper into the place. It was the first time she entered through the front part in such a haughty manner, but that was something so out of the question that she did not finish articulating it, and even so...

Why was this so exciting?

"You know, we know that you're in here somewhere, why don't you get out of your hole and save us some time?" she asked defiantly to the empty void of the place. Issei's jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. Rias, at this time, should be telling her servants, including him, should be careful and waiting for the stray demon to make his first move.

Quickly reacting, he activated his Boosted Gear. It was best to show trust, if Sona had taken him to this place and was acting that way was because he wanted him to cover her or maybe he was the one who'll the battle squarely.

"So you're the ones who purge the zone of the stray devils…" From behind one of the columns of barrels came a disheveled man who looked like his twenty years, dressed in a red shirt and gray pants with his hands in his pockets, looking at the two teenagers with disgust. "Is this the kind of trash that runs the city? What a bunch of babies!"

This was the typical kind of vermin she was used to dealing with in this kind of work, but she definitely felt different this time. She had nothing but Issei… she was not with her group with a predetermined strategy, for an analysis made the previous day.

No, she was there to fight hand to hand, something she had rarely done.

A smile crept on her face.

She couldn't deny that she liked the idea.

Maybe it was all that Issei was influencing her, or the fact that she wanted to show her father that she was not the badly calibrated machine he said she was, but whatever it was, she felt a huge desire to fight more in front, as Issei would do instead.

"So, it's a stray devil of the second…" she muttered, crossing her arms slightly tilting her hip in a cocky pose. "Well, state your last words."

"Last words?" the stray spat, cracking his neck. "You give yourself a lot of snotty confidence, don' dislike yourself just for the fact that I don't like the taste of stupid little girls…"

Issei growled annoyed at these words not thinking twice to want to come forward, however, Sona's hand telling him to stop didn't miss his gaze.

"Stupid little girl, eh?" She took two steps forward, pointing to the rebel demon with her index finger. "I'm afraid you're afraid to get it on with a stupid girl like me, I mean, you talk a lot for what little do you —"

Irritated, the annoying devil gritted his teeth and took the first step to throw himself at the Sitri who attentively, watched all the movements in detail, took a step forward, posing her two fists at her waist, without even preparing a magic circle.

She was aware that she wanted to fight more directly, but that did not mean that she would fight outside her style. The objective of her strategies was always to find the most effective method towards achieving the goal.

In this case , the defeat of the stray devil, so attentive to his stupid fury and how he seemed to be so pathetic that he was running towards her instead of flying or throwing objects, she calculated very well what would be her next step, so invoking a simple stream of water, she pointed it to where he would put his foot, slightly freezing the area, the rebel devil in his eagerness didn't notice this detail, stomping on the ice sliding steeply, crashing on his face on the ground with such force that he was stunned for a while.

"Wow…" Issei murmured, slightly stunned as well. She had calculated and waited perfectly, everything was achieved in a movement so subtle but so effective and humiliating. He had never seen anyone use her powers in that way.

The stray was rising from the ground with a hand on his face which was bleeding from his nose and eyelid.

"Stupid little girl…"

Without saying much more, three thin spears made of water were coming out of his chest, as he looked in his last moments, he could only see how the water with which he had tripped had accumulated, otherwise solidifying this time with a magic circle invoked by the Sitri heiress herself, and that was the last thing the rebellious devil saw before disappearing completely.

Issei approached the black-haired student council president who, with her back to him, removed her glasses, taking a rag from her pocket and began to clean it up.

"Well, that was impressive… Issei began, congratulating the Sitri who turned to see him while she was cleaning her glasses. And he _had_ to admit, she still looked cute and pretty even without them on.

"It wasn't really that difficult…" she spoke with the quiet tone. "He was an idiot who didn't even know how to fight apparently, so his power was low enough to eliminate him so simply…" She put her glasses on again. "I'm sorry I made you come with me, this was a much simpler situation than I thought…"

"It's nothing…" answered Issei with a shrug. "In fact, it was quite interesting, usually Buchou and the rest of us fought in a more explosive way, overwhelming the enemy with as much power as we can use, but instead this was so precise, that it was amazing to see."

Sona's cheeks gained a considerable blush.

"Well, if you put it that way, I can't say that it doesn't have its own merit." She looked at him with a funny smile. "Thank you for the compliment…"

To the strangeness of it, Issei bowed as a sign of respect.

"It is always a pleasure, Sona Sitri, the amazing and independent heiress of the Sitri Clan."

Sona placed her hand on his chest pointing with class, prompting him to stand back up.

"It's not necessary to speak with so much formality Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, the host of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig…"

After that exchange of words both laughed softly, it was silly but even that was funny in its own right when they were both together. And after recovering, Sona looked at the time on her cell phone.

"It seems that school hours are over, it would be better if you go back to your home…" putting her phone back.

"What will you do?" asked the brown-haired boy curiously.

"I have just eliminated a stray devil, I have to inform Rias about this. Besides, the theme of the meeting of the three factions in the school is an issue that I must organize with her with all the attention of the world, and the earlier I start, the better."

"I see… I'll take the time to train with Kiba until the night comes, then."

"It's a good idea," she planted one of her arms on her waist. "Now that I think about it, you always train in a somewhat explosive way… not only you and Kiba, but everyone in general…" She started rubbing her chin in deep thought. "I wonder if…"

"If?" he asked, somewhat intrigued, but her voice didn't come, apparently the violet-eyed girl was lost in her world.

"Oh, just forget it…" she finally answered, already a little more focused. "Well, the best thing to do now is that we take separate ways in going back."

"I understand…" Issei said with a somewhat depressive tone, one that did not go unnoticed for Sona.

"Is something wrong, Issei?"

"No, nothing serious…" he stated nervously. "It's just that spending time in this way is very nice, I would love to accompany you even to school…" After saying those words so blatantly, he got even more nervous. "Excuse me for my words, you must think I'm too clingy or something…"

The violet-eyed girl blinked several times, surprised at that comment. How could he believe that she would be fed up with his company? More when she was always the one that asked him to accompany her everywhere? Thinking a bit about that, the best guess she could make was that maybe he was still feeling somewhat untrustworthy because of what happened with Raynare. She was his first girlfriend and she murdered him in cold blood, that would always be a horrible experience for him.

That is why, taking off her glasses, she approached him before giving Issei a delicate kiss on the lips which he did not expect to reach at any moment, leaving him completely unarmed, one that was simply like sweet strawberry cake enough to leave him stunned.

"Don't feel bad…" she told him with a fraternal smile. "I'm the one who always asks you to join me… and believe me, I'll never get bored of your company…" Her words then gained a more condescending touch. "I could never complain about being next to someone like you."

It was true, if she was finding something fun to do, it was precisely thanks to him, for no reason could she think that being with him would become boring at some point.

"Well…" Issei began, rubbing the back of his head, without finishing articulating his thoughts.

"Well, as I said Issei, I have to retire…" she said, returning to her typical serious self. "See you tonight…" To his shock, before she disappeared in a magic circle, she gave him a wink before being swallowed by the white light and finally left the place.

* * *

As expected, after having warned her that Sona was going there, Rias had already prepared the chess board for the arrival of his best friend, and when the Sitri finally appeared, she simply smiled softly, taking a seat.

"Good afternoon, Rias."

"Well, Sona, why so formal? A simple 'hello' is enough to say hello," answered the redhead, posing her elbows on the table, and resting her chin on her hands.

"I know, excuse me for that, it's just already a habit rooted in me…" After taking a seat and putting on her most serious expression. "Shall we start?"

"Gladly," Rias answered, moving her first pawn.

"I think the best thing would be to discuss how we are going to organize the meeting of the three factions," Sona began.

"Right to the point…" the crimson-haired girl replied. "It's true, Onii-sama was a little careless to warn me about this matter so suddenly, not only that…" She massaged her forehead with her fingers. "He had the nerve to go to the Issei's house and get to drink with Mr. Hyoudou… it was so shameful, I wanted to sink my head underground and die drowning in a pool of water…"

Sona blinked several times.

"Your brother… slept in Issei's house?" Now that she thought about it, her fears began to gather. "Why did your brother stay in this dimension?"

"Why, he wants to attend the parents' meeting tomorrow…" she groaned, almost not paying attention to the game. "He says that he already call my otou-sama about it so he will show up first thing tomorrow at school…"

Sweat began to run down Sona's forehead, if Sirzechs was aware of _that_ issue, that meant that… he could be the one sending information to _her_ about what she was doing in school…

"Oh Satan, I hope I'm wrong… but I think my sister will come tomorrow too…"

One of her greatest fears… she really loved her sister, but her so 'extravagant' and childish way of being herself was something that really bothered her, she wouldn't know how she would handle the situation if Serafall went back to her 'clingy and sis-con' theme in front of all the school.

Well, at least Sona knew that she would have enough common sense not to appear in her 'Mahou Shoujo' outfit.

"I'm glad to know that I won't suffer alone…" Rias said, drying a tear of nervousness. "But oh well, as the document said, it is thought to make the meeting in a week so…"

And so began a typical conversation between the two, where due to the great importance of the issue, they began to plan how they would square their respective servants from start to finish, at that single point they would locate the three most important members of the existence, as such if not more but if they decided to appear more than the Maous, the Seraphs or the Cadres, the discussion would be raised mainly on checkpoints, surveillance points, and functions of their various servants and the survey priority of a barrier against everything normal.

Nothing else was left discussing the prefaces of the subject, they had delayed a few hours and a quantity of games where as always, Rias lost without any remedy. In fact, she was lost more obviously than usual, and that did not go unnoticed for the Sitri heiress.

"Can I ask you why you're so distracted?" asked Sona. They had finished discussing the subject of the meeting at school, so Rias's meditative gesture was something strange for her.

"I don't know if I should tell you…" she said, a bit reluctant.

"Rias, what are friends for?" she began, smiling fraternally. "It has to be something in which I can advise you on how to deal with it."

With that promise, Rias sighed, closing her eyes.

"It's about Issei…" she started. "I have the impression that he is having an affair with a contractor…"

It was not the magic of Serafall that could have made the chill that Sona felt at that time. It was more intense, she was even grateful that Rias had her eyes closed to avoid seeing the face of nervousness that she had for a moment.

"Issei is dating someone?" she had to ask herself, being ignorant, she had to know how much Rias knew about Issei's _partner_.

"I have the impression that it is indeed like that…" she continued. "I have not had the opportunity to meet the girl who signed him, but what I know is that she contracted him for a backup job while she would on a tour of the city for a little while. And since then, Issei's attitude has been changing little by little, it's as if he's keeping secrets from me and from the others, besides that, he seems to be pretty eager in meeting with her…"

Sona could feel the heat of nervousness making her clothes feel uncomfortable, as if she was drowning in her own magic.

"You don't know anything about her?" asked the Sitri in her most innocent voice.

"No," she answered. "My suspicions started three nights ago when Issei arrived almost at dawn, at that moment I knew something was wrong. He arrived with a certain trace of having washed on the run, and that makes me quite suspicious, besides he arrived without his school shirt…"

Every passing second became more suffocating for Sona. Rias was more serious with Issei that she even noticed those random little details?

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little Rias?" asked the violet-eyed girl, trying to lower the intensity of the fire. "If you feel so insecure, why not ask Issei directly?"

Diverting the subject to Issei himself could be the best option to pick now, if she invented something that did not match the version of him that would eventually give her away in the future, and suspicions would become evident.

"No…" Rias answered authoritatively. "I know he wouldn't lie to me, but I prefer to handle this without him finding out. I mean, I may be making a mistake and interfering too much in his life and in that way may he take it bad, so I'll just send Koneko tonight to follow him.

A nervous tic escaped the Sitri heiress afterwards.

"You'd send Koneko to spy on Issei tonight?" she asked with genuine terror underlying in her voice. "Have you done it before?"

"No, until now, I haven't been able to, she was hurt from the fight against Kokabiel so I couldn't send her, today she is much better and it's time to start undermining information."

Sona, under her poker face, was nervous and worried. If Rias sent her Rook to spy, they would discover her secret with Issei, but she couldn't tell Rias not to send her because that could be suspicious.

"I feel it as a somewhat hasty measure, Rias…" Sona muttered. "Are you sure you want to do that? You would be violating the privacy of the boy you like…"

After her words, Rias let out a groan. Apparently her friend had realized her feelings for her pawn, however, what was said in question that she returned to her serious temper with more force than before.

"I'm sorry, Sona, but are you not the one who says that over our familiarity with our servants we have to have total and strict control over them?" asked the red-haired Gremory heiress scathingly. "Besides, you yourself said it…" She was hesitating a bit and at the same time, blushing furiously. "I love Issei and will not let anyone be my royalty if someone even approached him, even if I have to slightly violate his privacy. I know he will thank me in the future when we get together, when we will be together…"

Sona gritted her teeth, annoyed. It was a horrible feeling to see how her own words played against her.

"I know that Issei wants to have a harem and I will let him, but I will be the only one that occupies a real space in his heart, and his harem will be filled by Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia, and some other girl if my last Rook turns out to be also a woman…"

Both looked at the window where it was already dusk, meaning Issei should already be preparing to go out to meet his contractor.

"Well, I'm going back to the house to wait for Koneko's report…" Rias announced, rising from her chair. "Do you want to accompany me to continue discussing the details of the meeting of the three factions in my house?"

Sona also got up, denying with her hand the invitation of her friend.

"No, I also have my own matters to fix… I appreciate the invitation, nonetheless."

"It's nothing," the redhead replied, gently. "As you said, that's what friends are for."

Without saying more, both retired using their own magic circles, and as soon as Rias had disappeared from the scene, Sona hurriedly took out her cell phone by typing a text message that she did not want to write for any reason, but the current situation forced her to.

* * *

The night fell, and a panorama that she knew well but that for a long time, she didn't look at the situation the same way she received it as always. Sona, who was already in the privacy of her home, was limited to eat and put a random series in her DVD player.

Yes, this is exactly her way of spending the night, not patrolling as she had for a while with Issei. She was alone in her house, without a pleasant talk to receive her, without some warm words to encourage her, without the typical nonsense that she and Issei used to do at this point of their relationship.

And that depressed her.

That same afternoon, Issei had told her that he didn't want to feel like he was too close to her to be unbearable, but the truth is that, on the contrary, she didn't want to separate from the only person who broke that horrible monotonous routine and monochromatic which used to be her life. Always serious, always static, every second that passed with him was an indescribable joyful moment for her and she wanted it to never end, yes. It was the other way around, she thought it would be her in the future who would become too dependent on Issei to such an extent that he didn't want to separate from her.

Don't.

Maybe it was already that way, maybe that's why she felt that way, in her bed with her cell phone rested even with the text message she sent to him.

 _Rias will send Koneko to watch you from now on outside the school, we can't continue meeting as we have done so far. Don't worry, I already sent the message that your contract was complete and that it no longer required more of your services to avoid getting into trouble. I have already signed and delivered the payment for your services._

 _Delete all messages you have from me, Rias will not hesitate to scan your cell phone._

 _See you tomorrow at school. :)_

 _-S.S_

She didn't know how she would see Issei's face tomorrow after being cut off like that.

Why, now that Sona thought about it, how would they do it if they had been caught? If they were discovered, not only would it be a scandal at the school level, much less at the level of friends, it would be a problem at the clan level of the underworld. Since she was the heiress from another Clan, it was horrible to see it like that. But at the property level, Issei belonged to Rias having been revived by her through the Evil Piece System, and if Rias decided that no one would touch Issei, that in the eyes of the laws of hell it would be an act of authority to the point of Issei being with someone else would be a crime.

She couldn't imagine the face her father would make if she was discovered, nor did she want to imagine what she would say to him.

"Even so… he is my partner…" she muttered.

As much as it was a forbidden relationship, now that she was so happy for it, the last thing she thought about was letting go of such happiness.

"It's true, I may not be able to meet him at night anymore… but, for nothing in the world will I let any of them separate us…" she vowed.

Now that she knew that happiness, the only thing she thought about was not letting it go, and she was willing to do what she had to do in order to continue having such intimate and beautiful moments with Issei, even if they had to hide and lie to everyone else. She was ready for what she had to do, and she was sure Issei would think the same as soon as she tells him.

That way of thinking was what eventually led to what the school knew as 'The Evening of Sunset'…

* * *

 _ **OH NO! KIRYUU AIKA NOW KNOWS ABOUT ISSEI AND SONA'S SECRET RELATIONSHIP! I wonder how she would take this revelation afterwards...**_

 _ **Damn it! Rias once again, is becoming a selfish and possessive bitch! (Forgive my language, Rias fans) Even resorting to sending Koneko to spy on Issei... how degrading...**_

 _ **On the bright side, I enjoyed their funny little chess match! Issei thought he finally beat Sona, but no! And that little kiss scene between before they got rudely interrupted was hot in my opinion!**_

 _ **Sona is enjoying her happiness with Issei, to think she now constantly wears makeup? I'd like to see that in the LN or anime...**_

 _ **The meeting between the Three Great Factions is near, meaning Issei and Vali's long-awaited confrontation will finally happen. How would Issei fight him and how would Sona show her support?**_

 _ **Will Serafall and Sirzechs find out about the secret of our two heroes? What is the 'Evening of Sunset'? Better stay tuned!**_

 _ **The seeds have been planted. Sona will fight for Issei to keep their relationship intact!, even if she goes against her friends and family! YAY! See? This is what I've been telling you all about! Obviously, Issei will do the same thing too! He loves Sona more than Rias, anyway...**_

 _ **How is this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please review, guys!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Sunset**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	7. Sunset

_**Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth**_

 _ **LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Damn, and to think I finished this in only a day?! I spent over 14 hours in my laptop typing away to finish this... anyway, putting that aside... last chapter, Issei and Sona's relationship have gotten deeper and deeper to the point that Sona is now a complete opposite of herself when she's with Issei. Not only that, Kiryuu Aika found out about their secret relationship and she is shocked, to say the least. How would that affect this chapter? This is one hell of a chapter, guys! This is why I picked 'Drama' as one of the genres in the first place. You'll get a special surprise in the end, though. Stay strong with your feelings, guys! I also had intense feels while writing this chapter! Before reading on, let's go through some of the reviews some readers left for me...**_

 _ **Mr. Green37: All I can say is that she is trying to figure out more about them, dude. Even if I was the writer, I wouldn't give spoilers.**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Maybe... good guess, dude. Let's see if your hypothesis comes true in the end!**_

 ** _Guest-Questioner: No, there won't be any bashing here, what makes you say that?_**

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 **{Albion Talking}**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

Somehow things changed have changed color very drastically for him; normally he would wait for Asia and Rias to go to school together, and in the process pick up the other members of the ORC that were joining them in their journey to arrive all at the same time as a great and spectacular group of idols to their place of study.

He was grateful that Rias was not at home early; she probably would have reproached him that he had gone all alone to school without even paying attention to the nun… not that it was Asia's fault, but…

 _Rias will send Koneko to watch you from now on outside the school, we can't keep meeting as we have done so far, don't worry, I already sent the message that your contract was complete and that it didn't require more of your services to avoid getting into trouble, I already signed and delivered the payment for your services._

 _Remove all messages you have from me, Rias will not hesitate to scrutinize on your cell phone._

 _See you tomorrow at school. :)_

 _-S.S_

That message which he had to read in the privacy of his room, with the door locked so that Rias nor Asia would not see him in anger. His rage was eating away at his almost permanent good mood, and how could it not be like that? He had just been shamelessly cut off the only moment of real intimacy he had with the love of his life and that was what the person he most idolized had done herself… the anger he was feeling was not only against Rias but against himself.

Feel for that? The woman to whom he owed everything and whom he really admired more than anyone else was forcing him to put aside the girl who knew him best and who he really wanted?

'Damn, I could even say that I loved her…'

That bothered him, and that same thought led to other even worse dilemmas.

'And now that?'

It was the big question, they had just cut the only time in which both could meet alone to live their life together as a couple… what would they do now to open up to each other? It wasn't just that he needed to see her, but that he knew that she only had him in order to be herself, after understanding and knowing her better he realized that that cold and strict profile was the result of having been alone without anyone she could trust, a dysfunctional family who wasn't on her side, an unbearable responsibility that prevented her from being able to relate openly with his servants and now that slap at the only moment of both of being able to be with whom they trusted the most.

He was seriously offended by his master, and it made the Sekiryuutei build up anger against her.

But that was all, he would simply remain resentful, because under no circumstances did he believe he had the right to throw something at her or criticize anything to the person who had most extended her hand from the moment when fate decided that he had to die.

Immersed in his thoughts, he didn't hesitate to arrive at the entrance of the school, only to be greeted by an unpleasant panorama for him. Not for a personal reason, rather, for the awakening of his instincts. It was the first time that he saw him face to face. But he did not need to have seen him before recognize him, it reeked of his worst enemy and that stench would be felt even a kilometer away in a dump.

Even so, between that and the curse that was consuming Issei even at that moment, it was obvious that if he let go, things would end badly, too badly to be specific; so with his most serious gesture he simply walked past him, ignoring the Hakuryuukou who simply fooled a sneering sigh, closing his eyes.

"What happened, Sekiryuutei? I thought you were dying to meet us…" challenged the man named Vali Lucifer.

"I don't feel like wasting time…" answered the brunette, stopping momentarily. "If you have nothing more to say, get out the hell out of here… I'm not in the mood."

"Yes, that looks about it…" he replied, chuckling slightly. "But I can not care less, although good, since I see you slightly indisposed I will confine myself to ask you a question Issei Hyoudou…"

"Spill it…"

"Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" Vali asked with genuine interest, and to that Issei, simply supported his bag on his shoulder again.

"If you mean that if I'm in the mood to kill you, I will…" he stated with a genuinely amused gesture. "To my disgrace, today is an important day for school and my parents will come too, so it will be another day for that…"

"Oh, it's a real shame, then…" Vali said, shrugging. "And what if I decide to attack you at this moment?"

Issei was already getting annoyed. "Word of advice… although Lucifer-sama is circling around the city, you'll have to explain him in great detail what you would have done because you ended up with destroying the school where his beloved sister was…"

Without saying more, Issei continued on his way. He didn't know how powerful his rival was, but if Sirzechs was known as Lucifer, it wasn't for nothing. At least he hoped that Vali wasn't so stupid to throw a ball of paper at that moment, because the brown-haired boy was making very good work in keeping the desire to take out his Boosted Gear where the sunlight does not shine.

And with how annoying Vali was, Issei could win a Nobel Prize for his effort.

After continuing to advance, to his relief he felt his nemesis retreated parsimoniously to the opposite way. Knowing that the threat had diminished, Issei's blood began to circulate again, more precisely in his arm who reminded him that he was paying a high price for the power he had obtained so abruptly.

In the distance and where she was always looking at the entrance from her office, no detail was lost of what had happened. The encounter between the red dragon and the white dragon and how Issei had made a monumental effort to pass by him without causing ruckus. Even so, the arm, being close to his white nemesis should have triggered the pain in the Boosted Gear again, so he must be going in the direction of the infirmary.

Sona was not going to miss this opportunity.

* * *

With each step that he took his anger decreased. It was obvious, without the presence of his rival, his battle instincts returned to zero, allowing him to recover his original mood gradually. Even so, the annoyance that he had from the damn text message earlier didn't diminish anything since it was the one that already brought him outside the school. It wasn't long before he arrived at the infirmary, at least he could wait until he returned to his total calmness and be able to enter the class.

Upon entering the place, to his relief he saw that he was totally unoccupied, not even if the nurse seemed to bother him.

"Perfect…" he murmured with a touch of relief. Shaking his head, he wanted to mentalize more than to be angry, to find a way to meet the Sitri heiress alone. "Now, how do I find Sona?"

 **CLICK**

"You don't have to worry…" a soft voice called his attention, and as he turned to observe, Sona was closing the door with insurance, apparently having been hiding behind it when Issei was entering the room in the first place.

"Sona?" Issei asked practically forgetting his bad mood at once. "How are you —?"

"I'm always sitting in my office while watching the students enter the school. I saw your quarrel with the white…" she explained, taking Issei's hand, leading him to sit on the bed, examining the arm with detail noticing some red scales that began to break his skin. "I guess it's difficult to keep up with what is happening to you… at least let me treat your arm before you start classes."

"You can?" asked Issei curiously, remembering a bit nervous because of the usual "treatment" that Akeno always did to that evil curse in his arm.

"I can ventilate accumulated energy to the earth for a little bit, something like a pole to earth when a lightning bolt falls on a beam…" she replied without giving much importance to the explanation, posing her hands on top of Issei's arm and began to surround him with water that covered it while it shone tenuously.

For a while both were silent, at least with the door locked no one would enter that place, Sona had the luxury of "persuading" the nurse to take the morning for breakfast to taste.

"Have you left when the message arrived?" she asked, focused on Issei's arm.

"No, I was preparing to leave. In truth, I couldn't believe it at the beginning, but making a feint note to explain that Koneko-chan would be following me from a little more than a hundred meters…" replied Issei. "In other words, our night patrols are over, huh?"

"Yes, that's right…" Sona confirmed without trying to hide her sadness for that. "It seems that it will be much more difficult to keep this secret and work at the same time…"

"I agree… yesterday, Buchou was acting strange… I suppose that was also why… I wish there was no need to keep this hidden, it feels as if we are doing something wrong…"

"It's something like that," she began to explain. "You are owned by Rias Gremory as a Pawn and as such, she can decide without any valid objection what she wants you to be or do, even with whom you relate on a personal level, if she decides that you can't be intimate with anyone outside of your classmates it has to be this way, it doesn't help that I, being the head of another clan of demons has an intimate relationship with you… it's as if I told you that their authority is worthless, if they discover us we'll get into a pretty big problem…" She gave Issei a serious look. "Our world is not as altruistic as you thought, Issei…"

It was true, Rias had somehow placed her devil situation in a way that was attractive and quite beneficial to him in his perverted role, but the little interaction he had had with other demonic clans had clearly shown him the other side of the story.

"In addition to that, it wouldn't help that the biggest pervert of the school is the love interest of the president of the student council…" Issei joked, trying to liven up the situation. "I can't imagine how many criticisms you would have to endure if the school does find out…"

"It's true," she stated, taking her gaze elsewhere. "That would be a delicate subject to deal with, although I am the secret leader of this place, there are some rules in the student regulations that I must comply with, and among these is that I shouldn't interpersonal relationships at an affectionate level in school. But I admit that I have an interpersonal relationship and it's precisely with the person with the worst reputation in the place…"

Issei reclined his face, he still didn't understand how she could deal with as much weight as he did; he couldn't imagine what would be her life if her freedom was cut in that way. Issei's meditative gaze didn't escape Sona's sight, making her smile slightly.

"Even so, with all this, don't you think it's fun?" she asked with a certain look of melancholy.

Issei blinked a few times. "Fun?"

"Yes, fun…" she replied, finishing in treating his arm, at least enough until Akeno takes over later. "What we are doing is wrong, however, we didn't stop doing it, and that is because it is something that we both want… it's something we like and I know it sounds out of character for me, but if the rules prevent me falling in love with a guy and screaming at the public, then fuck the rules…" While she stroked Issei's hand, her other one was going up little by little to hold his neck. "I know it will be hard from now on, but tell me Issei, don't you want to play the game of secret love with me?"

Issei swallowed heavily, the words of the black-haired girl were hypnotic, it wasn't surprising that he could not utter a word; it didn't help that she had kissed his cheek and had begun to go down his neck.

"It seems that we have to be creative… or putting it in a more direct, we will have to break the rules…" Sona whispered into his ear, making him widen his eyes even more.

Sona Sitri… the cold, student council president suggesting that they break the rules because of their desire?

That was strange for Issei, but undoubtedly, stimulating.

Emboldened and already recovered from the pain that afflicted his arm, taking control of the situation, he pushed against the girl, laying her down on the bed, looking directly into her violet eyes, eyes that looked confused and slightly expectant; Sona was in a position quite vulnerable so to tell…

"Did you suggest that we should break the rules?" asked the brown-haired second-year mischievously, he couldn't deny that the idea of playing under the table while ignoring the rules of society; adding that to the suggestive beauty of the Sitri heiress and the excitement of the situation, Issei had his hand to the neck of her shirt, undoing the bowtie that she had by pulling it off her, and the miserable piece of black fabric that hindered didn't last long in that place. "Who are you and what did you do with Sona Sitri, the iron-hearted president of the student council?"

She was speechless. Issei was on top of her, her body on hers, looking at her amused after having taken off her tie and unbuttoning the two top buttons of her school uniform, revealing the tight, white shirt she was wearing underneath. She was astonished, but it didn't bother her, and that sudden action made her notice that with every encounter that they had she was getting more and more intense, just as he was gaining a little more maturity and cunning. She was feeling more freedom to act like a feminine and seductive girl, every time they went at a slow but constant pace in what referred to matters of a real couple, more precisely the lustful part.

The best part was that she liked it.

A defiant smile appeared on her face.

"Sona Sitri, president of the student council known as the 'Iron Lady'? Let's say she went for a walk…" she replied with some ecstasy in her tone. She was upset about last night and knowing that her time with Issei would now be less frequent, but all she wanted was to make the most of every minute they could have, and 'nursing' him alone right now was one of those moments.

That single sentence was enough for Issei to completely forget that he was in school and that he had to enter class, finishing unbuttoning her shirt, he noticed that what he thought was a white shirt was actually a cropped top; revealing in all her glory, the sculpturally feminine abdomen of the Sitri.

'By Satan, that curve between your waist and your hip is such a sight…'

Looking closely, those annoying inches of her skirt didn't let him see the perfection of that waist… a waist which, without bothering the other part of her uniform, showed in a much more suggestive way, Sona's long legs, covered by long stockings that they came a little above the knees.

Without resisting the impulse, Issei wrapped his arm around her, caressing down her back to her waist and over her skirt until he descended to her legs. He lifted her up by grasping her skin under her knees, which caused, like a machine, her legs to automatically wrap around him.

That sudden movement was surprising for Sona, who could not say anything since the his lips were already zipped shut.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I'll take that phone and I'll throw it to hell…" Issei murmured, slightly separating himself from Sona Sitri, who was blinking many times, confused. No wonder, by wrapping her legs around him, her intimacy had been exposed so that she rubbed everything she wanted with her legs, just a few seconds almost took her momentarily lost.

"Cellular?" she asked, returning to her senses.

"Yes, cell phone…" Issei answered, taking the devilish device before passing it to her. "It was vibrating for a while, it seems that they need you urgently, and yes, if we don't want to be discovered, the best thing is that you attend to whatever that is…"

She nodded, looking at the screen, the heat of her blushing face disappeared almost instantly, and this was not strange for Issei.

"Something happened?"

"Yes, something particularly bad happened…" she replied, quickly getting up from the bed, looking at the state she was in, with her clothes quite disarranged and unbuttoned. "My worst fears have been realized…"

Issei paled.

"Your worst fears?" he asked nervously, almost as white as his little kouhai's hair. "Koneko-chan discovered us?"

"No, it's not as bad as that, but it's too bad… for me…" Her skin suddenly paled for a second, before she finished getting ready. "I can't believe she did it…"

"What did _she_ do?" Issei asked curiously. "Who are you talking about?"

Ignoring him, Sona unlocked the door and rushed out. But before leaving, she went to the nurse's table, taking a pen and a small piece of paper, writing with incredible speed before tearing off the parchment, leaving it there and running out of the infirmary. Issei, somewhat surprised by the violet-eyed girl's behaviour, got up from the bed and went to the table to take the paper.

 _I'm dying to continue what we were doing, but this is not the moment for it._

 _P.S. I would recommend that you change your pants._

 _-S.S._

"Wait, why would I change my pants?" he asked himself, somewhat surprised, and when he check them himself, he noticed that a part of his leg has gotten wet by something that felt like semi-viscous liquid.

"What is this?" he asked, feeling it. Somehow, the aroma of that certain liquid seemed to stimulate him _more_ than enough.

 **[For someone who has become so assertive these days, you're still naive…]** Ddraig sighed.

"Ddraig?" asked Issei, a bit surprised at the voice of his partner. "What do you mean?"

 **[Forget it, better go and change yourself before Rias Gremory and the others see you.]**

"I don't understand why, but okay…" After he left the infirmary thinking about going to class, he looked at the note happy, it was the first time that she wrote a letter. Well, if that could be called a letter… but something was something. Besides, it was strange, why was that aroma that he had in his pants earlier so intoxicating?

* * *

After returning to class, Issei was grateful that Asia was waiting for him openly. Somehow since her arrival at Issei's home, he had gone to have a younger sister to which his parents wanted more than the same, apparently enough to go unnoticed while his parents entered the room to see the crafts of their children, crafts worthy of an elementary course. Why were they doing them? No fucking idea, but hey, as he said, he thanked the divine providence that his parents loved him less than he did, thanks to that he had been able to return without anyone noticing.

Even so, when returning to class, it was strange.

"A photo session with a magical girl?"

"As a former member of the photography club, I must capture every detail with my lens!"

Yes, just walking near the buildings that surrounded the gymnasium, he felt the enormous war spirit of dozens of male students running in the direction asking for a magical girl?

"Magic girl?"

He couldn't deny the curiosity of what was being said: a magical girl at school? Well, he had nearly lost practically the whole day of class, why not see what all this hustle and bustle was about the magical girl?

... ... ...

"Go here…"

"Now lean a little more…"

On the platform of the gym surrounded by almost a hundred boys, all with cameras taking pictures furiously, the figure of a black-haired teen in two pigtails that fell by the sides, dressed as a magical girl posed for them with enormous pleasure on her face , that was the scene that was left to frame in the Issei's mind, that if it was weird.

"Just, if it was a real magical girl…" he muttered, somewhat impressed, approaching to see the anonymous beauty.

He was surprised to see Rias and the others in the place, looking slightly amused at the strange and charismatic girl.

"Buchou?" asked Issei, calling the attention of his colleagues.

"Ah, Issei, hello…" the red-haired woman greeted before making a serious gesture. "Can I ask where you were when the presentation was being made to the parents? Asia told me that you nearly didn't make it in class."

"Long story…" he replied in a derogatory way. It wasn't intentionally, but he still couldn't tolerate the idea that the woman in front of him cut his love life. "Can I ask who is she?" He pointed to the black-haired girl wearing a magical girl outfit who was already being guarded by Saji, removing the herd of hungry lizards with his position in the student council.

"Hey Saji, it's good to see you finally working hard," greeted the brunette to the blonde who laughed contemptuously.

"I don't have time for you," he shot his rival down.

At that moment, the side door of the gym was opened with so much force, revealing the annoyed look of Sona Sitri.

"Saji, what's going on here?!" she asked imposing her authority, while looking with some nervousness at the people of the place, the reunited Gremory peerage including Issei, and behind Saji…

"Kaichou, I was…" the blonde Pawn was about to apologize until the girl behind his back who was dressed as a pink magical girl spoke in a childish voice.

"I finally found you, So-tan!" she exclaimed.

The atmosphere of the place cooled down for the Sitri who was in the same place locked with her lover and her sister… HER SISTER WHO WAS DRESSED IN A FUCKING MAGICAL GIRL OUTFIT.

Serafall had the merit of having completely broken the ice mask of his sister without intending it, making her dishevelled from the single impression.

"Kaichou, does she know you?" Issei asked a little surprised, and in response, the magic girl jumped off the stage, running towards the direction of the student council president, standing in front of her.

"So-tan, what's wrong?" asked the long, black-haired girl looking at her sister who, looking helpless was limited to sketch her best serious face while to her shame, was translated into a fiery blush. In addition to that, the magical girl stopped jumping slightly to notice the detail of her younger sister's makeup.

"Oh, you used the colour of love lipstick that I give you as a child…" she whispered in contrast to her earlier sentences, going unnoticed by the others who were not far from them. "I told you to use it when you like someone or when you wanted to have fun with me…"

A drop of sweat fell down Sona's cheek.

'How could I be stupid, I changed my panties but I didn't wash off my makeup that my older sister gave me? I'm so stupid…'

It was not difficult for Issei to discern that his girl was screaming inside, for what others could see was the typical poker face of her half twisted… for him it was the genuine expression of a child who was discovered by her mother when she was stealing money from her wallet.

"At the end you've met with your older sister, I think you should be much happier to see me!"

'I'm doing this for what I want the most, and for what I love most, for what you love most, don't go out with the love, girl…' the violet-eyed girl cried inside.

"I wouldn't mind hugging and having some girl-girl action, where you say 'Onee-sama' and I say 'So-tan' you know?"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…' the Sitri heiress groaned inside.

Issei scratched the back of his head, pretending nervousness. If Sona had told him about how enthusiastic his older sister was, he never thought he saw something like her. It was really like his girl had taken out a clone who had the direct opposite of her nature, and that of the yuri-yuri only made it more hilarious.

Serafall Leviathan-sama… yes, definitely if she had been called to the battle against Kokabiel, things would not have ended just fine, especially if 'So-tan' had been harmed before she had arrived.

He just realized that fact now.

"Rias-chan, is that guy with you, the Sekiryuutei?"

At the mention of his nickname, Issei returned to reality, only to see how his 'sister-in-law' was pointing towards him.

"Yes," Rias answered, gesturing for her Pawn to come closer. "Issei, come and introduce yourself."

Each step that he took approaching the devil king rang like a church bell in Sona's ears, who, helpless in her entirety, had no choice but to put her hands on her lap and look at the shoes of her best friend who had somehow become extremely Interesting.

"Pleasure to meet you! My name is Issei Hyoudou! Pawn of Rias Gremory!" he said in a militaristic style, waving. The truth is that the eminence in front of him being so explosive generated a bit of fear in him.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Serafall Leviathan! One of the four devil kings!" she said cheerfully, turning herself around generating as much attention to her curves as possible towards a victory pose. "Call me, Levi-tan, would you?"

Issei sneaked a glance at the Sona, somehow she had been lost in Rias's shoes for a while.

"Onee-sama!" she blurted out, believing that it was a good time to return to the reality of her mental escape to call her older sister's attention. "I am in charge of the student council of this school, even if you are part of my family, such behavior and your way dressing is unacceptable!"

Serafall would have answered that question some other time, but to the strangeness of her sister, she had her gaze fixed in a penetrating way on Issei, precisely above his chest.

"Rias chan!" the devil king exclaimed with her cheerful gesture, but for her sister the air had changed strangely. "Can you lend me Issei-kun for a moment?!"

Everyone present blinked, confused.

"Clearly, I suppose, why not?" Rias said, to which the black pigtail movie just winked with a gesture of peace with her fingers, before taking the chestnut from the collar of his shirt, literally dragging him away.

"Oi oi! Leviathan-sama?!" he tried saying, but was silenced when he felt her pull on his shirt tighter.

"Let's go, Issei-kun! I want to have the autograph of the great Sekriyuutei!" she stated, almost shouting showing to those who were present that her intentions were more of fanaticism. At least that was seen by everyone except her sister who hesitantly raised her right hand on her lips.

That's when she noticed it.

'Wait, if I wash the lipstick I had on before, how did onee-sama find out that I was using it?!'

Then she remembered how her sister looked at Issei's chest, more precisely the part that she always kissed when she finished down his neck, and at that moment he had the red shirt he always wore under the uniform, so how was that? Opening her eyes as wide as saucers, she had a slight idea of what was about to happen.

'Don't kill him, one-sama…'

Outside the gym, it was enough that they were out of sight. And with that, the magical girl violently took the Issei crashing against the wall while she blocked the passage with both hands. To make the situation more bizarre and more difficult to understand, Serafall didn't lose the smile on her face.

"Very good, but what do we have here…" she murmured, taking her hand to the neck of Issei's red shirt, lowering it to where he normally took the last samples of affection of his partner.

"W-W-Wait, Levi-tan!" he cried in nervousness. He had washed the marks of kisses he had earlier. How is it that she was so sure where to look?

"It's just as I thought…" she revealed, looking closely at his chest.

"What is it that you thought?" Issei cried and at the same time, Serafall raised her magical girl's staff, reciting a spell with children's words, and at the end of it, the mark of lips appeared on Issei's mouth as well as on his cheeks, neck and much more.

Issei's skin color was comparable to that of Koneko's hair before the cold and icy look of Sona's sister.

"It seems that my little So-tan has gotten herself a boyfriend…"

Issei was defenseless as he couldn't do anything to contradict; his body was full of strong evidence, so his only solution would be if he came up with something to say that would get her suspicion off Sona. But right now, Serafall's look was so unlike the look she usually had as a magical girl!

"Yes, and it seems that So-tan has gotten so loving…" she murmured thoughtfully, tearing Issei's shirt to the base, looking at his naked torso.

"Ick!"

The almost feminine whimper went unnoticed for the Maou who held her hand to her thoughtful chin.

"Even so, I see that you haven't done anything indecent…" she concluded, looking at the brunette in the eyes as she separated from him.

"Does that mean that I'm not going to die?" Issei asked scared.

Serafall snorted.

"At least not today..." she answered authoritatively. If she had noticed that Sona so felt more energetic these days when chatting with her on a cell phone, she felt more vivacious and this was the reason, she seems to feel comfortable with the Sekiryuutei and the fact that her younger sister uses the things that she gave her as a gift. "Although I would have preferred if it had been some girl-to-girl action with me, while Sona's happy it doesn't bother me."

Issei blinked several times, was she telling him she was okay?

"Listen well, Issei-kun…" she began, showing neutrality that could become uncomfortable. "For now, I will approve of your relationship with my sister only because she seems to be very happy with you, and if you are one of those people who just use So-tan to pass the time, I assure you that at this moment, Rias-chan should start looking for a new Pawn."

Issei swallowed thickly.

"Even so, if you only make my little sister cry, or if you want to make her sad…" She then approached Issei at a distance from her face which looked like she would take out an eye with her nose. "I will personally make sure that you would keep Kokabiel company in comparison to what I will put you in to make you suffer. Understand?"

"I understand!" Issei immediately replied, scared of her overall aura.

"Well, I'm glad things have been clear…" Serafall murmured, putting her hand on her chin. "In fact, this is good in a certain way, that So-tan knows the benefits of teenage love; and at this rate, I thought that she would become just as stiff as otou-san, but anyway, let's go back with Rias-chan and the others! They should be waiting for us!"

Without more, the magical girl dragged Issei's dying body who, from the pressure exerted by the great devil against him he had lost consciousness, another that almost passes for the same is the Sitri heiress who, after seeing how her lover had returned after 'chatting' with her sister, prayed for a miracle to the Maous to be eaten by the Earth at that time. But how to can that happen when she was supposed to pray for that miracle when her older sister was completely fine with it?

* * *

It was no wonder that the situation in the Hyoudou residence late at night was one of the most uncomfortable moments for the teenagers who lived in that place, since the uncomfortable talks that came out of the dynamic father and son Gremory duo as well as Issei's parents made the three girls in charge to raise their blood to the head of shame, or at least to the two girls, Issei still did not quite believe as his parents were more concerned when it came to Asia. They left him to a side as if it did not exist, not that it bothered him, on the contrary, in cases like his that was very beneficial.

"I can't stand this! Stupid onii-sama!"

Without further ado, Rias Gremory was running away as a soul that was punished by the devil (never better said), leaving Issei and Asia alone in the kitchen while the proud parents continued their discussion.

"Shouldn't you go cheer up Buchou, Issei-san?" asked the nun in her innocence. But to her surprise, the chestnut simply snorted a sigh, taking off his jacket.

"It would be better to leave her alone for a while…" he answered with his typical smile. "Asia, I'm gonna go out for a while, I do not want to be part of this massacre, take care of my parents while I return, okay?"

That was a strange thing for the nun who simply nodded, while Issei left his house at night. For him, this was no problem; he was not going to meet Sona so that the one following him, Koneko, couldn't bother him in any way.

After walking a while aimlessly, he stopped near a soda machine. Now that he was back in his state of mind, he left without thinking much about it, so he found an opportunity to sit and think decided to take advantage of the time.

 **SLURP**

Beginning to drink while relaxing on the bench, his thoughts were lost in the darkness of the night. It was the first night without Sona at his side.

Sona Sitri.

The president of the student council and the woman he longed for. At home, wherever he was, on that day, both had started showing affection to each other to the point that it reached intimacy.

That was a good sign. Just that now, in that same afternoon, the difficulties and the true weight of what it meant to be together began to become evident.

"Well, at least we have the support of Serafall-sama…"

He didn't remember much further after being questioned by the devil king, but in a small moment that they had alone after awakening from his coma caused by terror, Sona had told him that he had already spoken with her sister. He didn't say much, but the tremor in her lips and her considerable blush hinted that perhaps she had also had to go through something similar.

In a way, that was quite motivating. Her sister, unlike everyone, supported them. What was wrong with both of them being together, anyway? The traditions of the demonic clans? What will their friends and others think? At a point in the past, that would have generated enormous mental pressure on Issei about what Asia or Rias would say, including Koneko, but at that moment, when things were being done so that they themselves were against him.

Somehow this earned a fun touch.

"Let's see how they prevent me from meeting Sona…" he murmured with a shark's smile. "This will be interesting…" he finished, taking the last sip of soda left from his can.

Everything that was happening at that moment, everything he had learned so far and the interaction he had had with the leader Sitri were leading to one thing…

A rebellion.

* * *

The next day in the class A-2, the atmosphere was strange. Although the somewhat harsher behaviour of Issei was being news so far because it was so striking, now, the thing went to the next level.

(Insert female moan)

No wonder, Issei was lying on his post, with headphones on his ears. Even so, the sound of the porn video he was watching from his cell phone was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Hyoudou! What are you doing in class?!" The first to jump into action was Murayama who had already risen from his seat with a shinai in hand to punish the pervert.

"Because I'm watching a new video that came out yesterday and already paid the VIP membership…" he answered.

"You! You're so brazen to say that even here in class!" she growled with red eyes of anger.

"So what? I finished the exercise, how I want to kill my time is my problem," he responded quite contemptuously, finally looking at the girl, and he saw how the shinai had already raised as high as she could to execute the punishment, making him pause the video he was watching.

"Wait! Murayama-san!" Issei shuddered.

"Are you going to beg for mercy, rubbish?!" she threatened, making him shake his head in fear.

"No, it's not that…" he said, already scratching his head. "Do you want to see a magic trick?"

"Magic trick?" she asked.

"Yes, a magic trick, close your eyes…" he stated, pretending to be nervous. "I promise you will be amazed…"

After a few seconds, the brunette closed her eyes, she would give this small pleasure to that piece of shit before removing the stuffing with blows, but in doing so, Issei took from his briefcase a pair of intimate clothes, women's to be precise, the eyes of all present were opened to no more power.

"Ready, you can open your eyes."

In doing so, Murayama looked at him without believing what was in front of her, Issei shamelessly holding her underwear with both hands, almost like a flag hoist.

"Is that my —?!"

"Yes, that's right, I made Murayama-san's panties appear out of nowhere!" With total impudence he went back to his suitcase, taking out another set of blue and white underwear. "I also have Katase's right here…"

The pink haired girl mentioned had an expression worthy of a scream, seconds before getting up to deliver her own form of punishment.

"Did you know? I always thought that Katase really had better ass than Murayama-san, but being that Muryama-san's measurements are 84-70-81 while those of Katase san are 78-65-79, for things of proportion until it would be true, but I have to say that Murayama-san has many more curves to fantasize about…" he explained, drooling over a sex-crazed fantasy.

Nobody could believe what he had said so blatantly, even the two affected by this began to tremble with rage.

"Now you're dead, you son of a bitch!" Both angry girls shouted launching a double death killer sword strike which was evaded by Issei who almost as if it were an anaconda slipped between them to run off in the direction of the door to the hallway.

'Catch me if you can!' With that thought, he made his way through the halls like a marathon runner knowing that he did not have a clear path, in all corners of the school if he had to, begging to be able to find any of the members of the student council.

'Where is Saji when you need him?' he mentally muttered.

After Murayama and Katase had left, everyone in the room had different reactions.

"What the hell has just happened here?"

"We already knew that Hyoudou was perverted, but this is a new level…"

"I wonder if those two would finish the job…"

While all those whispers began to sound like a racket through the room, Kiryuu Aika put her hand on her chin; she knew that both Issei Hyoudou and Souna Shitori had their own love story to tell. Why did he do something so strange and ridiculous despite having a girlfriend? Apparently there was something more in the background.

* * *

Already in her office, Sona also devoted a large part of her neurons of thinking how to meet Issei behind the back of everyone else to be able to be a couple when they wanted, which is why the face of surprise and stupor was not possible, rather, disguise when she saw Saji and Momo carrying Issei as if he were a beaten prisoner of war. Knowing that this was not as flat as it seemed to be, she herself began her own performance.

"Can I ask what happened here?" she began, rubbing her temples as if she was stressed.

"Well, it's not something I've finished understanding..." Saji began explaining. "By the time we found Hyoudou, he was already being beaten by Murayama and Katase san behind the old building… apparently he had stolen both their underwear before entering the classroom... or so I think…" the blonde before turning his gaze towards his rival. "Do you know how much you've screwed up?"

"You have no idea how much…" Issei answered, moving on his own, free from the Pawn and Bishop's grasps.

"Gentlemen, leave me alone with this guy!" Sona growled, crossing her fingers, showing evident anger in her eyes.

"Kaichou?!" Saji asked curiously. It was the first time he saw his master act in this way.

"I have already received reports that Hyoudou was becoming more perverted with women these days, this incident has just confirmed my suspicions. I would like both you and Momo to leave me with this runt; I'll have to apply a bit of shock therapy to lecture him…"

"Oi oi, don't you think that's too much? I mean, it wasn't that big of a —"

"Just shut up if you know what's good for you, Hyoudou…" Sona snarled, her cold gaze sent chills towards the brown-haired boy's spine.

Without more, both Saji and Momo looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and leaving the place, leaving Issei and Sona alone, who stared at each other.

"So, this is your plan… to steal underwear?" asked Sona, slightly annoyed and somewhat surprised.

"It was either that or buy myself a raincoat with the words 'bad guy' on the back, tie tape on my chest and walk with a wooden sword at school…" Issei replied, amused. "By the way, great work following me the flow."

"I know we said we would break the rules, but I didn't think you would take it literally…" she mumbled, crossing her arms with closed eyes. "The idea was to break the rules imposed by the demonic families, not the school ones, silly…"

Somehow, Issei just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we're both here anyway, so I think it works, too. Why do you always follow the rules so strictly?"

The black-haired president snorted an annoyed sigh, standing in front of the boy before digging her index finger into his chest.

"Because not doing so as in your case will end up in you getting beaten by all for stealing underwear and take you to detention!"

Issei blinked several times at the aggression of the Sitri heiress, perhaps for that reason sighing slightly, he flashed a defiant smile.

"Well, I'm not in detention… I'm in the office of the student council... with you..." Issei's suggestive tone and that amusing security caused Sona to lower her guard, looking at him while slightly blushing. After that, Issei just put his hands in his pockets. "Well, it's your call. How many days of punishment are they? What do I have to do, oh powerful iron president?"

She sighed. "Believe me you _will_ have your punishment Issei, but for now…" Without further ado, she removed from her desk drawer; a box of chocolates that was the same that Issei had bought for her formerly.

"Are you still —?"

"Compare on my own…" he replied, cutting her off. Taking one of the many chocolates before putting it in his mouth, the signal was clear and that every second after this wouldn't be wasted.

* * *

Obviously, Issei wouldn't be the only one to stay with the job of finding a way to be with his girl, only that Sona had her own style to do it. Not one as striking and obvious as the Sekiryuutei's, and this could be seen when she kept a close eye on every detail in Issei's daily student routine, including the Physical Education period.

While the whole class gathered doing warm-ups or stretching, it was difficult for anyone to notice that someone was going to miss it, at least Aika Kiryuu had made a more direct contact with Asia during those days, which is why the nun would not notice Issei's disappearance in the foreground.

And how would the plan to get his attention work?

Easy, wait for the physical punishment that many called "cooper test" or more to start, to take a little more than ten minutes. Why? To see how after ten minutes of trotting, the human students were already begging for mercy while for the devils, that was more like a walk in the park, which is why Issei didn't lose sight of Sona hiding behind the corner of a wall, making the gesture of him accompanying her. He was neither short nor lazy, continuing to run away slightly from the herd to take a ninja jump and join the Sitri.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Issei curiously while he was being dragged by Sona to hide away from the athletics track.

"You say that to me, despite knowing that you have to leave a record when you return while doing the cooper test," she replied with a smirk.

"Good point…" he said, with a drop of sweat falling down his cheek. "Something tells me that I'll have quite low grades in Physical Education this semester…"

"Nothing will happen," she stated with confidence. "No one will notice the altered file of a specific student, follow? Or do you prefer to spin around the athletics track thirty more minutes?"

And so both were plunged in their circulatory talk that Sona had such a good cliché discussion of anime, that she didn't look at the stone that stuck out in the grass. Stumbling and taking Issei with her, both falling to the ground.

"To start... we should look where we are..." Issei murmured, actually lying on the ground. The bushes did their job by covering them, in addition to other advantages that the same accident had caused…

"Issei…" she murmured with some seriousness.

"Yes, dear?" Issei asked with a smile.

"Do you know where your hand is?" she asked, her hostility increasing slightly. Raising his head slightly, Issei noticed that his right hand was resting on the bottom of the Sitri heiress, under the skirt, to confirm that it was like that he could not think of anything else but to probe the unknown terrain for them.

Days ago, if it had been about Rias and her breasts, he would probably have shouted nervously, alerting everyone. But, with Sona, at this point in their relationship, somehow that did not make him nervous, in fact, he liked it, more because what he was playing was not at all despicable.

"Where do you want to be —" he tried to say something, but Sona cut him off with her knuckles. After removing his hand and rather raise it to her stomach, both were lying on the grass in peace. They realized, that perhaps… that position and that place was not so bad.

"You know? With the hair falling down your face you look more charming..." he told her with an amused smile.

"You're just avoiding the fact that your little hand was somewhere else earlier..." She would answer his compliment, but his action earlier caught her off guard.

"Well, would you really have minded it if it was like that?"

She thought about his question.

"No… no, I think not…"

For a long time, they stayed like that… just lying on the grass while the rest of the students were either in class, or running around like idiots in circles.

* * *

And among many more situations of this style, the relationship of both was developing more and more. It was no surprise that each one in turn prepared fake scenarios to meet eventually. Perhaps the most remarkable of the moment was as Sona was slowly breaking an old plank of wood that was left behind the dojo of the Kendo club, an opening wide enough for Issei or her to eventually to make their own 'secret spot'.

For his part, Issei was limited to becoming increasingly _infamous_ , he spared no effort to withstand the scolding of his leader and the words of judgment from Asia, Koneko, Akeno and Xenovia, while Kiba was limited to sigh only when they asked about what was happening with his friend.

* * *

Other times, things didn't have to be so improvised or so strange.

"You'll finish cleaning, you're just going to take a break for the rest of the day…" said the black-haired student council president to the woman in charge of cleaning the school. Both spoke from the women's bathroom, and for talking, they understood the that she used her demonic pressure to hypnotize the human who, convinced by the argument, withdrew, or that would be until the violet-eyed girl thought of something extra while she finished talking to the woman. "Wait, before you go, tell Issei Hyoudou of class 2-A that he has a pending issue in the women's restroom... tell it to him yourself. Call him out of the room if necessary."

The reckless woman nodded.

Perhaps the bathroom wasn't the most elegant or most worthy meeting point, but from there, they could go anywhere else.

* * *

And there were other occasions where simply…

"Issei, I need you to bring this report to Sona, it's about how we will organize ourselves to support the meeting the day after tomorrow," stated Rias, giving a folder containing various documents to her Pawn.

"Yes, Buchou!"

The same situation seemed to be given to them in the most casual way.

* * *

With each passing day, Issei had an increasingly bad reputation. For her part, Sona, no matter how hard she tried to maintain her typical character, somehow those exciting and forbidden moments that she spent with Issei were the credit of a very good humor. That was completely strange to all students, much less to the members of her peerage who wondered what it was that would make the Sitri heiress relax while eating chocolates and reviewing documents and budgets as if nothing happened.

That on the surface, since beyond seeing the papers, the violet-eyed girl only thought about what time of day she could take to meet her partner. Kisses, hugs, caresses and much more were coming and going, but she was getting frustrated.

For a moment like the one in the infirmary, not because of the 'intimacy' between them that time, but for the complete intimacy, for the fact of being able to be alone with Issei for at least one hour without having to be watched nor heard by anyone.

It didn't help that the next day was the meeting of the three factions at night; that meant they had the time against so many things. Consciously or unconsciously, the school council was working to give everything they had to have all be ready for the big date, to such an extent that there was no dead point where both could have a moment like the one she wanted.

'What should I do?'

Looking at the halls in a distracted way, she looked for a place that could be ready for her to lock herself in next to Issei at least for a while, sharing that sweet habit of kissing with some extra details and so on. In the middle of her analysis to the rest of the school, she noticed that in fact, the council room, where the meeting would be held was already very well organized, it was totally ready, and there she found her answer.

"Tsubaki..." she called out. "What other places do you need to organize?" Sona asked, adjusting her glasses seriously.

"At this moment, it should only suffice to adapt the gymnasium and the old building for the guards of the fallen angels and the angels…" the long-haired teen replied.

"Well, take the staff available to the gym to finish that as soon as possible..." she ordered, making the vice president look at her, confused.

"Kaichou, there are still some things to attend to here in detail, we have not defined the security parameters around…"

"I know it's like that, I'll take care of finishing it myself. In case of anything, I'll ask Rias to send one of her pieces to assist me, as you say, it's only to detail, it doesn't require the joint effort of all of us," Sona responded authoritatively.

"Okay, Kaichou…" answered the Queen, nodding, following the order of her leader. She was preparing to take the rest of the girls of the council to the gym, but before leaving, she turned in the direction of her master, who was already texting something to Rias. "Kaichou, the roof's defensive system is not yet calibrated, so please prioritize that."

"I understand, Tsubaki. I've already asked Rias for the favor, I will take care of things around here."

"I understand." Without further ado, Tsubaki retreated, leaving Sona alone. Taking advantage of the moment of privacy, she checked her makeup, and reviewed her clothes in detail. In short, she was preparing Issei's arrival, who did not take more than ten minutes to enter through the door of the place.

"So… what do we have to do?" the brunette asked, apparently the day was not going to end without him having a special moment with his lover.

"To begin, we have to fix the security system that is on the roof…" she answered seriously, sitting against her desk, looking at the boy on her side. "Then well, let's say that if we are judicious and we do this fast, we'll have a little alone time for the two of us…"

"Security system?" Issei asked, apparently something strange was going on.

"Yes, you see, this room will be the place of the meeting between the three representatives of the Three Great Factions, it is essential that this place is protected from everything, that there is not a gust of wind without it being detected, analyzed and confirmed as a source of non-toxic oxygen."

"Wow…"

"Yes, it's that simple…" she replied, already knowing how to talk to Issei about complicated things. "Well, shall we get started?"

"For our alone time or the security system?" Issei joked, and the response he received was a quick kiss from the Sitri on his lips, before separating after a few seconds, looking at the security panel system.

"Our duty is first…" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. Then, after a while of fun games, both began to work, in that Sona remembered the importance of what would happen tomorrow, if it was as she had been informed, the Hakuryuukou will appear towards part of the army of the fallen angels, there was a high probability that he was the back guard that accompanied Azazel in that place. Not only that, the quarrel between him and Issei in such a delicate place could awaken the Great War again.

"Issei…" she murmured with a thoughtful touch.

"Yes?"

After a few seconds of silence, she just let out a deep sigh.

"Remember, you are not alone whatever happens…" she started looking for some way to start. "Tomorrow, you will most likely find yourself with the Hakuyuukou, that's why I tell you, whatever happens, don't let yourself be tempted…" Pausing in her activity at the moment, she looked at him straight in the eyes. "You more than just the Sekiryuutei, you are Issei Hyoudou, your duty isn't to have a confrontation to death with your rival, your duty is to live free as you wish, follow living to help your friends and to live satisfied with yourself."

Issei was surprised by those words, more when taking the lead, Sona again put her hand on his cheek, kissing his lips lightly, before taking out of her pocket a small ring. Separating herself from him, she took his right hand, putting it on top of his palm.

"What's this?" asked the curious brunette.

"In case of anything bad, that ring can contain the power of a Longinus, much less its curse, this will be so that every time you see it, remember that I need you, not only as a friend or as a lover… I need you because you are a person that can always make everyone else's world shine… especially mine… until a while ago, Rias's world and mine were rather monotonous… you're a fool, but, you have made us all happy… have that in account when you use your Sacred Gear, Issei…"

Nodding, Issei simply confined himself to assent, when returning to his work, taking in the words of the girl to his heart. He realized that in reality, it was true. He couldn't give in to what was intoxicating him, he should get over it, more because now…

He had a special person to strive for.

In her office, Rias also looked at her documents in detail, preparing her protocols, deciding who would stay in the old building next to Gasper. Although in part of her subconscious, she was bitten by the fact of having sent Issei to help Sona when there could be more people available. Why was she asking for help? Didn't she have her own peerage?

Although these almost selfish questions were only minor quarrels that were lost in the boredom of what she had to do and the seriousness of what would come the next day, even so, it was as if she felt that Issei and Sona were getting too close.

"Tch, it would be _interesting_ to see that…" she murmured to the air, smiling in amusement. "Surely if there is someone in this world who detests Issei, it would be Sona."

She doesn't realize how her words contradict the events of the present…

* * *

And if, as expected, the next day the tension could be cut with a butter knife in the same room where Issei and Sona had been working. It wasn't for less, not only were the three great leaders of the other factions sitting around the same table, behind the demon leader and fallen angel, were the beings whose quarrel had caused more than one planetary catastrophe in its different moments.

While debating about what happened during Kokabiel's attack, Sona sneaked a glance at Issei, who stood firm, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, oblivious to everything that was being said. It wasn't for nothing, his nemesis was at another side of the room in an equal position, smiling at him mockingly. No wonder that Issei looked like a bloodhound looking at the prey to hunt.

"Then Sekiryuutei…" Azazel snorted, almost not caring to be the center of criticism in that meeting. "What do you think about peace?"

"That's fine..." the brown-haired man murmured dryly, feeling his left arm itching to leave to destroy everything. "I would appreciate it if you did not speak to me."

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed nervously, that had been extremely discourteous. "Please excuse my Pawn's rudeness…"

"Hahahahahahaha..." Azazel laughed, but apparently, Issei still didn't care about that. "Boy, calm down, I can see that you have pending issues with Vali, but you should leave them for another time, at this moment we are talking about signing peace."

"Tch…"

It was a worrisome situation; she knew how much Issei was enduring at that moment, whatever was going to happen.

It was a disgrace to her that as fast as a blink of an eye, the whole place had changed, they were no longer in the room they had prepared, they were inside a golden dome apparently created by Sirzechs on the outskirts of the school and the reddish sky was full of what seemed to be magicians who attacked the field without mercy.

"What happened?!"

"So-tan! You came back!" exclaimed Serafall excitedly, hugging her sister.

"Onee-sama! What happened?!" Sona asked again, looking around, she saw that outside the field, Issei was already next to Rias fighting by hand against the wizards attacking them.

"It's a long story to explain, the short version is that they took Rias's vampire Bishop and forced him to use his Balance Breaker, until now your Issei-kun and Rias made everything go back to normal…"

Sona was grateful for the sound of the explosions and so on, but her soul almost disappeared when her sister said such a phrase out loud.

Luckily, there was no time to lose, much of the armed forces of the three factions had perished in the attack made by stopping time, which is why all of them entered the battle without resources. Their enemies were magicians, but they were humans, it wouldn't be difficult to pulverize them.

In the middle of the battlefield, the mind of the violet-eyed girl wandered, what had just happened was strange, how was it that the meeting of the three factions was known if that was a secret kept only by its central participants? In this case, they would be organizers, leaders and…

"The bodyguards…"

Her eyes widened in terror as she looked at the battlefield and noticed that the Hakuryuukou was not present.

It didn't take long for him to appear in her field of vision, it was not difficult to find him, he had just crashed with his nemesis in a crater.

"Oh no…" Now if everything was going to go to hell, or rather, had already gone to hell from the moment he appeared with Azazel, it was a real surprise to see that the nemesis of her lover that not only was he a member of the Khaos Brigade, but he was also a descendant of the original Lucifer, a half-demon man who had on his human blood the fortune of being born with the Divine Dividing, and he had only a few desires. The desire for battle, and the desire to kill his nemesis.

"Issei Hyoudou, destiny is something cruel don't you think?" His question called the attention of the Sitri who saw Issei on the ground, watching him absorbed and impacted.

"What did you say?" Issei's tone reeked of rage.

"I was born with the power of a Maou and a dragon, you could say that eventually, I will be the most powerful being of all, while you are just a simple human, before being reincarnated as a devil, you were nothing more than a high school student. That means, without your Boosted Gear you are absolutely nothing…"

Issei's anger was growing little by little; a perimeter had formed around him on the ground that was emanating a suffocating heat, the heat that generated the genuine desire of the Boosted Gear to kill.

"It's a shame, it's so sad that it makes me want to laugh sadly, our Sacred Gear are natural enemies and even so, our abilities do not compare…"

"What's with that?" He was already grumbling with his fangs pronounced.

"That these days you have shown me something interesting, more precisely the time you apprehended Kokabiel, a genuine power that has awakened from anger and hatred. What will you do when your friends, and your parents if they are harmed in some way? If you dedicate yourself to revenge, the power that you surrendered will end up maturing…"

Everyone was absorbed by that statement, consequently to this, the Boosted Gear shone brightly.

" _Issei, don't do it."_

For his part, Issei was lost in a trance by a single but simple order.

"Kill."

He was ready, he felt like he wanted to enter Balance Breaker to eliminate that garbage that was daring not only to threaten him, but also his family and friends. He was ready to raise his claw to the air, even so, something that was not right. A small part of his senses was able to sneak his touch on a ring, a piece of metal that was on the ring finger of his right hand.

" _In case of anything bad, that ring can contain the power of a Longinus, much less its curse, this will be so that every time you see it, remember that I need you, not only as a friend or as a lover… I need you because you are a person that can always make everyone else's world shine… especially mine… until a while ago, Rias's world and mine were rather monotonous… you're a fool, but, you have made us all happy… have that in account when you use your Sacred Gear, Issei…"_

The words of the Sitri came to his mind, illuminating the darkness that was torturing him to go to battle, when looking behind him, she was there, looking at him with seriousness in his neutral gesture, but with real expectation in her eyes.

'I will not fall for his game…'

" _Remember Issei, it's a role play…"_

The bastard above him was glorifying himself as a living miracle while he was just a "someone" with a Boosted Gear. In part, it was true, but, during his last days, he realized that there were many ways to be a 'someone' special, a person who, because of being born as Serafall's younger sister had a huge weight on her, the weight of having to be under the shadow of her sister if she didn't do something on her own, and for that, she decided to choose something different. She couldn't be as powerful as her sister, at least not yet, so she had focused on something different. To be a strategist, in that case it wouldn't work, but, she had taken a different character, a more 'dynamic' way of fighting with strategy.

" _Remember, you are you, matter what happens…"_

His aggressiveness did not disappear, but instead, a pre-potent smile appeared on his face.

"So you want to see me in my most powerful way and for that you intend to kill my parents and friends, eh?"

He asked, slowly returning to his senses, for all it was a surprise to see that he lowered his battle position to be simply stopped.

"If it bothers you that much, come and stop me," the white one challenged.

In response, Issei took a few steps forward.

"It's a shame, but I won't enter Balance Breaker to fight against you." Everyone, including the angels and others, widened their eyes as they heard his words, and even Vali himself was surprised at his statement.

"What?"

"So simple as it sounds..." said Issei. "You, who are desperate to fight against me as Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei, the two great rivals going at it… believe me, you great son of a bitch that I will not give you that pleasure…"

" **ASCALON!"**

Unhooking the holy sword from his Boosted Gear, Issei took it with both hands in a somewhat rigid battle position of kendo.

"Sirzechs-sama, please protect the others..." said Issei, who saw the devil king nod, before looking back at his nemesis. "For you, the Boosted Gear and Ascalon will be all I'm using to fight…"

 **[BOOST!]**

The charges began to accumulate.

"I can't you are that stupid…" Vali stated with a certain scorn in his voice. "Are you mocking me, believing that even only with the dragon-killing sword and with the first phase of your Sacred Gear you can beat me in my Balance Breaker form? What a disappointment, this is worse than I thought…" Loading demonic energy in his palms, he was preparing to attack. "It seems that I will have to show you who you are getting into…"

On the other hand, Issei swallowed heavily.

 **[What do you want to do partner?]**

'Ddraig, can you enhance my mental ability?' asked Issei, a little nervous.

 **[What do you mean with that?]**

"Remember the stray devil that Sona faced?"

 **[What does that have to do with this?]**

'She finished her enemy using her concentration to know where she would tread and how she would do it, something similar could be very useful, but I need my reflexes to be superior to those of Vali.'

 **[We can try, but I do not think it's the most effective way to face Albion…]**

'That's exactly my idea,' Issei replied.

 **[What?]**

 **[TRANSFER!]**

As soon as the energy was fired at himself, Issei could see how Vali's attacks came almost as if it were in slow motion, also the fact of having transferred charges to his physical power allowed him to be able to move at a speed fast enough to dodge the energy so more effective.

Sona didn't lose any detail of that movement.

 **BOOOOOMMMMMMM**

After getting up the dust cloud, it was a surprise for everyone to see that Issei had already retreated a good number of steps to evade Vali's energy attacks.

 _ **"What?"**_ asked the man in white armour, surprised at what happened.

"I already said it... between my Boosted Gear and Ascalon, I don't think I need anything more to kill you."

Everyone was static.

"What did Issei-kun do?" Akeno asked in confusion. "How could he avoid that with such ease? It's as if he promoted himself into a Knight."

"Not that he has done it easily..." Everyone turned to look at the Sitri heiress. "There is a theory in martial arts that says that a master can dodge pistol bullets or any weapon, he does not directly avoid the bullet, what he does is to see how the opponent points his weapon and the movement of his muscles which tells him when he is going to shoot, this makes him already have an idea of when and where he would dodge, it is more of a matter of concentration…"

"Issei-senpai can really do that?" Koneko asked, stunned, that seemed too surreal.

'It's strange, but he's doing exactly the same thing I did the time I asked him to come with me to exterminate that stray…' Sona thought to herself. 'But, the Hakuryuukou's attacks are too fast to do that, is he strengthening his reflexes and muscles to be able to dodge them? With what objective? Being nothing else in his basic condition while not being eaten away by hatred? In part, that seems to be it…'

Now she looked up to see the white one who charged more energy, shooting it like rain toward Issei who, even seeing the overeffort in Vali's face, skilfully avoided each of these moving in prediction to what he saw with his enhanced reflexes, diverting one or another attack with Ascalon, taking advantage of the reinforcement of his muscular strength and the power of the sword.

'The white one used a game of words to tempt Issei to fight with all his power knowing that this could consume him and in the process generate a fight where both will attack with everything, even if this erased the school, the city and the country as a whole… but it seems that now he is the one frustrated by Issei's response, according to him, he is not facing him like the Sekiryuutei, just Issei Hyoudou…'

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**

After a considerable explosion, Issei came out of a smoke screen crawling, maintaining balance by tearing the floor with Ascalon, panting, but with a defiant smile on his face.

" _ **I couldn't wait for you, Issei Hyoudou…"**_

The white-armoured man looked curiously at the brunette who, breathing deeply, held Ascalon with one hand, posing right on the ground, as if he was going to start running.

"Is that all, Vali?!" Issei challenged defiantly, making his rival grunt slightly.

" _ **I see, to avoid entering Balance Breaker mode and not being eaten by the curse, you found the best way to fight using your basic resources, it's a strategy that you adopted as a companion…"**_

"Looks like you got it..." he muttered under his breath. "I don't know how effective it is against you, but if we fail, we lose."

After seeing that his remote attack didn't work, Vali sighed.

 _ **"I see, you're good… but how would you avoid this?"**_

As soon as he had been given that threat, Vali disappeared in a beam of light that went to the highest point of the sky, shooting at him in Zigzag mode.

"This is bad..." he murmured, forcing his eyes and ears to work as best as they could. "I can't follow him, Ddraig…"

 **[I don't know if it's a good idea, Partner… one thing is to enhance your magical energy channels and another is to empower nervous receptacles and so on, but it can be dangerous.]**

"It doesn't matter, just do it…"

 **[TRANSFER!]**

 **[TRANSFER!]**

 **[TRANSFER!]**

Reflexes, physical strength and Ascalon. That's how the following loads of power had been divided. Now, at that moment even in the middle of the beam of Light, Issei could see how his opponent was getting dangerously close to him preparing to smash him with a fist, taking advantage of his reclined position he hoped as much as he could. It wasn't a matter of instants in which Vali's distance was less than one meter, at which time, Issei forcing his senses to everything they gave, he moved slightly to one side, raising the sword to the highest point that he could raise it.

 **SLASH**

 **FFRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM**

In the view of all, it was only seen as the beam of light returned to the air in a more bizarre way than it had arrived, until it was static again. When looking in detail, Vali had a cross cut from his shoulder to his back, which bled heavily, although this didn't seem to stop him from fighting as he was doing right now.

 **CLICK**

"Ahhh…" Issei seemed to have heard how something had broken, like glass, and after that a huge headache began to take hold of him as he felt something hot on his cheek, only to feel it was blood, his own blood that was dripping down his ear.

 **[It seems that one of your brain vessels has been broken by blood pressure in the flow of your brain…]**

It looked as if nothing had happened to his enemy, who shed the damaged pieces of his armor and replaced them with new ones.

" _ **It seems that I underestimated you, Issei Hyoudou… I must say, that you have impressed me, but tell me, how much more can you endure fighting like this?"**_

"What was that, little white shit?" he asked, laughing slightly. "It looks I just heard that you would be begging for mercy not too long from now…"

 _ **"Arrogant idiot,"**_ Vali growled before returning to the charge towards the brunette, both crashing to the ground and starting a battle of close quarters. Because Issei was smaller than Vali in the Balance Breaker armour, he used the reinforcement of his reflexes to flee through the low and lateral areas of his enemy's body, hitting every time he felt he could give it.

 **{DIVIDE!}**

With his enhanced reflexes, Issei could somehow see it as a sling of invisible energy that was only perceptible as it moved through the slight twisting of the air, giving him the prompt to spin on the floor dodging Vali's special ability.

"Impressive, I never saw anyone who made Vali fight like that!" exclaimed Azazel, impressed at what he was seeing.

"It's similar to Sairaorg's combat form…" Sirzechs added. "He's focused on exploiting the advantages of close physical combat instead of relying solely on his Sacred Gear…"

The president of the student council could not be more admired by what she was seeing, he was facing his worst enemy, not like the red dragon, but as Issei Hyoudou, and he was doing everything on his behalf, avoiding being eaten by the curse that was devouring him.

'Issei…'

After a few minutes, Issei and Vali retreated each on their own, the sword wounds compared to the first, were not to be highlighted, the physical strength and Ascalon's edge were not yet powerful enough to rip deeply and Issei required too much concentration to boost enough while he was in a close combat.

For his part, the Sekiryuutei came out with his clothes torn from the friction of the fists and magical charges of Vali, he had no injuries due to the concentration of his reflexes, but his brain was killing him. It was not surprising that when breathing lightly his vessels are tensioned, causing him to bleed through his nose and eyes as well.

 **[Partner, I suggest that we stop with this mode of confrontation, your brain is about to explode like an air pump…]**

" _ **I regret what I said earlier, Issei Hyoudou!"**_ Vali began. " _ **This is fun… very fun!"**_

Issei was panting, while clutching his chest. The damage inside his body had multiplied at the same time as his power; still, he should not slow down.

"Not that our abilities are as far away from each other like the sky to the ground, don't you think? You're in a very bad situation being like that..." Issei continued to be defiant towards his enemy, who raised both of his hands.

" _ **If you think so, you will see the Juggernaut Drive for yourself…"**_

And so, he began to speak for himself, while his white armor began to blink, Issei could clearly hear everything he was saying, but somehow the pressure exerted on himself made him not pay much attention to details. In those moments, he was a machine that only reacted to a super speed approach as a signal to move.

 **CRASHHHH**

Even so, everything was over, interrupting the fight came the current descendant of Sun Wukong, informing Vali that they needed him on another battle front. Issei, although by instinct, he wanted to keep fighting, seeing how Vali did not reproach the request of his companion and simply nodded, took it for granted. Issei's work had ended there, relaxing his muscles he supported himself with the tip of Ascalon on the floor, as his legs trembled that he felt like collapsing any second.

"This was much more fun than I thought…" the white dragon said, deactivating his Balance Breaker, entering the vortex created by Bikou. "I hope that the next time we can fight with the true limit of our power, Issei Hyoudou…"

Issei snorted a defiant laugh.

"You can wait by sitting down for that to happen…"

Without more the fight was over, Rias and the others did not delay in going to help and congratulate the Sekiryuutei who simply fell on his butt, sitting down, receiving the treatment of the blonde nun who looked at him with certain terror since her Twilight Healing did not allow him to lose only detail of damage on his brain, muscles and nervous system.

"It's strange..." Tsubaki murmured in the distance.

" And what is it?" Sona asked, both were very far from the centre of attention of the place.

"Recently, Issei Hyoudou has engaged in a behavior which if, based on it, we would say that he is a person with limited brain capacity and a poor criterion of maturity… the one who is sitting there after having confronted the White Dragon Emperor in such a tactical way… is he the same person?"

Sona remained silent.

"I found and analyzed a weak point in the strategy of the Hakuryuukou, then, almost immediately found a strategy regarding his abilities and defects, more taking into account this issue of the curse, the boy who is sitting there, is a thousand times more intelligent than the one who causes trouble in school. What are his intentions then? I don't think that someone with that alacrity has his skills just to steal underwear and be captured within a few minutes…" Tsubaki crossed her arms and pushed her glasses back up.

"I don't know, it also seems suspicious to me…" answered her King. True, it was difficult to see him letting himself fall into a bad reputation for her, but for both parties, Issei's abstract behaviour in school was something that did not match the profile he was creating , at least, for Tsubaki, Sona was aware of every detail, every truth.

Deep down, she couldn't say she wasn't moved. Issei had used everything he had learned with her and she could see how it would play out when he took the ring she had put on him; he had remembered not to lose control, everything that had just happened a few minutes ago… it was nothing more than the result of the closeness between both.

* * *

The next day, as always, things in school worked as usual, as if the previous day had not been a huge fight which could have led to the end of the entire city and the outbreak of the war again. That was stopped by Rias and Sona, and their respective groups, apparently things for how they were preventing under the table, it ended in the best possible scenario, and that was demonstrated by the knowledge that Issei apparently had not been left with permanent damage. Two hours locked up with Asia and her Sacred Gear were all it took to be fine again, at least that was what Rias had told everyone.

Yes, thanks to both Kings, another terrible threat was decimated, it couldn't be said that there was no one who didn't collaborate, however, as usual, the bulk of the situation was taken by Issei.

Compared to other occasions, her coffee remained cold for so long, leaving it sitting still at the table, while Sona simply looked out the window from her office, but she couldn't see much since the afternoon rain was dull. Everything with a gray-colour monochrome, the atmosphere was somewhat off, but for what happened the previous day, this was perhaps not so bad compared to it.

In her hand rested her cell phone, with the most recent photo of her and Issei. This time, it was her hugging him by the neck, sticking to him as much as she could while he took the picture next to her extending his arm up.

A smile took her face, what had happened the previous day had shown her how much they had learned from each other, she couldn't help thinking that she was being a positive influence on him as well as him for her.

Emboldened a little, knowing that that would not be misunderstood, she didn't hesitate to send a message to Issei, under the premise that she was going to congratulate him for what happened the previous day. Why not do it? Without more, she texted him quickly and she only had to wait for him to reach her office. Tsubaki and the others should already be in their classes, so there would be not much problem with that.

On the other hand, she was not the only one who shared that kind of thinking.

* * *

Rias was also thoughtful about what happened the previous day, apparently if things were about to end badly, everything ended relatively well thanks to Issei. She, in compensation wanted to give him the day off, but again, the enthusiasm in his spirit told her not to. It was necessary, that same behaviour and response that he used to have when doing his night job with his 'mysterious' night contractor, that made her think that maybe, she was a bit paranoid on that issue, that maybe Issei really just wanted to work hard to fulfil his dream.

Anyway, that was what was occupying her mind when she was interrupted by the peerage of her best friend, who had come before her in a respectful way.

"Rias-senpai," the two bishops said together, to which the somewhat surprised redhead nodded.

"What's up girls? What brings you here?"

"Well, you see…" The one who took a step forward was, Momo, a bit sad. "We wanted to talk to Issei-san…"

Rias blinked several times.

"Why's that?" This time, it was Tsubaki who took a step forward.

"Let me explain, these days due to… Hyoudou's behaviour, we had taken a somewhat hostile position against him; no wonder, his way of acting is that of a complete imbecile, or so we thought..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Yesterday in a certain way it became clear to us that we owed him an apology, not only for saving all of us, but also because we were mistaken as to his way of being, he will have his reasons for having such "hobbies" but definitely it's not because he's stupid…"

Rias smiled broadly.

"Well, it's a noble gesture on your part."

"If," Meguri stepped forward, a bit embarrassed. "As Sona Sitri's knight, I could see that he didn't have any technique with the sword, however, his reflexes and physical dexterity were something that caught my attention last night, I wanted to ask him for advice on how to improve…"

Rias smiled, apparently Issei's bad reputation because of what he had been doing during those days seemed to be overshadowed by the respect they had for him as a fighter.

"Well, although I must tell you that Issei has already gone ahead..." said the satisfied red pelt, making those present blink in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, a while ago Sona told me that she wanted to congratulate Issei so I sent him over there, if you hurry, you may come to do it as a joint act of the Sitri Clan, I bet he will appreciate that…"

They all looked at each other, the one who had been most hostile to Issei was Sona herself, and she had asked Issei to congratulate him before anyone else?

"Well, no more, we retire, have a good day Rias-senpai…"

Without further ado, all the girls retired, leaving Rias alone in the ORC room, who smiled tenderly.

"It will be something that will raise Issei's morale, I bet he would like all of them to congratulate him…" Without further ado, she returned to her affairs, without noticing the kind of damage she had just done.

* * *

"You're welcome…"

They didn't spend more than ten minutes; after sending the message to Rias, Issei arrived at the hall of the council, as almost always, in the place was nothing but the Sitri heiress, with a fraternal smile.

"Hello, Sona…" he looked around the room. "Where are the others?"

"On their classes, it's strange, after what happened yesterday… but hey, it seems that it's like that thanks to your effort…" Getting up from her seat, she approached Issei, pushing the door closed while encircling his neck, kissing him full on the lips. "I must say, that I have not given you a prize for that yet..."

Responding to the hug, he began to take the black-haired girl to her desk, without breaking the second kiss of the day until a few seconds later, looking at her with pleasure.

"Well, what's my prize?" he joked.

"And what do you want?" After a few seconds, her tracksuit fell "accidentally" to the table by the path of his warm embrace.

"For now, this is enough…" he replied, looking at how the disappearance of that garment, he could see more of the sculpturally feminine body of his girl. "Although, I can't say I don't want to see more…"

A funny smile perched on the lips of the Sitri.

"Well, let's say that I also want to see a little more…" Growing courage, she slid Issei's jacket over her shoulders, to continue with their little exploration of each other.

And so, exchanging kisses to taste, both continued recognizing themselves physically with the touch of their hands, both were lost in the intensity of the moment they were not aware of how deep their kisses were being made or how fast and intimate they were caressing each other.

"Issei…" she moaned, feeling his on her collarbone. It wasn't difficult for him since he had already unbuttoned her shirt and had slid her top slightly to one side. On the other hand, Sona had fun caressing the naked back of the boy by sliding her hands under his shirt.

He didn't know if it was the product of the excitement, or the excitement of the moment, or perhaps an adjacent effect of having enhanced much of his senses the night before, but he could hear the footsteps that were piled up in the direction of the entrance of the council room, not is that they were heard in the distance, they were practically already on the other side of the door.

At that moment he went pale.

"Oh no…" he murmured, calling Sona's attention, she also noticed that her whole group was practically on the other side of the door while they were both too intimate, with part of their clothes disorganized, plus she was unbuttoned and with her most intimate clothes slipping, showing enough skin at first glance, there was no way to be able to get ready before the group came in.

'Shit, how were we so careless?' she thought to herself.

Normally, she would have put a safe door after Issei entered, but she was so plunged to begin being "intimate" with the love of her life.

Issei on the other hand, putting to work at full speed all of the neurons that yesterday had worked extra shifts, he knew that there was no way to prevent them from being discovered, more because the door handle was already moving to open. Looking at Sona, she was too nervous, so much that her eyes trembled. He didn't want her to be denigrated because they exposed their most intimate secret and the one that generated the most happiness for him.

Narrowing his eyes, he could only find one solution in about 100 different actions.

Stealing a quick kiss from the black-haired girl, he smiled with confidence.

"Sona, I'm sorry…" Surprised by that, the Sitri was going to ask why he was apologizing, until…

 **RRRIIUUUSSSHHHHHH**

With an authoritarian movement, he tore off a part of her skirt, starting to run with it in the direction of the entrance which was just opening showing that behind the double door was practically the entire Sitri group except Saji, and they were left frozen to see that Issei was running against them.

He closed his eyes and fought the urge to cry. 'I can't let them misunderstand Sona, so I only have one option left… I hope you can forgive me…'

Like a hunter, he passed through all of them, but not before touching them with his left hand, leaving his magic signature.

"Oh yeah! Here comes the good part!" he shouted. The girls missed looking at the chestnut fleeing with what appeared to be a piece of red cloth. Tsubaki, shocked, turned to look where their leader was who had a look of terror on her face.

It wasn't because her subjects looked at her while she was nearly undressed, it was because of what Issei had done.

Slightly disorderly, Tsubaki's normally neutral gesture twisted into a furious look.

"Issei Hyoudou!" she shouted with hatred in her voice. "Fast, go after that son of a bitch!" The boy who was running away with a piece of Sona's clothing, while he looked confused and nervous, he was totally helpless and that only gave one thing for him to understand.

That he had definitely crossed the line this time.

After assimilating what happened, they all nodded, starting to go after Issei, while Tsubaki materialized a blanket and passed it to his leader.

"Kaicho! Are you okay?! Tell me that this great son of a bitch didn't do anything to you!"

Sona was static, with her poker face completely broken by disbelief, instead of being discovered infraganti having intimacy with Issei, apparently, now she was on a stage where she had somehow been raped by the Sekiryuutei. At the moment, she was too shocked to even form a serious expression on her face.

"Er... I'm fine..." she answered, covering herself with the blanket Tsubaki gave her.

"But what happened here?! " Tsubaki asked terrified, believing that her master had been sullied.

"Fortunately, I was congratulating Issei because of what happened yesterday, in a moment when my guard went down, he pinned me here and left me in this way, just taking a picture of my skirt before running away…" She didn't even realize that she called him by his first name.

It was a lie, a horrible, _horrible_ lie, but, that was what Issei was looking for… she could not believe that he had put himself in such a position. And at hearing those words, Tsubaki narrowed his eyes even more.

"Kaichou, fix your clothes soon…" the Queen stated, turning to look at the door. "We have to deal with a bastard that is going to be expelled today…"

Without more, Tsubaki began to run to support the others, and after being alone again, Sona fell on her seat after invoking a new set of clothes, posing her hand on his forehead, she felt a huge chill and a huge emptiness in her stomach. Things had turned bad, very bad, in a few seconds.

That was when she realized what Issei had done.

For the third time, he willingly threw himself into danger for her safety. This time, it wasn't about physical pain like with the mysterious assassin and Jericho Barbatos. It was about emotional and social pain, which seemed to hit Sona straight in the heart, realizing that he just sacrificed his own social status to save her position and reputation. Somehow, it seemed to hurt the Sitri heiress more than when he nearly died against Barbatos, considering it was between her peerage and the love of her life.

Without understanding how, she had just turned Issei from being the hero of the place, into a fucking perverted and sick villain. After a few seconds, that emptiness became more intense until the feeling of guilt completely dominated her, beginning to cry into her hands. How could she have let him do this? They were partners, and they should have faced it together! Now, she had to deal with drying away her tears once Tsubaki and the others catch him

* * *

"Get back here, you bastard!"

For his part, the chestnut knew that they were already following him, it wasn't for less, he was running through the corridors of the school with a piece of the skirt of the president of the student council. Many were shocked as he fled the student council room with the piece of clothing.

"Hyoudou, you son of a bitch! How could you?!" shouted both Rooks with a genuine desire to kill him.

He knew that this was so wrong, however, he also knew that if he left Sona Sitri as nothing more than affected, attention would be diverted over both, he had no choice but to finish sinking into the mud. Taking advantage of being close to the cleaning shop, he took a bucket with used water, stopping in his tracks while his persecutors were already prepared to intimidate him.

And without warning…

He threw the bucket of dirty water at them.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

The scream was of obvious disgust, that dirty soapy water smelled unpleasant, and everyone in the school had just seen how he threw that to them, with what reason had he done it? Extending his hand to one side…

" _ **Dress Break!"**_

He snapped his fingers, tearing the clothes of each one of the council members, without giving himself away to the humans of the place who, from what they saw, believed that what he had thrown at them had some fabric-dissolving substance.

Everyone was static while the helpless girls sat on the floor, covering their sensitive parts, they appreciated that apparently the technique that undressed them as a whole, had not ripped the clothes of them completely, allowing them to leave.

That was his victory, without more, he took his cell phone, taking a few pictures of the defenseless and semi-naked members of the council, with that, everything had been justified, at least on the surface.

'I'm fucked up…'

He was thinking with a melancholy smile.

'I'm so fucking screwed…'

 **PPPPPPMMMMMMMM**

Quickly who entered the place was Saji, placing a powerful right fist in the face of Issei, dropping his cell phone, which he didn't hesitate to step on. With that, everything was done, a tired smile settled on his face even with the swelling of his cheek while Issei was lying on the floor.

'I'm incredibly fucked up… but at least… she won't be suspected or anything…'

It was his last thought before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

The night was already arriving, which is why there were not many people in the school, in fact, at that time there should be no one. However, in the punishment room there were two people, one of them, beaten and with his clothes torn, with his hands tied in a magic belt and his gaze on the floor.

" _Hyoudou, you motherfucker! You are sick, you don't deserve to be with people in this society!"_

" _You're a disgusting person! To think that we admired you!"_

" _You are rubbish! Do you think this is fun?!"_

" _Sick bastard, I hope you die in the worst way!"_

Other such phrases were those that he had heard from the student council, after replacing their clothes and being organized by their leader, the punishment meeting began with Rias and her peerage.

" _Issei-kun, that was low!"_

" _The truth, I have nothing to say, more than I'm disappointed with you…"_

" _Issei-san, how could you do something like that?"_

" _You are definitely senatorial scum…"_

For a few hours the student council was giving reasons to expel Issei immediately after that. Rias and the others, despite the disappointment, they defended him, and in the end, the incident remained in a conditional enrollment and a week of compulsory social service, guarded by the very Sona Sitri who was the other person in the room. The student council couldn't leave her alone with him until they saw that Issei was tied like an animal, with part of his powers sealed by his master.

So it was, both were silent in the punishment room. Sona didn't say anything, as she didn't know what to say. By an oversight of it, things had ended that way, even though he was pretending, there was no doubt that everything what they had said and done to Issei that afternoon, it must have really hurt the brunette.

"This time... you went too far, Issei…" she murmured with a serious tone which was breaking apart with every second due to the guilt that she felt.

Issei, who still had his eyes on the ground, snorted a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" he replied calmly. "I couldn't think of another way to divert attention, if they had opened the door and seen us, this would have ended worse…"

"It's worse for me, not for you," she corrected with some discomfort. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I know," he said with some regret. "It doesn't matter, anyway, I just have to do community service and not to mention, I'm a hair away from being expelled…"

"That's only the beginning…" she mumbled, her seriousness breaking, feeling for the first time in her life a true feeling of shame and regret. "You did not have to…"

She wanted to say that he did not have to do what he did, that he didn't have to protect her again, but if he had not leapt into the dark abyss of shame and degrade; neither of them would have gotten out well.

Issei simply smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Unlike the human beatings, those of the student council hurt more than he imagined. In addition, Rias had told Asia not to heal Issei as a lesson.

"Go home, Kaichou..." he said with a pleasant tone. "It's not really been as hard as you think it is…"

"How can you say that?!" Her voice showed enormous anger. "You have become an outcast in front of your friends and in front of my servants who, a few hours ago saw you as a hero! How can you tell me it's not hard for you?!"

"Why do I know you too well…" he answered, his voice trembling and breathing agitatedly, besides blinking more than necessary. "You don't have to stay here, you should go to vent in private…"

At that moment, the air froze. Issei, somewhat surprised, turned to look at the Sitri who, in a moment stopped looking at him with annoyance, now, looked at him almost in disbelief.

"Sona?"

Stranger than that, he only managed to look at the violet-eyed girl with some surprise; he knew that the one who was really feeling bad about what happened was her. He knew how much she felt when things went wrong, being with her for so long.

Even so, why was she static without doing or saying anything?

After a few seconds, Sona sat on the bench next to Issei, and without saying much more, she took it from both cheeks, giving him a somewhat different kiss to everyone else, this was the most authoritative on the part of the Sitri. Until now, she was the one who was taking over the exploration of her lips and so forth, almost as if she wanted to force Issei to stay still.

When she finished, she invoked her familiar, who, surprised, looked at the Sitri heiress who was hugging Issei.

"What do you need, my lady?"

"I…" she said authoritatively. "I have an order for you; take the physical form of Issei Hyoudou and wait here until a new order arrives, and be very careful. This will only be between us three."

The familiar nodded, intimidated at what was more of a threat than an order from his mistress.

"Undertaken." Without further ado, the creature changed to the physical form of Issei, taking a seat next to both, while the Sona stood up and taking a few steps forward, extending her hand to Issei.

"Let's go," she murmured in a low voice. Issei, a little surprised, got up and took her hand, surprised that she was at that time outlining the same poker face she always had when talking to him when they met.

As he took her hand, a magic circle enveloped them both.

* * *

After a few seconds, both appeared in a place somewhat distant from the school, a place that Sona recognized perfectly, but this was new to Issei.

"Where are we?"

It was in the living room of a fairly large apartment with fine furniture, the dining room table was resting next to a wall that gave access to a small bar that was second to the kitchen that of what he could see since the corridor that was found in the distance probably took to the rooms of that place.

"We're in my house," she said without a hint of doubt, moving into the interior of the house.

"Eh?!" Obviously the chestnut was nervous about that. Why had she taken him to her home? Looking everywhere without knowing where to get, He saw right next to the entrance of the apartment, an object that he thought was lost forever.

"Is that… my bike?!"

Yes, right there was the vehicle that he used to attack the assassin that was threatening Sona's life on that fateful day; he remembered that he couldn't carry it because of the wound in his arm and the damage it sustained. Now, it was repaired and in fact, it seemed that the one who repaired it had made a lot of ostentatious adjustments.

"Ah yes..." Sona muttered, a little nervous. "That time you lost your bike to save me, the least I could do was to repair it, but I didn't find a moment before to deliver it, when you go home you can take it…" she said, getting the food from the microwave oven, going back to the dining table, serving the dish . "Sit down and eat, you had a horrible day…"

Issei, surprised, approached her, who was sitting on a chair at the dining table before he saw that there was only one plate.

"Don't you eat?" asked the brown-haired boy as a sign of doubt.

"I have no appetite at the moment, just eat quietly…" she replied, simply looking at him while he nodded, taking the two pieces of silverware on both sides of the plate and began to eat. Although it was overheated food, he couldn't deny that it was delicious.

"Well, it was delicious… thanks…"

With that, a quiet smile was sketched on Sona's face who, already seeing Issei getting up, an act that she did not hesitate to imitate, as he was preparing to go to the door.

"Can I ask where you're going Issei?" the Sitri's voice stopped him, as she looked at him with some curiosity.

"Well, home..." he answered, blinking several times.

"Remember that at this time, my familiar has taken your place for the rest of the night?" asked Sona with a neutral expression on her face with crossed arms; and remembering that detail Issei, was left confused.

"Then, what am I gonna do for the rest of the night? Where will I stay?"

A massive blush took over the face of the Sitri heiress.

"W-W-Would you s-s-stay with me t-tonight?"

That question was enough for Issei to open his eyes as much as his eye sockets would allow. Sona doesn't usually stutter, but now, she did. At that moment, perhaps because of everything that happened during the afternoon he didn't allow himself to have that romantic leave he was having. But now, looking at the girl in front of him, at home, asking him to accompany her during the night. Taking advantage of any minimum time to show affection, he decided on a resolve.

He couldn't help but swallow thickly, and he felt his chest beginning to throb with force.

"Sona…"

While both were quite assertive during school, somehow, locked in that place where they could not be interrupted by anyone, the thing seemed to gain more weight… it's not as if they could have sex in the middle of school, so being in a place where they could, yes, perception has changed.

Even so, Sona didn't change her mind. So, approaching him, she took his hand, taking him to the inner corridors of the house, entering her room. Everything, without him refusing, being almost powerless he couldn't think of anything that was going to happen next.

Her room, also large, with a queen-sized bed, a night table, a table to place the flat screen TV with her accessories and others, a linked closet, and many other things that were dimly illuminated by the light that came through the window between the curtains.

Without saying much, she guided Issei to sit on the edge of the bed, to which he obeyed without hesitation. In doing so, she sat on his lap, with her legs hugging his, and without much else, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, but instead of kissing him, she had her head next to his, closing a very possessive hug. In the process, her mouth and chest began to rumble, as if she was crying.

"Sona?"

"You're just like trash for your friends, for the people of the school, for your colleagues, you were like an error for your parents, and the first thing you thought, was my safety and feelings…" She began to sob, making Issei instantly remember that when he told her to go to her house to let off steam, she had somehow put herself in her most vulnerable mode; he didn't expect her to take that suggestion so seriously, much less take it him next to her.

"I regret what I've done to you today, it's the worst thing I've done in my whole life, I should have taken part of the responsibility… it was my mistake after all, but you all had to have it on your own, it's unfair Issei…"

Somewhat moved, Issei rested his chin on her neck, hugging her with affection, making her finally start to cry loudly, and after a few minutes they just stayed like that, when her chest stopped rumbling it seemed be a good sign to talk again.

"Don't worry, as long as you are well and fine, there is nothing to regret in what has just happened today… if I had to repeat my actions to protect you, I'd gladly do it, Sona…"

Her eyes widened at how soft, and caring his voice was when he said her name. Still with tears in her eyes, she hugged him even tighter. "Thanks for being like that with me…" she murmured. "Thank you for always being there for me…"

He simply closed his eyes with a smile of satisfaction.

"I think I should tell you the same, thanks for encouraging me in this way, if it were not for you, this would just feel pointless…"

And so, after parting slightly, even with tears in her eyes and so on, she closed a kiss that carried the greatest relief of her whole life. Somehow, this seemed to have a weight and meaning greater than those that they had in the past. As they separated, Sona stood up, feeling a boost of energy.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?" A considerable blush then took over her face at what she was about to do.

"How would you prefer to see me, Issei? With or without glasses?"

The Sekiryuutei didn't hesitate to get confused at that question, and this was no stranger to Sona.

"I have heard that this is important for some guys, so I would appreciate it if you were sincere with me."

After thinking in detail for a few seconds, there was no detail of her that he didn't enjoy, that he didn't believe was almost angelic. So that would not really affect much, but, being aware that even as that small of a detail like her glasses, they made Sona, 'Sona'.

"I would like you to continue with the glasses..." he replied with a smile, causing her to smile as well.

"Well, then, wait a few minutes here…"

Without more to say, Sona disappeared through the door of her room, leaving nothing but the trace of her perfume, some moisture on Issei's shoulders because of the tears she shed and certain of Issei's expectation, for him it was not a mystery what was about to happen, it was evident due to his perverted background, and that made him nervous but furiously excited at the same time.

To finish confirming his doubts, the sound of the shower echoed through the place.

'Draig fellow, I think today is the day…'

 **[Congratulations Partner, you are going to pass to the other side, and for that you only had to earn the contempt of the rest of the people who knew you…]**

'Ha ha, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that...' Issei laughed contemptuously at that statement, but deep down it was true. Of course, a few minutes later, this sacrifice seemed to be worth it enough, the figure that appeared on the threshold of the door confirmed it.

"I apologize for making you wait..." At the entrance of the room was Sona Sitri, freshly bathed and apparently perfumed, with a renewed touch of her already typical makeup, with her hair perfectly arranged, which varied this time and could go crazy to anyone, it was that instead of having her typical school uniform, she was only wearing her shirt, buttoned from the fourth button, showing her modest chest in a subtle way, and covering her intimacy with nothing more than her underwear, white lace, by the way.

"It took me a while to dry my hair and leave it ready…"

This time, there was no kind of comment, nothing could come out of Issei's mouth since the impact and stimulation of the image in front of him had made his neurons not to synapse for anything but engrave with chisel in stone with every tiny detail that Sona was giving him.

Observing her face, he couldn't help but be enchanted by the perfection of her fine features, which contrasted with her huge violet eyes, disguised in a modest way by her curved glasses, forming an exotic face next to her black hair. Only point of opening, since the main thing was how exposed were her legs, her thighs exposed and her privacy protected only by a piece of thin white cloth which left nothing to the imagination. That was the crown to her long legs, and he was still surprised at how long they were and now they seemed to be more and the pallor of his skin, during the last days he had dedicated himself very well to feel if her skin was as soft as it looked, and yes it was for SATAN.

He turned to look at her torso, barely covered by the white shirt that by the slight humidity that was still in her skin, it was stuck showing the silhouette of her figure, a narrow waist at the sides, but that she was standing on her side to the door that gave the perfect image of her waist and those legs were joined by a firm and generous ass, one that he had not seen in any other woman, even in the whole Occult Research Club.

Sona didn't lose any detail of how she was being devoured by the look of the chestnut, feeling sorry, but she couldn't say she did not enjoy it.

"I take it that you like what you see?" she asked defiantly, and the answer she got was in contrast, awkward and cut, no wonder. Issei was totally lost in that look so his only answer was to nod like an idiot.

For him, the sensuality that she was exuding was hypnotic, especially when she, looking at him with that seductive scowl, sat on top of his lap, as she had for a while, but not with the intention of crying or venting, at least not in that sense. She went alone with an intension, an intension that had been subconsciously dominating them at school and that now had the jurisdiction of both their minds.

"Hug me…"

It was not until she had said those two words that Issei's brain worked again, this time taking the lead, kissing Sona while hugging her waist with authority. She, in turn, was not going to be the only one that stayed exposed, this time, being aware of everything, she took grabbed his jacket and took it off with enthusiasm; it equally forced him to raise his arms to get rid of his shirt.

After some passionate exchanges of lip-play, Issei, taking the lead of the situation laid the violet-eyed girl on his bed, staying just like when they were in the infirmary, but this time, he knew what he was going for. And seriously he was not going to stop, so beginning his journey, he kissed without measure the girl's neck, while his hands began to run down her long legs, rubbing them with his fingers and caressing the part where they were delivering near his waist. No part was forbidden, more by the weak moans that were beginning to escape from Sona, giving the pattern to the brunette to repeat what was making those sensitive points of it.

Although they had advanced too much until now, in such a point of intimacy, both were complete strangers and inexperienced in this kind of activity.

The enthusiasm was well rewarded, more when he already got rid of her shirt, and her naked chest was now in the open for him, who subtly sketched a smile, apparently liked what he was seeing.

Gaining a bit of courage, Issei threw the shirt away, giving himself a treat with every movement she made and anxiously celebrating the end of his journey. No wonder, her naked waist was more tempting, her chest without her top showed that although her breasts were somewhat small, they lost their charm and in fact, they played very well with her physical proportion.

Apparently, being with Sona made him forget about his obsession for big boobs and for that, he was glad. _Really_ glad…

"Well, go on, don't stop…" she murmured, frustrated by the momentary pause, returning Issei back to his senses. Without ignoring that seductive red of colour of her lips, he once again pounced on these, while continuing to caress the Sitri's waist.

After playing with both of her two mounds for about a minute, he noticed that only a tiny part was missing to be recognized and that was the one that protected her privacy. At that point, he was not only dominated by the heat of the moment, but also thoughtful. She was the woman that he wanted the most and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, which is why when he had separated from their kiss, his hands on the elastic part of her undergarment, he paused, an action that made Sona look at him, confused.

"Um, excuse me…" he said nervously. "It's just that I don't want to hurt you, I don't know how it should be better for me to settle down so that... it doesn't hurt so much…"

Surprised in a good way, she simply breathed a sigh, bringing her hands to his waist, she almost skilfully untied his belt and unzipped his pants, so it did not take much effort for her to lower it along with his underwear and give the pattern he needed to get started.

"I am also looking forward to this, with many anxieties, don't worry. I will let you know if it hurts."

Nodding, Issei imitated her action, lowering the last garment that covered her body without losing the detail, nevertheless, there was no time to lose, being placed on her while she, for her part, accommodated her waist for her guest to again return to her lips, sharing the intimate but good time they were enjoying moments before it could happen. And then finally, her entrance was penetrated.

Her face evidently showed that Issei's action was something that was new to her; however, she did not show a gesture of too much pain. Nodding her head gave the pattern for Issei to start moving. It was strange, it was the first time for both to engage in this act; however, for her, it was not too difficult to put on the pain. Or was it excitement? Emotion? Perhaps those small factors made her to be participatory too, moving her waist fluidly and dynamically to his thrusts.

"Say, let me ask Issei, do you think that Rias could be better than me at this moment?"

'Let me break a leg for real if she ever believes that!'

"Sure as hell, not…" Issei responded mockingly. It was true, in some aspects, his master had shown herself before him as an erotic, sensual person, with a provocative touch, but he loved her over her huge breasts; she really didn't have nothing with which to compete with Sona since during their relationship she had been more than a busty girl despite having a small chest size and much more, even more so on that night where they had broken the last limit.

It was a pleasant surprise for Issei to see that the Sitri heiress smiled smugly, as if she had read that thought of him, and it seemed as if this one had stimulated her much more since she took the lead and pushed Issei down on the bed. Letting herself sit comfortably on top of him, she moaned softly as she supported herself with her arms beside his head, and began to move more rhythmically, gifting them both with new stimuli to be felt at that moment.

It was not a surprise that with such pleasure and such ferocity, little by little, was her weak moans and his soft sighs began to gain strength and intensity, that the sound of both teenagers rubbing furiously against each other added to the formula and that the aroma of sex dominated the place being set by the sweat of both bodies.

Feeling his blood burn furiously, Issei gritted his teeth and sat up, hugging Sona's waist, allowing both their movements to be more dynamic, more energetic and more enjoyable for both that she met Issei's thrusts every time and it could be said that all of them 'hit the spot'.

The boiling point began to arrive for both, that was felt with the signals that both their minds sent to their intimacies.

"Sona, I'm about to —"

"Do it inside, I'm the same…"

With one more effort from both parties, sharing a desperate, needy, and thirsty kiss of each other, with their bodies moving with great energy but synchronized with each other.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The orgasm did not take long to arrive, Sona did not know much about the subject, but as she recalled, they both ended at the same time, both screaming each other's name in total ecstacy, and it was a great sign of pleasure.

Likewise, when they achieved it, they both felt like a large part of the energy they had used were leaving them, allowing Issei to fall to the bed and Sona to fall on his chest, while the environment was normalizing little by little and their breathing both returned to normal.

After a few minutes, both simply kept looking at each other, the sweat adorning her hair, which is why Issei moved a part of her hair that covered Sona's beautiful face, it was nice for her to see the ring that he was wearing while making this gesture.

"You know? With what just happened, if I had to do what I did today that got me in trouble, I would do it with pleasure…" Issei announced, causing a huge smile to appear on her face.

"You're a fool…" she answered, giving him a weak blow with her fingers on the forehead. "But you're my fool…"

"And you're my iron president..." he mockingly said, causing Sona to laugh softly.

"It makes me think..." she began. "Considering you were a pervert, you had it quite justified, it hurt a bit, but it felt too good that it overshadowed the pain…"

"Yes, this definitely was on another level…" he replied, sighing. "Things like this make this secret worthwhile…"

"You say it for sex?" she asked with a fake tone of seriousness, of course she had stopped intimidating him long ago.

"It is on one hand... on the other hand..."He reclined, taking the black-haired girl from his chin by sealing a kiss that both of them were already enjoying since earlier.

"You know what? I'm quite liking this..." What if she took Issei by surprise to see the wide smile and full joy on his face? All she wanted to happen was both her and her lover to be happy. "Can we do it again?"

* * *

The next day came the weekend, a moment that the Sitri heiress took advantage of to reunite all her pieces in a park near the school, the expression of her annoyance dominated the place. It wasn't for less, after being sullied in that way on the part of the outcast of the school, Issei Hyoudou, they understood that she was not in the least bit of humor.

"Well, I will be clear and precise..." she began, imposing her authority. "Until now, it has been Rias and her peerage that have had more room in the problems that have been presented in the school until now. Kokabiel, the Hakuryuukou, all have been resolved in their totality by them, as the representatives of the Sitri clan this is unacceptable!" she raged, imposing her presence in front of everyone.

"This is going to get hard…" Saji muttered under his breath, sighing as he felt as if he had joined the army.

"The reason why we couldn't achieve the expulsion of Issei Hyoudou was for this very reason…" she roared, showing hatred in her eyes. "From now on, our working methods will change, I realized that we are too passive to the time to act, in the words of my father we are simply support and any trash can be!"

The intensity of her words drove her subjects back, they really believed that she was raging and begging for an opportunity to kill Issei, but reality was very different, opting to play with their thoughts.

 _While little by little it was coming back to reality after a somewhat moving night, the first thing that Issei could perceive with his senses was the aroma of something that was cooking, or rather than cooking, something that was being put to the fire without the slightest carefulness._

" _Something's burning?" he asked himself,f somewhat surprised by that, seeing that he was waking up in a strange bed, remembering what had happened last night. "Where's Sona?"_

 _Taking his pants, he got up from the bed, running to the kitchen, where yes, someone was cooking, or at least, attempting to cook._

" _Ah, good morning Issei…"_

 _Of course that was the least of his worries._

" _S-Sona… g-g-good morning…"_

 _Again his neurons were short-circuited before the image that received him, there she was, simply dressed in the same underwear as last night, but without the shirt, instead, she was wearing a tiny pink apron, and suspenders with white lace which were typical of maid costumes. These were on her wrists, arms and legs, while in her hands she carried a mixer and a vessel with apparently some pasta that smelled it was burnt._

 _Noticing that detail, Issei blinked several times._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _A little flushed, she left the preparations at the small table next to her._

" _I wanted to prepare breakfast, yesterday was quite the hard day but the night went so well, it would be smart to start the day with something nutritious after... well..." she was unable to finish, although what happened last night was something that they both wanted, it was still somewhat difficult for her modesty to freely release the one word. It didn't help that behind her smoke began to come out of what she was supposed to be cooking._

" _Sona, do you know how to cook?" he asked surprised and amused, making her jump over something so obvious._

" _Well, something like that…" she responded by scratching her cheek in the purest style of her expression, before getting annoyed. "I'm sorry, it was always my father's servants who took care of my food, I didn't think it would come to the moment when I had to cook for myself so soon…" Seeing that the disaster in the kitchen was not limited to the burnt food but also to what was watered everywhere she snorted a sigh, unfastening her apron. "Thinking about it, I will just ask for a delivery…_

 _For her, it was a surprise to feel Issei's hand holding her hand, which stopped her from taking off her apron._

" _Well, that's for now…" He gave her a stinging look. "I want to have something else to eat…"_

 _That joking comment made her turn red all the way, while the pain of such vulgarity put her on guard._

" _That was the most obscene thing I've ever heard!" she exclaimed annoyed, but even so, when Issei continued to approach her by cutting the distance between them, she couldn't help feeling some moisture and itching in her lower regions._

" _Do you mind the idea?" After a few moments, with those words it was as if Sona's cold temper disappeared into thin air, and instead, she smiled, licking her lips._

" _You know the answer…"_

The look of hatred on her face twisted into a semi-perverse smile as she remembered that, she couldn't help getting a little wet from the way she started the morning.

"That is, the new training begins today…" she announced with certain jubilation. "From this moment, we will be the ones who will be in charge of all the battles; we will be in charge of crushing Rias and her degenerate group of servants…" She threw a strong look towards Saji. "I will focus especially on you, Saji, you are the Prison Dragon and I will take care of exploiting that, is that clear? "

"YES, KAICHOU!" shouted the blonde like how a soldier would answer his commander.

"Excellent..." she answered enthusiastically. "Let's start!"

What happened on the previous day at school was one of its darkest days, at which time the student council had been tainted first hand and the culprit of this, the student with a quite condescending punishment in reality, but it didn't matter. It was the event that would be eventually known as 'The Evening of Sunset' and due to it; many things in Kuoh have changed specifically with the girls. Every girl now wore black leggings to avoid going through the horrible fate that the student council had suffered at the hands of Issei Hyoudou.

What was certain is beyond that, the one who had undergone the real change was Sona Sitri, who now after gave the last of herself to her lover and having enjoyed it, she knew how much she was willing to sacrifice for her happiness. That was what maintained her foundations until the most recent punishment of Issei Hyoudou, the current scum of the school that she directed herself.

For the others, the 'Evening of Sunset' was an infamous event that would put the reputation of the culprit behind it to shame. It was something that nobody would want to happen ever again.

For Issei and Sona, the 'Evening of Sunset' was the day that they got lost in each other's minds, willingly giving themselves to the other in what resulted to be the next big step in their game of 'Secret Love'.

* * *

 ** _And that comes the end of the flashbacks! We are now back to the present, resuming Chapter 1! This means that they had sex way before the incident in the first chapter, guys!_**

 ** _Issei just made a girl wet and he doesn't realize it! What an idiot..._**

 ** _The mystery behind the 'Evening of Sunset' is now revealed! And damn, now I understand why Matsuda and Motohama call Issei 'sensei'..._**

 _ **DAMN, ISSEI HAD TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF TO SAVE SONA ONCE AGAIN! THE FEELS... I feel bad for him getting beaten up... now, he's the epitome of hate in the school...**_

 _ **Serafall now knows about our heroes' relationship! Luckily, she didn't kill Issei! As long as her sister is happy, she is happy.**_

 _ **Issei put up a fair fight against Vali without using Balance Breaker! How's that for being an idiot?**_

 _ **YES, THEY DID IT! THEY HAVE TAKEN A BIG STEP IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP! Let's see how this unfolds next chapter, though.**_

 _ **Leave review if you can, guys! Simple words can be considered a review!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Fallout**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	8. Fallout

_**Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth**_

 _ **Things will start to get serious this chapter, guys! No more fluffy moments for now, because emotion is taking over between our two heroes. Last chapter, Issei and Sona have consummated their relationship the same day as the 'Evening of Sunset', and I have to say, that it was a really embarrassing moment for the student council. Even so, Issei did it to protect the love of his life! How sweet... But how will the next events play out? Since we are now back to the present time, let's assume that the student council all hate him, except for Sona and maybe, Saji. This chapter takes us one step closer to the climax of the story, and without further ado, let's get started! After we go through the reviews, that is. Hehe...**_

 _ **Bonkey1996: Good hypothesis, maybe you're right on that one.**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Didn't expect this to be only the fourth, to be honest... like I said, THIS PAIRING IS UNDERRATED.**_

 ** _The Quotable Patella: Just do what you want to do, I won't stop you._**

 ** _Wargame-sama: Yep... In yo' face, Saji!_**

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 **{Albion Talking}**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

The sun gave its last rays of light on an abandoned meat processor, giving a gloomy outlook at first sight; it didn't help either that the smell of decaying meat and also of the meat burned by the processing machines made the environment much heavier. It was evident that no person in his five senses would spend more than thirty seconds in that disgusting place without feeling nauseous and vomiting or running away, that's why this was such an excellent meeting point for the enemy forces that were appearing.

"Well guys, I think you know that the situation has been complicated for some time," said Rias, who was already with her entire peerage, contemplating the shadows that moved inside the factory, a situation that those days they were showing up quite often. Sacred Gears bearers who worked as members of the Hero Faction started appearing randomly, simply to look for a fight.

And that's what they get.

"You know what you have to do."

"Yes!" everyone shouted in unison, distributing equitably in a combat formation that covered several fronts. As gentle as they were, Kiba and Xenovia focused on the close combat protecting Asia and Gasper who were the members of team support; Rias and Akeno will launch attacks at a distance with everything they had to the front while Koneko and Rossweisse covered the side profiles of the group. This was the perfect formation to cover any flank and at the same time move forward, however... the last member of the group was oblivious to all that, the jumping of his companions to the formation advanced to the front, firing like a bullet as an advanced soldier.

That would be the common…

But a long time ago, the Sekiryuutei was no longer on the 'common' level.

"Buchou, come in!" he exclaimed, running towards the enemies he perceived.

"Understood, take care as you prefer Issei…" Rias replied, it was bad to let go of a member of the group in that risky way, but yes, with him she could make that exception and it was for a reason.

The shadows that were also organized in formation and perceived the danger, so attentive to the threat that they began to attack from distance, forming magic circles as well as several other attacks came from the artifacts that were held with them.

 **[Partner, I count five in total.]**

"Yeah…" Issei murmured, looking at what for some, were shadows that even with his vision improved by the evil piece. But for him, with his reflections and senses enhanced by his Sacred Gear had a clearer shape. "By concentration of heat and the distortion of the environment, three of them are offensive type at a distance… two of them specialize on close magical combat… there seem to be users of close combat as well…"

 **[It will be simple on this occasion; but don't take them lightly…]**

Nodding, Issei jumped into combat distance against the rebellious humans, with his vision enhanced, their movements seemed to be in slow motion and although his body still didn't move at the speed at which his eyes sensed things, he knew where the attack was going to go and it was a great advantage. So moving almost in a zigzag-like pattern for his enemies, he began to dominate them with quick hits right to their stomachs or directly on their necks. He was able to decimate his enemies without them being able to do more; and every attack they used was completely avoided by Issei who, for their own vision, almost moved in a bizarre way.

Yes, that was the theme of each week if not every day for a while. After the defeat of the faction of the old devil king and the withdrawal of Shalba Beelzebub, they had not seen much movement from the Khaos Brigade. There had been an episode against Loki in the middle of Odin's negotiations with the three factions in which both the Sitri and Gremory groups, including the temporary alliance of both Celestial dragons, intervened to stop the rebel god and so other battles in which they were the protagonists of the tense situation that Issei lived in his role as the strongest devil of both clans; a title that he was winning little by little, something that was seen coming from his battle against Vali in the meeting of peace in his own school.

However that was in the part that he kept in his public profile, since he had had that encounter with Vali he began to develop more in the form of fighting that gave him the opportunity to resist the mind games of the white dragon, this, with the help of his partner, Sona Sitri who, during all that time as he had seen before, was a loving and attentive girl with him. Although of course it was in secret, a secret that was increasingly difficult to maintain, but since Issei's last act against the Kendo Club, the objective had been fulfilled, both had recovered what could be said, a moment of peace and tranquility for both at night, but… at what price?

* * *

Two weeks had elapsed since the beginning of his punishment at the school level and already for those moments, Issei wished that instead of that it had simply been a massive beatdown, as it would have hurt less and ended in the act, it was not for less.

 **TRRRIIIIITRRIIIIII TTTRRRIIIIII**

Now his day began with the annoying noise of the alarm on his cell phone, always ringing an hour before the classes began. It was obvious, he had to get ready to race and arrange with the few local cleaners that took pity on him. The conditions of the classrooms, clean, order and others just before the class begins.

Of course, the fact that they started insulting him didn't enliven the environment.

"You're trash, Hyoudou!"

"Just seeing you makes me sick!"

Those were two of the many comments that both girls and boys made for him before the teacher could come; he knew that this thing could be getting out of hand when Asia looked at him with trembling eyes. But it did not make him feel better that Xenovia and Irina also seemed becoming somewhat distant from him. It was not that he was repudiated by the pervert, but that he was getting more and more into more and more ridiculous problems when they were arranged in a certain way for him, offending them at some level.

A tired sigh escaped from inside him.

It was incredibly depressing that the only thing he could call a moment of peace, was when the teacher was dictating her subject because it was the only moment where everyone was silent, he couldn't remember when was the last time someone would say a word to him kindly. Under normal conditions that could be considered a serious bullying, something that was not worthy of Japanese culture, but as he was the villain, the dirty, the pervert who should be thankful that they are letting him study in society…

He detested his position, although the criticisms before were continuous, now they didn't seem to stop like a hailstorm.

"Well, they have an hour to deliver their work…"

At least the teachers seemed to have a professional spirit, so if they had personal opinions, they kept it to themselves, although for some of them it was strange, specifically for a reason.

"That's done…" For a time, Issei had shown evident progress as a student. Months ago, his academic level had risen rapidly, but what they were seeing now was unparalleled, exercises that could take their classmates an hour or more, he ended them in fifteen minutes without major mistakes to make a difference. Was a student like that with such skills really stupid enough to get into the kind of problems that came from spying on naked girls? "Anything more, sensei?"

"No, proceed to take a seat…" answered the teacher on duty, scratching her head looking at the job, impeccable as always. "Do you know what to do with the punishment given to you?"

"Yeah," Issei said neutrally. "Today, I have to fix the nets for the tennis courts and repaint the lines of the courts…"

"I see…" the teacher answered, closing her eyes. "You should go on then; if you hurry you can have it easier today."

A languid smile appeared on Issei's face.

"Well, good luck!" Without more to say, she took her bag and left the room, without saying a word, simply with a serious face, and as she left, whispers and murmurs once again began to fill the room.

"Tch, what a poor bastard…"

"Sensei, aren't you being too kind to that scum? He deserves that punishment and much worse…"

While everyone was looking at the teacher who gave little or no real attention to the matter as she left, Aika Kiryuu looked at the girls who were quite close to the brown-haired boy. It was true that the offenses against Issei bothered them, but they really did not do anything to refute them. Asia simply kept her head down while Xenovia leaned her chin on her fist looking at the window and even Irina, who was almost always so energetic and vigorous, she just focused on her notes disconnecting from the world.

She laughed under her breath.

"This is a really stupid world…" she muttered in a wild way, from the first clue she grabbed about Issei's change of attitude until now, she had seen and understood many of the things the boy was doing up to that point; still, she did not know how they did to convince the cleaners to help them but they did, while both were lying on the lawn during physical tests and much more, he kept it secret from everyone, not that it would be so bad if this did not imply that he had to become an outcast and that his current partner was the main executioner.

She couldn't say that she didn't esteem and empathize with Issei, it would be normal for her to tell Asia at least the truth, but for her, what the boy was doing was a sovereign stupidity. And if he were so bent on taking such a ridiculous punishment on his own, he was free to do so and even if the former nun was her best friend, if she was not able to realize the truth on her own, then it was better to keep limiting her to keep the low head, refusing to acknowledge the truth.

True, she couldn't help but feel some discomfort towards Issei and his 'friends' for being so blind, but, if there was someone she couldn't look at in paint without feeling the urge to burst that cute little face, it was the screenwriter of this cheap drama.

"Souna Shitori…" she said in a rugged way.

Yes, she never thought she detested a person so much, but she took that honor. Aika didn't know if her secret was limited to the student council of the school, but whatever it was, for her, it did not justify that Souna had to hide it. It was enough to pass on that calamity to a good guy, for what she considered more of a desire to protect her position at school, to do that to someone for such reasons; she couldn't nod something lower for someone to whom 'supposedly' the violet-eyed girl loved.

* * *

And, as he said, at that time was near the store located next to the athletic field, a modest cubicle three meters by three meters where they threw all the implements that this required at large, Issei focused on untangling and tempering tennis networks stored since those that were already in use were already worn out by time and their stations.

Of course, he was a wild animal, a disgusting beast and for that reason the student council could not leave such a monster alone, so the one who guarded him with an indolent gaze was Ruruko Nimura, a Pawn of Sona, with crossed arms, sitting on a bench while the punished was resigned to work on the floor. The situation was strange, she felt slightly helpless being alone with arguably, the strongest devil in the school, it was very possible that this same patient was to rape her as she almost did to her leader on the Evening of Sunset, but the serious look that he had been carrying out his work was a mystery to her, he was too alien to her surroundings as if he was mentally not there.

It didn't matter, she still remembered with anger as she blatantly used his Dress Break against her and her friends in front of the whole school, the pictures of them in torn cloths did not take long to circulate through the network and that hurt her on the inside.

"Okay, this is the first…" he murmured, finishing one end of the network, leaving it to one side, starting with the next, in the calmest and most relaxed way as possible, as if it were simply a routine job.

Little by little that started to annoy her.

How is it that the biggest scum in the school could be so calm when he was serving a punishment like his? What he was doing was not limited to fixing networks, he was being the caretaker of the whole school working until late after taking nothing but an occasional break in classes and the time needed to eat and start again adding to this public humiliation that he was constantly subdued. How could he be so calm before something like that? It was not the physical effort; it was the humiliation of the situation that should have been stressing him.

Then why?

Why did he show such a mature profile at this time? Why did not he show that minimal decency when he did such stupid things before? Was he making fun of her?

 **PAFFF**

Issei's work was slightly paused when he felt a kick behind his head; it was not a strong or aggressive kick, but it was enough to consider it as a serious provocation.

"Can I ask what's wrong?" he asked, going back to his work, without turning to look at his fellow pawn. This only increased her anger, but she was unable to answer. She had no justification for what happened, and the silence set the tone for Issei to continue working in silence. "Well, if you're not saying anything, I'm just going to continue working here…"

That made her angrier, but what was disturbing her was not Issei, it was the situation as such.

 **PAAFFF**

This time, the kick went with more force, making Issei fall flat on the floor. Getting up immediately, to her relief, this time if there was a response from it, since it did not take long to turn around and look at her angrily.

That reassured her, if he got angry and scolded against her then there would be sin and punishment, the punishment he had been receiving would be better justified than just bothering girls, but when he was out of those ridiculous moments almost acted he seemed a serious person and mature, internally she realized that she really wouldn't mind if he hit her or tried something against her at that moment, maybe, that way she would not feel so bad for having reached those extremes, although she quickly began to tremble with fear when she saw Issei's two hands reach out for her.

But the consequent reaction was not what she expected, since instead of a blow or a handout, he simply patted her tracksuit by cleaning it.

"This place is dusty, you should keep that in mind, if you like to watch me from the entrance, since there is a shadow, I don't think that a bit of free air comes badly… it seems that you are stressed…"

Without further ado, he returned to his position on the floor, continuing his work. Ruruko looked at her shoulders where it had been patted, there was certainly some dust, but it was nothing really remarkable, looking again at Issei. He continued with his work without saying anything, without showing any adverse reaction more than the one she has shown.

Slowly, she started to get scared.

Something really was wrong with what was happening, it was impossible that with Issei there, so calm even before such provocations was the same monster that the student council had been determined to create and describe. Yes, something really was out of place and she didn't know what it was and in the midst of her desperation to try to articulate what it was, a terrifying question appeared in her mind.

Who was the real monster, Issei or the student council?

* * *

Of course, although there were some members of the council who felt something similar to what the pawn felt, others were a bit more rough did not think so much in detail. After finishing eating, now it was time to paint the court, basically it was to review the white lines that made it up, and it was a long job since there were four courts that needed to be cleaned with a 30-centimeter long template, it would take a long time to finish.

This time he was being watched by Tsubasa Yura, one of Sona's Rooks, a person who had deep hatred towards him and unlike the other council members, she had no problem showing it to others. It was just after three in the afternoon at the place and the sun beat with great force in the bare field, so she had to fulfill her role of surveillance which was limited to sit cross-legged in a folding chair, next to a table with parasol on which rested, lemonade with ice.

"Nice weather eh, trash?!" she asked sarcastically, seeking to bite Issei enough to make his punishment more fun.

Him, on the other hand was limited to put the template, smear the brush with paint and review the line until it was perfectly marked to then run a few inches and continue, it would be easier to do it by hand, but with the Rook waiting for him to take a bad step to fuck him even more, it was hard.

It did not help the fact that yes, the sun was starting to feel unbearable and the fact that she was taking lemonade so blatantly in front of him was something that bothered him a lot.

Even so…

"In fact, yes, it's a warm afternoon but look, not a single cloud in the sky, the breeze of this time is blowing a lot and that's why I can assure that the paint will dry quickly, it would be bad if it were to start raining suddenly and dilute the paint before it was dry, yes, it's a great climate!" Issei responded, raising his thumb.

Yura did not particularly despair of Issei's foolish responses, however, she would not be left to simply bite him slightly.

Invoking a simple magic circle, she fired a weak bullet of water over what was already painted after Issei ran the paint that was already applied.

"Wow, who would say… you were right, the water if you can run that painting, you're lucky that today is a sunny day, if not, the water could run the paintings in points like this…" Saying that, she shot another bullet of water to another spot that was already painted. Followed by another one, and another one, and another, and another, and another, and another. Yes, quickly the two-hour work had been lost among blots of clogged paint in what was already taking shape, leaving nothing but irregular patches. "Don't forget that you have to clean where the paint was ran, the last thing we want is for the tennis court to be badly presented."

In the distance Issei gnashed his teeth in frustration, but he showed no more reaction than that.

"Ok, you have to clean —"

"Poor scum, smile all you want, I can be here all day…" she cut him off.

I can't imagine that something like this could happen with you on this task, Yura…" To terror of the blue-haired Rook, her leader was standing behind her, crossed arms, with some discomfort in her face.

"Kaichou!" she exclaimed nervously, which was a feeling that became accentuated to see that Sona materialized, using a magic circle, a mop with a bucket full of water.

"As you said, it would be a pity if the court was badly presented, so you will have to clean the paint run."

Issei's background laughter and reprimand from her King angered Yura.

"Why do I have to do that?! It is this scum that must do these tasks! Why do I have take punishment for being the garbage of a person that is!"

"Because if Mr. Hyoudou is a piece of living scum as you say…" began the Sitri. "He has been complying with his punishment without questioning while you are sabotaging him, his punishment was already decided long ago and has been complying with him; and although I can let a thing or two pass for you being yourself, the deliberate boycott of your labors will not let you pass as if it's nothing. So start cleaning, I hope this teaches you not to propagate again, Yura…"

Yura looked incredulous for a few seconds, but seeing herself trapped, she gave in to reason, roughly taking the mop with the water, starting to clean where the paint was run, at that time she would have liked the paint if it was not oily, since the grease made it harder to take it off the ground.

"Issei Hyoudou," The Sitri heiress drew attention. "Come with me, since Yura will kindly do this task, I will give you your next assignment."

Issei nodded, letting Sona untie the magic cuffs that prevented him from going anywhere. Sona looked at him with disgust and hatred, while Issei limited himself to clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"Something wrong, you trash?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's nothing, just throw me to the next workplace…"

Yura, who was mopping in the distance, could hear the conversation. Her annoyance was accentuated more to see that unlike her, he was openly hostile to her King, words of contempt came and went for him from all sides, however, she only responded beyond her hypocritical good humor.

"Just dare to touch even a single strand of Kaichou's hair and I'll take be the one to take him out…" she whispered under her breath.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, both teenagers arrived at the school's sports pool, at that time the place was empty since the last practices had ended about fifteen minutes ago.

"Are you okay, Issei?" Sona asked, already returning to his kind temper. "I can't Yura would do something like this again…"

No wonder, from the beginning of the punishment every female member of the Sitri clan was looking for a way to harass and punish the brunette by any means necessary, but it was the blue-haired Rook that was more scathing in her attacks to the point of being blatantly abusive.

"It's not different from what it's been these days, so yeah, I guess I'm fine…" he sighed, feeling relaxed.

"Listen, I'm sorry that they have treated you like this…" she continued, closing his eyes, taking out of her backpack an energy drink. "Here, it's been a hot day and I know you must be thirsty."

Seeing the content, Issei flashed a relieved smile. Having been working directly in the sun was drying him out in a way, a sports drink came in as a glove. So without delay, he uncovered it and poured its contents into his mouth, without mind letting a few jets fall on his chin.

"Damn," he gasped, finishing his drink in one go, wiping his chin with the sleeve of his jacket. "I feel refreshed." He turned to look at the black-haired girl who was giving him a smile. "Thanks, I was thirsty."

Something was wrong.

"No problem," she answered calmly. However, the tone of thanks and that smile… it was strange, it was not like the typical smile and cheerful tone he usually showed, it was as if she had seen such a reaction in another place.

Upon entering the locker of the area, she gently guided Issei to the back.

"It's been leaking some moisture from a problem with the pool filter, what you have to do is scrape the wall so that the plumber can come later and fix the pipe behind the wall," she explained, pushing her glasses up while pointing to the sector that was something wide. "It won't take you long to do it, if you hurry then you can rest in the lounge at the council office, so at least you'll be calm without anyone bothering you."

"I see," Issei spoke, touching the wall with seriousness. "Yep, I don't think it will take a long time." After that, he dedicated a serene look to his partner. "Understood, I'll do it right away."

Again, that feeling attacked the Sitri. Was it her imagination or was there really something strange about Issei's gestures? At first glance, everything seemed normal, so what was bothering her?

"Issei, I ask again, are you okay?" she asked with genuine concern, taking his hand. "Are you feeling strange?"

"No, not at all, I'm fine…" he answered, smiling again. "Then, I'll do this, I have a punishment to fulfill."

That last sentence somehow felt wild for the Sitri heiress, since it reminded her of the sin she had imposed on her partner… the only person who cared for her personally. It totally did not help that the only thing she could do to help him was to give him something else when they both had a few seconds alone to themselves.

"Issei, I know you feel somewhat stressed, so tell me is there something you want in particular?" she asked with genuine concern diverting her gaze to the side. "If there is anything I can do for you to lighten your load, then I would appreciate it if you told me…"

For her, it was strange to see how Issei turned his gaze to the side, as if he were thoughtful, she expectantly stared for a few seconds, until she saw him approaching her, simply taking her from the cheeks, kissing her as they normally did, or that was what she thought, since a few seconds later, what seemed to be a kiss began to gain some intensity, and didn't stop there, more when by the intensity of it, she was leaning against the lockers while beginning to feel his hands run down her waist over to her backside, beginning to caress her under her skirt.

"Hey wait!" she exclaimed, separating slightly. "What do you think you're doing?!"

There was no response from Issei, he simply limited himself to take a breath before returning to her, pushing her against a clean wall; he was not especially aggressive, but there was something in his gestures that showed certain avidity, a certain air of desire beyond the typical affection that always showed between them.

In other cases, she would have refused outright, but at that moment, she couldn't imagine herself doing anything else to be able to encourage her partner, especially when the burden he had to bear was because of her. While Issei came down her neck with his lips she looked at the sides, the place was already empty a while ago. Maybe, just maybe, it would be nice to be carried away by their desire in the middle of the school, and it was long ago that he knew her sensitive points, and he didn't hesitate to memorize them all.

In a daring way even for him, Issei started lowering Sona's skirt panties to the ground, while she hugged her him, kissing him as well with desire. Since the beginning of Issei's punishment there were only a few times they had returned to being 'intimate' with tranquility.

That definitely could not be counted as with tranquility, but their desires at the moment were strong and if it was happening in that case, why not continue?

Quietly, she began to undo Issei's pants as he was recognizing more of her body, starting to unbutton the top buttons of her uniform with quick hands. And not long after that, her uniform was already forgotten, leaving her only in her white top. They didn't know if there were people outside and could become suspicious… however, it was fine for both of them, especially when he grabbed her waist with one hand and raising her leg with the other, he placed her wet entrance on top of his manhood that was already waiting for him, tearing a moan of pleasure from Sona.

Grabbing on to his shoulders, she sighed lowly, on his part it was more than a gesture of pleasure, causing her to wear a gesture of relief, as if he had been waiting for that eagerly desire sex? Maybe, but at least for her, seeing him at that moment, it was as if those little moments for him were worth everything.

She leaned her chin against his neck, gasping for breath, smiling sadly.

'If this can take away weight off this burden, it doesn't bother me at all…'

"I... I'm sorry…" she muttered under her breath.

"You don't have to apologize," he replied between sighs, already with a less rigid stop. "I chose to do this, you have nothing to regret…"

The sounds of panting and the heat that began to generate the environment flooded the place, generating a somewhat erotic environment that could awaken the desire of anyone. More so when he grabbed the hem of her top, raising it above her head along with her purple bra which wasn't enough to prevent a squeak from her mouth.

That was bad… very bad.

 **PAAFFFFF**

"Sucks that I had to leave my bag in this place," announced the voice of a student, causing both of them to feel that their hearts started pounding like crazy to the point of almost getting out of their mouths.

"I told you before Minami," said another in a somewhat annoyed voice. "You are too clueless, and one day, you will forget your head of not having it stuck to your neck."

"Girls, could we hurry?" added a third. "As I understand it, today the student council would send Hyoudou to fix one of the walls in this place…"

Both lovers went white, and the worst thing was that both were in an awkward position where Issei was still inside of her.

"Wait, that scum will come here?" asked the first one, scared. "What if he really is here?"

"I don't think so…" answered the other one in a calmer tone. "Today as I remember, he had to re-paint the tennis court first, so it will be a while before he finishes with that before here."

Issei and Sona looked at each other terrified and at the same time grateful, seeing that on the other side of the lockers the girls began to check the same place, looking for the lost suitcase in their locker and seeing that they were still too close and quiet…

"Ahh…"

Sona let out a slight moan at Issei's renewed onslaught, who lifted had her both of her legs hooked on his shoulders, before starting to pound away again as if nothing happened. To that action, she blushed and a little way, she could not articulate her own thoughts well.

"Issei, wait…" she whispered in a low and frightened voice. "There are people here…" Another panting moan escaped from her before the silence and continuity of the brunette. "If you continue like this, they will realize…"

It's not like it isn't true; while the other girls were on the other side talking quietly about a suitcase and everyday issues, two rows of lockers beyond them was the president of the student council having good sex with the outcast of the school.

"Did you know?" One of them took up the conversation. "I heard that the idiot Issei Hyoudou was expelled from the Occult Research Club…"

"Really? Well, he deserves it! I say, why was that idiot breathing the same air as our beloved Goddess Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe he threatened them like the student council… say, do you remember when he threw rotten water at Tsubaki-senpai and the others? I think that was way worse than what he did to the Kendo club…"

"Well, the important thing is that this garbage is already getting its due, don't you think?"

"Ok, for me he should be expelled, but seeing how the student council is treating him like a domesticated dog ... I must say that it gives me a chill, but I like seeing him suffer…"

Both devils listened to everything the three of them said, generating some remorse in the Sona's heart for their claims while Issei remained silent, accelerating more and more in his attacks by pulling slightly more sonorous moans from his lover, as well as a certain decant noise similar to that of a slipper wet when taking a step.

"Well, I'm glad that Souna-senpai is finally giving her a lesson, I bet she's the one who is most enjoying having him dragged on the floor like the trash he is."

"Well said, I would like to see how she spits on his face, but hey, not everything can be done in this life…"

So deep were they in their laughter that they didn't hear Issei's thrusts against Sona herself.

"This is going too fast..." whispered Sona, struggling to contain the moans as she felt her sex responded to Issei's.

'Is he going to finish? No, if it ends at this moment, I won't be able to contain myself…'

The thrusts became faster and stronger.

"Yeah, I bet that who is enjoying more with the punishment of Issei Hyoudou is Souna Shitori…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Without much more to say, the three students left the place, leaving only both adolescents who continued giving in to their desire and lecherous act and knowing that they were now alone, with even more passion. It didn't help that Sona took his uniform off his body which gave her something to play with as she raked her sharp nails all over his back.

"Ahhhhh ..." Sona's groans of pleasure were no longer contained; they were now loud and vivid, and with one last push, Issei was carried away by his orgasm, sinking all his virility to her entrance, discharging himself into the Sitri who also reached her own climax at that moment. Beginning to tremble like a leaf, dropping on as he Issei hugged her tightly. Afterwards he carried her over to the bench of the place, letting her rest while he gathered all of their Her legs were still slightly open, showing the result of their shared orgasm, meanwhile Issei simply pulled up his pants and put his uniform on again, slightly tired.

"Well, I guess I do not have much time to lose…" he began taking a piece of metal that was in the place where he had to clean. "If I finish this quickly then I can rest tonight… just take a rest, Sona… I'll take care of everything…"

Sona could just look at him out of the corner of her eye; she felt horrible in the background for him, for what she was doing, for what she had done with him in the eyes of the school. It made her uncomfortable about the fact that the school had such a perception about her opinion about him, but what could she do to deny it? Nothing really, she had done an excellent job in making her servants (except maybe Saji) tyrannical against her lover.

That was beginning to affect her, but seeing Issei, while responding in a cheerful and confident way with her as before and during the punishment, somehow she saw that he was changing, his atmosphere was not as enthusiastic as before. He still maintained his gentleman's smile with her, true, he was still affectionate with her, even more true, but, the constant mistreatment on the part of all the people was making him a more rigid person, colder in a certain way, it certainly didn't help that the girls closest to him besides her, with whom he shared class, were offended with him because of his harassment of the student council and the other clubs outside of them.

How much pressure is he holding? She didn't dare to ask him how he was feeling about what had happened, what was on his mind every time he was forced to endure insults and so on, in fact, he was afraid to ask her that, because probably him and her would fall apart. No matter how much, she was the only person who supported him and that she was justifying his sacrifice, the fact that he was treated like that by people who used to call him a friend or who used to have fun with him, including the people in the room with whom she occasionally exchanged words, it was a horrible burden for anyone, more for someone as open and sincere as Issei Hyoudou.

She had no idea how successful her thoughts were.

* * *

After finishing his day of forced labor in the school which also consisted in scraping the corroded wall, Issei was limited to go to the room that Sona told him about; there he could be quietly until the next day without anyone bothering him. At that time in the school, there was no one to bother him about the student body, probably only the people of the student council and those of the ORC would be left, arranging the details of the trip to Kyoto and other nonsense of that nature, he really had no humor for none of that.

When arriving at the place, there was a modest bed with a desk, there was nothing else in the place, for thoughts of the student council he would not require anything else in his punishment. It didn't bother him, so throwing his suitcase on top of it; he reclined on his temporary bed, simply laying his head on his hands looking at the ceiling. Maybe he should sleep a little, but somehow the tiredness was not enough, not even with the adrenaline rush of that afternoon.

"Sona…"

Yes, he would like her to accompany him at that moment; however, she should be busy with the council's affairs, so that wish would be impossible to happen. So at that moment, he was completely alone, except for the Celestial dragon inside him, but in things of love and affection and the company could not be what he wanted, even if he was slightly sympathetic to the situation.

Sadly if he was asking for someone's company, it weren't the people who had just entered that room through a magic circle. Seeing Momo and Yura, he immediately sprang out of bed, thinking this might have something to do with Sona. However, both girls were just looking at him with displeasure and disgust.

"Yo, what's up?" greeted the brunette gently. "May I ask why you two are here?"

"Shut it," said Momo, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, we've come to tell you that Rias Gremory requires your presence," said Yura with the same face she had that afternoon. "There's a group of strangers hanging around at the abandoned factory in the city, it is believed that it is the Khaos Brigade."

Issei simply sighed, probably would have to go to the same site to help out.

"Well, all right…" Without saying more, he got up from his bed, preparing to leave his room heading to the doo, but not before being kicked in his rear by the blue-haired Rook. He still ignored the offense, but unlike other occasions, he bit his lower lip with force.

* * *

Once again, in another part of the city, the same topic was going to start as always. A series of battles against human owners of Sacred Gears who, after fighting several minutes before being defeated, retired as always under a blanket of fog. Apparently the product of a Sacred Gear, it was becoming a rather tedious affair, according to Azazel, perhaps it was a strategy on the part of the Khaos Brigade which consisted of consecutive battles against high-level enemies; it allowed those few people to reach Balance Breaker with greater speed. If that was true, the situation was quite worrying, and it was not uncommon that Rias was taking her time organizing her team.

For his part, Issei had no mood to listen at all. He was quite stressed from his day to day assignments and it didn't help that the situation was repetitive and annoying, so even to the surprise of Rias to see him leaning against the crossed wall of arms apparently relaxed, she could feel against the background that he was really upset.

"Issei…" she murmured quite worried. She wasn't oblivious to what was happening to her Pawn at school. It was true that he required a lesson, but she had to accept that Issei definitely went through with those punishments.

" Say, Buchou…" he answered with a serious look to his leader, yet she simply sighed.

"I understand your mood, but I require you to be in this situation one hundred percent, I don't want you to be hurt or that you continue to consume the curse of the path of destruction, concentrate Issei…"

"Understood, Buchou…" he said with little encouragement. He had little guilt towards his leader at that time of what was happening, at least directly, if it were not for her and her ridiculous obsession and possessiveness about him, it wouldn't be necessary to go through so many things to be with his Sona. Obviously, he owed his master too much, but he couldn't help but feel resentment against her on that part.

"Well, if it's not over, let's go everyone…"

After a few minutes, everyone entered the usual formation, knowing the advantage of Issei's high-impact combat. Rias allowed him to move almost on his own without any problem, for the level of the enemies that they were fighting that was not so bad.

Or at least that's what they thought so far…

What usually were weak fireballs and other nonsense of that type, at that moment, was a real rain of fire which forced the nucleus of the group to group themselves in quite a complex way.

"What is this?" Rias' question picked up the collective doubt, it was as if the power of those attacks that looked so simple, had multiplied almost a thousand, forcing her to use her magic next to Akeno's and that of Rossweisse to defend themselves in a magical shield. Kiba and Xenovia retreated before the different attacks, after all the problem was not only the rain of sulfur that fell from the sky, but also the multiple attacks of magical arrows that fell like a second rain of hail from the sides, Issei entering as an outpost, he focused on his enemies, staring at those who were attacking from a distance.

"Ddraig!"

 **[TRANSFER!]**

With the extension of his senses again, he could see that in effect, they were the same rivals that they had been facing for some time. However, there was something in them that showed a disturbing change, the black aura that moved around them, more precisely their Sacred Gear was a sign that something really bad was happening.

"What is that?"

 **[That kind of energy… it's the energy signature that Ophis has, surely they, like Diodora and the other demons and magicians have ingested the Ophis' snakes… no, ingested wouldn't be the correct word. They embedded these in their Sacred Gear, and that would explain the explosive increase of power, they may have already reached Balance Breaker through these.]**

If so, then the threat had already risen radically, and apparently, the others were unable to defend themselves from the rain on all sides, so it depended on Issei to stop the massive attack against his comrades. So without losing time, he quickly drew Ascalon from his Sacred Gear, leaping in the distance ready to cut his enemy with a single slash.

" _ **Mirror Alice."**_

-!

However, his sword was stopped by a magical mirror that prevented his sword from cutting his enemy, not enough after a few moments, he felt a strong cut in his chest which forced him to retreat, looking amazed that one of the enemy fighters had the same Sacred Gear as that of Tsubaki Shinra and this was preventing him from attacking the high-impact enemies.

"I don't have time for this now!" he growled. Every second that was passing with his active Sacred Gear it consumed more of his conscience and his temperament. Seeing how his friends are failing to defend themselves that he could not do much to free them, he had to accept it. It was a perfect strategy that the enemy group had armed themselves well against them.

"Damn it, I have no time to waste with garbage like you" he grumbled, annoyed. Taking Ascalon again, pressing it tightly, pointing to the blind spots that he could glimpse, having them already calculate, he was shooting it furiously like a projectile against humans with long-range weapons, only to collide again with the Mirror Alice reflecting it again. This time, although he felt the cut deep in her arm, Issei didn't stop to think, using the impulse to start running around, looking for the enemies that were supporting the fire at a distance of ten meters, before jumping against them with Ascalon in his tight grasp.

Again, the Mirror repelled him, taking him by surprise.

"But how?!" he shouted, annoyed to see the shield again. Tsubaki had a dimension equal to the size of its summoner, but this, it seemed to be a dome that covered all attackers In its whole area.

 **[It seems that the one who is in charge of defending others from your attacks has also reached the Balance Breaker, the most feasible solution is to cause more damage than that shield can withstand, but that would mean that you will also take a great part of the damage until we achieve it, Partner...]**

"Fuck it!"

But it was true, before a shield of such size, punctual or elaborate attacks were not useful so his current fighting style would be useless. He had only one solution, and for a few seconds he thought about it carefully if it would be worth the risk, until…

" _ **Starfallen Beam!"**_

The cry of one of the humans calling his attention showed him to one of those who was in the rear, apparently carrying energy for some time before shooting it into the air, the massive sphere of energy exploding at the highest point, before beginning to fall to the floor like an insurmountable rain.

 **CRASSSHHHHH**

Its power was showed pure strength that it began to fracture the Rias' shield and the others; it was as if a colossal demonic shot fell heavily against them from the sky, this being one of many that was raining down with a power comparable to that of Loki's attack in the battle they had against them. The rear guard formation around the user who was using this attack was apparently intended to protect him until he finished loading his mortar attack.

"Damn!" Issei shouted, also moving between the attacks that came against him by magic fighters at close range, almost not giving him time to think in turn that forced him to stress out more. "There's no time to think!"

Zigzagging through the calculated the loads made so far, centering them in a cluster of green energy that focused on his arms. As soon as he felt that he was within shooting distance, Issei did not miss the opportunity for an all-or-nothing attack.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

" _ **DRAGON SHOT!"**_

 **BOOOOOMMMMMMM**

The massive amount of bright green energy crashed violently into the energy field, causing it to rumble by breaking it into several parts. But, after a few seconds when the beam lost strength, Issei noted with fright and fear that the shield was still standing. More terrifying than that, as this began to charge green energy of its own, which did not take long to shoot at him in an equally colossal beam to which he had used, hitting him full-force, forcing him to simply cover himself with his arms while the massive attack moved him in the distance crashing against the walls of the factory.

 **BOOOOOMMMMMM**

"ISSEI!" everyone screamed in shock when they saw the blow that their teammate had just received, causing them enough anger to release the protective field, throwing out various attacks against the different enemies now that the shield was inactive due to the intensity of the Dragon Shot Issei performed. Even though the Mirror Alice was in the Balance Breaker state, when the impact of the attack was higher, it had to wait for a margin of time before recharging to be used again.

In the distance, amongst the rubble almost out of the battlefield, Issei's body lay on the ruins bleeding in several parts, just as his clothes were almost all discarded in their entirety, showing a detail on his left arm which was normally covered by Asia and Akeno's magic.

A huge scar that ran from the beginning of his Sacred Gear to the beginning of his shoulder like the leg of a spider that was climbing more and more, a scar of pure red, like the Boosted Gear.

 **[Comrade, it's not time to lose consciousness… the others will be lost when that boy's energy field rises again, it's not the fate of the red emperor dragon to die for his own attack.]**

Issei, in response, exhaled a deep amount of steam from his annoyed mouth. That last blow left him partially unconscious, not giving him field so that he could contain the anger that was dominating him more and more with every passing second and minute.

"I… can't… lose… control…" he snarled under his breath, standing with his eyes slightly lost, staggering. The state of fatigue was such that his mental effort to control himself little by little was getting lost, making his lips pose a smile without soul. "I can't lose control… Sona will be upset…"

With the mention of her _name_ , some memories came to his mind, although not precisely about her.

" _Die, scum!"_

" _I hope you die unhappy!"_

" _You're just a disgusting animal, a beast!"_

" _You should really die, I hope you rot in the garbage where you belong…"_

When thinking about her, dominated by fatigue and anger adjacent to his power, the memories he had about Sona's servants contributed to his rage.

"Scum, eh?"

 **[Partner, calm down… your blood, you're letting yourself go again, buddy…]**

Ddraig's words sounded far away; it was not just tiredness, it was also stress, and tension. He was tired of what he had to endure, and at that time, his head was not enough to remember why he was going through that hell.

His Sacred Gear began to cover his body little by little, just as the lights of the ancient carriers began to dance around him with every step he took.

" _ **Darkness…"**_

Rias, in the distance, while directing the attack became angry. Her beloved pawn had just been seriously wounded and they were also suffering the siege of a group of humans who had apparently renounced their humanity to be able to fight against them. It would be necessary to ask Sona's assistance and the others, they were fighting, true. But apparently the situation was getting out of hand for them to even call for help.

But feeling the terrible burning in his left hand, she knew that something really bad was about to happen.

"No! Issei!"

Yes, apparently her pawn was losing control again at such a level, that her pleads and cries against his curse did not seem to be working.

 _After surviving the siege of Shalba Beelzebub in the square trap by Diodora Astaroth, she couldn't say that everything had gone well, not when she saw Isse's body lying on the ground after having used the Juggernaut Drive. The vision was received by the entire Gremory group and Issei, after being freed from the mutated armor was something that still chased them in their darkest dreams._

" _ISSEI!"_

 _After finally being consumed by his power in its entirety, what remained of Issei at that time was only a body pierced in his whole being for what seemed to be spikes of his armor, tying himself to it increasingly with every second that passed in his active berserker mode, not being the vision of an Issei on the verge of death enough, his wounds were crystallizing with what appeared to be pieces of his armor growing like tumors on him, tumors that really gave chills to be reflected in the pain on the unconscious face of the Sekiryuutei._

 _It was literally a miracle that Issei had survived that transformation; the vision of the Dantesque era on that occasion, it was as if those minutes while he was in his Juggernaut Drive state had made him go through the worst of the hells.._

 _That's why, as soon as things got back to normal, Rias did not waste time telling her best friend about it, and the expression of the Sitri heiress was indecipherable._

" _I have to do something Sona… Issei won't survive if I let something like that happen again, his power is killing him…" she murmured without paying attention to her chessboard._

" _Right, the truth is that the situation is already quite serious…" Sona whispered, reading through Issei's medical history granted by the doctors of the Gremory clan. "The continuous use of his Boosted Gear in Balance Breaker mode not only induces the imbalance chemical of the brain, if not also the same one is climbing on the flesh and this generates small pieces that react to the immune system, generating some kind of cancer… it is quite serious…"_

 _Her concern was genuine, because her lover is literally dying little by little when fighting._

" _The worst thing is that there is nothing I can do about this…" Rias continued, on the verge of tears. "The best we could do was clean a bit of his blood, but when he returns to use his Balance Breaker it will worsen again…" The redhead was going through a folio of documents, before she passed one over to her friend. "I can't do anything to help him in that, so if I want to save him, I have to intervene in the other key factor…"_

 _By passing the document to the Sitri, her eyes widened._

" _Rias, this is really dangerous…" the violet-eyed girl murmured, looking at the document in detail and then to her friend afterwards. "Implanting a magical catalyst into yourself is a terrible idea, if I must say."_

 _Yes, what the document said was the detail of a magical operation which consisted in inserting into the leader of the Gremory group a magic code that diverted part of Issei's toxic energy and emotions to her directly._

" _It is dangerous, but the trigger for Issei's curse is the stress to which he is subjected… if I reduce it to a great extent, he will not be overwhelmed by his power, so there is a less chance that he will let himself be contaminated by its power, the best option is that I have to save it…"_

 _Sona narrowed her eyes, no doubt it was dangerous, but she couldn't imagine letting Issei lose for something as depressing as a curse beyond her control._

" _Rias, you're my friend, so I only had to warn you about the danger, but if you still want to do it, you're free to do so, I can't decide on the decisions you make for your peerage, just be careful…"_

 _It was kind of crude to see it that way, but after thinking about it in detail, Sona preferred that Issei still lived on the life of her best friend… but even so, how effective would Rias' plan be?_

Rias was scared, concentrating as much power as she could, focusing her magic on the seal working, and for her to take most of Issei's stress to herself so that he would calm down, but the more she absorbed, the more tension her body felt and the threat didn't seem to diminish. That seal not only allowed him to see and feel in a suffocating way the hatred that was dominating him, but also the power that was accumulating, so when Rias felt what was coming…

"Everyone, take cover!" she screamed, revealing her wings to take flight, and the other members of her peerage diverted to different directions, leaving the line between Issei and the one who bore Mirror Alice. The latter, already during that time, had his Sacred Gear active to receive whatever was going to happen.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

" _ **DRAGON SHOT!"**_

Another column of green light was going in the direction of the human who was already prepared to receive the attack and redirect it.

Something unexpected happened, although the beam of green light was with a size similar to the last one, the concentration of power in this was huge, breaking the field of the Mirror Alice at once as if it was not like the upper half of the body of the human who couldn't understand what had just killed him, before he fell to the ground, disintegrating into the wind.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

One of the members of the Khaos Brigade shouted, terrified at what happened to their comrade. It was the first time in their constant fights that someone in their group died. It was more terrifying to see the situation on how he had just died. To their terror, the fog who normally picked them up before the situation got bad for them, did not appear anywhere.

In the distance, coming from the direction of the shot, the shadow of the red armor, not well formed as always in its Balance Breaker state, but rather as if it had gradually climbed over Issei's body, received the vision of all the scared opponents. Just like on those occasions, when he lost control, with the twinkling lights full of hate and resentment floating around him.

" _He doesn't deserve to be in the same club as Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama…"_

The lights began to sing around him, the voices of children, the elderly, men and women alike.

"Issei, calm down!" Rias shouted in the distance, only to see how the brunette ignored her by following his instincts as if nothing mattered to him.

" _ **Raise your weapons now that you can, because I won't show any mercy!"**_ roared the Red dragon, making the place rumble. Seeing their defenses lost before such monstrous presence, the long-range attacks did not delay to be dominated by fear to the point of not being able to move. " _ **Don't waste your time attack now!"**_

" _I wish you would just die, Hyoudou…"_

Without further warning, the Sekiryuutei disappeared in a flash, appearing in front of the user of the fire attacks that had started the assault violently against Rias and the others. Raising his claw sharply, Issei attacked the defenseless man who could only drown his scream when he felt the sharp nails of the armor penetrating his chest, destroying everything inside, causing him to spit a large pool of blood before falling to the ground.

" _ **Come on, survive! Come on, you came here for a fight, didn't you?!"**_

Rias aspired more of Issei's negative emotions without apparent result in the distance. It was almost as if the hatred he was feeling came more from him than from his curse, and every second that passed, she felt more choked between anger and frustration that came into his being.

" _You deserve to be hated, Hyoudou… nobody wants you here!"_

The bright green eyes now pointed to the user of magical arrows. The man felt like he was looking into the eyes of the grim reaper itself. Due to how terrified he was, he directly fell on his behind, emptying his stomach on himself.

" _ **These lies, they're consuming me!"**_ he yelled, holding his head as if he could not think of anything properly. " _ **I'm trying to protect something valuable that I don't remember… that secret… to whom does it belong to?! I want to recover my life, but what is my life?!"**_

The Gremory heiress listened to every word he was confused with. Lies? What lies was he talking about? It was as if the one who was speaking beyond the monster was Issei's tortured subconscious. Was the punishment he was receiving from the student council hurting him at such a level?

Suddenly the air began to warm up again, the man in red armor that had hatred in his very soul, rose with a massive roar that made the earth rumble. Preparing its claws again, looking at the poor human who was waiting for his end, crying for mercy.

" _Nobody wants you here, Hyoudou! Just go back to the pile of garbage you crawled out of!"_

" _ **There is no peace at the place where I'm going! Let's go damn trash, get up, you don't have time to rest!"**_

Not receiving any response from the human, the brunette also embedded his claw on his chest, lifting his body and throwing it on the ground, causing blood to splatter everywhere and some even got to him.

" _ **It's not the right time to cry out for pity, so GIVE ME MORE! MOREEEEEEE, MOREEEEEEEE!"**_

With each cry, his claw sank into the flesh of the already dead human, almost becoming a parody of the matter with the ex-fiancée of Sona Sitri. After finishing the poor guy in his entirety, and seeing that the others had fled crying, it left only one. The one possessed by anger was going towards the rest of the enemies they were facing; apparently the user of the mortar-type attack was the base of the Khaos Brigade's strategy.

For Rias and the others, it was shocking to see that the last human alive, was a girl, apparently the youngest of the group who had a certain physical resemblance to Asia, more by the gestures that she made to see herself in the eyes of death, she began to cry, almost in shock.

Rias moved in a shaky and erratic way, as if she was losing herself.

" _What a shame… to think I used to admire you! You are an enemy to women everywhere, Hyoudou!"_

" _ **Small girl, people live and die, go on and attack me… but defend yourself afterwards…"**_ Issei hummed, preparing to eliminate his last objective who prepared for the worst, covering her face with her hands.

To her surprise, the hand that had killed her companions never arrived, since between her and her executioner the entire Gremory peerage stood defensively in front of her.

"Please, Issei enough…" Rias ordered, somewhat fearful of the brown-haired boy who, when he saw her in front of him, stopped without saying a word.

"Issei, calm down…" Xenovia continued, but they still had no response from the Pawn.

" _ **Small girl, people live and die, go on**_ and attack me… but defend yourself afterwards…" Issei repeated. However, his anger began to diminish little by little, that Rias could perceive in the code in her hand.

"Issei-san, you're not like that, please, enough is enough…" Asia cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The silence began to take over the place, as well as after several minutes of tension where anything could happen; the red armor was gathered back to Issei's left arm, releasing the boy who had his eyes lost to the void, nodding with a sad smile before falling unconscious in Kiba's arms, who was careful not to hit his friend, and that was a relief for all those who were present.

"Asia, get ready to heal Issei tonight."

"Yes, Buchou."

The blonde nodded, and with that, they began to withdraw from the place, leaving the only survivor of that battle in shock, looking at the remains of those who, perhaps in life were her friends. Deep down, the Gremory group couldn't help feeling sorry for her, reason why they believed that perhaps what happened was enough warning for her, and it didn't seem necessary to dominate or kill her.

Since the case against Diodora, Issei had not lost control of himself thanks to the code of Rias, not even against Loki had been stressed or stressed as in that battle, and it was all because of one person's fault.

True, Issei had a very serious problem of character, but that did not merit what they were doing with him in school, the reason why he had let himself endure the insults and punishments was because of his pain and sadness. Since he was being constantly treated as an outcast, that could very well be the reason for his deep hatred, or at least that was what Rias thought.

So the one guilty… the one who had been the root of his sadness and hatred, was one Sona Sitri.

It was the time to render accounts.

* * *

Sona was somewhat surprised by the sudden desire of the Gremory group's leader to her at the school to talk about recent events. As a fellow demon peerage, what happened a few hours ago at the factory was not a mystery to her and the council. It was true that she could not have all the details with the energy readings, so Rias could answer her doubts about what happened in case.

As always, the chessboard was ready. It was true that they somewhat quarreled for a few times, but as mature people that they were, they would be able to carry the conversation in a good way even with her personal setbacks, a board that as soon as the redhead saw, she didn't hesitate throwing it to the ground with her hand.

"Get that thing out of my sight…" It was obvious the tone of annoyance was in Rias' voice, something that even Sona was not expecting at that moment, but what the hell was happening now?

"Can I ask what is bothering you at this moment, Rias?" asked the black-haired girl with some annoyance, it was difficult not to be offended with that kind of gesture.

"Like it as you want, I'm not the one who has to be in front of a stupid board game to discuss the recent issues as they are…" the crimson-haired girl responded in a wild way. "I suppose the great strategist Sona Sitri, great defender of women and the city of Kuoh, wants to hear what happened a few hours ago, or am I wrong?"

The violet-eyed girl broke her poker face completely, showing genuine anger in her eyes.

"Go ahead, tell me Rias. What happened tonight? I want to know if it's enough to justify the fact that you're going over the edge with me…"

"If I do so, what will you do?! Call your sister and my brother to fuck me up like you did with Issei?!"At the mention of Issei, Sona widened her eyes in shock, unable to hide it. "Do you want to know what happened?! Get comfortable because this is going to be long…"

Without further ado, without omitting detail, without any kind of anesthesia or predisposition to her friend, Rias let go of everything that had happened that night, including the recent crisis of Issei Hyoudou and how it seemed to be breaking under her own stress and power. It's not like it wasn't true, though.

What person could be calm and serene when you are the enemy of the world that knows you?

For Sona, it was not an unpleasant sensation to hear how Issei, under his own influence, felt pressured to endure something that was breaking him little by little inside, and that was not exactly his Sacred Gear. She knew that she herself had something to do with it.

"So congratulations, Sona…" Rias continued ranting without mercy, with a cold smile on her face. "You wanted Issei to be taught a lesson, you have achieved it wonderfully… look at it now, you wanted him to suffer didn't you? At this moment, he is recovering from his latest transformation, and I assure you that the first thing he will think about tomorrow is the fact that he once again stained his hands with blood, but why does that matter? It's not enough for you that he ends up dying every time he has to fight for us, and you had to turn into a sick and repulsive monster for your acquaintances and friends!"

After a few seconds of attacking without mercy, Rias finally sighed, almost containing the desire to cry. "I accept it, I've been a terrible leader… I didn't know how to carry Issei's behavior properly and it has ended in things I shouldn't have done…"

While Rias reflected on herself silently, Sona didn't know where to hide. What her friend said was true, in her eagerness to protect their secret; she had allowed Issei to put himself in a horrible situation, a situation that she even opposed at first. Momentum and the results were being seen in those days, a tense Issei, tired, relatively upset with everyone maybe.

A huge chill ran down her back as she noticed that she was turning him into a kind of depressive version of herself before she met him.

"Rias… I…"

"You win, Sona…" Rias murmured sadly, interrupting her friend. "The best solution that has occurred to me is to move Issei to another school…"

Sona choked on her words.

"What?"

"Yes, I know you don't want to have him near almost anybody in this place, but I also don't want to see him becoming an outcast… for me, he has already fulfilled his punishment even if it is not the same for you… but, as I know you will be obsessed, like your servants in making his life a living hell… and damage his reputation permanently… I prefer that he go to another place to save him…"

This time, there was no way for Sona Sitri to stay calm. For Rias it was strange to see her beginning to hesitate, seeing several sides with trembling eyes, almost unable to say any word.

"Rias, with Issei —" the black-haired president muttered clumsily right there, but what was she supposed to say at that moment? How could she justify herself if everything her friend was saying was true?

"It doesn't matter…" Rias said, showing a serious temper. "As I said, this is the best solution, so Issei won't have to deal directly with you or your servants again. As his King, I won't allow him to go through such humiliation ever again. I will see how I can help him overcome his perversion or I'll be happy to satisfy him in that field, even Akeno and the others can help so we all win… the only thing I regret is having given you the trust as a friend to believe that you could have the maturity to handle his punishment without returning it into a ridiculous way of showing revenge…"

Without saying more, the red-haired girl got up from her chair, still surprised by the behavior of her friend, although now she doubted if she even wanted to call her that. "Good night, _Kaichou_ …"

Without more, Rias closed the door behind her, leaving the Sitri with one hand in her heart and two eyes wanting to burst out tears.

* * *

After a few hours the apartment was empty, it wouldn't be strange that it was like this even until the next day, since the person who lived in it didn't want to go to school at the moment.

At that moment, the Sitri heiress was in another place with her mind made into a complete mess. If the thoughts could be translated into sounds, hers could easily be compared to the demolition of a building in the first row. For the first time in her life, she didn't know how to think, she didn't know what to say, she didn't even knew what to do. Things had taken a horrible direction, not for her, no, she was the executioner in this case. In how others see it, she was the bad one, the one who blatantly had sent another person to the stake for her own good and now that's why he would really be away from her, being that in a way even more cruel, that was the _best_ thing for him.

Desperate to find something to do, she ended up back in the same place where she had her first "date" with a plastic rifle in her hands, playing in the arcade again. She didn't have time to pay attention to the people who watched her between intrigued and curious to try and find out what was going on with her.

No, she was holding the urge to scream at the top of her lungs in anger in a powerful roar that took the frustration out of her chest.

 _ **Thank You by Dido - START**_

It did not help the melancholy touch of the song that sounded through the speakers of the place was a cruel mockery of divine providence towards her.

 _My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all_

 _The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all_

 _And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall_

 _It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

Those experiences that had lived during the time in which she and Issei had been knowing each other and familiarizing themselves, those moments where the mood of her decay that was often animated by his simple presence, not even only by his photo, giving her a new impulse to face her day to day work. In that moment, she felt that he did not deserve any of that, not after taking things up to that level.

 _I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_

 _my head just feels in pain_

 _I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

 _I'm late for work again_

 _and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the_

 _day_

 _and then you call me and it's not so bad_

 _it's not so bad and_

How many times before, had she not felt that her day was a disaster? Because every little detail always ruined the things that she had a hard time organizing? Nothing else to remember Barbatos and the relationship she had with her father was omen of that, making her look at her food with indifference.

 _I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

 _Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

Yes, and again, it was Issei who immediately jumped into action when she felt physically, mentally, and emotionally injured to support her and not to let her fall.

And how did she respond in return?

'Issei, you happily gave me everything you had and more… you longed for my happiness more than anyone… you always made me feel a joy without equal with only your presence but now… I can only think of how much stress I have caused…'

 _GAME OVER_

If only he was there, she'd buy all the tokens they needed just so they could finish the game… but seeing that he wasn't there beside her… she didn't have the strength to do so, nor did she find enough courage.

'Forgive me…'

Right now, internally she was clamoring for a way to compensate for everything that was happening to Issei and she was willing to do whatever it took to do it.

Whatever it was, and how much it will take.

* * *

After arriving at the school, many of those present expected to see the perverted bastard working to organize the place, sweeping a room or anything. But seeing that he wasn't there was something that many didn't wait for a good reason. Quickly, some conjectures and mutters began to echo throughout the place, conjectures that were the strong theme of the school at that time.

"The idiot Hyoudou… could he be?"

"I don't know, maybe he was finally expelled…"

"That's great then! This place will once again be a sanctuary!"

"Yes, though I hope that the other pair of rubbish will also go away…"

Obviously, Sona happened to hear everything in the most Olympic way, going to her position, with a neutral face since she didn't know what to feel and what she _should_ feel right now.

 **PAFFF**

And the aggressiveness of her acquaintances around her was too strange, just seeing someone open the door of the council, a loud two-hand clap called the attention of those present, but seeing her partially disheveled with a face of anger and tiredness.

"Kaichou, are you okay?"Tsubaki asked, worried about her leader.

"No I'm not, it's not your business…" the Sitri responded scathingly. It was her fault to let her subjects behave as they did. Even so, she couldn't avoid seeing them with some resentment for what they've done. So sitting down, she took the teacup and sipped a bit of it, taking the usual documents on budgets and others almost with contempt.

Tsubaki was stunned. What was going on? She didn't know her King was in a bad mood, but there was something that could encourage her. After all, it was good news in general.

"Kaichou."

"Yes?"

"I have good news," Tsubaki continued with some satisfaction.

"What is it about?"

The answer was a folder with a memorandum, a certificate and a letter of request; after looking at it in detail, Sona's impression was too much to contain.

"This is?"

"Yes, it's just as you see it," the long-haired Queen murmured with some enthusiasm. "Issei Hyoudou has been asked to transfer from this school to the Shinzo school on the other side of the city, here are all the papers in the standard form. It has also delivered a letter stating that Mr. Hyoudou, although he has to wait a week before the confirmation of his transfer, will not return to this place anymore, Kaichou. Congratulations…"

The mouth of the Sitri heiress completely dried up seeing that. In fact, all the papers were in order! The transfer would be effective for the conditions shown in the supernatural world, a new school for him without any file in exchange for leaving them in peace. Just what her servants wanted…

Suddenly entering the room, her Pawn, Rook, and Bishop showed up all with faces of enthusiasm.

"Then it's really true?" asked Momo with joy in her voice.

" Tell me yes, that Hyoudou has left this school!" Ruruko said, a huge smile on her face.

"It's a pity, but it's the truth…" Yura finished with crossed arms and a smirk of satisfaction. "That garbage deserved more punishment, but hey, the end of that coward is something we've been waiting for!"

"Kaichou, rejoice! This nightmare is over!"

While all were enthusiastic, they were not oblivious to the Sona's response, standing up with her chin resting on both hands, her hair covering her eyes dismissing a certain air to anger.

"Kaichou?"

Her reaction?

She threw all the documents on her desk away, with the papers flying all throughout the room.

With such contempt, with such energy that even her growling had been heard, as if she hated those roles as the worst evil in the world. The other girls were speechless, unable to believe what Sona just did.

"Wait here and keep quiet…" she murmured coldly, standing up from her chair, looking at the window, reckless, as the girls looked at each other.

"Kaichou…" they muttered after a while. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, look, finally we got what we hoped for! We've gotten rid of the worst person in this school!"

"It's true, we should rejoice!" continued Yura, with genuine happiness on her face. "Don't feel bad, first of all, that guy was an idiot, garbage, someone who only fights for the need to satisfy his perverted obsession, I bet he's a soulless garbage that only lives by the desire to have sex with —"

"I SAID BE QUIET!"

The roar at the top of her longs had left static and speechless to those who were present, to such an extent that the other two obeyed, and only Yura was still confused, looking everywhere. Somehow, Sona's look against her genuinely meant that she hated her, but it only managed to disturb the blue-haired Rook slightly.

"Kaichou… this… I…"

"Yura…" Sona breathed out slowly, breathing deeply. "I don't want to see your face right now, save me the trouble and get out before I do it myself…"

At that, Tsubasa Yura, stunned, almost unable to believe it, blinking and opening her mouth to not let out anything, was limited to clenching her fists and look at her leader with some suspicion after about half a minute of being shocked.

"I get it…"

Without more to say, she left the place along with Tsubaki and Ruruko, leaving Sona alone who, in the peace of her loneliness dropped into her chair, laying her hand on her forehead, breathing deeply, as if she wanted to recover the air that she had not breathed in a long time. She realized that she felt really suffocated by the outcome of things, and the office that reminded her of the rough paper she was playing didn't help her think better.

Without thinking much she left the room too, starting to walk randomly through the school; she didn't feel like she could think with a cool head, and maybe some air would help her recover.

The divine providence was really cruel to her, being a student she didn't recognize as such that it looked at her with a certain contempt almost as if Issei was waiting for her at the exit of the building, but it was instead, someone with brown hair, glasses, braids, all the topics to make her define herself as a Freak.

"I don't know who you are but I don't have time for nonsense right now..." Sona announced, wanting to pass by the girl she came across with, but the latter placed herself in front of the violet-eyed girl, cutting her way, with crossed arms.

"I really don't care if you don't have time right now, but what you've done with Hyoudou, I don't think I'll swallow it so easy…"

At the mention of Issei's name, Sona looked angry at the brunette, the contemptuous gesture of the aforementioned was no less kind than hers.

"Look, I don't care who you are or what relationship you have with Issei, I don't want to talk to anyone or the patience to pretend, so if you have complaints about what happened with Issei Hyoudou, there is the complaint box of the student council, have all the fun you want…"

While the president of the council passed right of the brown-haired girl, she simply sketched a smile without a soul.

"Say, Souna Shitori, how does it feel to have turned your boyfriend into the biggest trash in the school?"

Almost to the point of breaking her neck, Sona turned to see the girl who, despite her smile, the contempt in her way of seeing it, was worthy of a murderer who sees his next victim.

"What did you say?"

"I know what the truth about you and Issei…" Aika answered mordantly.

Sona's eyes widened.

"And I must say, I'm not happy that you have made him run away from school…"

* * *

 _ **OH NO! WHAT IS AIKA GOING TO DO TO SONA?!**_

 _ **Damn, Issei's going to move to another school! Told ya'll this would be an emotional chapter! *cries***_

 _ **How is Sona going to take it? Will she stop it? Or not?**_

 _ **At least... a lemon happened...**_

 _ **I wonder what's going on with Issei, though... it looks bad, imo...**_

 _ **What can you say about this chapter? Good? Bad? Leave a review!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Freedom**_

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	9. Freedom

_**Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth**_

 _ **Prepare the tissue boxes! *sound of crying* Oh, hey guys! I was just reflecting on what I've just done in this chapter! This has gotta be the most emotional chapter I've written yet... WAAAAHHH! Anyway, putting that aside, major drama struck our heroes last chapter. It looked like their relationship was falling apart during some points there. Let's see if it will either repair or worsen in this chapter, though. Aside from that, Rias has officially ended her friendship with Sona in favor of 'saving' Issei from her by transferring him to another school. Will that be an obstacle to his relationship with Sona or not? I guess we'll find out by going through this EMOTIONAL chapter. Before we get to the chapter, let's go through the reviews that some people are good enough to leave...**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Good point! It will give way for more Issei x Sona goodness!**_

 _ **Wargame-sama: Just so you know, IT WAS ME! I ORDERED THAT SNIPER! NO SPOILERS, DUDE! IT WAS ME ALL ALONG!**_

 _ **Lighting-Squall: I am rather good with cliffhangers, not that I'm bragging. Here's what you've been waiting for!**_

 _ **Mr. Green37: Not even close. Why? Read this chapter. Tell me what you think afterwards.**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 **{Albion Talking}**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

"Ehrrmmmm…"

Little by little, he began to compose himself again, returning to the world of the living. So to say, Issei Hyoudou was blinking faintly, looking everywhere to discover, after a few seconds, that he was again in his room. Unable to remember much beyond that he was trying to get up, only to fall again, drowning a painful moan coming from his left hand that scaled his body, that pain made his mind work at full speed trying to remember what had happened before falling unconscious.

And he actually remembered it, surprisingly.

The time against Jericho Barbatos was still quite marked psychologically, which is why, seeing how the same during the last battle had been lost in a worse way, he didn't take long to make him feel slightly drowned, gutting hearts with his hand, destroying sternums, ribs and others with his claws, shouting his hatred to the whole world, while looking at that defenseless girl that he was about to kill.

A tear fell down his face as he remembered that, the first of many that would begin to fall without anything stopping his beyond his hand, he began to whimper weakly.

"I did it again, I did it again…"

 **[Partner… I'm sorry, nothing could be done…]**

"As if it could be the curse!" the angry brunette whispered under his breath, feeling the tremor in his chest. "Why the hell would it be that? I've been training all this time! It was precisely for that!" Forcing his memories he felt that there were still many empty ones, something that terrified him in the background. "Tell me that I didn't hurt my friends…"

 **[Fortunately no, you subconsciously identified them, and in the end you just stopped fighting.]**

"What a relief," he breathed out, continuing to cry with his eyes covered by his right arm; the left one was tormenting him with pain, but it was worse than the sensation of feeling, that little by little he continued to lose himself, as if everything he tried to do to avoid it was in vain. "Ddraig…"

 **[What is it?]**

"This can't be stopped in any way, huh?" Issei asked with a small smile on his face.

The dragon did not answer.

"I'll take the silence as a no, then…"

 **[I can't say much about it, my old bearers begged me for being able to grant them without the curse… after all it was the fate of the Boosted Gear hosts to be consumed by my power, however, with you something strange happened. I can't give you power, it's more like if you had taken it from me and you couldn't control what you are taking. If I can put it in a simpler example, you have broken the tap and your body is flooding with my power. It's not a penalty.]**

"Just great…" he murmured both sarcastically and depressively.

 **[The flow of contamination is greater when you are in Balance Breaker Mode, however the use of the Boosted Gear alone creates a channel so that the negative energy contained in it takes you slowly, luckily your other friends in the club you're in have made a great work in cleaning your blood, otherwise you would be dead.]**

Without much more to say, feeling that he was resigning himself to his miserable fate, Issei rose from the bed reluctantly walking somewhat awkwardly only to be received in the corridor after a few seconds by Rias.

"Issei!" she exclaimed, taking him by the shoulder, taking him back to her room where she was leaning him carefully on his bed. "Please don't get up, you are still in a delicate state!"

"Buchou," he began in a tired moan. "How many days have I been unconscious?"

The president of the ORC made a sad smile.

"Only three days, this time it seems that you recovered much faster…" taking his hand, she squeezed it with genuine affection. "Even so, you should rest; Akeno and Asia have not finished removing the excess power left in your left arm."

Hearing those words, Issei finally looked at his left hand, a slight chill ran through his body as he did so; not many would react well to see how his arm was slowly eaten away by red scales that linked him to his Sacred Gear.

"I understand…" he whispered loud enough for Rias to hear. Sighing more calmly, the good treatment of his leader was something he was already missing during his days of punishment, living in school for more than two weeks made him yearn for the warmth of his home. "Please, give me the necessary time to recover…"

"Take all the time you need, there is no need to rush," she answered with a fraternal smile. "Allow us to prepare something for dinner so that you recover with more encouragement, then…"

Without saying more, Rias left Issei's room, leaving him alone while looking with interest through the window. Apparently the day was already dying by the tint that the sky had, it looked like he was about to meet his fourth day while unconscious, it gave him some peace of mind to know that it was not like that, not that he woke up.

After a few minutes in silence, Rias came back with a modest plate of sandwiches and juice, ostentatious enough for the simple thing that he could dream about, Issei began to eat with encouragement. Three days while unconscious could awaken the appetite of anyone.

"It's nice to eat at home again, isn't it?" she asked without erasing her fraternal smile. "I bet that while you were being punished at school, you couldn't have a pleasant or quiet meal…"

In part it was true, when he had to be under the eye of the council, the food hardly passed his expectations. A little rice with a few other nonsense were the only things given to him, but when the night was fully settled, it was Sona who always arrived with a real banquet for him and to console him for his hard day, without counting that she herself, between gaps of activities gave him something as a snack.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he said weakly; it was still difficult for him to lie to his leader when she was so kind to him.

"Make yourself comfortable," she continued. "The rest are going through their contracts, so for now, it's only the two of us, if you want to ask for something special, this is the right moment to do so…"

Issei sighed softly. Probably if he had heard that with his 'six-months-ago self', he would already be with an erection that could break a concrete wall, that he, with all the grace of the world would not lose because he would be able to ask Rias to let him fondle her breasts. The idea was still tempting, but with recent events, things changed radically.

"The truth is, I'd like to watch some TV, Buchou…" he spoke with a calm smile. True, he had a partner that could be compared to being his girlfriend, but even so, the company of close friends was still invaluable. Although Rias outlined a weak face of disappointment, she quickly changed her mood to a livelier one.

"Sounds good, want some popcorn, then?"

"I'd love to."

After a few minutes both were in the room, the night had fallen and now the only lighting of the room was courtesy of the television. Rias and Issei were sitting on the floor, using their feet as support, and enjoyed the food while watching various anime series, which included one where a boy was killed by his girlfriend before getting revived by a red-haired girl.

"It's been a long time since I've done this…" Issei muttered taking a handful of potato chips towards his mouth.

"Yes, I hope this makes you appreciate that what you have better and that you take away that ridiculous obsession for spying on the naked women of the clubs…" she told him in a scolding way before gradually lowering her voice as she spoke. "You have us, anyway."

"I know, I know…" he said in a serious tone. Knowing that he should soon return to that ridiculous pretending routine twitched his skin. "I won't do it again," he said in all honesty.

It was true, he really loved Sona more than anyone could think, but definitely the experience of the last week had left a very bad taste in his mouth… some other way to spend time with her alone would need a good night's rest first.

"I'm glad to hear that," Rias stated solemnly. After a few seconds of silence Rias looked at Issei, who was somewhat thoughtful. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing…" His voice indicated that he was somewhat sad at the moment. "It's just that school is not a pleasant place for me right now…"

Yes, now that he thought about it with more details being in the comfort of his house, in the company of friends and others, the simple contemplation that he would have to return to that place to be fucked up by the student council while all the students treated him like trash. It caused a slight depression, so, for him it was strange to see that Rias, when she heard his words, was smiling?

"If that's the case… I have good news for you…" she announced happily, getting up from the sofa to go to the kitchen, coming back with a brochure in hand. "Here…"

Issei was surprised to see the paper with curiosity.

It was a brochure from another school

"Buchou, what's this?"

Rias smiled.

"You see, I know how you feel… however until the punishment imposed by the student council ends, your image in the school is something that you can't recover… for this reason the best thing that occurred to me was to organize that you move to Shinzo High School on the other side of the city." After seeing the look of confusion on Issei's face, Rias alerted a bit. "Do not worry, you will go there on the third; your parents talked to the teachers and for your academic level and social situations they proposed that you could pass to the next year level if you presented an exam, so you can take a rest of the year until the beginning of the next school period."

Rias' face was filled with joy.

"Rejoice Issei, it will be a clean slate! You won't go back to what you went through during these weeks!"

Issei's face was also beginning to show an expression of joy.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course…" After her slight display of happiness, her expression changed to a more melancholy and solemn one while hugging Issei's head to her voluptuous chest. "It's true that you have a problem, but, what they do to you is too far… you are free to be who you are, I only ask you to try to hold back a bit, I know that you are you because of your qualities and defects, and I accept all that…"

In the midst of that almost maternal embrace, Issei recovered a bit of the peace that made him feel at home, something invaluable to him, if they told him that he did not have to go through the same thing and, in the process, not attend school the rest of the time. This way, it could easily invent another method to meet Sona.

"And in this way, that way you will no longer have to have contact with Sona or with anyone from her peerage…"

And then his fantasy was broke with those words, causing Issei to look terrified.

"Wait! What?!" he asked, separating from his master.

"Yes, I know they are the ones who made your life a living hell…" Rias muttered, frowning subtly. "For us, it was not strange what Ruruko, Yura and the others did… the blows, the humiliations, but Sona… she was a great friend, even a sister to me… we shared so much time together playing when we were young girls, yet she was the one who apparently did not care about it when it came to punishing you…"

After those words, a brief moment of silence took over before she continued with a tired sigh. "For that reason, when I went to announce your retirement from school, also with all the sorrow of the world, I ended my friendship with her…"

The atmosphere of the room darkened with those words, leaving Issei speechless at Rias' words.

"It's a pity, but in fact, I don't regret it…" she finished, trying to say it more for herself than for her Pawn.

It made Issei feel a strong punch in his chest. He knew that for Sona, her friendship with Rias was one of the things that made his life more bearable, which is why when his leader told him that he had cut off all fraternal ties with her because of him; it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

He couldn't imagine how he should be feeling at that moment. He had to talk to her as soon as possible. Closing his eyes, he silently focused on the situation, pleasantly enjoying the atmosphere he had with his King in the peace of his home.

Fixing things with Sona was not the only thing that was worrying him, there were other things he had to do about his personal life.

'Well, I guess now that there is no school, I can think more calmly as I meet Sona…'

With proper thinking, it should be a couple of more days before meeting the Sitri heiress, but now, he knew that she would be too worried about his recent situation after the last battle. For that reason, even with all the sorrow in the world, he knew that he would have to disobey Rias' orders once again.

'I need to meet Sona soon! I can't waste my time in this place!'

If, for now, he would just enjoy the movie he was seeing with the crimson-haired girl in the heat of his home, he would then wait for Asia and Akeno to come and treat his arm. And when the night was already fallen and everyone was sleeping, he would take advantage of the peace and the anonymity of the night to visit his _girl._

* * *

A few tired steps and an annoyed expression was the way in which Sona Sitri announced her return home. If, in the peace and solitude of her house, she could afford to let off steam in that way. It was already the third day since battle of the Gremory group against the Hero Faction, as well as the latest episode of Issei's uncontrollable frenzy and later fainting.

Yes, three days ago, everything was fine when she was trying to protect with Issei, which seemed to collapse slowly with his absence, somehow it was as if the karma had finally begun to charge all the decisions she had made to date.

Irritated and without energy she limited herself to going to the kitchen and heating up her food to be placed at her table to dine without appetite and without energy.

It had been three days since Rias had gone to her home, annoyed and angry after what had happened in the last battle. It stressed her again when Issei had lost control of himself in the heat of it. What was it that had made him lost control on that occasion when he had not done it in confrontations like they had against Loki?

The answer was easy.

Easy, the fact of having made him the outcast and the trash of the school had generated enough stress and sadness for him to succumb to his curse, and she could not say anything against that. Any argument that could have against that was immediately struck down by the actions of her servants.

Something that she didn't expect was for Rias to tell her that she was going to transfer her Pawn to another school, although she had to accept that it didn't do much of an impact on her as much as the fact that the Gremory heiress had cut all ties of friendship with her also at that moment.

It was sad to see her that way, but Rias was right at that point. Even if Issei would somehow finish his punishment eventually, his public image had been shattered thanks to her and her peerage, for which his life in that place was finished. The better option was to move it to another place to prevent something like that could happen there, as well as to get him away from 'his victims'.

But yes, it also hurt Sona enough to have lost the Rias' friendship. After Issei, she was the person who understood her the most and with whom she had shared so many things while they were growing in equal conditions, with equal privileges and obligations regarding their titles. It hurt her that Rias saw her now as an enemy.

To put the icing on the cake, although Saji expressed sadness at seeing his friend/rival go away, the entire student council saw her as a heroine to have finally removed the leader of the three perverts, to the conjecture of all, through the back door, making the other two idiots pass to be simple scum that kept low profile to avoid ending up as their leader.

Yes, no one in the school had stopped her from remembering her 'excellent' work showing that pusillanimous worm who was the one in charge in that place.

"Imbeciles…" she whispered under her breath, remembering that panorama.

Yes, all that and more had ended in damaging the little good humor she had since Issei had begun to suffer from this punishment to protect their secret and that was hurting, because the bulk of the guilt was taking the levels that were almost life-threatening.

The weight of guilt and sadness was enough, and was more settled with the sensitivity of the situation.

She was depressed, everything was going to hell and she couldn't do much without knowing if Issei was even okay, but she no longer had the right to ask Rias that.

Resting her chin on her wrist, she leaning against the table looking tired a little further from the table at a bottle of wine, courtesy of her sister's modest hobby of collecting them, which she didn't have much difficulty accessing. In her life, she thought that she doesn't consume those kinds of drinks outside of high society social events, but she really was depressed this time and with no one to go to, she preferred to follow the typical advice that a glass helped to make things more pleasant.

On her first day it had worked well, at least now the disgust and contempt against herself turned more into a personal grudge which was somewhat distorted by the pleasant sensation that followed the throat burning in her first deep gulp.

Even so, sitting after three days since everything seemed to have gone to hell in her personal life, many more doubts began to appear around everything that was happening, around Issei more precisely.

The last time he had woken up on the night of his third unconscious day, practically the dawn of the room, would it be like that this time, guaranteed that this was the case, what if it took longer for him to wake up?

"What if he doesn't wake up soon?"

Another cup was quickly filled, only to disappear in a deep gulp, a single movement that is somewhat clumsy, which ended up making part of the liquid slip a little by her chin. She used to take the boiling, but Sona had to accept that it was a very bad movement on her part. The sudden headache and a certain sensation of pleasant dizziness made her thoughts fade a bit.

She was at her worst, the man she loved broke under the pressure of their secret, her friend became indifferent to her, her peerage and the other student body of the school, having her as an idol after having finished with Issei's punishment…

The talk she had had with Aika didn't help either, although deep down it would have been necessary for certain things.

This fact added to her already mild intoxication; it gave her the pattern to want to serve another glass more. However, the empty bottle cut her plans of drowning out her problems. It didn't matter though, she had made sure to keep a few extras when she took the first one, so getting up tiredly out of her chair, and she pretended to go to the kitchen. As soon as she got up and took three steps, he felt her world turn violently while the pleasant dizziness multiplied furiously, giving her barely enough time to put her hand on the table to avoid losing balance. She was so frustrated and depressed that she was not thinking straight when she got up and walked towards her chair.

It didn't matter, after a few seconds she continued her journey; confirming that this would be a long and sad night for her.

Interestingly, because even when her mind began to cloud and her thoughts to become more random things, the only thought that still had the same intensity in her brain, was that of Issei sitting next to her with a smile on his face.

* * *

Issei wasn't very good with the subject of looking for directions and others, but, after the first night of intimacy in Sona's house and the subsequent visits he had, he managed to locate himself enough to be able to find that place without having to go there while alone. He was grateful that Sona had told him where she had hidden a key for the house for cases where urgency was pressing.

After entering the house, it seemed strange to see the dim lighting that was entering through the main corridor.

"The kitchen light is on?"

A little surprised, he continued on his little journey to reach the main room, and what he saw made his heart shudder.

At the table, the Sitri heiress was already sleeping on her arm, accompanied by the fallen cup on the floor as well as two bottles of wine; one that rolled on the floor and another that rested while leaning on the table. She held a third half-finished bottle firmly with her other arm extended.

"Sona…"

He swallowed thickly. The black-haired girl moved slightly, licking her dry lips. Issei knew he had to do something before something bad could happen.

"Sona… wake up…"

Delicately, he caressed her back for her to wake up with. However, the only reaction he got was to see how she rearranged herself by releasing her arm without showing signs of waking up soon.

"Issei…" she murmured, totally lost in her dreams. " _My_ Issei…"

The melancholy tone with which she said it made the guilt Issei was feeling even heavier, with respect to everything that has happened so far.

Unconsciously, he had been ignoring a detail too important, so important, that he felt like a worm with himself.

He knew every corner of his partner's body, so he didn't feel too self-conscious when he took her under her arm to lift her as delicately as he could, carrying her bridal style. He smiled languidly but enthusiastically, noticing that she was light enough to be lifted this way.

The distance between the main room and her bedroom was quite short. Even so, she was just a few steps from Issei so that Sona felt subconsciously as he was advancing, although more than that, her still distant mind could perfectly recognize the arms, the torso and the aroma of the person who was carrying her.

For Issei, it was a surprise to see how Sona moved her arms to adjust better, looking to rest her free hand on his chest, burying her face against him. All he could do was show a sad expression of relief.

"Issei," she began to speak while asleep with a smile on her face. "Despite everything… that I've put you through… you always stayed with me…"

This caused him to suddenly stop midway, feeling his eyes tremble as the lump in his throat became too much to bear.

He had not noticed it until a few hours ago when he was talking to his leader, but he was so focused on thinking about how miserable he was returning his life little by little, thinking how unfortunate he was and how annoying he was. Returning to reality, he didn't think in more detail than in effect.

He wasn't the only one suffering…

True, Sona was not the public target. But, he was not the only one who had been ruining his image to cover up their most treasured secret; she had been painting herself as a villain as well. If not with the school people, but with the people with whom they shared their other life instead. More in detail, with her best friend.

Yes, Sona had to give up her friendship with Rias to hide their secret too. She had had to break her ties with her little by little, violate their friendship, betray her trust in more than one way to do it, to do that with the person who grew up with her, to do that with the only girl she could call friend without breaking any protocol with her clan or other details.

If that was not enough, she had broken not only his friendship with her, but the positive relationship they had between both clans; it was not strange to see how the group Sitri and the Gremory Group no longer looked with kind eyes on each other.

It hurt to see that both were already reaching their limit, there was no one else to speak or to vent; they only had each other to rely on.

Upon arriving at Sona's room, he didn't hesitate to lay her down, but instead of leaving her alone in that place, he leaned on the top of the bed, laying the Sitri on his lap, taking advantage of that position to clean the traces of wine from her chin, neck and chest.

When he looked at her with a gesture that was struggling between relief and guilt, the Sekiryuutei couldn't help dropping a tear. He was an imbecile with all the weight of the word, in those moments he realized what he really was. Maybe he was not as good as he thought, as he had been a fool with concern to Sona.

Not only with her, with all the girls around him.

Closing his eyes, he carried the violet-eyed girl up on top of him, hugging and clinging on to her as much as he could do as a sign of the firm feeling of not hurting her or not letting go. Even in her unconscious state, she responded to the hug, burying her face even further into him, while his smile became wider and a broad sigh left his chest.

He knew he had to make things right, and so far everything had been wrong, not only with Sona, but also with his closest friends.

'I'm sorry Buchou, but tonight I won't be able to go home…'

Taking his girl's cell phone, he sent a text message to Tsubaki, telling her that 'she' was somewhat busy and that she couldn't go to school tomorrow, and that she would explain the details later on.

It wasn't difficult for him to know that she was not in any condition to attend school the next day, so the best thing was to be with her until she recovered. In the meantime, it would be a good time for him to apologize to her when she woke up.

'But as a reward, I'll take charge of apologizing and fixing things with you too…'

And so, the dim light that illuminated the street that filtered through the window was the only witness of one of the hardest and at the same time most intimate moments of that couple that even with the world above, they only wanted to have someone in whom to lean on, someone to turn over all the love that will close what they will say.

* * *

The next day, things in Issei's house had started in an agitated way, especially for the Crimson Ruin Princess who, already dressed in her school uniform, didn't leave the place, since the most prominent inhabitant of that house had disappeared overnight… quite literally.

"Asia, he's not answering his phone?" asked Rias in a worried tone, that the nun denied by shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry, apparently Issei-san's cell phone was here in the room," she explained, pointing out the mentioned device, and it could be seen how it was dancing by the vibration of the constant missed calls.

"Damn, what did you do now Issei?" she whispered under her breath with her fist under her chin, the thoughts about her precious Pawn's whereabouts were a mystery.

Even so, the worrying did not last much longer, entering almost at once through the main entrance of the huge house; Issei appeared somewhat panting and sweating, while dressed in sports clothes.

"I'm home… sorry for the delay…"

Quickly, both women who were talking about him came running down the stairs, to find him in the curious state in which he was.

"Issei!" Rias' war cry did not take long to scare the brunette, who was surprised at her tone that it made him drop a few bags that he was carrying.

"Buchou?!"

"Issei! Where the hell were you?! No, more than that! Why did you leave at dawn without telling anyone?!"

"Issei-san, we were worried!" Asia continued. Her tone of disappointment was enough to get Rias' and Issei's attention, as they rarely saw that kind of outburst in the former nun. "Your arm barely recovered yesterday by the night! You shouldn't over exert yourself!"

After overcoming the impression, Issei just scratched his head making his typical silly gesture.

"Well, you see, since I'm not in school anymore… I thought it would be a good idea to devote myself to training for a longer time… I have too much free time apparently and it seemed a good idea to take advantage of it to be able to improve my reflexes and other physical capabilities a bit more…"

Rias narrowed her eyes, it was true that the fighting style that he developed and showed since his fight against Vali was effective and blunt indeed, but as this one had been evolving ... in a somewhat suspicious way for her.

 _Shortly after the confrontation against Loki, Issei and Kiba held their sparring in front of their companion. For them, although it was a spectacle to see the clash of swords between Kiba and Xenovia as skillful and experienced that they were, that of Issei against the blonde was another thing altogether. It could be seen from a distance the enormous tension and how the stratagem of the fight took a quasi-artistic direction._

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[TRANSFER!]**

 _That was the signal that the battle was going to end, since the Boosted Gear charges were already reaching their limit and these were used in the curious battle-style of the Red Dragon._

 _After that warning of the Boosted Gear, even though he tried to finish it, even though he tried to make more erratic and surprising movements, Kiba was no longer able to counter Ascalon nor hit Issei himself, and it was the moment where he was disarmed by the brown-haired boy's rapid-fire movements._

 _Rias and the others were amazed by that. No matter how many times they saw him, they couldn't believe the skill of the pawn had surpassed that of the knight._

 _When separating, Kiba and Issei made their respective gestures of respect and, already in the aftermath of the battle, the greenish flash that radiated in Issei's iris slightly could be seen, demonstrating the excess of power in his eyes and cerebral blood flow._

" _Well, it's frustrating, but you win, Issei-kun…" Kiba said, returning to his typical soap opera actor gesture. To that, the brunette just smiled scratching the back of his neck, his Boosted Gear disappearing._

" _Don't feel bad, Kiba… you still pushed me to my limit…" Issei replied a little foolishly. "This time, I had to prevent using up to 40 loads, to be able to overcome you I had to use 30 in the muscular work of my posterior extensors and my legs… and the rest enhancing my reflexes. As you see, I still have a lot to do in order to improve…"_

 _Rias and the others blinked, looking confused._

" _Wait, what?"_

 _Before the doubt of his companions, Issei continued in his words nervously._

" _Well, Kiba is too superior to me in speed and flexibility, so I focused on the muscles of my body that make more concrete movements… that way even with his top speed, as long as I could move in a small space, I could counter his attacks, and it would only be a matter of being aware of the movements of the extensors of his forearms to know when he was going to make an attack or any kind of feint movement…"_

 _Again, everyone blinked confusedly._

" _Issei…" Xenovia spoke with a touch of curiosity. "With extenders and others, do you mean —?"_

" _The muscles of this section," Issei responded, by pointing to his arm and on his legs._

 _Rias took a step forward._

" _Since when do you know so much about human anatomy, Issei?"_

 _Before that question the chestnut gave a start, could not tell his colleagues or their leader that indeed, from the time he developed that style of fighting against Vali, he and Sona had been working together on how to make Issei more proficient in combat when they were alone. It was his council to study about his own body to squeeze all the potential in the equitable way of using his Transfer._

" _Well… it's complicated to explain, really…" said Issei, foolishly laughing._

 _Nobody said anything to him since they had already seen the results of that style of fighting, and it was much less destructive and much less harmful to his health._

The mystery about that mastery of combat still persisted until those days, but, that was another matter for Rias who, sighing, embraced Issei with his face against her chest.

"Idiot, don't overdo it…" she said in a fraternal way. "You just recovered yesterday…"

As a good man, he still felt amazed to be between both mounds…

Old habits die hard, apparently.

After a few seconds of silence, Issei separated from Rias, showing her a serious gesture.

"Buchou… if it's not too much trouble… I'd like to meet everyone in this room…"

At that, Rias and Asia raised an eyebrow each.

"Yes… o-of course, there's no problem…" Rias stated, somewhat surprised at his words.

"Why do you want to do that, Issei-san?" asked the blonde nun curiously, and Issei simply smiled at her with his typical kind gesture.

"It's something I have to do… I need to tell you all a few things."

That strange statement made Rias and Asia look at each other in confusion.

* * *

And so, as he had asked, the entire Gremory group was gathered in the main hall of the place, with both Irina and Azazel who were also there. All of them were facing the brunette who was sitting on a chair, with his elbows supported on his legs, a look of determination that had never been seen before in his life, and this filled the room with some expectation.

"Issei, everyone is now here, what did you want to talk about?" Rias asked a bit intrigued.

"Ok, how should I start…" he muttered to himself. After scratching his cheeks, sighing in exasperation, looking in all directions and so on, he breathed deeply. "To begin with, I think I have to be honest with everyone…"

Those words made everyone raise an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"You see," he continued. "The punishment that I received for the past days gave me enough things to think about, about the things I do and about the decisions I make… this time at school, it showed me that many of the nonsense that I do, almost always are the result of believing I was making a right decision, but it was not like that… I ended up putting myself in a very bad position, not only with the school, but with you…"

Everyone looked intrigued by those words, even Azazel was totally focused on listening by making conjectures.

"For that reason," getting up from the chair, he breathed deeply, and to everyone's surprise, he turned towards the direction of his companions, more specifically, the Church Trio. "I would like to apologize to you with all my heart…"

Asia, Xenovia and Irina could not handle the impression, letting out a moan of surprise, backing slightly.

"Issei," Rias muttered looking respectfully at what his pawn was doing.

"I know they were hurt by my stupidities, if there was something I really wanted to do as soon as possible, it was to apologize to you three…"

Although the apology was for everyone, it was the three of them who somehow felt that Issei's words were more directed at them, perhaps because they had also been somewhat unruly with him.

"Issei-san," Asia stuttered shyly in her place. For them, they were no strangers to the fact that they had also contributed to take Issei to the limit, so to see him apologizing to them was somehow something that morally weighed them at three o'clock. Asia felt sadness and remorse inside of her; Issei was her first friend but she never made a move to come to him when he needed her the most.

"Issei-kun, you don't have to apologize…" Irina continued, also remembering how she was simply trying to ignore her childhood friend when he was offended by his classmates. She felt disgust at her own self for not coming to his defense, despite the fact that they were childhood friends.

"True," Xenovia added. Out of the three of them, it was her who had acted more sharply against him, but now that she was in such a situation, she felt terribly ashamed of herself. She should have helped him because he was the one who granted her wish to still be able to pray to God, although not literally. "We should be the ones who should apologize…"

"Yes!" exclaimed Asia with her fists on her chest, on the verge of tears. "We were also… bad with Issei-san…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Issei shot them down, sitting on the chair again, looking with a relaxed smile at his companions. "Whatever happened to me I had it well deserved. That's why I'm apologizing."

"Even so, we didn't…" Irina's gesture of sadness was also as pronounced as that of the ex-nun. "I don't know how to say it…"

"You are always the first one who jumps to protect us when we are in a battle…" Xenovia explained, also saddened. "You always protect us at your expense, so if you put it that way… we should the ones who must apologize…"

Issei's smile brightened the atmosphere.

"If it's like that, then what do you think if the four of us accept our respective apologies?" he proposed in a kind and enthusiastic way.

"Yes!" exclaimed Asia once more.

"It is a blessing from God to be like that… Amen…" Irina murmured, closing her hands in praying position.

"I couldn't agree more," Xenovia finished, smiling as well.

They were not the only ones; somehow those words made that modest room a pretty nice place, it was as if the bad things that had happened so far did not matter, causing everyone to smile.

After the apology, Issei's look turned serious again.

"Now that that's topic is over with…" The seriousness in his voice was what drew everyone's attention towards him again. "There's just one more thing…"

"What is it?" Rias asked. Somehow, Issei's gesture was extremely serious, if she could compare it with someone else's, it would be with Sona Sitri's typical nature.

"As I said, until now I've been doing wrong things and have hurt many people…" He then sighed, before turning to Rias. "There is someone in particular with whom I have to fix things, no, rather than fix them, I have to stop fooling around with her. That's why Buchou, I'm going to get ready, I'm going out for a bit and come back at night, depending on how things go in a little while. I'll tell all of you something that I've kept as a secret for a long time. For that reason…" Issei paused for a second, looking unsure if he should continue.

'Fuck it.'

"For that reason, Buchou, I don't want you to send anyone to follow me this afternoon."

Rias widened her eyes in shock.

"I will personally tell you the whole truth. For that reason, I would appreciate it if you would give me that vote of confidence."

Everyone was speechless, of all present, Rias was the one who was literally static, unable to do or say anything. What did that mean? Did he know that Koneko had been watching him on some occasions before the punishment invoked on him?

"So you knew, Issei…" she muttered with a sad tone.

"I don't blame her for keeping an eye on me, Buchou…" he said with seriousness lingering in his voice. "So I will repeat it. There is something that I have to tell you, and I will do it. However, please respect my privacy, at least during this day. Just let me patch things up with that person in peace, and I'll answer your questions later on."

Everyone turned to look at Rias who, after a broad silence, nodded since she was totally conflicted.

"Thanks…" Seeing that he was not off the hook, he stood up from his seat. "That would be all for now, if you allow me, I have some things to organize…" Without further ceremony, he was going to the door, but not before turning to look at his colleagues. "I'm glad to have started fixing things with you all, I really felt bad for what I was doing… I'm sorry…"

All of them finally left the room, while everyone was looking at Rias and Koneko. They were far behind, but the seriousness and discomfort in their faces could be easily recognized.

"Buchou…" Kiba spoke a bit restless and intrigued. "You sent Koneko to follow Issei-kun beyond the times when we were dealing with the fallen angels?"

Rias nodded, making everyone feel some discomfort about her. What she did was a serious offense in invading someone else's privacy. She may be Issei's King, but that didn't give her the right to butt into his personal life. However, the looks on their faces did not really affect her as much as knowing that Issei knew that she was watching him furiously for a while.

'How did he know? When did he find out?'

Those were the questions that ran through her mind; that was the biggest secret she kept with Koneko, and no one beyond both knew about that… except for Sona, and it was impossible that she had told Issei about it…

Right?

* * *

As for Sona, it was enough to say that her mood was already much better. Issei had already woken up earlier which quickly pleased her; of course, even she can be stressed to have fallen into the pathetic need to vent with alcohol, it made her feel more pathetic because of the fact that her partner had seen her in such a shameful state.

Even so, there was something that had her thinking about everything she gave, and it was the strange request that Issei had made her that very morning before leaving her apartment. A part of this was to wait for him in casual clothing, outside her school uniform. Reason why she, at that moment, was in the central park of the city, waiting for him dressed in a brown sundress which did not cover much more than her school skirt and underneath, a tight white t-shirt to her figure.

Yes, a simple set, but she knew that the main reason was not for a date.

No, it was something more delicate.

 _ **Sparkle by RADWIMPS – Kimi no na wa (Official Theme) - START**_

 _It had only been a few times that Sona Sitri found it difficult to get out of bed, and today was one of those. Her body felt heavy, she felt a horrible sour taste in her mouth and it only took a few seconds to wake up, and the horrible headache began to affect her, product of a hangover for wine which was not exactly the most recommended for an amateur drinker like her. Looking to recover as soon as possible, she looked at her night table for her glasses, as her memories before getting lost in the alcohol began to arrive, remembering that she had not even had time to change._

 _Then why was she in her nightgown?_

 _She might have changed her habit in the midst of her intoxication however, what she felt around the night table, she found a glass of water as well as a few medicines, perfect for her first hangover._

 _Had it been her maids?_

 _No, she didn't believe it. She had asked them not to show up that day so they won't learn about the foolishness she was going to do, so who had left that at her table? That question was quickly continued by the furtive scent of the food that seeped into her room little by little._

 _This made her quickly get out of bed, even being assaulted by dizziness and nausea she went at full speed to the kitchen, to see that in the place was another person cooking, the person who had taken care of it during the night, and he quickly noticed her presence._

" _Good morning," he greeted, turning around without releasing the spatula nor the pan. "How do you feel?"_

 _Seeing Issei there, cooking with such a calm and refreshing expression, an expression that made it seem that he was not unconscious in recent days nor that he had been subjected to constant public humiliation and that all the bad things of the past days seemed to be rather the product of a bad dream, rather than a sense of relief for his recovery, a sense of inner peace took hold of Sona's heart. Seeing that he was well, a tear of happiness rolled rebelliously on her cheek, barely making herself touch it with her hand, as if she didn't finish believing what she was seeing, but before that, Issei blinked a few times, a little confused._

" _Are you okay? I hope you have already taken what I left at the table Sona, I've heard that getting drunk with wine is particularly bad the next day…"_

 _She only nodded slightly, walking towards him who saw her approach him with her eyes covered by her hair, and her mouth open that she didn't care about the saliva dripping from her lips. She advanced until she was within an inch of him, posing her hand on his cheek, trying to find out if he was real._

 _Issei, on the other hand, was a bit saddened and meditative for what happened to her, so he didn't hesitate to surround her with his arms, as she finally hit his forehead against his chest, clinging to his jacket._

" _I'm sorry…" she murmured under her breath, almost on the verge of wanting to start crying. It was not necessary to say much more, since both had already thought a lot about what those simple two words meant._

" _I'm sorry too, I was an idiot…" he replied, posing his chin against her neck._

"…"

 _Her silence was not the best answer, feeling a little uncomfortable, Issei was limited to try to think of something smart to say._

" _Well, I was also a little cold with you, and I didn't have to be like that…"_

"…"

 _The silence did not change, and that began to make the brunette nervous._

" _You know, I have to admit… you look adorable being totally drunk. You also give a certain tenderness of talking between dreams… let's say that all this was not so bad if it allowed me to see such a curious side of you…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _This silence is killing me…" he murmured, looking away while being a bit nervous. From where he was, he couldn't see the smile on the face of the violet-eyed girl who smiled in relief._

 _Yes, her Issei had returned again._

" _Idiot," she whispered, separating from his chest, taking his face and kissing him without losing time at all._

 _In effect, the words were over at that moment. Instead, everything was being said with the increasingly assertive gestures of the Sitri heiress after her time being separated from Issei. For the brunette, it was necessary to turn everything off first in the kitchen, as something said, this morning might be something good and very pleasant._

 _After a good breakfast, both teenagers were already at the dining table, they had just finished cleaning the mess that had been left of the wine stains on furniture and other places._

" _Are you sure that you feel better, Issei?" asked Sona, adjusting her glasses, looking closely at Issei. At least she knew that his typical energy was still present when they were… well… *clearing of throat*_

" _Yes, I'm perfectly fine… I think I haven't felt better in a good time…" he answered, leaning on the table with a smile of satisfaction. "What about you? Are you feeling better?"_

" _Yes, I feel better," she replied, blushing a bit because of shame. "Thanks to the medicine you gave…" While she spoke, she didn't notice Issei took the bottle of wine half finished, pouring its contents into a glass._

" _Well, I'm glad to know that you feel better…" After taking a sip, he made a sour gesture. "You have my respect… I don't know how you can take this thing at all…"_

" _Put that on the table right now…" she scolded with crossed arms, which Issei, somewhat intimidated accepted, but not before stealing a few quick sips sticking out his tongue for the strong taste. After a while of joking around, he stopped. The Sekiryuutei sighed, amused, resting his chin on his fist, which was something that caught Sona's attention._

" _Is something the matter, Issei?"_

 _His look was more pleasant, but somehow, it also gave the impression of being quite serious._

" _I have to fix things…" he murmured without losing sight of the window. "Not only that, I think it's time to stop playing the fool about us…"_

 _The violet-eyed girl blinked, a little surprised at those words, and that made Issei look at her with determination._

" _What we have been risking so far is not worth to be a secret anymore, Sona… what has happened in recent days has given me much to think about… I think it's time to do things well, Sona… I really love you and I know that you love me too, while we are sure of that, there is nothing to doubt, so… I think it's time to let the cat out of the bag."_

 _Rising from his seat, he went to the front door, confusing Sona even more, who did not understand anything of what Issei was saying._

" _Issei?"_

" _First, I will arrange things with my friends…" After a few seconds of silence, he gave a triumphant smile to the black-haired president. "It will take me time, so do you think you could meet me at the central park this afternoon?"_

" _The park?" Sona rested her hand on her chin. "A-A-Are you sure? I-I mean, Rias can send Koneko or —"_

" _I don't care..." he said firmly, interrupting her. "As I said, I want to do things well, and that also means to stop hiding that I am with you…"_

 _When he said those words, he walked back to the living room, until he was facing Sona, who was getting up from her chair, looking with some concern at the brown-haired boy._

" _You know that I also want that," she said softly under her breath, averting her gaze towards the side. "But I don't want you to keep getting more in trouble for me… let's face this together, instead…"_

" _I won't," he answered defiantly, with all the seriousness of the world, without taking off his look at the girl. "I will go fix things with my friends, when I have done that, there is something even more important to do , something of which we discussed in joke, but thinking in detail about that… I realized that it's the only way in which we can be free to pursue a relationship without any drawbacks."_

 _Sona was speechless at the firmness of his words, but even so, what did he mean by all that? He possibly couldn't be thinking about…_

" _Issei..." she continued with her meditative stop. "You know we can't —"_

 _Before saying anything else, a quick kiss silenced her leaving her static, cutting off every thought and every word that wanted to leave her mouth, and the next thing she knew, Issei was running away from the place._

" _Let's leave that for later! For now, let's meet in the afternoon at the park! Oh yeah! And go with casual clothes!"_

 _Without much more to say, the violet-eyed girl was a bit stunned by his impression and other things that invaded her mind…_

And for that reason, she was in that place, looking closely at the surroundings; the fountain as it was always lit, refreshing the hot environment, people walked in a relaxed way in their own worlds, some sitting on benches and others were sitting in front of modest stone tables. These tables had a chessboard painted on their surface, and usually the most grown-up people in the area used them, but to do it, they had to carry their own set of chess pieces.

She smiled, sinking a bit into her memories, many fun things had happened to date based on playing chess. Now that she thought about it, it was necessary, but with what Rias felt with her and Issei unconscious, she had not had many contenders to play or the head to do it with Tsubaki or the others.

Yes, she wanted to play chess again to relax.

"Sonaaa!"

The distant cry caught her attention, she almost thought it was her sister for a brief second, but she hoped not. Turning to her right to see the chestnut running towards her dressed casually too, with a white jacket over a red shirt and black pants, apparently carrying a small backpack on his shoulder.

"You came," she said when he stopped in front of her, panting slightly.

"I hope you haven't waited for me for too long…" he replied, making a silly gesture.

"No, not at all, I just arrived a few minutes ago…" After that statement, she showed a serious gesture. "Why did you want us to meet in the park?"

For a few seconds, Sona simply received silence in response. Of course, this didn't bother her, since for her it was still a pleasant feeling to be contemplated by his look.

Yes, it was the first time he saw her with those clothes. They were something old, but it was the most similar to the style of her school uniform, and with which she felt more comfortable.

"You look pretty…" he murmured, lost in her beauty.

"T-Thanks you," she muttered awkwardly, holding her elbow with her hand. "Anyway, why did you want us to meet in the park?"

The response she got this time was that of Issei raising the backpack that he brought as he smiled softly at her.

"Why, today I will win…" he said with confidence, showing the contents of the backpack. Inside were a series of chess pieces, identical to the ones she used to play with Rias.

Sona widened her eyes, impressed.

"Where did you get those pieces?"

"Long story, now come on and let's take a seat…" After breathing deeply, his confident look began gaining intensity. "Today will be the day in which I will finally win over you in a game of chess."

Missed by that, the girl nodded a bit confused at first, but wasn't that what she was asking for? A good game of chess? She knew better than anyone else the kind of competitor that Issei was, so with a smirk on her face, she took a seat in front of the table. Issei did the same thing on the other side, scattering the chips, without taking long to take the white and organize them quickly. In doing so, it didn't take long to move the white pawn, starting the game.

Sona didn't hesitate to answer the movement; it was really nice to play a game again in the simple plan to get distracted, to have fun, at least for her. Why was Issei so focused on wanting to win? She didn't know, but she couldn't miss his challenge either way. He was harder to play against than Tsubaki or Rias, which only brightened up her mood.

And quite quickly, the game began to gain intensity only from the first moves. Issei's moves since his first have been aggressive, showing great avidity and even a somewhat intrepid, as if everything was on the line in this particular match, although in compensation their movements now required more time to be thought about.

Sona responded with her own style, in a calmer way she sought the most effective play against what seemed for her, was a disorderly and impulsive strategy, typical of the way of playing… or at least most of the time. After a few minutes there was the idea that there was something strange there.

The battle of wits between both teenagers began to attract the attention of curious people who saw the game, interested.

"Wow, they're pretty good…"

"Yes, the boy is quite intrepid…"

"I agree, but the girl really knows how to keep it at bay, she is quite perceptive…"

A small cluster of people were now gathered around them, looking intrigued at the game that, although it was slow, each movement was a key protagonist of each strategy, making even something as simple and boring as it would be to see a piece being moved, gaining intensity and suspense.

Sona smiled softly, losing a bit in her memories, she still laughed when remembering Issei's first game against her. The foolish way that he had used his queen to do the work of the whole game… typical amateur movement. But now it was a different case, she could almost say that she was playing against herself.

Playing this way, she felt like in her classic days before starting that school period, her favorite pastime was exactly that. Playing chess, and it was fun to do always just for the pleasure she felt whenever she played, be it with Rias, with Tsubaki, with whoever she was with. Now, being able to do it with her partner, he gave her a more pleasant touch, and it was a plus that Issei was the strongest competition she had to date. She could honestly say that only he had the potential to beat her. More so in this game where he showed his strong conviction to win with each play that he made.

Why was he so focused on winning?

It was another question that arose in her mind. She knew him better than anyone, that he was always determined to win. However, this time he was much more aggressive, his strategy was more direct, but at the same time, firmer and more effective. Sona was impressed to see herself being pressured by Issei.

It was an impressive growth of his; he had changed so much in such a short time, not only in regard to his ability to chess, but as a person and as a man, and she had witnessed every step he had taken until that moment. That made her see herself in retrospect, she had also grown in her own way, and now she was more cheerful and open. Her way of being was more dynamic and she had even gained some awareness as someone feminine and loving.

Yes, everything was thanks to him.

Because he entered her life.

Both had grown too close together, in some strange way, the game was representing him with each play. It was as if this was telling the story of their life together:

Contempt, doubt, anger, loneliness, trust, friendship, love, delivery and sacrifice…

Opening her eyes, she remembered something when she thought of the beginning of love, in that moment, she realized something important, something that explained eloquently everything that Issei had been saying earlier that morning.

" _Not only that, I think it's time for me to stop playing the fool about us …"_

" _As I said, I want to do things well, and that also means to stop hiding that I am with you…"_

" _Why, today I will win…"_

Everything he said was based on something she said once and in that instant she remembered it perfectly.

" _Let's say that we will not be anything more than that until you win me in a game of chess…"_

Did 'doing things right' refer to beating her to accept him as her official partner?

Looking at the board in detail, she was losing, was she playing without paying attention? No, until now she had never been pushed to that point, so her game was at its highest concentration peak, no, the thing was that Issei was winning against her with sheer skill.

Just as on the battlefield many times, the exchange of fists was a way of communicating between two people. In a game of that magnitude, the movements were also a language, and what Issei was expressing to her at that moment, was security, determination, and trust.

It was as if he said, "This is me and this is what I want… I want this" and what he wanted was to be with her without any kind of restriction, for fear of what happened to both. She couldn't openly accept a relationship with him, and maybe that's why she made that statement. However, being overcome in that way, he could feel her pure desire that she also wanted to accept things in front of others, independently of the consequences.

Another move by Issei was swept off by Sona's queen, making her sweat, she was being masterfully cornered.

She also wanted that, so why was that fear of accepting the public truth also affected her like clan matters?

Looking at herself in retrospect, examining all her decisions to date, she realized how painful the loneliness and joy of sharing ties with someone close could be. For that very reason, that game was unconsciously transmitting a message for her.

'I… I really want a future with Issei…'

Another piece of hers fell, leaving nothing but a weak line of defense consisting of three pawns, a rook and a bishop.

'I want a future with him, because I know that in this world nobody will promise me so many things like him… he will show me many things I will come to enjoy, like he always did…'

With another defensive movement that could even represent her mental barriers of denial, another one of her pieces fell.

' _Maybe I always knew that from the beginning, from when our paths first crossed near the fountain, to the first words we spoke to one another, when we insulted each other… if, from that time I knew the truth in an unconscious way…'_

Issei's next move closed her escape route.

' _For that reason I promised him my future…'_

She was playing with everything she could muster, but Issei's strategy and ferocity were superior to hers, and there was nothing she could do against him. But through it all, a serene look and a nostalgic smile rested on her face.

' _Because… this is the world and the reality in which I want to live in…'_

There was a very intimate thought that she always shared with Rias in her saddest and most intimate moments, a personal desire that both had and that they shared as girls.

'A world in which I want to live not as the future matriarch of the Sitri Clan, nor as the president of the student council…'

Her last rook fell.

'But as Sona…'

Sona had only one pawn left and her queen, against Issei's two bishops and a rook who had her closed, leaving her to execute her last move.

'I know that there are many things that I have hated in this world… but in this game, at this moment…'

"Checkmate!" Issei announced, jumping with joy, while Sona's fraternal and sincere smile was still on her face looking at her fallen king in the game, as well as her fallen fears, allowing a few tears to escape the corners of her eyes.

' _I'm very lucky… to have been born here… and I'm glad that I got the chance to fall in love with you, Issei… thank you for everything…'_

 _ **Sparkle by RADWIMPS - Kimi no na wa (Official Theme) - End**_

"Yes," she murmured loudly with great satisfaction. "In effect, it's indeed my defeat…"

 **CLAP**

 **CLAP CLAP**

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP**

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

The weak applause that was rising in tone was enough to take her out of her trance, as she looked around she saw how all the spectators, children and the elderly, men and women applauded enthusiastically with some even whistling loudly in amusement.

"Wow, now that was an excellent game of chess…"

"I haven't seen a game of that kind of skill in a while ...

"Well, how intense…"

"You should not feel bad dear; you were amazing even though you lost…"

The praise did not take long to arrive, making the Sitri simply smile in gratitude with them.

This was no stranger to Issei. He had finally done it, he had won against the prodigy of chess and that was quite a feat for anyone, apparently.

"Well Sona, I win…" Issei spoke with a smile from ear to ear. "I hope you remember what you said in the park that night…"

"Yes, I remember and I accept…"

Without saying much more, she launched herself towards him and hugged the smiling brunette, not lingering in kissing him in front of everyone… of course, the lucky idiot did not hesitate to reciprocate by tearing a moan in unison with the public.

"Are you two a couple?!"

"I never would have thought…"

"Ah, young love… this takes me back in my youth…"

Sona, in response, turned to see everyone, smiling with great satisfaction.

"Yes, he's my beloved boyfriend and I really love him…"

That comment made Issei blush furiously; he had already shared many things with Sona, but, hearing her say something daring and bold so openly and so affectionately, had left him totally off guard. Before he could even think about what was happening, the violet-eyed girl approached him and stood on her tiptoes, leaning on his ear.

"I want you to go to my office tomorrow, there's something I want to give you before you leave…"

Yes, that message was recorded in Issei's mind, something that kept him thinking for the rest of the day after having finished being cheered by the audience that idolized him and his girlfriend.

 _His girlfriend._

For her part, Sona sighed deeply, everything was said and done. She had a call to make to a third person; it was the last resort she wanted to appeal to, but it would be necessary in more ways than one, this would be her final letter to protect Issei's dignity if necessary, after having clarified things with her, there was no longer any doubt to reach a horrible fate.

* * *

The next day, Issei had been responsible for arriving much earlier at the school than he had before, this was to avoid the setbacks represented by meeting the students or the student council itself. That in part, in some way knowing that it was his last day in that place where he met Rias and the others, gave him a touch of sadness. A sad symbolic goodbye maybe…

He wanted to say goodbye to that place that gave him so many good and bad things at the same time.

Speaking of which, he didn't have the chance to confront Rias and the rest of the ORC last night. Both him and Sona apparently, enjoyed the moment of being a newly formed couple that they spent the whole day together doing various activities just like how boyfriends/girlfriends would do, treating it as the last time they can be together in a long time. Issei had went home near midnight, and unlike what he hoped, the others were already asleep. When that wasn't enough, Sona had forgotten to tell Tsubaki about her new relationship, because as soon as she stepped foot into her home, she was fast asleep due to how tired she was.

In short, neither of them revealed their secret.

For her part, Sona had also been responsible for arriving early for the same, to prevent Issei from being humiliated while she handed him something that could help him at his new school, something as a way of apology from her and the school itself.

Both were alone in the council room, but not intimately as always, Sona was imposing on her desk while Issei was in front of her, standing, waiting for his last school message.

"Well, can I ask why you are so thoughtful, Issei?" she asked with all the professionalism that represented her personality.

"Well… I don't know if you heard this before, Kaichou…" Issei muttered with a slightly sad note. "But they say that only when one realizes that it is wrong when it has felt good before, that one only misses the sun when it starts to snow…" He paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "I can't say that what happened in the last days I don't repudiate it with my soul, but when I see that I am going to leave here, I can't help feeling certain sadness when I leave this place…"

"There have been really memorable things that have happened while you were here, so I understand how you feel…" she answered, taking from her desk a modest folder, passing it to Issei who looked at its contents.

"I see," he murmured. "This is my student file…"

"Since you're entering Shinzo School…" After a few seconds watching him look through his papers, she smiled when she saw Issei's strange expression with the last two sheets. "I took the trouble to add a letter of personal and academic recommendation, along with a small present of mine…"

The little present consisted of a pink sheet of paper, with a drawing of a heart in its center with a small message in its center.

 _Good luck in the new school, darling._

To finish decorating it, it was embroidered with the scent of the perfume of the violet-eyed girl, as well as the mark of lips with makeup in the corner.

Yes, it was silly, in fact it was one of those things that used to be done in middle school. But even so, neither of them could avoid smiling for this very thing.

"Thanks…" Issei answered, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile. After that, Sona rose from her seat, perching on the side of the brunette, at a reasonable distance of course.

"Allow me to accompany you to the exit of the school."

"Thank you, Kaichou…"

Both had believed to be alone, but Tsubaki sensed that their leader felt some guilt for the situation of Issei Hyoudou and therefore wanted to do something for him. She knew that it was not a good idea to leave her alone with him, but at least she would watch them from the in the background. She didn't want the brunette to have more problems since the issue was over, but even so, he was a worm that couldn't be trusted.

Maybe it was Tsubaki's mistake to have told that to her classmates and that they, in turn, had informed the rest of the school.

That the miserable Hyodo Issei was walking through the corridors of the school that day for the last time.

People in their ignorance could become too cruel.

* * *

The student population had already reached a time and the classes were just beginning, so it was normal to see that the main courtyard was empty, just being toured by the solitary figures of Issei and Sona.

"It will be sad not to have you in this place…" Sona told him, somewhat thoughtful.

"I'm sorry, but I think this is the best for both of us… we can still meet each other though… it's not like I'm going overseas…" Issei continued seriously, looking at the main gate in the distance with a languid smile. Before heading to that place, the Sitri stopped in her tracks, bowing her head as a sign of apology.

"I know it's like that, but from the point of view of the student council, this was something that should not have been done…" she said loudly, publicly apologizing to the chestnut tree, that would have been the last memory of Issei in that school, something that could have given him the peace of mind that he longed for around her, or at least a pinch of this kindness.

If not for the tragedy, or more than the tragedy, if not for the nature of human resentment…

 **SLAP**

That strange noise forced Sona to raise her face, to see that the face of the brown-haired boy had been stamped with a piece of dirty cloth stuffed with dirty water by the color, falling instantly, leaving his cheek completely red from the blow.

"No, you don't have to apologize Souna-kaichou…" From the columns of one of the buildings appeared the captain of Kendo's club who was the one who had thrown that rag at Issei's face.

 **SLAP**

Another dirty rag hit the nape of the chestnut, causing him to stumble forward.

"Yeah, you are the heroine who finally put this depraved son of a bitch at bay, he deserves this and much more…"

The vice captain of the Kendo club left a store holding a basin with wet and dirty rags. Not only they appeared, other students began to leave the rooms, bathrooms and warehouses, surrounding Issei and Sona, all of them with different throwing objects.

Yes, to Sona's terror, that seemed more like a public execution.

 **SLAP**

Another one of those rags flew towards Issei, but he expertly blocked it with his briefcase, stamping the projectile against the ground. The crowd quickly called attention which involved the rest of the student council, as well as the Occult Research Club.

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted, terrified to see how the student body started the garbage rain against the helpless Pawn. "Get out of my way, you imbeciles!" she shouted, pushing people out of her path.

She wasn't the only one, and quickly the others began to push away the students who threw things at their friend. Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, all helped and took things away from the humans with enormous discomfort in their eyes, and this was enough to make some stop. But many others, more women than men in particular, even with their anger against Issei revived didn't stop for that, used the objects they had at hand to continue throwing shit at the perverted beast.

This was a worrisome situation indeed, if they could use their powers freely at that time, a long time ago they would have wiped out the entire population of students, but it was strictly forbidden to expose their abilities in front of common human beings. But there were some who dared to break that rule, specifically Koneko, who started pushing away the students with considerable force.

But the numbers were against them. It was 6 against 400 students from all sides throwing things, not only in the yard. It also included the second floors and so on.

"You're just trash!"

"Come on, get out and run like the shit you are!"

The intimidating cries made the scenario much more chaotic. Could a group of people really detest someone who had just crossed the line a couple of times? He was not a murderer, he was not a rapist, he wasn't anything like that! Everything had just been a misunderstanding, that's all. Why were things taken to that extreme?

To the despair of the Sitri heiress, her servants were behind the noise, looking at the situation as if they were satisfied. Apparently, only Tsubaki and Saji were trying desperately to help Issei who had long since been soiled with all sorts of dirty substances, making the anger in Sona's heart grow more and more.

Every projectile that could accidentally fall to her, he took responsibility for it, letting himself get hit instead.

"Enough is enough, you sons of bitches!" he angrily shouted, clenching his fist threateningly. "Throw everything you want at me, but don't throw anything at Kaichou!" Unfortunately, even his roar wasn't loud enough to overpower the loud voices of the students.

"Throw more things at that piece of shit!"

"Kaichou, what are you doing?! Help us with this!"

The situation was getting out of control too much… this was pure anarchy and everything just to attack and humiliate a person.

The person she _loved._

It was making her angry and stressful, just seeing that Issei being hit by the massive garbage rain made the black-haired president grit her teeth remarkably. More so when she saw as a piece of glass bottle apparently hit against Issei's forehead making him bleed slightly.

She couldn't contain it anymore.

Everyone froze at what happened next.

The president of the student council, without notice or anything like it, had approached the captain of Kendo club, hitting a strong punch against her face. It was normal to think that a thin girl as she did not have much physical strength, and for that reason, everyone was shocked to see how Murayama had been sent back about three meters away, with her cheek swelling that also bled when it was cut by Sona's rather _sharp_ knuckles against her skin.

"ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH!" she growled firmly in her voice and a rigid expression that anyone had never seen before. "If you want to humiliate someone, let it be the imbecile who let this soap opera run instead of having stopped it from the beginning! I just can't take it anymore!"

Issei, who was kneeling on the ground, just watched as Sona Sitri walked until she was between him and the bulk of the student population attacking, a terrible feeling arose in him to see her take a deep breath.

It was true, he wanted everyone to learn the truth, but this wasn't _how he wanted it_.

"SONA, DON'T DO IT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs from the floor, the use of her first name caught the attention of both the Sitri heiress and the Gremory heiress.

With firmness, she ignored her boyfriend and extended her defiant arm to her side, as a sign of protection to Issei, just as her gaze gained a particular hostility, as well as a strong decision she decided on making.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU IS MY BOYFRIEND AND THE MAN WHO I LOVE!" she bellowed, leaving everyone in shock. "ANYONE WHO DARES TO HURT HIM WILL BE SEEN HERE WITH ME! NOW!"

After the sudden silence, another student who had been watching everything from the beginning from the radio broadcasting room was smiling victorious; and that she had not done her role yet, which is why she didn't hesitate to go through with the plan…

"Go, music…" whispered Aika Kiryuu, rolling the recording over the school speakers.

… … … … …

" _Tell me, Souna Shitori, what does it feel like to have turned your boyfriend into the biggest trash in the school?"_

" _What did you say?"_

" _I know the truth about you and Hyoudou…" Aika said scathingly. "And I must say that I'm not happy that you made him run away from school…" Her words caused Sona to swallow thickly, she had been careful enough not to let neither Rias nor the other devils find out about her secret, how is it that a simple and ridiculous human had discovered it?_

" _I don't know what you're talking about," the black-haired girl replied in a defiant tone. "Don't you dare run ridiculous rumors at school with my name."_

" _Oh, but I've seen them since the beginning…" Aika seconded with a contemptuous and arrogant gesture. "The escape to the back of the gym, the times you two were in the bathrooms, that you went into the different offices, God, you were so obvious that even Hyoudou was escaping Physical Education classes just to be with you… you couldn't be more obvious to someone who noticed the small details, moreover, when they you two were lying together on the ground…"_

 _Now, Sona was speechless, totally stunned. She had been discovered by a human who looked at her with great contempt._

" _Why did not you say anything then?" asked Sona in a defeated tone but also with curiosity, shaking off the minor headache she felt._

" _In the beginning it's because it was not my business. I'm not a close friend of Hyoudou and basically what he does doesn't to me, but, seeing what you've been slowly done to protect your ridiculous reputation, I thought it was best to see how far you could take before I won the charge of conscience. But apparently, you're just a cold and ruthless bitch who didn't care to see the man who loves you being morally degraded… I suppose even I have my turning point, and seeing this ridiculous tragedy to the end, is something I regret."_

 _Aika's words struck horribly at the violet-eyed girl who didn't know what to do or what to feel beyond the terrible anger she was feeling against the human. She was tempted to use her power and brainwash her to forget about everything, but somehow, the fact that she was emphasizing that truth so crudely, was something that she felt she needed._

" _You don't understand…" continued the Sitri, clenching his fist. "You can't possibly understand the situation where we are in…"_

" _No, I don't understand…" answered the brunette, crossing her arms. "You would have to have ice in your veins to do it."_

" _I suppose not, nobody should have it…" replied Sona, speaking to Aika as if she was her conscience. "The last thing I would wish for is someone to be in the position where Issei and I are."_

" _Yes, I know what Issei's position is… but what is yours Shitori? I mean, from my perspective you were a cruel bitch who first used her influence in school, violating the rules to please him and the second when things got out of hand, you blame it on him. Do you do this to someone you supposedly want?"_

" _That's something that someone like you should not know…" Yes, she couldn't tell her about the subject of the demonic clans or their respective castes and lineages._

" _I suppose not, not that I'm interested to know, but if that's your answer, I can only go telling you that Karma exists… all the bad things that you are doing to Hyoudou, will turn against you sooner or later."_

 _Sona nodded, she knew that her personal punishment would come sooner or later, perhaps it was the best. Something that expiated her faults, her purgatory, and this possibility was especially glimpsed by observing the small device that the brunette had in her right hand, a small recorder._

" _I will let you know this, Kiryuu Aika-san, Issei and I are sweethearts… no, I can't even say that, we are a couple, but we have to hide this painful secret at all costs… if Rias and Issei's fellow clubmates find out about this matter, what Issei is suffering at this moment would be a thousand times worse than it is for me."_

 _The girl in pigtails, hearing Sona's words so melancholy, felt that there really was something serious about this matter._

" _Is it so delicate that the world finds out the truth?"_

" _Much more than you think."_

 _Without saying much more, the confrontation began to gain intensity, until the brunette simply sighed._

" _As I said, it's not my business anymore, I just wanted to know why and it seems that I won't know. Dear, I'll give you a council, choose between Hyoudou or what you're supposed to be protecting, because prioritizing both is impossible in this case… it's too far gone to think of a solution," she finished, walking away from the place._

" _I know…" the violet-eyed girl replied, crossing her arms, watching the brunette walk away from that place. "You can use that recording as you wish," she whispered loud enough for Aika to hear her, and this made the brunette close her eyes in concern._

 _This little affair was delicate…_

 _But she didn't know much._

… … … … …

As soon as the recording was finished, the school, even with all its students in the courtyard, was buried under a sepulchral silence, a little more than a minute had passed after the recording and nobody knew how to react, but seeing how the student council president extended her hand to Issei, making him stand beside her, holding hands while looking at everyone.

Ruruko was shocked, rubbing her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She even resorted to giving herself a few slaps on the face, surely this had to be a very strange bad dream!

Meguri had her fist to her chest looking surprised and somewhat frightened at her great leader; she saw her as a divine figure to date, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Both Momo and Reya had practically fallen to the ground shocked to learn the truth, with their neurons unable to synapse against the incongruous truth.

"No, this isn't true, this can't be true…" Yura whispered, bringing her hand to her forehead looking to the side, completely disturbed. If his leader was the real villain in this 'soap opera', what role had she played as? Especially counting everything she had done.

"Impossible, this can't be real…" grumbled Saji under his breath. Even so, his eyes did not deceive him. His leader and his rival were holding hands, looking defiant at the whole school together with the recording being a test of it.

"Kaichou…" Tsubaki murmured, shocked too. However, she could handle it better than the rest, but for the fact that the anger she had felt against Issei, was now turning into anger against her King. "How could she do this?"

Yes, the reaction of the student council was, as a whole, full of shock. However, behind the crowd, Rias and the others were speechless. Issei, who had dedicated himself to being a pervert in the whole school, a degenerate, a psychologically sexual depraved bastard, he had done all that just as a facade to protect his _misadventures_ with Sona Sitri.

"This… how could this happen?" Rossweisse spoke out, surprised.

"Senpai…" Koneko muttered, breaking her poker face and her expression turning into genuine surprise.

"Issei-kun… you… all this time?" Irina was in shock, not because of the secret, but for their way of hiding it from everyone.

"You hurt yourself so much? Why would you do it?" asked Xenovia with genuine interest, feeling a bit injured as a woman for this very reason.

"Issei-san, I… I…" Poor Asia did not know what to do or say at that moment.

"Issei-kun…" Out of all of them, it was Kiba who looked at Issei with real pity and empathy.

"…" Akeno was speechless, it didn't affect her much that Issei fell in love with someone, but the situation as such did not allow her to say her typical comments with 'Ara ara' at the end.

Rias, on the other hand, was static, blinking several times, as if she could not assimilate the situation, and at one point, her strength left her legs, forcing her to fall to her knees.

"Issei… Sona…"

Yes, seeing the man she loved and her old best friend holding hands, having heard the truth, all her thoughts became a scribble without form. There was no logic in anything. Sona hated Issei and Issei hated Sona for what she had done to him back then, so was that all a lie? A lie designed especially for her to dance in the palm of both of their hands? She quickly felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

The biggest fool.

Stupid.

Mentally retarded.

Slow.

And so many other things.

Why? Because both had been making fun of her feelings; her appreciation for Sona, and her affection for Issei.

Tears began to run down her expressionless face.

The atmosphere was heavy, it was difficult to breathe in this, so the first sign of life was given by the Sitri heiress, continuing on her way to the gate, but not before checking Issei's folder, opening it and check if the note of affection that she sent was still good, which was the case, and which is why she just kept pulling Issei by his arm until they were reaching the entrance.

"Sona…" Issei murmured impatiently, shocked with what happened as well. "You —"

"Don't worry, I don't regret anything…" she replied with a lump in her throat. "You already suffered too much, I won't let you continue to be humiliated because of me."

To everyone's surprise, she stopped at the entrance, taking the chestnut from his cheeks, cleaning off the dirt and he had on his face with her handkerchief before using it to stop the bleeding that was on his forehead.

"You have to know, what I want is to be with you, to hug you, and to never leave you…" After saying those words, she confronted the entire student population by closing the distance between her and Issei with a kiss, making the situation more shocking.

Issei's eyes widened as he felt her lips on his, however, everything was already said, and the consequences would not delay in arriving. So that already being all for the lost, he preferred to respond the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, eliciting a moan from all those present.

"Yesterday, you finished giving yourself to me as I gave myself to you, I do not want anyone else to interrupt me to be able to love you freely…"

Issei sighed slightly, taking her hand.

"Yes… I don't want anyone else to prevent us from being together…"

"I'm glad to hear that…" she replied, letting his arm hook around her neck. "Come on, you have to bathe…"

"Yeah…"

Without more to say, both left the school and in response to this, all the students and teachers who couldn't believe what happened, were all frozen in their places. All this time, Issei Hyoudou as a dirty degenerate without remedy, the cold and strict president of the student council, implacable with him, was just a performance of both?! A long time has passed, precisely about ten minutes, before everyone could react at least to go to their respective classes. But then there was the doubt that was planted in their minds. Who had been the villain in the 'soap opera' that they mounted?

That's how Issei Hyoudou spent his last day at Kuoh academy.

* * *

 _ **Damn, Sona being drunk... I'd like to see her drunken face for real!**_

 _ **So they made up... I'm happy for them. Issei x Sona FTW!**_

 _ **YESSSS! Issei has defeated Sona in chess! Best day ever! They are now officially boyfriend/girlfriend! Wait, how would Rias and the others react, though?**_

 _ **DAMN ALL OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU ALL DO THAT TO A HELPLESS TEEN?! HE COULDN'T FIGHT BACK! THE GUY WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!**_

 _ **So, Aika recorded the conversation she had with Sona and the latter gave her permission... clever.**_

 _ **Well, like I said, this chapter would be emotional, and that it did... now the whole school know about their relationship... how would this revelation lead to the next chapter then? How would the student council and the ORC react? What will happen to Issei and Sona? Stay tuned!**_

 ** _How is this chapter? Please leave a good review! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT._**

 ** _Next chapter: Distance_**

 ** _Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture*_**

 ** _-Lance_**


	10. Distance

_**Co-writer: Shi The Sin of Sloth**_

 _ **Things are getting serious! This chapter doesn't have any fluffy moments at all, as we are now in the climactic moments of this story. Last chapter, the truth finally came out, however, not in the way Issei nor Sona wanted. It was because of a recording played over the entire school, courtesy of Aika Kiryuu. Issei also managed to finally defeat Sona in a game of chess, solidifying his status as Sona's boyfriend. But now, they will face the consequences of their actions! The POVs here take alternate turns in happening, so be sure to be able to keep up with the flow. Before we head on to the chapter, let's answer some reviews some people left for me...**_

 _ **djohagan: Really? Well, thanks!**_

 _ **CrimsonComplex: Happy to make a reader satisfied! Thank you for your support!**_

 _ **quarttzblade12: Oh. Should I feel guilty then?**_

 _ **Bonkey1996: Co-worker, not workers... XD**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Read through the chapter and you'll find out just how.**_

 _ **theDemonRaksh: Sona giving in to her feelings is easily one of my fave moments here.**_

 _ **diothemage: Read through the chapter! You'll find out! Beware, though... she's gone crazy!**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 **{Albion Talking}**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

It was still just beginning the day, luck did not seem to have accompanied Issei Hyoudou. What he hoped for to happen was a quiet and justified farewell to the place that gave him the opportunity to meet his friends and a new and magical world; instead it had become a disaster, demonstrating to him that what he had done had been a sovereign stupidity which would accompany him the rest of his life, even though he was the hero of the children in the underworld and other nonsense in that style. The fact to have been bullied in such a way at the school with which he shared with other people his age would be a horrible mark that would not leave him alone soon, to say nothing.

Even so, in spite of having run away from the place leaving a lot of questions to both friends and enemies alike, questions, which for them were urgently needed some answers that would give meaning to whatever was happening, the day after had peace, at least for now.

"There's almost no popcorn left…"

Indeed, the… no, not only the, both, Sona and Issei had ran like cowards after the truth, ignoring the incredulous and astonished looks of their closest friends, ignoring everything to simply have a moment to recover. Although Issei was dirty and battered by the public execution, Sona was quite agitated, she tried to keep it secret, but she could not deny that she felt a horrible pressure in her chest having turned her back on everything she had been building since its inception. The school, which is why, the first thing they had done when they arrived at the Sitri's apartment, was to take a bath… maybe it was not necessary for her, but the wide mental disorder of both was enough to help them share the shower, at first just for the purpose of cleaning their battered bodies. However, it was not enough for more than a few minutes under the hot water and a few tired looks to calm them.

"Should I prepare more, then?"

If, after leaving the bathroom, the rest of the day passed in relative tranquility, seeing that the culinary skills of both were not exactly the best, they had to resort to making a delivery. Likewise, neither of them had left the house all day long and just as impressively, none of the Sitri group or the Gremory group had arrived at her house, the obvious place where they would both end up after running away from school. Perhaps none of their companions could still digest the first part of what had happened that morning.

It didn't help much either that even if they were locked up all day, sharing as they casually did on other occasions, neither of them mentioned about what happened at school, nor the public execution, nor the statement, not even about the audio recording of Sona talking to Aika openly accepting that she was the one who had planned everything that she and her partner had been doing for so long.

"No need…" Issei answered, watching the television sitting against the wall of the room on top of Sona's bed. His arms were lying on his chest, both watching one of many series that the Sitri had been commissioned to begin to collect for a while. "My tongue getting stingy for so much salt…"

"So more soda, then?" asked the violet-eyed girl hugging a pillow, leaning against his chest, raising a bottle of soda half finished.

"If you can, I'd prefer more wine…" he joked, resulting on a strong pull of his ears courtesy of his girlfriend who didn't take her eyes off the TV.

"What did we say about the wine issue?" she asked without emotion, making Issei begin to beg for releasing his ear.

"Wine issue? What issue and what wine are you talking about? I do not know what you're talking about..."

With that, Sona left him free to caress his aching ear while they both continued watching that series which had started together during the afternoon, eight chapters run and junk food as their delicacy was the way they invested their time. After they had their lunch and somehow, neither of them was uncomfortable.

"Sona…"

"What?"

Even so, perhaps only the time was needed to cool their heads and the tranquility of the moment to deal with that delicate point, the point of having turned away from everything in a single morning.

"..."

"..."

Even so, where do you start? There were too many things, all with the same importance, all with the same seriousness.

"Thanks for… defending me this morning…" he began, addressing the issue perhaps where it was more fun to do so, as the Sitri heiress simply sighed.

"You don't have to thank me… you were leaving the school in peace without bothering anyone, as president of the student council, it was my duty to answer like that…" After a slight pause, she hid part of her face on her pillow with a meditative look, trying not to blush. "Also, I couldn't let my boyfriend pass over while I was there to defend him…"

"Well, that's right…" he replied, a bit amused, moving quickly to a serious gesture afterwards. "But you did not have to defend me the way you did, you have put yourself in an even more horrible position than the one I was in…"

"I may have, but I don't regret anything…" The pauses between sentences were slightly overshadowed by the slight clicking of a clock on the wall. "You already played a lot for me, and you fulfilled what you had to do… now it was my turn to carry the load that you had. In addition, you won me in the game of chess, so officially, you're my boyfriend."

Issei blinked several times at that, somehow it seemed to have a much more complex meaning than what was simply heard.

"How is that possible?"

"Do you remember the matter with my ex-fiance? With Jericho Barbatos?"

"The guy I turned into a piece of shit to step on?"

A giggle escaped her mouth.

"Yes, that same guy…" she began, returning to her serious face. "I cancelled my commitment by winning in a game of chess; quite simple I must emphasize, in doing so, it was revealed that I was self-sufficient at strategic level as to take advantage of myself without having to depend on a partner, however…" After a pause she continued, blushing fearfully. "Something similar happened when you confronted Riser for the second time, in his last meeting Rias had lost, so Riser had every right to marry her, that, if someone else beat him before his marriage, the right to marry Rias would be that person's right then."

Issei reminisced on what happed back then, coming to interrupt the ceremony with a simple statement.

" _Rias Gremory's virginity belongs to me!"_

 **SLAP**

In the best style of her partner, a quick facepalm towards evidence of his stupidity and the smile of the Sitri, she also remembered that interesting declaration of war.

"Something similar happens with me, actually. I would be free to choose my partner if I wanted to in the future, however, if someone won me in a game of chess, the method by which I beat my ex-fiancé, that person would have the right to take me for… wife and be the future heir of my clan alongside me."

Issei's eyes widened as his embrace strengthened around his lover, she simply wrapped her arms around her hands.

"Haven't you realized it?" she asked, resting her head a bit embarrassed. "That night in the park I said it as a joke, but, when you win, you have the right to handcuff me as well as you had Rias…"

"Sona…"

"I always said that I would not accept someone who was not more intelligent than me…" she continued, more thoughtful. "However, that would not be the whole truth, my father is a smarter, cleverer man than me, maybe it's the age and his vast experience of life, but frankly I would not be married to someone who had his own personality as abilities, and that makes the intelligence factor lose its merit a little…"

Gently, she turned to caress the face of the chestnut with the backs of her hands, removing a few hair strands from his face.

"If you didn't notice, you did two incredible things in my opinion. First, you grew intellectually and defeated me in the game where I had been unbeaten until now and second, you made me grow as a person as well as you did. Do you realize that with what you have brought to my life, I changed?" After a long sigh, she leaned her forehead on Issei's chest. "That's why, if it's about you, I wouldn't bother that when you felt ready, you married me… if you said that it was at this moment that you wanted that, I would have to ask you to consider it, though. We are both very young, we are devils, and our existence is too long lived, we will live thousands of years and be married before turning twenty is something that we may regret later. However, if things go as they have gone until now… in the future, our commitment would make me very happy…"

Issei silently thought about that topic, and in the past, Azazel had given him an important council.

" _Take things easy."_

As such, and was a council of incalculable value now that he thought about it. As Sona said, their lives, would be incredibly long, the leader of the fallen angels had told him that in the past many devils and others went crazy or got bored of the existence to hurry and meet their long-term goals with excellent ease. So if he wanted to live at ease, he would have to live enjoying the moment and not rushing to meet his goal of becoming the Harem King.

"I understand… besides, I like how things are for now…" he replied calmly, looking to the side, sketching a somewhat serious gesture. "Although… now that we are talking about these things, I think the best thing will be to clarify things first with the rest…"

At that point they both nodded again, that was something of paramount importance.

"Certainly, despite everything, they are our friends who have remained in the most uncomfortable position, but my servants…" Sona murmured, remembering their shocked faces, including Saji's.

"And I have to clarify things with Buchou and the others…" Rias's incredulous face as the truth was revealed to her was something that Issei could not get out of his mind all day long. "Well, they should understand that things are like that, we can't continue to pretend anymore…"

"Sure," she said seriously. "I am willing to take the consequences of my actions, to be able to do it quietly at least, I must make them understand why we did this… however, we can't expect them to agree completely or even approve, but, our duty is to be honest with them, if they want to accept our relationship or not, it's not our problem anymore…"

A complicit laugh escaped from both their mouths, until Issei remembered a small detail.

"Now that I think about it," he began in a worried tone. "In the audio that Kiryuu played, you said that you were the culprit of all the irregular things that were done, from the uses of school buildings and others… what's going to happen with you regarding the school?

With that question, Sona's mood darkened considerably.

"I'm not sure, but I think that they won't forgive me at all; using important resources of the school, lied to many people, violate school files and so on; and all that just to cover up the secret that was discovered this morning… is a serious violation of many of the school's regulations…" After a slight pause, she sighed wearily. "It doesn't matter if I'm the president of the student council, at least they will do it to me will be to put me a conditional license if they don't expel me directly…"

Issei's eyes snapped open.

"No! Wait! What?!"

That was quite serious, no, bad enough, that there was nothing good that could be rescued from their problem. But nevertheless, she simply hugged her knees.

"It's normal, I told you, I've done something too serious in the eyes of the school… I wouldn't be surprised to be expelled for that…"

"But you're the president of the student council, isn't that worth anything?!"

She sighed.

"I told you, what I've done is too serious, my position as president of the council won't save me…"

"And what about being one of the leaders of the city?!" Hearing those words made her look to the side, thoughtful.

"The directives of the school don't know anything about that topic… we have made them 'collaborate' with certain resources that you and I already know, but they in particular, don't know anything about the supernatural world. At first my sister and Lucifer-sama thought that it would be better that way. Rias and I directing the place from the supernatural point, being supported by others like Kiyome Abe…"

"But then —!"

"Shush Issei, I wouldn't mind leaving school to have to do it…" she sighed tiredly, looking selflessly at the television. "If I have to reorganize the control points in the city to direct my group from outside the school, it's not hard…"

While she sounded quite calm and calm, for Issei, it was not hard to feel the slight tremor in her chest, things were not as flat as she was saying.

He wouldn't say anything at that time to not embitter the night, but he knew the appreciation and affection she had for that place. The delivery as a member of the council, as protector of the city; two years and a little more would lead her to being thrown out, two years where she, despite being an authority figure, had fun on the trip to Kyoto, participated in school festivals and so on and had done so much of pleasant memories.

It was a shame to leave a place like Kuoh.

"I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath, securing the hug.

"There's nothing to apologize for…"

Without more, both continued watching the series, the evil was already done and now it was necessary to deal with the consequences. But at least, at that moment, they could enjoy that for which both had been sacrificing so much, the uninterrupted company of the other in total privacy.

* * *

The next morning, each had to take their respective paths. Both had to render accounts to their closest friends, and it was a rather uncomfortable issue. But Issei at least had the confidence of having announced that he had something important to tell them. To all, of course, the warning did not detract from him, so when he rang the bell of his house and was greeted by Asia and his eyes were somewhat hesitant.

"Hello Asia," he greeted nervously.

"Issei-san, welcome home," she greeted him politely, giving way to him to enter his house, as if it were a normal day, to get to his room was well received by a breakfast on the part of the blonde, he had already had breakfast but out of courtesy and to avoid ending up fucking up relationships with his friends he accepted the food.

From the stairs, came down Kiba. Seeing his friend made a smile shine on his face.

"Good day, Issei-kun…" he greeted kindly with his movie heartthrob smile.

"Hey, Kiba…" he replied with the same tone he used on Asia, before the blonde accompanied him at breakfast. After finishing his meal, a smile of relief settled on his face, apparently things were not so bad, although, it should highlight the detail of seeing both blondes with their school uniforms, at home during school hours.

To make the situation more serious, the somewhat thoughtful look of Asia was the first thing that came into view of the Sekiryuutei.

"What are you doing at home at this time?"

That question on the part of Issei made Asia and Kiba look at each other, worried.

"We're taking care of Buchou," replied the nun, causing a wave of fear to wash over the brown-haired boy. "She hasn't left her room since yesterday, and she hasn't even gone out to eat…"

"It seems that she couldn't handle the news about you… and Kaicho… very well," Kiba added thoughtfully. "To be honest, none of us ended up believing, I mean, really, how could you have shown yourself at school during all this time when all the things you did was a lie?"

That question made Issei tremble slightly, forcing him to take a more condescending position.

"In part," he answered with a solemn gesture. "It's not as if we wanted to cheat on you all, but for us it was important to keep… our relationship in secret, that's why I pretended to do some things…"

"Then what about the Evening of Sunset? What about the girls' bathroom in the kendo club?" asked Asia, intrigued and confused.

"Yes, everything was planned…" he admitted. "Every time we were nearly caught, they tied more loose ends, so we had to take more… radical measures…"

A wide silence was formed in the room, both wanted to recriminate him as it was due to Issei that all of this happened, but being there answering these questions seemed to be enough burden for him, at least for the first time. It could be said from his voice alone that he was under pressure.

"When did this whole scandal start?" asked the blonde, maybe Issei would tell them how long were they being played by their colleague.

"Well, our relationship began as simply friends and acquaintances, it started to become deeper when we started opening up to each other, and then the whole school affair began after the matter with Kokabiel… at that point, we knew that we were romantically interested in each other…" he explained with a serene look.

"It's been a long time," Asia added, feeling a bit vulnerable to having been deceived for so long.

"I know," Issei replied, knowing what the blonde girl was talking about, likewise with a determined look, he got up from the sofa. "I will explain in more detail later, but for now, I need to talk with Buchou…"

"I suppose that it will be best to leave this talk for later, it's a priority that you speak with Buchou to make her react, however…" Kiba stated calmly but showing that in effect, he resented against Issei. "Don't expect her to understand you, much unless I forgive you, you also have to explain that to the others, they don't know what to do or what to say at this moment…"

Issei never believed himself to be scolded by the Prince of the Academy. However, this was well received by him, because it was true, anyway.

"I know, in time I'm willing to do what you think I should do to compensate for this…"

Without further ado, he climbed up the stairs to the top floor, where his room and his master's room were.

* * *

On the other side of the coin, the situation was somewhat more difficult to assimilate. Sona was in the living room of her home, with Tsubaki sitting in front of her, sitting rigidly with hands in her lap and closed eyes.

"I'm glad you came even during school hours, Tsubaki…" Sona began, taking her hand to her cup of tea.

"It's my duty to attend to the call of my leader… nothing more…" the long-haired girl replied, without opening her eyes, without touching her cup at all.

"It's enough for me," Sona countered, it was not a secret for her that her Queen was not happy at all. "I think you already know why I called for you."

"I'm not sure…" Tsubaki then opened her eyes, showing herself in effect that she was indeed annoyed. "I suppose it will be to explain why you gave us that horrible stab from behind."

Sona's impression was too much to be contained. However, as quickly as she was surprised, she recovered her temper.

"I do not know what you mean by stabbing all of you in the back, I called you here to explain why I had to keep this relationship secret from all of you," showing a defiant look she focused on her right hand. "Also, watch your tone Tsubaki , you are my queen, remember that…"

"I just hope it's a good explanation Kaichou…" replied Tsubaki without diminishing her hostility. "And I hope it is quite convincing and justified. Also, about my loyalty you know that it is more than secured to you, however, the deal does not seem be requited…"

Disregarding her Queen's obvious lack of respect for her by the fact that she had violated her trust, Sona began telling her friend about the beginning of her story with the Sekiryuuetei. Starting from when they first crossed each other's paths, to being intimate and others, without cutting a single detail. Throughout the story, Tsubaki had not moved from her place, even to touch her tea, which by the end of the story, was still full and gone completely cold.

"So that's the story," Tsubaki commented.

"Yes, I told you everything, as you noted. The fact that Issei or I could end up in a very bad position forced us to take these unjust measures with all of you…"

Sona hoped that by explaining to Tsubaki that her relationship with Issei could represent several reverences not only in the school but in the demonic world and that it would be sufficient for her to understand why that secret was hidden from her and the others.

Nevertheless…

"If that's all, I can only ask you one thing Kaichou…" To Sona's surprise, the look of her queen was extremely sharp and torn. "Are you stupid?"

Obviously before such a shot, the Sitri dropped her cup to the floor, breaking into pieces instantly. The impression was too much to handle as well. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Excuse me?" Her tone sounded like she was more incredulous than annoyed.

"Yes, that would be the question in this case, are you that stupid? Do you have such a lack of common sense?" Tsubaki asked, annoyed without saving anything. "Are you trying to tell me he did all those things to us because you two wanted to protect your secret?!"

Sona couldn't finish assimilating what happened. Tsubaki, the most loyal and the most respectful person to her, was really exploding like this?

"Yes, just for that…" replied Sona, raising her voice slightly not to be imposed on her queen. "I will understand that you can't agree with me, but —"

"What about us?" shouted the Queen, interrupting her leader with an irritated tone. "Didn't you ever think about how we would feel at some point?!"

It was true, something she didn't think much of, was about how her servants would react when they realized the truth, when they realized the role they played in that soap opera. Now with that question, she realized the seriousness of the matter, at least to her friend.

"Ruruko and Momo didn't stop crying because of what happened!" Tsubaki continued. "What they were doing was protecting the person they admired the most and then they found out about her being a disgusting and manipulative person! How do you think that do they feel when they learn that they were used by you to be the bad guys in your story?" Her fists tightened even more to a whitish color. "Yura… Yura has not left her room, she hasn't said absolutely anything, her mother told me that she hasn't stopped breaking the things that are in her room screaming at herself that she was a complete imbecile and the worst human being on the face of the Earth…"

For Sona to hear all that was eating her on the inside.

"All of that and why? I understand the situation, seriously, I know that you thought about your safety, about Hyoudou's, even at a point, at ours… but…"

Before she could continue, Sona got up from her seat.

"You don't understand, Tsubaki!" she shouted angrily, the first time that she addressed her queen in that way, not as servant and master, but as two legitimate teenagers who might well seem as sisters arguing. "Do you think this was easy for me? Do you think I don't —"

 **SLAP**

Before continuing, Tsubaki had also risen from her seat, giving Sona a loud slap on the face. Falling silent on impact, the violet-eyed girl did not quite understand what had happened, the strong burning sensation on her cheek and the faint taste of the blood in her mouth were new sensations for her.

"It was difficult, I know…" Tsubaki continued, covering her eyes with the fringes of her hair, with her hand still extended as if she still couldn't believe it. "It was incredibly difficult, I know! Then, why?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST IN US?!"

Sona, still in shock, could only look incredulous at her Queen who had already begun to cry.

"I know yours was a situation with no way out, but why didn't you trust us? Do you think that none of us would support you in your romantic relationship?! On the contrary, we would more than gladly support you in what you had to do! Why?! Because your happiness is something we want with all our heart!"

The blow and the forcefulness of Tsubaki's words forced the Sitri to sit down, astonished in her entirety.

"You've done a lot for all of us; Saji didn't stop saying how impressive you are as a person and as a leader to the whole school… we would gladly have put our hands to the fire for you, so why did you do this to us? Why did you stab us in the back in such a way? Was it better for you to make us look like the worst in the world instead of counting on us to prevent all this from ending that bad?!"

A wide silence settled in the place, while Tsubaki also took a seat, holding her hand, she couldn't believe that she had raised her voice at his leader.

"While you say we have to maintain a certain distance, for us, even for Saji, you are a valuable friend, we consider you the best person we know… or at least we knew…"

Sona could not say anything against that, she had nothing to justify or to refute, at no time had it occurred to her to think about what she was saying, that instead of reacting badly, her peerage supported her as Tsubaki was saying. They would do it, comparing their situation if instead of her it had been Rias, most likely she had told her secret to Akeno and the others, and that they would have helped her even if it meant keeping important things secret…

Tsubaki got up from the couch, drying her face, preparing to head for the exit without even looking at her leader who had her head down with her cheek beginning to swell.

"On yesterday it was logical that it happened, it was obvious that no one in the school would trust Hyoudou or give him the pleasure of leaving chanting as you didn't trust us… I got documents from the school management demanding his presence to clarify what happened yesterday and his well-deserved punishment…" Tsubaki's hand took the door handle opening the front door. "Good luck with that, Sona…"

Without more, she closed the door after leaving, leaving the Sitri heiress in her solitude, touching her cheek which was burning, but it didn't hurt as much as Tsubaki's words, because it was true. Everything that was happening to her, was for his lack of confidence in them, perhaps having noticed and appreciated that familiarity and esteem that her servants had, things wouldn't have went too far.

For a long time, she remained silent, meditating on her mistakes, they were much worse than she believed they would be.

* * *

Issei never thought he felt so depressed or so drowned when he was facing the door of his own room, but there was that sea of sensations and nerves that didn't stop him from trembling, he felt even as his heart squeezed his chest that forced him to feel it with his hand.

"Buchou… it's me…" he said, knocking on the door of his room. When he did not receive any kind of answer, he tried to enter, but the door was blocked.

The silence was uncomfortable, not to mention stifling.

"I understand that you don't want to open the door for me, if you don't want to talk to me, but… at least let me be honest with you…"

For him, it was quite hard. Rias had shown herself to him as the most devout person, the person who always held out her hand, who saved his life, who gave meaning to his life and who integrated him into that wonderful world where he now lived.

No, it wasn't just that.

She was the person who trusted him the most and she was always in every moment in which he felt decaying, a loving person with a generous heart. At first he could not grasp it, but, despite all the mistakes he made, now, for him it was obvious that she had feelings for him. That, maybe at some point she fell in love with him in the match against Riser? Perhaps, the important thing was that he had been playing with her in a certain way, lying to her, damaging her friendship with Sona while he was intimate with her.

He felt like the worst kind of garbage at that moment.

That's why that would be his punishment, telling the truth to her and killing the feelings of affection she could have for him.

"What was said at school is true," he began, sitting against the door, looking at the ceiling. "Sona and I have been dating for several months now…"

Some noises were heard in the room being the first signs of life from the beginning of the topic.

"I regret not telling you before, but that's the truth…" Pure silence was his answer and this was killing him, while on the stairs, Asia and Kiba looked at everything with some disappointment. "I suppose you have something to say to me, I'm determined to receive the punishment that I deserve for all this…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is that all you have to say, Issei?" spoke Rias for the first time. However, the question was too sharp, so Issei could not answer anything really eloquent.

Another silence cut the atmosphere.

"As young girls, Sona and I always played in the gardens of my house since in her estate, the caretakers and servants of Lord Sitri were too strict and rigid…" she began counting as an anecdote. "The 'Sona' of then was quite energetic, quite hyperactive and somewhat rebellious. If you had seen her then you would not believe that they are the same person… in short, she always took the initiative and went for everything she wanted. Many times that was represented in her taking my dolls and I started to hide them, but that was until Lady Leviathan discovered her and scolded her for stealing my toys…" To Issei's terror, Rias' voice became harder and stronger. "She has always been like that, she has always taken the things that I have, even stealing what I love the most!"

After saying those words, the door opened violently, causing Issei to immediately stand back up as he looked at the angry face of Rias Gremory whose eyes were hurt by the constant weeping.

"Tell me Issei! Tell me why?!" She violently pushed him against the wall, sinking her nails into his shoulders.

"Buchou!" Kiba exclaimed approaching to interrupt, however, Issei's hand held high which told him not to get involved.

"Why her?! Why the cool-headed and contemptuous girl?! Why the woman who let you die in the park?! Why the woman who detested you more than anyone?! Damn, why the flattest bitch in the whole fucking school? Didn't you say that you absolutely love big boobs?!"

At that moment, the pure roar of the crimson-haired princess exploded throughout the corridor.

"WHY HER AND NOT ME?! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DONT?!"

Tears began to fall down Asia's face while Kiba clenched his fists looking at the floor, never believed to see their leader in such a situation. Much less the pervert of the school, Issei was speechless, nervous, asking to die at that time, because that precise moment, he realized how much damage he had done to the person who had done the most for him.

"Why did you do this to me? Was I not loving enough? I needed to be more dedicated? Do I have to tell you in front of your face how much I love you?! What am I missing?! What was it that I didn't do?!"

After a moment, silence again dominated the place, and by that time, Rias was crying freely supporting his forehead on Issei's chest. He also didn't hesitate to start crying, looking at the ceiling while surrounding his leader with his arms.

"Buchou, I'm sorry…"

"Don't lie," she replied. "I'm stupid, for Satan, I'm so stupid, to have been the puppet of the man I loved and my best friend… being used by you two in such a way, it was fun, isn't it?" she asked with great resentment. "To make us all look like clowns and puppets in your soap opera?"

"B-Buchou, I…"

" _ **I hate you, Issei Hyoudou..."**_

Nobody could say anything. Issei, Kiba and Asia could only let out a moan at such a statement. Issei, with his eyes open, watched as his King removed her face from his chest, looking at him with contempt. Issei couldn't even notice the slight change in Rias' voice as he was too distracted. Her voice has taken a slight turn into hatred and resent, which obviously meant trouble and disaster for him.

"I hate you so much…" she continued with her commonly beautiful face twisted in a contemptuous gesture. "Go away… I don't want to see your dirty face at this moment…"

Those words shattered the heart of the brown-haired boy who could only babble incoherently as he watched Rias helplessly, locking herself again in the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

"Issei-kun!" exclaimed Kiba, watching his friend lean against the wall with his eyes wide open.

"Issei-san!" said Asia in pure shock. In effect, both blondes were speechless at what they had just seen, it did not help that Issei really was embarrassed and beaten morally, unable to say anything.

It wasn't for less, the person who had held him with most esteem to date, had told him openly that she hated him.

A huge emptiness invaded his heart, the weight of guilt was too much and nothing he could say would fix things.

The Sekiryuutei simply limited himself to go down the stairs and go to the exit door of his house, with his mind made a mess; that vision of Rias telling him that she hated him did not abandon him at any time, not even when he started walking down the street, and not even when he tried to think of other things.

* * *

As Tsubaki had said, Sona saw herself for the first time in a vulnerable position in front of the school's directives; it was the first time she saw the whole group of directors meeting, the leader of the parents' association, disciplinary coordinator, academic secretary, other two or three with high positions as well and finally the school principal.

"Miss Shitori, welcome…" the principal greeted cordially with all the professionalism of the world, the black hair assent, standing in the middle of all of them, it was not difficult to see that their expressions were not exactly the friendliest.

"Because I take command of this school to date, it had not been necessary to have an extraordinary counselling meeting…" he began, closing his eyes with his hands together on the table. "I can't believe that the first offense I would hear from you, was because of him… I'm certainly surprised and disappointed…"

The violet-eyed girl did not change her expression, however, she did not go with her poker face to face them, although her gesture was serious, it was also solemn.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured as an answer, it was not as if she could say much more.

"It's funny… I never thought that this kind of situation would arise when making this school a mixed school. In fact, the idea was to give the girls the ability to interact with kids of their age in a healthy environment, I can't believe that it came to this," he said, taking a folder with the relevant documents on the subject Hyoudou-Shitori. "Even so, I can't even understand how the most brilliant and disciplined student of the school, the imposing and exemplary president of the student council, honor roll student since joining… she does this!" He ended up banging the folder against the table, scattering the documents, showing various pictures, certificates and so on.

"it's a shame, miss Shitori, we had a lot of faith in you…" another one of the high command also continued with a touch of disappointment.

Frankly, it was the first time she was also so disappointed in herself, Tsubaki's words had started a spiral of self-reflection that at that moment was becoming much more suffocating. As a student that she was, being there, while they debated about her future in that school and more, she felt how her nerves turned the heat of her body into something unpleasant, her serious look hid the misery she had in that situation.

After an intense battle of debates between them, finally everyone agreed, at no time had Sona moved from her place during the entire discussion.

"About 34 serious violations have been found in the student's regulations and the disciplinary regulations of the school, it is not necessary to list them since many of these are too concrete that I am sure you will remember what they are so I will limit myself to saying that it was also taken consideration, about your services to the school and your higher academic average.

Sona swallowed thickly.

"Souna Shitori, the council has decided that by the seriousness of their faults which includes manipulation of student records, use of school resources for personal benefit, manipulation of active personnel among other things, immediate expulsion from school is necessary."

"Ah…" a slight moan escaped her before that declaration. Something like that was expected, but the one who told her made all that terrible expectation become the horrible fact that she was so afraid of.

"Even so, as we said, what you have contributed to this school will be taken into account, so the following will be proposed…" After a brief pause, the director breathed deeply. "Like Mr. Hyoudou did, we'll pretend to overlook certain… inconsistencies, for you to pass your withdrawal sheet from this school… if you do this way, we will make a letter of recommendation to the school to which you choose to transfer to."

"This Miss Shitori, we are doing it because we know that you had a difficult personal situation which didn't leave you many options and because in the past, from your entry to your first year in this place you raised the academic averages of the place as well as collaborated in the accomplishment of many events."

"Their faults are serious; however, we do understand that what you've shown how is the youth are like these days…" a third one continued. "But, the rules are the rules and they are for a reason… you have a week to consider this proposal, leave quietly or be expelled through the back door…"

"I understand," Sona murmured, as that was the only answer that she could give to such a situation.

"That's all, retire, and we'll await your answer in a week."

* * *

Elsewhere, a person lying on the bed of the person she loved, totally shattered and unwilling to do anything. Her eyes, with time, had dried up because of how hurt they were, at that moment she just hugged the pillow with her eyes gone to the side.

It was totally discarded.

Towards a time, nothing else in her life was perfect. Although she had loyal servants, a loving family and the affection of the man he loved…

At what point had all this been lost?

Nothing was more than the audio output of the school revealing the greatest secret ever kept in the school so that her world would collapse completely, and at first the logical thing was to believe that it was a kind of very bad joke. However, seeing them both, Sona and Issei holding hands confronting everyone while the truth still sounded, was overwhelming proof of the obvious.

"Why, why did this happen?" she asked, sunk in her sore sobs "What did I do to deserve this? "

The situation was truly cruel in her opinion, and the many were in their same position. She had been the main focus of the deception of a relationship consisting of her best friend, with whom from the earliest childhood she had been sharing secrets and ties with that were invaluable in their day to day, but being the only person in the world which was subject to the same conditions of her and the boy to whom she had saved his life, at first only for interest, but then when he showed his courage, his determination and showed that in the future he would be a great man, romantic feelings were born into her, for that boy who continually strived to be better and stronger for her… no, basically no longer she thought it was like that, not after the revelation.

The sad thing was not just that, it didn't hurt so much the relationship as such, what hurt was the fact that two of the people she trusted the most had made such an atrocity, a shameless mockery of her good heart and her confidence, knowing that both of them were laughing all the time behind her was simply suffocating.

For that very reason, her heart ached in a way, more than anger was sadness and depression what she felt, one that had intensified more to have shouted what she had shouted hours ago to the man she loved. Emotions were such that she felt like they choked her more and more, and for that reason at that moment, one of the few rational thoughts she had, was something to mitigate her pain, whatever it was.

Maybe on other occasions that would have been simply a desire, but the fact of being plunged into a horrible pain and moral heaviness… added to a certain brand that she had in her left hand which made the difference.

The pain and sadness that was once superior to anger, began to wane and it was slowly growing as if it were boiling and wanted to reach its boiling point.

Her left hand began to glow slightly.

"I can't let myself be defeated…" she began to whisper in a low voice, unaware of the change she was suffering… but being that she couldn't leave things like that, she couldn't lose. She couldn't give up yet, the love that she had was too much for just let it to be like this. She didn't hesitate to lift the pillow she was holding, showing a strange combination of decision and madness in her face.

The temperature in the room began to increase as her condition strengthened due to the power that flowed from her Bael blood.

The temperature increased and the strange mental predisposition of her had another reason, one that was materializing in slight lights that came out of the rune in her left hand, lights that began to shine around her.

" _It was always hate…"_

" _It was always love…"_

" _Regardless of the reason, you always chose the path of devastation…"_

The strange voices went unnoticed for her, while that strange feeling of anger that she felt when absorbing Issei's anger was dominating her little by little. Unlike on those occasions, it gave her a strange sense of enjoyment, almost as if it were a psychoactive powerful effect.

" _ **I will not allow her... to take the hand I love…"**_ she whispered slightly gone, a whisper that was the calm before the storm, as totally out of it and even unconscious at a certain point, she was now oblivious to the person she used to be.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"**_

" _It was always hate…"_

" _It was always love…"_

She began to laugh in joy as she placed her hand on her forehead, with her eyes dyed a greenish gleam, sharply angled, as an expression of calm and peace washed over her face, as if she had discovered something that was worth studying about.

" _ **Why did I have to cry? It didn't have to, the solution is quite simple really…"**_

She whispered to herself, rising from the bed, looking at herself in the mirror of the room, ignoring her slight changes, giving herself a satisfying smile.

A smile that could only mean one thing.

The smile of a psychopath. _**(Read: Yandere smile)**_

" _ **I have a much better body than her… but it seems like I lack something…"**_ she said, looking now into her closet where a pair scissors of considerable size rested, what she did in her spare time with Asia was sewing.

True, the love she had for Issei was too great and the last days had degenerated her opinion about her old friend, so with her mind working like a rusty radiator, with clumsy and crooked steps, it didn't take long for her to reach a conclusion as she took the scissors and looked at them with some delight.

Perhaps _her_ Issei was simply confused, and that his beloved Sona had used that cunning and sagacity worthy of a viper to cloud his judgment based on gestures and deceptions; that perhaps he was simply with her for appearance issues but what if she had a much better body and bigger tits than the violet-eyed girl?

 **LISH**

 **LISH**

 **LISH**

Strips of reddish hair fell on the floor while she, with certain grandeur she cut her hair without shaking, with the sole intention that this would not stay longer than her neck but also without enough sanity to get it properly fixed. Giving it a few minutes, a somewhat ungainly appearance took over her which could described that she had been attacked with a lawnmower, a perfect image of her adjacent internal madness.

" _ **It's simple really, he likes girls with short hair…"**_ she whispered to herself and then hit her fist against her palm in sign of understanding. " _ **Maybe also girls with glasses, I have to get some glasses…"**_

That little preamble, little by little, began to degenerate into another chest tremor while her hand shined in green light which radiated power in a more explosive way, finishing setting the savagery of the moment.

" _ **But in the end it wouldn't matter, because in the end, Issei will be mine!"**_ she roared, completely out of herself. " _ **And I will be in charge of convincing him… be it for good, be it for bad!"**_

An image of Issei appeared in her mind as she began whisper in sultry voice.

" _ **Don't worry, my darling Issei… I'll save you from that woman's hypnotism… we'll be together forever…"**_

Her chest began to shake with more force as the incandescent and twinkling lights swirled over her, theatrically lighting her smile that was pronounced from ear to ear which gradually began to become a loud laugh that echoed throughout the room. The intensity of her cackle was comparable to the levels of hatred and madness that were intoxicating her from her left hand, exaggerated levels to be contained by a single person, for that reason the curse that was consuming her partly also sought a place where to filter the excess power.

And it found it, in the form of a chess piece, a king precisely.

Due to the time, the entire Gremory group outside of their leader were already deep in sleep.

 **GUUGGGGHHHHH**

That, until all of them without exception, felt a throbbing pain in their chests in the middle of their dream, more precisely in the pieces that were a symbol of their servitude. In fact, only Kiba had the instinct to wake up, feeling an intense amount of energy flowing in him. He could only say his next words to himself before falling into a dark abyss.

'Issei-kun… be careful…'

* * *

The night certainly didn't give the shelter that could be desired for such feelings that were embracing the mind and heart of Sona Sitri. After the ultimatum given at school, the heaviness of everything that has happened so far intensified enough as she began to walk absent-mindedly on all sides, and that was how she had been feeling until her tiredness and inertia allowed her to return home.

In a single day, she felt how her world had collapsed as if it had been cemented on pillars of sand, the place to which she had devoted so much effort into was demanding her expulsion, whether voluntary or obligatory, her name was morally wounded and disunited because of her personal failures, hardly any of her servants would see her with good eyes after everything that happened.

And everything happened, was her legitimate fault.

Her moral was in tatters, so much, that her common expressionless gesture was absent in her entirety, leaving in her look only a melancholy expression.

It was not the only one, though.

The noise of the footfall braking almost unexpectedly caught Issei's attention, who was sitting on the platform of the apartment with his arms on his knees, apparently, at a time like this, he was also plunged into his own depression.

It took nothing more than few moments looking into each other's eyes to notice that the other had gone through a horrible day, that what at first would be an explanation, became without warning, some path of thorns which they would walk barefoot through.

Neither of them moved from their place, sitting on the floor, he looked at her sad eyes and her hair waving in the evening breeze was dimly illuminated by the light of the crescent moon while she on the other hand, lost in his eyes, and she watched him sitting in a serene but listless pose, a symbol of tiredness and surrender.

A silent exchange of words in silence, both were saying so much just looking at each other like that without saying anything and that was something that in a certain way, was sad too, but deep down very comforting.

The first one to break that trail was Issei himself, who was slowly rising towards the Sitri, when he was at the propitious distance; he reclined on her, opening his arms, completely closing the distance between them. Just at the moment when she also opened her arms wide, enclosing the hug which was perhaps more comforting than any other hug they experienced both to date. Issei accommodated his chin on her neck with his eyes closed firmly around her back as she hugged him from below raising her hands to his shoulder blades, accommodating also her cheek against his hair.

The warmth of both their bodies was comforting for both, somehow that hug mitigated slightly the pain of the other felt without words.

"It wasn't hard?" he asked without changing his position or his gesture at all.

"In fact it was…" she replied, feeling in her small bust the intimate contact of his warm chest. "It's painful, you know?"

"Yes, I'd say I have no idea how much, but… I think you also had a very bad time…"

"So it is…" she stated, already smiling slightly, it was amazing what Issei could do to revitalize her, even if it was a bit. "I am expelled from school…"

A slight tremor lodged in the brunette's chest.

"Buchou shouted at my face that she hated me…"

This time, the tremor was in Sona's chest.

"Perhaps, we should enter, we deserve to rest a little…"

"I agree…"

After a few minutes, where it was close to an hour, both were already more or less replaced, Sona was organizing something in the kitchen while Issei in turn ,cleaned the room. Both decided that it would be best to treat things as daily as possible, maybe that would take some weight off the subject.

"Then, if that's what Rias said…" Sona began, although she tried to stay enthusiastic, her defeated face was still there. "What does the rest of the ORC think?"

"Kiba and Asia are also somewhat resentful, but apparently they took it better, the rest, not so much…" he answered, turning his eyes to a doubtful side. "What will you do about the school?"

"I only have to accept the proposal of the directors of the school and go somewhere else, leaving everything behind here…" she answered sighing. That sound was particularly hard for Issei, it was the first time he heard her express herself in that defeated way.

"Well, it seems that we will both be in a new school the next year…" he joked, trying to liven up the atmosphere, which seemed to work since the joke took a little laugh out of her mouth.

"Yes, it seems that is the case," she agreed, looking at her partner. "It's sad to know but we will be classmates, I say… that is in case, you pass the exam in being a third-year student but I will be a repeat…"

"Ouch…" he said sarcastically, releasing a few laughs that seemed to infect Sona too, lost in their personal world.

Because it was always like this, it was as if all the problems of the other disappeared simply with words of encouragement from both, with each caress, with each gesture they made, that could make them think easily and rewardingly, that even any sad situation could be overcome by both being together, as long as nothing separated them.

 _If_ nothing separated them.

In the middle of the room, at a distance from both, a particularly large magical circle of dark blue color began to shine on the floor, one that had the mark of the Sitri Clan from which two figures began to appear. One of them, was the maid that appeared at Sona's home during the occasion when she had to meet her to father. The other figure however, was someone who the violet-eyed girl never expected to see, so much was the impression that her plate fell to the floor as her gesture was filled with an incipient terror.

Behind his maid, with his narrow, slanted gaze, Lord Sitri looked at his daughter, although his derogatory gesture was his personal mark, this time he seemed to have more strength implying that he really was upset.

"Father?!"

That exclamation made Issei's heart almost overturn, the woman in front of him had a cold and stiff expression and just by looking, she could be equal or more dangerous than Grayfia if he ever opposed her.

Even so, her presence did not compare to that of Lord Sitri. He had recently met Rias' father who had given him the impression of being a man with a fresh and youthful touch, however, the man whose very presence had reduced the temperature of the room showed himself as a fearsome being, dangerous but at the same time so serene and cold, and it was a horribly disturbing feeling.

"Sona, we have been informed of what happened at school…" the maid announced, causing a state of terror to wash over both teenagers. "You will know shortly why we are here…"

While the maid was busy with the black-haired girl, Lord Sitri looked at Issei, who was static, and just looking into that man's eyes made him understand the enormous difference between the powers of both. If it was comparable in size, his was the size of an ant with respect to a whale's.

"Issei Hyoudou…" he spoke without emotion in his voice. "Why are you at my daughter's house?"

Neither could say anything at the moment which didn't seem to affect the patriarch of the Sitri clan, instead turned to see his daughter with repudiation.

"The terms were more than clear, you would be free of Clan affairs as long as you were in school, now that you have been expelled…" he spat. "You have no reason to be here, you will continue education in Lilith and I will make sure that this is strict enough so that this incident never happens again…"

Terror seized the hearts of both teenagers, it was a situation with no way out.

"Wait!" Sona intervened. "I was given the benefit of moving to a new school!" What she tried to sound like an affirmation for her father sounded more like a plea for something else. "Besides, I will not leave my peerage alone!"

"Irrelevant…" responded the man. "The transfer can't care less about your servants and I will see that they are in good hands while you become a fitting king because at the moment, you are nothing but a spoiled and capricious girl who doesn't know what her place in this world is."

Issei's blood, despite the terror he was feeling, began to boil. The use of those words as he recognized them, were the same words that Sona dedicated to him when they first met. So this was her father?! He expected more from him. He was unlike Zeoticus Gremory, in a large number of ways.

"I must protect the city that was left in my custody!" she continued to reason out, waiting somewhere to stop what could not be stopped.

"It's more than obvious that Rias Gremory's group can take care of this city without problems, your attendance is irrelevant as well…"

Sona, who was already speechless, was left totally defeated, limiting herself to stammering while trying to articulate something congruent to say while her eyes were irremediably moistened.

"With no more to say, we're leaving…"

That was a verbal trigger for Issei who, feeling that his instincts warned him not to do it, he stood between father and daughter.

"Hey!" he cried with as much firmness and courage as he could muster in such a situation. "You're her father! Are you really thinking about taking away from his daughter everything she wants?! She cares about her friends more than anyone else, and she has always ensured that this city is safe! I know what we did is wrong, but do you want to take away from your daughter everything she wants and what she wants?!"

The contemptuous look of Lord Sitri settled on Issei who was furiously clenching his teeth.

"You talk as if your opinion has some place in this discussion…"

That was the straw that spilled the glass, almost suicidally, Issei took a step forward facing the leader of the Sitri clan, pointing to himself with his fist.

"Of course I have!" he roared, giving a moan of terror to his partner and causing the maid's eyebrows from behind Lord Sitri to raise slightly. "A few days ago I won over Sona in a game of legitimate chess and because of that, I have the right to handcuff her according to the laws of the underworld!"

For the first time, a gesture which showed some interest came out of Lord Sitri, and this made him look at Issei from top to bottom before looking at Sona.

"Is that true?"

While the Sitri was lagging behind the presence and words of her father, that question could be a light in their dark situation, giving her some courage.

"Yes, it is… two days ago, Issei Hyoudou defeated me in a game of chess, and there were about 43 witnesses in the public park of the city…"

"I see," Lord Sitri added, keeping silent for a few seconds that seemed to be eternal for both teenagers. A silence that was broken as soon as he raised his hand and with his open palm extended on Issei's chest, concentrating a wave of energy and alerting the brown-haired boy for the slight murderous instinct that had arisen. "Although I do not recognize you as the next leader of the Sitri Clan…"

Sona did not delay in screaming in terror, not even the maid named Antonieta remained alien to see her master evoking a considerable amount of power which was concentrated and condensed in an instant.

The last thing Issei could see at that moment was a strange illusion, as if behind that man a huge blue beast had seen him with the eyes of a crystallized lizard, eyes similar to those of Ddraig.

" _ **WINTER ROAR!"**_

With that order, the wave of energy was fired in a powerful cold air that from the pressure that it sounded like a powerful roar, a hit right at point blank which sent Issei across the roof of the house flying into the air where the last thing he could hear more beyond the mighty roar, was Sona's terrified scream before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **[Partner!]**

 **[Partner, wake up!]**

After Ddraig's constant calls, Issei began to open his eyes again. Dazed and disoriented without being able to remember anything, he began to look around. He was in an alley, reclining on some rubble apparently made by the impact of his body against the wall of those buildings where he crashed into.

"W-W-Where am I?" he murmured weakly while his mind worked to update him about what happened recently. The horrible day, the horrible night and finally the meeting he had with the father of his girlfriend, this memory made him wake up completely.

"SONA!"

Recalling that Lord Sitri wanted to take his beloved girlfriend away, Issei tried to get up from the rubble but the pain in his chest made him fall quickly again while a scream of pain escaped him.

 **[Partner, calm down, you're seriously injured…]**

Looking closely, he saw himself bathed in his blood, his shirt, his jacket, everything was totally destroyed revealing his bare chest, or what should be there since much of his skin hung as if it were clothes and his torn muscles let him see slightly his ribs and part of his sternum.

The sight alone terrified Issei.

"How is it that I'm still alive being like this?" He was aware that in the past he was wounded many times, but this time God would know how long in the open with his chest exposed to his bones, bleeding constantly and everything else.

 **[This is thanks to the physical damage that the curse has left…]**

Ddraig responded while Issei was feeling his bare muscles with his fingers, it was particularly disturbing to feel the stiff flesh in certain parts as if it were stone.

 **[Part of your muscles and organs are solidified, that prevented a severe hemorrhage and the detachment of them from your system, however you are about to die, you have to go to be cured urgently.]**

"I have to go after Sona!" he screamed in an annoyed voice, coughing blood, trying to feel his presence without success causing his stomach to compress. "I CAN'T LET HER BE TAKEN!"

When he got up again, this time he did not fall sore against the floor, however maintaining balance was impossible, forcing him to crawl.

 **[In your state you can't do anything, you are going to die.]**

After a few steps, Issei fell flat on the floor, annoyed with himself. He couldn't move properly because of the pain.

 **[Don't be stubborn, Partner. Go to Asia Argento, you need to recover before doing anything.]**

Growling annoyed on the floor, he looked straight ahead. It was true, in his current state he wasn't even able to walk, he didn't even know if he would be able to get to his house…. and that frustrated him the most.

Defeated and frustrated, he leaned on his knees and elbows on the ground, while his eyes got wet. Lord Sitri had taken his partner before his eyes and he couldn't do anything but be almost killed by her father.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream of frustration and defeat came from his mouth while his tears fell.

* * *

After an hour of travel, he finally arrived home, he had to evoke part of his Sacred Gear to materialize his Balance Breaker's breastplate and avoid further damage to his chest region, this would accelerate the poisoning of his body, but if he didn't, he would die before arriving at his house. Curiously to be at dawn, the place received him with all the lights on, although at the moment he did not have time to contemplate that.

For what already agonizing was dropped on the door of his house, falling with his face to the floor since his weight had opened as if he had no insurance.

Despite the measures he took, the blood loss was too much. The cold was intense and the lack of oxygen to his body was already playing with his being to the point that he no longer thought clearly, so he did not think much when he felt how his body without warning was dragged out of his control, and this remained until to a room on the top floor.

A room that he recognized very well.

Although he could not look up, he did not hesitate to recognize his room, and at the foot of the bed was unmistakably his leader with crossed legs.

"Good morning Issei," she greeted with a strange tone underlying between possessiveness and loving for the wounded Red Dragon.

"B-Buchou…" he moaned out, breathing with difficulty, the next thing he heard was the snapping of fingers after which his body was turned until face up allowing him to look at Asia's shadow healing him, giving little by little a bit of relief so that she could afford to faint in that place.

"GAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

He shouted as soon as he felt a strong tightness in his chest.

"I'm sorry Issei, but if Asia is healing you, I can't allow you to faint until you've solved a small matter…"

In the midst of gasps, he was confused despite that horrible pain in his neck against he turned around enough to look at his leader, this time getting her full figure in his field of vision.

"Buchou?" he asked, stunned.

There was something very weird going on.

Rias Gremory was sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking at him amusingly showing off her exuberant figure. That was the common thing, however, those dark circles around her eyes, not from fatigue but from something darker surrounding her eyes which shone an intense green light, but that wasn't the most shocking. Nothing could get more attention than her change of look, as her long straight hair was now cut short and battered, almost as if it had been ripped.

That made the redhead smile smugly.

"Issei, do you like my new look?" she asked jokingly, oblivious to his pain. "I know you like girls with short hair… I will buy the glasses tomorrow…"

That confused the chestnut too much, so much that a part of his mind went back to work only in the eagerness to understand what was happening. When looking to the sides he could see his friends, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia and Koneko, but they didn't have a change of radical appearance like that of his King. However, their eyes shone in their totality of green and their expressions were neutral, comparable to those of mannequins.

"What's happening?"

"Why do you ask?" Rias asked, showing genuine confusion. "Nothing special, we are healing you, Issei…"

Issei denied it by shaking his head furiously.

"No, Buchou, what's happening to you?"

 **[Partner, I don't understand how or why, but I strongly feel the hatred of my former carriers from your entire team.]**

"What?"

Before the expressions of doubt and fear of Issei, Rias smiled, seeing that he was already healed enough to at least not die at that moment. Rias then ordered the others to raise him high enough, leaving him on his knees in front of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Issei, but, we are here to discuss a more important topic…" she said jokingly, passing her most serious self despite her insane appearance. "Forget about Sona, you belong to me… we belong together, darling…"

That was something that Issei couldn't understand at first.

"Buchou! What's going on with you?!" he shouted, feeling his hands being tied with ropes. His master's insane personality was being caused by the curse of the Boosted Gear, curse that should have been leaking to her by the rune she used to help him to contain the anger and rage back then. "You're out of your mind!"

"Oh, not at all, dear…" she replied, posing her hand on her chin. "In fact, a long time ago, I didn't feel so sure of myself… it was just a matter of me becoming a little more 'stiff' to act and to think, and for that reason, I order you at this moment, that you forget about Sona and that you come with me instead… I'm better than her, anyway…"

"I can't do that! Sona is my girlfriend! And I must also— GGAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHH!"

The brunette fell to the floor screaming in pain from the pressure in his chest, pressure caused by Rias clenching her fist ordering that feeling to his evil pieces.

"Issei, wrong answer… you should've said 'Understood, love'… let's try again…"

"Buchou, please!" he pleaded. "Please, look at the others, they're unconscious!"

Rias clenching her fist even more was his response.

"GAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Again, he fell face down on the floor, panting heavily.

"Seems that I should train you properly, but tonight we didn't make any progress apparently… Asia, finish healing him and take him to the basement, I think some shock therapy will be necessary to get him back to his senses.

Issei tried to protest, but the situation was more serious than he thought, he was not only facing the abduction of his girlfriend, but also his leader and friends being controlled by the hatred of Ddraig's former hosts, and he had to do something to free them too.

But he couldn't, his body still weighed him and made it impossible for him to resist the force of his friends taking him away from the room, leaving nothing but the sight of Rias smiling at him sickly, and that choked him even more. He couldn't allow that the memory of his master, that person who had always given herself with total affection was lost among a sea of hatred and resentment of which she had nothing to do with.

"BUCHOUUUUU!"

"Bye bye, Issei… we'll talk tomorrow…" she finished, blowing him a kiss in the distance.

* * *

Until now, Issei had gone through many bad things to date, not only from his self inflicted punishment for keeping his secret with Sona, but also from those situations to which his role in the magical world had placed him in, but nothing could be compared to his current situation.

"Damn it, I can't stay here… I have to help Buchou and Sona…"

He groaned weakly, tired and even the wounded part of his chest crawled on the ground since his hands and feet were tied by magic strings. His power had also been sealed largely, not differentiating his current strength much from a human's.

It was incredible that his determination had not been reduced after what he calculated the days of him being there, it was difficult to be exact with time when the place didn't have any lighting, it was not that his companions tortured him, they were responsible for keeping him fed and cared for even with the wound in his chest deliberately left to limit the known explosive potential of the Gremory heiress.

If he could count the days by the sessions of his punishment, there were seven days in total. And since then, there have been seven times that Rias had gone to that place to indulge him and spend some time with him; it was a _nice_ time until Issei refused to give up on Sona, at which every time it happened, she increased the pressure on his evil pieces. With increasing force, each time with more anger, as if the anger that dominated her was eating her heart little by little.

"Buchou… please, come back to yourself…" Issei pleaded, tolerating as much pain as he could. He was aware that this was not the Rias he knew, that that degraded presentation of her was the result of the sacrifice she had made for his safety.

"Well Issei, if you really want to help me, join me…"

"I won't…" he responded authoritatively. "I won't take advantage of what is happening to hurt you…" Yes, he had no right to hurt her even in that state, because if his beloved master had been reduced to that state it was precisely because of him. Karma was a cruel bitch, but this was definitely another level. Fate charged his mistakes, but could it not also give a light of hope? What if there was something that would allow him to help his leader to return to himself and also go to rescue Sona, maybe?

"Please, whoever's out there, help…" he whispered to himself on the verge of collapsing before the inside attack of his leader.

It was true, fate was taking charge of many errors, but what he thought about was fair; he had the right to a small beacon of hope even after everything that happened.

Hope did show up in front of his home, in the form of seven people, six women and one man, all preparing for the worst, which could even be a direct confrontation against the Gremory group.

"I think we are clear about our mission, isn't it?" asked the eldest of them, turning to look at her companions.

"Yes…" answered one of the girls, clenching her fists with force. "Our goal is to rescue Hyoudou Issei…"

Another one sighed.

"I can't believe we're going to do that…"

"I know it's difficult…" responded the leader, looking with understanding to his colleagues. "But he is the only one who can help us right now."

"You don't have to explain it, we understand it perfectly…" said the only man among them. "It's just that it feels… strange… after everything that happened…"

"Ok, but…" After that, everyone looked determined at the huge mansion, ready to go inside. "If there's somebody who can save him, it's us…"

Everyone nodded, starting to run towards the building. It was the most important battle for them so far. What made the situation more drastic is that even if they managed to succeed with the rescue mission…

The real battle would come next…

* * *

 _ **DAMN, WHAT A CHAPTER! So many things happened!**_

 _ **Sona's now expelled from school! Damn it, where would she end up now?**_

 _ **RIAS GREMORY HAS BECOME A YANDERE, LADIES AND GENTS! SHE'S GONE CRAZY!**_

 ** _Sona's dad nearly killing Issei... I definitely don't like that guy..._**

 ** _Who are the people that came to rescue Issei? We'll find out next chapter!_**

 ** _How is this chapter? Good, bad? Leave a review, if you could!_**

 ** _Next chapter: Alliance_**

 ** _If you wanna hang out with me and other Highschool DXD writers on this site, use this link:_**

 _ **[discord . gg / xEApPAS]**_

 ** _Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture* (CONGRATULATIONS TO KENNY OMEGA BEING THE NEW IWGP CHAMPION)_**

 ** _-Lance_**


	11. Alliance

_**Co-writer: Shi the Sin of Sloth**_

 _ **Phew! Spent the whole day typing away at this chapter! It was terribly complicating, especially the fights! To inform you guys, school is starting next week, and I'm doing everything I can to finish this before that happens because I likely won't have that much time to write anymore once school starts. Anyway, filling up from last chapter, Sona and Issei have suffered the first stage of the consequences of their actions, starting with an intense confrontation between father and daughter which ended in Issei nearly dying. And then, a Yandere Rias shows up immediately afterwards... great, just what the world needs at the moment. Before we head on to the chapter, let's go through some quick reviews which sadly, only a few managed to give last chapter... :(**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Yep, you're right on that...**_

 _ **Yoga pratama: Yeah, I watched Dominion live... I cried when Kenny won... was also happy that Bucks won the tag titles and Hiromu winning the Jr. title. IT'S TOO SWEET!**_

 _ **djohagan: Yep, it is...**_

 _ **CrimsonComplex: Thanks for your support! I appreciate it!**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

 **{Albion Talking}**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD... this story originally belongs to bustercall, as I am just translating his Spanish version. Check it out as well if you want to, but if you don't want spoilers, best you tune in here!**_

* * *

In his current situation, it was clear that Issei wasn't able to know what was happening at the other rooms of his house, much less on the outskirts of the place. To be permanently injured and with his powers reduced by Rias' negative influence, it was obvious that he couldn't escape from there on his own; he would have to wait maybe, for his King to come back to her senses, to overcome the power of the curse. But the picture was different, each day she was increasingly vitiated by the transformation, his other friends they were not oblivious to this, but they were in a state similar to that of a robot.

Ddraig had not delayed in explaining, that perhaps the excessive hatred had leaked to them by the evil piece system, leaving them in a state of absolute unconsciousness but with their entire skills equivalent to robots programmed for battle.

The situation was impossible, which is why he, after listening to the noise outside the room, thought that things had finally exploded in the worst way, forcing him to make a last, almost-suicidal attempt to get up and break his bonds and see what was going on, that was until the door of the room that held him captive opened, showing him the figure of a teenager, one that he knew in critical terms, for the reason why he didn't understand what was happening.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, seeing him in his current state, with his blood-stained clothes tied arms and his back notably weakened, the look of terror she gave him was enough to confirm that he really was in very bad condition.

Noticing that made him fall flat on his face, feeling the throbbing pain to such a level that he was not able to move properly.

"Hyoudou, resist it!"

The intruder exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms, examining the horrible wounds more closely, and a sour gesture showed that according to her, they were worse than she thought. Issei didn't understand that she was right there blinking several times, ignoring the blood that ran down his forehead and ears.

"What are you doing here?"

She took out from her pocket a small black bottle and started to pour its contents onto his chest which didn't take long to repair his skin. At first, it caused him to let out a little shriek, but little by little, his chest began to recover, as life finally returned to him. She smiled proudly, having completed her goal in this insane and almost suicidal mission.

Upon recovering, Issei stood up uncomfortably; the magic chains still bothered him, which did not miss the eyes of his rescuer, breaking them instantly, allowing him to move.

"Can you fight?" she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, somewhat uncomfortable at being close to him. Issei examined himself, as if he had not had the ability to do so because of what happened for the past days.

"I can… but my power is sealed by Buchou, so I can't really do much…" he replied, noticing the sounds of different fights outside his room.

"Well… that will be enough…" she admitted, clenching her fist and hitting it against her defiant palm. "I know you don't like how this sounds to you, but we must incapacitate your friends, Rias Gremory is being manipulated by something and I fear that the only way to be able to solve this, is that way…"

Issei clenched his teeth, despite wishing otherwise strongly, he had to fight against his companions, at least to weaken them and save them afterwards.

Even so, the presence of the person in front of him, as well as his diverse companions on all floors was something he did not quite understand.

"Is something wrong?" she asked calmly but concentrated. "We're wasting time here, the longer we delay, will result in more damage caused."

"I'm sorry, but… what are you doing here?"

With that question, the blue-haired girl went from her annoyed state to stand up arrogantly, as she proudly pointed to herself with her fist in a sign of victory.

"Isn't it obvious, idiot? We are the rescue team with the aim of saving you."

Issei was astonished; he couldn't believe that he was hearing those words come out of Tsubasa Yura's mouth, Sona's Rook.

 **Days before…**

After the decline of Sona Sitri, Tsubaki had been forced to take all the responsibilities of the position that her master had left behind. The school papers were all a mess, the complaints box was full of criticism and now not only to Issei, but also to her leader and in a large part to them, which was uncomfortable and quite motivating. However, she had only to attend to each one of these and look for possible solutions.

The morale of the school and possibly its public image at the moment was on the ground and without Sona for the place, the student council as well.

Entering the room of the place, it seemed much wider than usual, and the lights allowed by the window illuminated the place in its entirety with a golden glow.

It was a nice day, cruelly a beautiful day that set the first day of Tsubaki trying to take control of all things. Without thinking much more about it, she took the seat that belonged to Sona without regard, taking the papers, budgets, proposals and others, all the things that she left in her own handwriting in draft annotations to orchestrate clean later with her fellow student council members.

She reluctantly began to look at them. Could this help her to occupy her mind beyond the issue that had spent two days sulking since her discussion with her King and subsequent appearance at the extraordinary meeting? A meeting's final verdict that she didn't know, and not meeting Sona until now meant that it would be bad.

Tsubaki sighed, depressed. It would be a long day today.

* * *

The school ended and without her leader's presence, Tsubaki felt the need to give moral support to her peers that they didn't because of Sona not appearing in any way. So after closing all topics with the school, she asked all of them to meet in the central park of the city to discuss how they would be organized from now on until the Sitri heiress will come to her senses and stop fleeing.

It was an order of easy compliance, the protocol of the castes was that in case of not having the presence of the king, the queen would have to take charge of taking command until further orders are given. For that reason, she looked pleased as her closest friends as they were sitting on benches or standing against the wall chatting each other with a bottle of soda in their hands, but it could be said that despite that the mood was too dull, it was calmer and peaceful.

"Tsubaki-san," Momo greeted her senior after seeing the Queen arrive, which caught the attention of everyone cutting all the conversations happening at the moment. "Hello…"

"Hello guys, I regret having called you to this place so suddenly…" she began with a fraternal but strict tone. "As you know, Kaichou has been absent for just over two days, and I think it is convenient that we discuss how we will organize with our labors until a new order comes from her…"

"You're right," Reya nodded with a serious note. "To be honest, without knowing about Kaicho during these days I thought things would go out of control if we didn't think about something soon…"

"Even so, I can't believe everything that's happening…" Ruruko added sadly, breaking her commonly jovial face. "What about Kaichou? Why is she not communicating with us? Has she abandoned us?!"

"Ruruko, don't say that…" said Saji, looking a bit busy at such a statement. "I understand how you feel, but I guess she just needs time to organize things…" after he had interrupted his junior, a look of sadness took over him. "I think it's more than obvious that this was too much for everyone, even for them…"

The atmosphere was unfortunate, everyone felt that they had part of the blame in everything that had happened, and for a few seconds, only the reflection was present in the environment in absolute silence.

"Everyone... I know it's difficult, but we have to get up on our feet until things are fixed, until then we have the obligation to fulfil our duties, not only with demonic contracts, but with the school itself…" Tsubaki resumed, being the voice of reason among all of them. "We… we have a big enough debt to pay as the student council…"

Everyone agreed, they have made a monumental mistake and couldn't have their leader by their side, but they had the conviction of wanting to do their best to fix their mistakes and move on from that sad chapter. For that very reason, Tsubaki quickly began delegating tasks to her fellow pieces, which without hesitation, accepted or proposed alternatives more congruent to the situation.

It was a pleasant talk in a certain way, now that they thought about it, they had not chatted in that way since the curious shock training that their leader had made them take at the time. The atmosphere was nice, however, there was someone for whom this was alien to and the direction of the talk made it impossible to keep it aside.

Tsubaki understood how Yura felt, although everyone had abused their authority against Issei in a certain way, she had exceeded herself and that was something that weighed her after knowing that it had been all a lie. It seemed that she was still bad enough so that regret and discouragement would invade her even in that meeting.

"Yura, I need you to take Mr. Kishimoto's contract tonight, is there any problem with that?" In response, Tsubaki got the silent shake from her, returning to look forward to nothing. Her attitude was extremely disturbing.

"Yura… would you like to come with us tonight to some karaoke?" asked Meguri, somewhat reserved, but with the noble intention of encouraging her friend.

The Rook raised her gaze to see her, half-hearted and partly annoyed.

"Let me be in peace for now…" she replied in an off tone.

"I know it's been difficult for you…" Tsubaki added, trying to become an elder sister. "But I think it would be a good idea to clear up a bit, a karaoke night doesn't seem like a bad idea."

Everyone expected the approval of the blue-haired girl, but instead, she smiled bitterly looking sadly at her companions.

"Do you really believe that after all that happened, we can just do what we want as if nothing happened and return to our daily lives waiting for things to resolve themselves?" Her words gave off a lot of sorrow and contained anger. "It's not so easy, I know you have a more understandable heart, but I just can't forgive myself, nor Sona for what she did to us!"

That outburst drew a moan from everyone while Yura returned to her depressed state.

"Tsubaki, Meguri, thank you, but I need to be alone for a while… and I thank you for worrying about me, seriously…"

Without more to say, with a certain bad taste in the mouth, everyone took their different directions. The situation was complicated and deep. Yura's words were true, certain things couldn't be missed, and there was no moral or shame to do it.

* * *

The next day Tsubaki, as she would do from now on, came to the council room to attend to her daily duties taking the seat of the presidency, just see the pile of pile of papers was enough to tear a tired moan and force her to look at the window, like her King. As she did so, she watched as the students arrived, all of them occupied with their own affairs, even so, a talk from a distance did not escape her attention..

"It's strange don't you think?"

"Yeah, one would understand that things are upside down, but isn't it strange that nobody from the Occult Research Club has come to school during these three days?"

That was a revelation for Tsubaki; she was so focused on the themes of the peerage she has taken charge over that she had not noticed that detail at the moment, and now that she thought about it, she had not seen Kiba for a while.

"How strange…" she murmured to herself, but that revelation vanished as soon as she looked between her personal papers, a letter with the seal of the Sitri clan in front. "What's this?"

When she opened it and read it, her skin paled immediately, stunned by the forcefulness of the message, one that was legitimate thanks to the signature of the current patriarch of the Sitri family.

 _It is official, as of this moment, all the activities of Sona Sitri by royalty, are stopped until further notice._

"What does this mean?" Tsubaki asked herself without being able to handle the news even if that kind of message came from the great leader of her group, because it only meant one thing.

Something really bad had happened with Sona Sitri.

 **Present time…**

Issei, alongside Yura, ran through the corridors of the basement in the direction of the elevator. He had just recovered so the situation was confusing for him, especially when listening to the explosions on the upper floors, legitimate proof of a large-scale combat, from what he had understood from the Rook. She was there to rescue him, but with the current state of her companions that only meant that the battle that was taking place, was an all-out fight between the Gremory and the Sitri group.

"What's the plan?" Issei asked, turning around a corner, looking at his next target.

"The plan is to save your unfortunate ass and run before the thing gets really ugly…" she responded, showing that her anger against him was still there, but somehow had waned enough in comparison to his days of punishment.

"What will happen with Buchou and the others?!" he asked, worried about his friends.

"We don't know what is controlling Rias Gremory, and without that information, we can't do more than run now that we have you!" After a pause, Yura was taking into account where Issei tried to get. "Do you know what's happening to them?!"

"I know!" he exclaimed, next to the elevator seeing him about ten meters away. "I know what's happening!"

"Perfect, then we can comply with what you —"

 **TRRROOOOOMMMMMMMMPPPPP**

The huge rumble in front of them had sent them back almost to the point of flying, looking, and on the elevator, now crushed against the basement of the house was Tomoe Meguri embedded against the walls after a powerful roar.

"MEGURI!" Yura exclaimed, prepared to enter into action as she felt a murderous instinct that was plummeting towards her companion.

" _ **Ascalon!"**_

As soon as he felt the incoming threat, Issei materialized Ascalon, arriving at the impact zone, reaching to see that the one who came in was Xenovia with Durandal in her grasp, aiming to chop the head of Sona's Knight. Diverting the monstrous thrust with the edge of his sword, he positioned himself between both girls, as the former exorcist took a few steps back to regain distance while putting herself in an offensive position again.

"Xenovia! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Issei in an angry tone.

"It's no use talking to them… it's as if they had nothing else in their heads than the order to fight…" Yura said, pulling Issei's arm in the direction of the stairs. "For now, our duty is to inform everyone about what is happening to your team!"

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Issei, terrified at the idea of running away and leave the injured girl in front of a Xenovia whose green eyes in their entire radiance with only pure murderous instinct. "We can't let them kill each other, Meguri-san is wounded!"

"Don't be stupid, Hyoudou!" Yura exclaimed, angry. "If we stop every situation that we find, we can't save your friends, so stop whining and let's go!"

After saying that, Meguri was already up and rushing towards Xenovia as if she were a snake tracing an ascending arc that was stopped by a huge swing, before she blocked a kick from the exorcist. Creating some distance, she took a pure kendo position in front of her enemy.

"Meguri-san!" shouted Issei to the brunette who just turned her neck slightly.

"We won't hurt your friends, Hyoudou, do what Yura is telling you and leave this to us… I will hear about what's happening to you through the connection we have…"

Without saying much more, both girls returned to collide with their swords at a speed that was impossible to follow with the view; annoyed but having caught the message, Issei ran to the stairs. "Come on! We'll look for a safe place where I can tell you what is happening!"

"I like that plan…" the blue-haired girl responded, leaving the basement only for the combat between knights, where Meguri clashed her demonic Katana against Xenovia, it was obvious when she would lose, if the Durandal only grazed her the serious damage would be incalculable.

"I've been waiting for this rematch for too long…" she whispered, remembering what happened during the rating game between the two clans; she had been responsible for training until exhaustion and more to reach the level of a master swordswoman, and Xenovia would be the first step that she would have to overcome if she wanted to reach that goal.

* * *

After the battle demonstration at the basement, Issei realized how drastic the situation was to which his friends were subjected; there had to be something he could do to help them, and the assistance of the Sitri group was what could be considered in its entirety as a miracle.

"Tsubaki, it's Yura, I already have Hyoudou…" the girl began, posing her index finger over her ear, showing that they were using magical intercoms.

"Good work…" responded the long-haired vice president, exalted by her fight, loud enough for Issei to hear everything. "Now, all we need to do is escape from here…"

Upon hearing that last statement, Issei approached the blue-haired Rook with the intention of speaking through the communicator with the particular subtlety that characterized him.

"Tsubaki-san, wait!" he shouted towards Yura's ear.

"Hyoudou?" asked the girl on the other side of the line. "I don't know what you're doing but we don't have time, now that we have you safe, we have to —"

"Buchou and the others are possessed by the curse of my Sacred Gear!" he announced, gaining the attention not only of the vice president, but also all the other people connected who were in their respective fights. Without losing time, Issei began to summarize everything that was happening as best as he could, including how, when, and why this phenomena happened.

After a few seconds, everything had been said. Some of those that listened were speechless, because the situation was critical at a level they did not expect.

"We have to find a way to free Buchou and the others!" exclaimed Issei, wrathful, about to win a fist in his face for screaming in Yura's ear.

After a few seconds of silence, Tsubaki's panting was heard again, showing that she was already partially injured.

"If what you say is that there is energy leaking to her, it occurs to me that Saji can use his absorption line to drain the energy that is contaminating her, if we are lucky that will work… Saji! Where are you?!"

After a slight pause, the blonde Vritra carrier's voice was heard.

"I'm here fighting against Gasper-kun… I've heard everything. I need someone to relieve me up here so I can go to the top floor where Rias Gremory is then…" After a long pause, broad explosions dominated the channel. "Fuck, Gasper! Can't you even let me breathe?!"

With those words, the line of communication closed.

"Well, heard them…" Yura stated. "We have to reach the third floor to help Saji… he's the only one who can free Rias Gremory."

"I understand…" Issei answered with his forehead bleeding from the affectionate response of Yura because of the constant cries in her ear.

"Well, you know what —"

"KYYYAAAAAA!"

In the corridor, the strong presence of Koneko was present, and she was backing jumping back to evade a successful kick by Ruruko Nimura.

"Koneko-chan…" Issei whispered, looking at his cute junior in nekomata mode. However, it seemed that her current state made her lack the consciousness to fight with the full extent of her power, and it looked like the brown-haired Pawn had promoted to being a Knight throwing fast kicks in all angles so that she had the advantage. But there was something in her legs caught Issei's attention. "What is that?"

In effect, Ruruko's legs were lined with a strange brown armor which exuded great power.

"That's the Procellarum Phantom, an artificial Sacred Gear, but we don't have time to chat, Hyoudou…" Confused, Issei nodded; leaving in that place, both kouhais fighting with blows of powerful sound impacts like explosions.

"I know you are superior to me in every way, Koneko-san…" she announced, pointing to her enemy. "But if Hyoudou-senpai could defeat a Rook while being a Pawn, I can also do it…" With those words, she resumed the fight moving to a speed superior to that of the white-haired nekomata, courtesy of her promotion.

'Saji-senpai, look how far I've gotten…'

* * *

After receiving that memorandum, the confusion seized not only Tsubaki, but also the entire Sitri group in general. They had been left adrift of their obligations as well as everything they had been fighting for in the world over natural. For this same reason, she remembered they were already looking for answers by going to Sona's apartment, and the panorama that received them was not what they expected.

"What happened here?!"

The debris had already been collected, but no doubt the huge hole in the wall and part of the roof stood out, too much as evidence of what would normally have been compared to a huge explosion inside the house.

A magic circle appeared on the floor in front of the house, this was of the Sitri Clan, but with the added crest that was the mark of Leviathan, and as expected, it was the Sona's, dressed in a formal dark green jacket with a pink bowtie, a long skirt of pink color and brown braided boots. Serafall also looked at the state of her sister, narrowing her eyes.

"Father…" he muttered monotonously, completely ignoring the presence of her sister's servants behind her.

"Serafall-sama!" A cry from Saji was enough to bring her back to reality.

"What are you doing in this place?" she asked, genuinely confused, approaching the teenagers.

"We are investigating…" Tsubaki answered, taking the floor. "Kaichou has been missing for three days and we received a notice from Lord Sitri saying that our group has been disabled for now, we don't know what is happening, but at the risk, did something happen to Kaichou?"

The devil king rested her gaze to the side, annoyed.

"Otou-sama learned about what happened at school and came to take Sona-chan…" she explained, looking up to observe with some discomfort, the hole in the wall of the house. "She told me everything, and that Issei-kun was also at home with her, but when he tried to stop him, Otou-sama attacked him at point-blank range… and since neither I nor Sirzechs-chan could communicate with Rias-chan or anyone in her group, we fear the worst…"

Tsubaki then remembered that no one from the Gremory group had attended school within those three days.

"This is pretty serious…" Saji muttered; apparently the problem was much bigger than they thought.

"Come with me inside," Serafall invited, breaking the doorknob with a spark of her power, behind her the entire Sitri group followed. Beyond Tsubaki, everyone present entered into account that this was the first time they were at their leader's house, and it was more comfortable than they thought, only if wasn't like what it looked like now.

The place showed the perfect and pristine public image of their King, except for the places that was destroyed by the attack. They were accustomed to see the remnants that used to leave demonic attacks and others, but, the wake of ice that was still felt in the environment after three days, it gave them the thought that if Issei had survived that, it was a miracle, then.

After exploring the house for a while, they didn't notice anything that gave them important information, and in fact, an important question arose at that moment.

"Serafall-sama…" asked Momo a bit thoughtfully. "If you are already aware of everything that happened here, why did you come to investigate in this place?"

With that question, Serafall sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

"I can't teleport to any place in this city just like that. Since Sona-chan's first year, I put a stamp of arrival in this place in case of serious situations. My plan was to go from here to Rias-chan's home and look for clues about them and Issei-kun…"

Everyone agreed, this place was more of a starting point.

"What to look for?" That question caught the attention of all those present who turned to look at Yura, who was sitting on the sofa with the same expression of bitterness and regret that she had had for a while now. "It's obvious what happened to our _dearest_ leader… her father punished her as the irresponsible and mad woman that took her to who-knows-where…"

Everyone was astonished and nervous at the blue-haired girl when talking about Sona in front of her older sister who had a disturbingly serious face, similar to that of Yura's. "And the bastard Hyoudou and the others, it shouldn't be our business… our King is out of function, we too, nothing we do would change anything, anyway…"

The atmosphere was heavy, and suddenly all were witnessing a cross between the Leviathan and the Rook. Although Yura tried to stand firm, now that she had said all that, she couldn't help feeling fear because she just ranted about a person whose older sister could blow her to pieces only by blinking.

To everyone's horror, Serafall approached the blue-haired Rook without changing her serious gesture. Yura was prepared for the worst, however, the hand that rested on her shoulder, did not carry any hostility.

"I understand how you feel…" Serafall began, speaking fraternally. "My sister has undoubtedly made many mistakes and I can't justify them, however…" After a brief pause, the devil king meditated in silence, as if she were debating internally about a decision, and after a few more seconds of silence, she finally sighed. "I'm going to show you something that I shouldn't show you, but, I hope this gives you a new perspective so that you can make your judgment about Sona."

The confused teenagers looked at each other, before following Serafall to another part of the house; the most private of all, was the room of the Sitri heiress herself, and upon entering, no one believed what they were seeing.

"T-T-This is…" Saji muttered, open-mouthed.

"I can't believe it…" Tsubaki breathed out, her mouth wide open in shock.

Nothing was out of place regarding the things that could have a girl as their leader; a large bed, fine furniture, elegant decorations among many things. However, the showcase was anime figurines, a poster of a robot mecha on the wall next to her desk and a little modest space in the bookshelf for all her anime tapes.

Not to mention the blue magical girl's staff that had a golden star on the tip that was kept in its original untouched box in the corner of her room.

No one could believe that their leader, known for her repudiation in this kind of hobby, had in her hands, a distant collection of anime series and other anime-related merchandise in general.

While everyone went into the room, looking at itself in detail; stunned in her own way, Ruruko watched as the devil king stared shakily at the corner where the magical staff was.

"Serafall-sama, are you okay?" asked the nervous brunette before the strange way of acting of one of the most powerful devils.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She was screaming like a fangirl for a few seconds, alerting the whole Sitri group in the same way that a bomb could have done it.

"Serafall-sama?!"

"KYAAAA! It's the scepter of power, Zaphiro! It's a Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral Seven Limited Edition Staff!" she shouted, excitedly crying with joy. "I can't believe it! My little sister has such a treasure and she wouldn't have mentioned it to me as she did to her boyfriend! It's just unbelievable, it's unforgivable!" Her tone lied between ecstatic and annoyed. "But hey, it's also adorable!" She then groaned afterwards. "Although it annoys me to hide these things! Why did you have to hide it, So-tan!"

The comment could have been contemplated simply by the structure; however, no one escaped the small detail that the Leviathan had revealed.

"Serafall-sama, did you know about Kaichou's secret?" asked Ruruko, somewhat intrigued, and that question was enough for the serious temper of the black-haired devil to emerge again.

"Yes, I do…" she answered in a relaxed way. "A few months ago, I discovered them and since then in exchange for keeping everything secret from everyone, including Rias-chan, I told Sona-chan that she had to chat with me at least one hour a day, not that it's the most formal or the healthiest method to be in contact with the family, but Sona-chan and I talk like we used to back then…"

To everyone's shock, Serafall activated her sister's computer, making all the teenagers behind her be accommodated so that they would see what the devil king was going to do.

"Can I ask why are we reviewing Kaichou's personal computer?" Saji asked, a little uncomfortable to invade the privacy of his King.

"Sona has always been very direct and concise when it comes to talking about sensitive issues. However, when it comes to very personal topics regarding her, it can become somewhat clumsy and nervous. So I think that the most appropriate thing to do, even if this violates her privacy, is that you all know the things she told me for yourselves…"

After reviewing for a while, the different folders that had files on reports and others, there was one which had what Serafall was looking for, one kept on the reports that her sister sent her, summarizing the day's affairs.

When she opened them, several of the girls backed away with their gaze directed somewhere else.

"I don't think it's right to look at this…" Meguri started, looking out the window. "It's something that's private between you and Kaichou, Serafall-sama…"

"I know," replied Serafall. "But if you want to understand my sister better, it doesn't bother me that all of you know what we are talking about… after all, there's not much that is more compromising than what you already know…"

With that, and after a few seconds where everyone looked at each other's faces looking for something that would reduce the feeling of guilt they would feel, they finally approached to read the conversations and reports while Serafall showed them what her and Sona talked about.

The first files didn't say much, as they were directly reports on the topics of care in the school, the requests that Sona made to Serafall to fix their situation with Jericho Barbatos, as well as protocols followed during Kokabiel's invasion among others.

 _Today I have fought with Issei, he has a bad vision of me, it's a pity, but he can't understand what it is…_

"These are…" said Saji, only to be immediately silenced by his companions who continued to read attentively.

 _Today, Issei has lost control of himself again… I don't want to accept it, but that worries me, Onee-sama… it's something that I shouldn't ask you because you are so busy, but please, help me…_

"Yes, what you are reading are the bulk of the intimate things that she told me about the two of them…" answered the elderly Sitri, placing her hand on her forehead. "This remains a secret among us, and it's simply repugnant to show something so intimate of my sister, whatever the reason is, got it?"

Everyone nodded, reading through conversations, reports, and short phrases that she noted as drafts, all those things that were the beginning and the development of her relationship with the Sekiryuutei. How those feelings were born, her doubts, her concerns, as between both, they sought help and criticized themselves at the same time. As they began to trust each other, the fears they had, and how little by little, they began to see themselves dragged into that secret that had cost them so much to date.

 _Lately, it seemed like I just wanted to be with him… I didn't even care if I would lose my reputation, my name, my status as the heiress of the clan, and others… it seemed like I only cared about being with him…_

Tsubaki closed her eyes thoughtfully, before looking to the side.

 _I feel that the time I'm going to spend together with Issei is getting shorter, I don't know if you'll ever know how I feel, Onee-sama, but…_

Saji sighed softly; some memories and old emotions returned to him after reading such words from everything that made his King and his friend suffer.

 _Listen to this, I hated that boy for being such an idiot and a pervert… but he was the one who supported me and sided with me even when everything seemed to be against me... he taught me how to live like a normal girl should, not like the strict and cold president I used to be…_

Reya blinked several times without knowing where to look, for the shame that she felt with herself was too much after reading something as personal as this.

 _Our situation is too serious, and I can't ask for help with words… I need to show you with actions that I am willing to accept any consequence that we face… I know it is my fault for what is happening to Issei, but I will not let it be the downfall of my relationship with him…_

Momo read everything with a lump in her throat; her leader was fighting for a love that had arguably the whole world as her enemy.

 _I know it's not my place to ask this, but… Onee-sama, have you ever felt this way?_

Meguri was quite speechless, an expression very contrary to her typical jovial attitude dominated her look.

 _I'm so happy… and I'm so afraid of losing it… this is the first time I've felt such happiness since forever… because of Issei, I was able to smile again… I wasn't the same heartless witch that left him to die back then… even though that event left him scarred, he still found the courage to forgive me… more so, even love me… he's always there to support and encourage me when I'm feeling down, and I could never repay him enough for that…_

Ruruko, being as sensitive as she was, didn't take long to start crying. What she was seeing was the perfect definition of 'romantic drama'.

 _I realized that we can't grow as people being alone because we are weak… losing each other would be the same as dying, that's why we should continue… I won't lose Issei to simple affairs like that of the school or clan-related problems like finding a husband… I will stand by him until the end of time… let the school hate us for being a scandalous couple, I don't care…_

Yura was static with her face expressionless. It was difficult to read what she was thinking at that moment, however, the one who was pressing her chin so much and her face was a bit pale gave a hint of how she felt.

Y _ou see Onee-sama, there are many things that I have hated in this world… but now, I say to myself… I'm very lucky to have been born here… I am lucky to have met Issei, as he was the one who changed my life… the sole reason why I was able to enjoy being a girl like those of my age… I would like my servants to feel something like this at some point in their lives… they deserve to find love as well… I would like to support them as much as I could, since they are my first friends before Issei. But sadly, I will always have to stay in my position for them…_

Finally, Serafall closed all the files while everyone remained expressionless and self-absorbed. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, prompting the older devil to start up.

"Since childhood, Sona has been under much pressure; as my younger sister, the demonic society has had a lot of expectation about her and that's why she has struggled so that her merits make her stand out and that she doesn't end up being known as 'the little sister of Leviathan'… without realizing it, that turned her from the hyperactive girl into someone strict and rigid, too serious to be healthy for someone so young…"

The voice of the devil king Leviathan was full of a certain nostalgia and melancholy that made the environment is more complicated.

"It won't be a secret to you that she was getting very bitter and was beginning to become a lonely person… that's why her relationship with Issei-kun was something that I appreciated. Because as you saw, he gave her something that nobody ever gave to her before, and that is someone to trust on, someone that can make her feel happy, someone with whom not to feel drowned and with whom to vent with. Issei-kun gave her the opportunity to behave like a girl…"

Those words, if they were not enough to re-examine about their opinion towards their leader, Serafall's next action was something that no one expected. The most dignified and one of the strongest devils known would rise from the chair to confront her sister's servants, and make an apology.

"I understand your anger, but please understand, this was very difficult for her… I'm really thankful that Issei-kun stood and fought with her during all this time, because I assure you, someone who did not really love her wouldn't have endured so much pain and pressure, so please. Don't be hard on her…"

None of them could say anything. They never thought they would see someone like Serafall Leviathan bowing to them as they never thought they saw their leader in such a position. Exposed in such a way, and somehow, everything was very confusing, but at the same time, it helped them to have a new point of view on Sona Sitri; one with which they felt a strong feeling of empathy and understanding. However, Yura still remained static, apparently containing something that really needed to come out.

* * *

As Issei and Yura advanced in their goal of reaching the top floor, more intense battles were occurring to the point that the fact the house was still standing until now was a miracle.

"Watch out!"

 **TRROOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPP**

At Momo's command, both Yura and Issei turned on themselves to avoid the deadly lightning that fell from the top of the roof, already with several openings where from one of these, Akeno launched a powerful rain of lightning.

" _ **He is ours, he belongs to us…"**_

She said in a ghostly tone, very alien to her typical way of speaking, although her mental state made her more fickle when attacking. The strength gained by using her power both fallen and devil without moral considerations due to the lack of consciousness it turned Akeno into a quite powerful and volatile weapon; one that between Momo and Reya, they tried to contain, since their enemy had shown to be superior to both even if it was a two against one.

"Will they be fine?"

The panorama therefore was not the best, those corridors and spacious rooms where he and his friends used to spend their day to day in tranquillity, were now marked by the burns and holes made by the magical powers that clashed with each other with all violence.

"I can't say that if…" Momo murmured, watching as a white and yellow ray of lightning that was going to hit the four, forcing her to put both hands on the ground. " _ **Applause Wall!"**_

Before the lightning hit, a barrier placed diagonally to the four, diverting a part of the beam to the wall sending another part of it flying, the destructive power of the lightning priestess was such that if it was not right, it was enough for just by deflecting it, the barrier breaks before the impact.

"Even so, if we can stop it for enough time and survive, it will be our victory…" Reya murmured, charging magical energy in the palm of her hands. "I can't believe that I am content to tie, I am going with everything, but against her it's totally impossible…" Without more, the brunette launched a series of magical projectiles that ended violently rejected by the static wave that ran through Akeno's body.

However, at least while the bursts of energy didn't serve to harm the black-haired Queen, they were enough of a distraction for both Yura and Issei to run away from her gaze, leaving in place the two girls whose work was divided between protecting and distract. The situation didn't look very good no matter how much they ran between corridors and rooms as if it were an obstacle course.

The atmosphere on the next floor was even more devastating, in fact.

"Kiba, stop!"

Issei's scream was lost among the screams of the rooms next door where Saji was still in a confrontation against Gasper. Even so, the environment for him and Yura was terribly heavy, since between all the destruction and cuts that were everywhere, embedded between the walls, holding the broken stick of her Naginata was Tsubaki, with a series of deep cuts in her body which burned volatilely, having been made with the demonic sacral sword of the blonde knight in front of her, holding one of his swords with both hands up, ready to give the final blow. Tsubaki only looked at him with her good eye, the other was totally bathed in blood and that kept her useless.

"TSUBAKI-SAN!" shouted both devils of the second degree, the blue-haired Rook preparing to enter with a dynamic kick and Issei, who was prepared as well, gave a medium-sized cut towards Kiba's left arm, as he couldn't allow him to kill a girl.

"Don't get involved in this!"

To the surprise of both, that had been the cry of the black-haired Queen who, despite being in a position to nothing of a coup de grace, seemed to still have the determination to fight.

" _ **Tsu… Tsubaki…**_ Tsubaki-san…"

They were the murmurs that came out of Kiba who was ready to kill, but there was something inside him that prevented him from lowering the sword to give the final blow. To make the scene more shocking, if his expression was still neutral, his hands trembled almost to such a point of forcing him to drop the sword.

"Kiba…" Issei murmured, seeing what seemed to be an internal debate of his friend against the order to kill, one wide enough for the long-haired woman to come out of the rubble at a clumsy pace, coughing up some blood, but with a huge glare in her eyes.

"I appreciate the intention, Hyoudou, Yura, but…" Still stumbling, Tsubaki wiped the blood from her mouth and nose with the back of her hand, standing defiantly while throwing what was left of her trusty weapon, clenching her fists in position of combat. "This is something that we have to solve… go ahead, you know what you have to do…"

Somewhat annoyed at what would be the crushing defeat of the Queen against the Knight of the Sacred Demonic Sword, both Yura and Issei continued on their way to locate Saji and go to Rias's room to drain the energy that was cursing her, leaving Tsubaki alone against the blonde-haired knight who lowered his sword, taking a new position but not his hostility.

"I'm glad to know, even with what's happening, you're still Kiba…" she said while apparently throwing herself with what was her bare fists against the Knight. "Being so, I'll do everything possible save you…"

Just when she was at a distance to collide her bare fist against the edge of a sword, a light shine in both of her hands.

A whole memory went through the minds of all the Sitri in their different battles throughout the building, one made the following after the Evening of the Sunset which each day afterwards was reinforced more and more after the new intension of training of training by Sona herself.

" _As you know, some were shown after our Rating Game against Rias…" began the Sitri heiress with her arms crossed, imposing her authority while talking to her servants. "The first thing is that in terms of strategy we were superior in every way. We can read each of the movements of Rias and her servants and that allowed us to reach the end… however, this is ridiculously overshadowed for two reasons… Momo, don't say that you have done it, but, why do you think we failed? Why do you think we lost?"_

" _I… this…" Obviously, the white-haired bishop began to tremble for a specific reason, after a few seconds stuttering in her place, it was Sona who took up the word._

" _The first reason is my personal failure…"_

 _That was a shocking revelation for all, what did she mean by that?_

" _The strategy we formulated was indeed quite effective against each member of the Gremory group, however, any strategy that is based on the sacrifice of pieces to eliminate others, is a movement that works but at the same time is counterproductive…" She looked at her two bishops. "When we met Rias in our final confrontation, I didn't hesitate to sacrifice Reya and use your Reverse to get Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou through his corrupted Sacred Gear. At this point, I think it was a serious mistake on my part to have used both of you like that, so it's my fault and I apologize again…"_

 _The two girls didn't know where to put themselves in front of such apology, nevertheless this was but a simple matter since Sona rose again with conviction and anger in her eyes._

" _The second is that I am more than proven that just as we are good at thinking three or four steps beyond the enemy, we are also just as bad when conditions change suddenly, we don't know how to react to an unexpected problem…"_

 _They all nodded in silence, largely knowing that this was true._

" _The only one who has the ability to improvise according to the march has been Saji, and that was demonstrated in our game against Rias, but in the final phase of the fight, it was obvious that when Issei read our thoughts with his 'Billingual', we were totally exposed and defenseless and they eliminated us without mercy…"_

 _After a few seconds of silence where the anger of the Sitri only seemed to increase, everyone was preparing for an explosive scolding or something that resembled disaster._

" _Besides what happened with Tsubaki, Reya and Yura was the most Deus ex machina I've seen in my entire life!" Everyone's jaws fell to the ground at listening to their leader speaking with such caricatural terms. "Yuuto was alone and wounded, Xenovia was about to leave the game, but I can't believe that she has defeated us at that moment with an improvised 'Durandal Birth'! I still don't understand how it appeared, it's as if the one who manipulated the threads of destiny wanted his magisterial combat girls to end in defeat, I can bet my ovaries that it was like this!"_

 _Ruruko fainted when she heard her leader talk like that. Definitely, her anger was on another level but her words couldn't justify how out of character she was talking at the moment._

" _For that reason, our current training will take care of our adaptability so that we can adapt to any situation, it's time to take the board and send it to hell! We will take control of the situation with our own hands henceforth!"_

 _Everyone looked at each other confused, the words of their King were somewhat out of her typical serious nature, the conviction in her words, what would she have planned for them?_

 _Apparently, it would be interesting._

 **SLASH**

For Kiba, even in his strange mental confusion, it was a dangerous alert that shot into his being to feel a thrust in his right shoulder as his sword was repelled with violence; his balance broken before such an attack and was the victim of a series of quick attacks which in the place that they were fighting in at the moment, made it hard for him to dodge.

After a quick flurry of attacks from Tsubaki, the blonde had on his shoulders, a series of deep cuts that prevented him from moving his arms more strongly. The fatigue and lack of blood had left him panting sitting against the wall, looking at Sona's Queen with the object with which he had defeated her with earlier.

" _ **What…**_ what is that _?"_ he asked, feeling a part of his consciousness come back, looking at the black-haired girl in front of him with a sword in hand. Tsubaki stood in a challenging position, although she was not in the same better state, a smile showed up on her face as she remembered how it came to this.

" _Tsubaki, as Queen, you have an increase in all your abilities so you are a multiple-combat type, however, it's not a bad idea to specialize in a specific branch to fix your combat style…"_

 _Sona walked with her queen going deep into the small forest of the city to meet a contract of the Sitri heiress._

" _As you know, Akeno Himejima specialized in the explosive use of her magic by the blood that runs in her veins, is the most common in the case of the last defense of the King. However, when it comes to you, I think you should opt by a different path…"_

 _That caught Tsubaki's attention._

" _What do you mean, Kaichou?"_

" _If you are an excellent magician and your Sacred Gear is complemented by the same attribute, I have realized that you have considerable potential as a melee combatant for your Naginata handling; I can safely say that it's the element with which you can feel more at ease, so I would like you to focus on improving your combat with weapons… but, your Naginata in terms of close combat, is specialized in long-range and difficult to maneuver in tight spaces, that's why…"_

 _From the undergrowth of the forest, a quartet of goblins approached both girls, carrying on their shoulders a box that was finely ornamented with a symbol on the lid._

" _What is that?" asked Tsubaki with genuine interest and surprise._

" _A gift from me…" replied Sona. "These are made with reformed blessed steel, damask steel more precisely; it has properties similar to those of holy swords, however these are forged in a way that the blade alone has this property, so you can take them safely," Sona gave a confident look to her queen who, somewhat reserved and partly incredulous, opened the box, looking at the weapon inside, dumbfounded. "Train hard with your weapons from now on…"_

Posing defiantly, pointing the edge of the sword about 60cm long in her right hand and left with one that didn't exceed 30cm in length, Tsubaki wielded the two blades, pointing towards Kiba.

"This is the representation of Kaichou's determination!" she bellowed imposingly. "Even if they shatter me, I will rise from my ashes, we have faithfully protected the determination for victory and the ideals of our clan! Two swords are the physical representation of my conviction to advance in learning from my mistakes! _**Bakuzan!"**_

After that one word, the blonde was totally unconscious by the impact of the special cuts made by both short and thin swords. Tsubaki then left the place after letting Kiba lie down on the floor to rest; she had a task to fulfil even though her crush was in a dangerous condition.

* * *

In the basement, the situation was similar to that of the upper floors. All the surroundings, tables and others were cut and destroyed, scattered everywhere while the sparks resulting from the clash of swords tenuously lit the place; with a powerful movement of Xenovia, crashing her Durandal against Meguri's katana, before throwing her to the other side of the room, crashing violently against the wall, barely giving her time to cover the impact and quickly resume her defensive position. For the Sitri knight, it was incredible that the blue-haired exorcist could handle that monstrous sword with such speed.

Meguri was at a tremendous disadvantage; although the speed and sword handling of both wer similar, the weight and explosive sacral power of the Durandal gave Xenovia an overwhelming advantage. The mere touch of the swords was enough to say who would win in terms of pure strength and the speed advantage was another negative factor for the red-haired knight.

If she didn't do something, the result would be obvious. The sacred explosions were burning a part of her skin and her clothes, and the edge of her modified katana was already breaking. However, even with all that she suffered, she was smiling.

Xenovia, even in her current state, looked a bit surprised at that reaction. Meguri's smile was like as if she felt that everything was controlled despite her injuries.

Throwing herself against her enemy once more, both girls were confronting each other face to face, crossing their swords in a struggle that as always, sparks were coming out while their eyes also clashed defiantly.

"We know the truth, knight of Gremory…" she began smiling. "You are stronger and faster than me, you also have a slutty hairstyle and a pretty chick fight suit…" Now she was pushing forward, making Xenovia slightly recline. "But, I can't lose at this point, I'm sorry…"

With those words, Meguri, in an agile movement, released her sword with one hand and after which, she stuck a kind of chewing gum on the side of Durandal that was facing Xenovia, jumping as fast as she could out of there, taking out of her pocket a small device, with a switch.

Seeing that she was at a distance, she winked at Xenovia who was looking strangely at what had been stuck to her sword. It was a kind of putty with a few electronic devices attached to it.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

 _One afternoon, Sona Sitri was visiting the dojo where her knight resided. After her defeat at the hands of Kiba and Xenovia, she had been responsible for increasing the time and intensity of her training, which is why for the violet-eyed girl, she didn't find it a surprise to find her knight, panting and annoyed with herself, a little hurt by the level of brutality that she was imposing on her own self._

" _Kaichou?!" she exclaimed, surprised. The response she got was to see her leader passing her a towel to clean herself with._

" _I like that you are training hard," Sona commented in a serene way, posing her hand on the shoulder of the red-haired knight whose mood was quite subdued. "But it's not good to overexert yourself…"_

" _Kaichou, I… I'm sorry…"_

" _You don't have to apologize, in fact, I would like you to accompany me for a moment…"_

 _The somewhat confused knight nodded, beginning to walk the exterior of the dojo with her leader. Meguri looked at Sona, trying to decipher what she was thinking at the moment._

" _Remember what I said last time about special training?" Sona asked, a bit amused._

" _If, in part, I still don't know what Kaichou wants to do with that…" the redhead responded, a little surprised. At that moment, the Sitri heiress stopped walking, looking seriously at her knight._

" _As a knight, it is normal that your handling with the sword and their respective skills improves with time and your current practice, you don't have to punish yourself trying to force that growth… I know you're a person who sees us before yourself, but, you won't advance much if you don't think with a cold head…"_

 _Meguri lowered his eyes a little to the ground, somewhat annoyed by what was said by her leader._

" _What do you suggest in my case then?"_

 _After a few seconds, Sona invoked, with her magic, a small folder which did not take long to pass to her servant, and it was strange to see the content inside._

" _What is this?"_

" _Your level as a knight is according to your progress, but this isn't enough if you want to face a superior enemy. I suppose it will be in your honor as a knight just to fight with your skills in kendo, but, in case things go get out of control, then it's better to have a separate backup, so I investigated a bit and I am pleasantly surprised to learn that you have a second-line relative who served in the JSDF and has made joint operations with the SWAT in collaboration with the US in the countries of Latin America. Here what you see, is the report and combat strategies that him and his comrades registered in their blogs…"_

 _Meguri looked at everything that was stated in the file, from the equipment used until each step of the battle tactics they used._

" _It's awesome that my uncle did all this…" she murmured. "But what does it have to do with us?"_

" _From what I read, your uncle specializes in operations in stealth, he often only uses his combat knife and traps that he tends to. Maybe something in this folder may be useful; add military tactics to your style of fighting and it can help you eventually if the situation turns into a matter of life or death…"_

 _Meguri looked a little pensive that, just by watching, she noticed how skilled her uncle was to create traps and to maneuver around before eliminating enemies with a few movements of his knife. However, she had a knight's honor, which something that Sona did not take any delay in noticing._

" _This is only for when the situation exceeds you…" the black-haired girl began, calling the attention of her servant. "We won't always find ourselves in honorable fights with people who know about decency and pride. Many times, they will go against us with the intent to kill us like what happened with Kokabiel, so this is a tool that I suggest you use for when your life is in danger and to protect those you want, okay?"_

 _The redhead thought about those words for a moment, and after a few seconds, she gave a confident look to her leader._

" _Kaichou, just one more question, though…"_

" _Of course, what is it?"_

" _Where the hell did you get the C4?"_

" _Good point…" Sona replied, trying to suppress her laughter._

The explosion was strong enough to make Xenovia release her Durandal before she crashed against the wall, being quite affected and dazed by the massive impact on her face, which is why she couldn't move very well that she can't stand anymore, while Meguri continued walking towards her with a contemptuous gesture.

"Just, I can't believe I had to use that to win this…" she said, scratching her head, scolding herself. "I thought that soon, I would be a better knight, but hey, I suppose some explosives compensate in a certain way to win my battles…"

Seeing that Xenovia was still stunned to continue fighting, Meguri drew through a magic circle, grasping a metallic cylinder tube which fit in her hand, one that she didn't hesitate to throw at her enemy's feet.

 **FIIIIIUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHH**

A nuclear white glow engulfed the entire room in a blink of an eye; the shock wave of the flash bomb was enough to finish the blue-haired rook off, leaving her unconscious. Meguri had covered her eyes with her arm, feeling nothing but the deafening beep that the explosion of the bomb left. She then stood up, and seeing that her work was done, she turned around.

"Someday, I will win you as a knight that we are, but for now, Kaichou and Hyoudou-kun are more important than my pride…"

Trying to take a few steps away, the red-haired girl then felt her wounds burned volatilely as she hissed in pain; plus, she had not been totally oblivious to the various explosions created by both her and Xenovia, as she fell face-first to the floor.

"I hope oji-san doesn't find out I made a surprise visit to his armory…"

She mumbled before falling unconscious.

* * *

Another fight that was already closing was the one of Ruruko against Koneko; both girls were at their limit, the white-haired rook was overloaded with wrath and fatigue since her Nekomata form heightens her senses and feelings, on the other hand, the brown-haired pawn was exhausted, her artificial Sacred Gear would not delay in yielding because it was unstable.

Meanwhile, both bishops were already in their last efforts of strength, Akeno Himejima's power was simply on a different level, what for them was an effort to distract and defend, for her it was a walk in the park, she wasn't tired in the least and it seemed that the only thing that kept her from mercilessly beating them, was the adjacent presence of her sadistic personality trail which forced her to have fun just by playing with her prey as she was doing at that moment.

Even so, the two friends smiled in an amused way. The operation was about to end, since their main objectives were complete.

First was the rescue of Issei Hyoudou, it had been successful and the boy was safe.

The second had just been fulfilled.

"Saji here. I'm with Hyoudou, Yura and Fuku-Kaichou…"

In effect, what was being a peer-to-peer fight between the two members with the most versatile abilities, the battle was in Saji's favor with Issei's appearance and the subsequent arrival of Tsubaki. Apparently, they managed to bring the young vampire down with the implementation of garlic in their attacks, which show that Rias and the other ORC members still retained some of their original characteristics despite the change in their state of mind.

"Understood, we are still busy here, you take care of Rias Gremory!"

The three girls answered on the other side of the line, furiously occupied in their respective fights.

"Say what?!" Tsubaki asked, genuinely worried while Yura finished treating her wounds using gauze and bandages in the most improvised way.

"Better stop Rias Gremory fast, Fuku-Kaichou! We'll be fine, so don't waste time!"

Without saying more, the four agreed. It was true, if they managed to stop Rias, the situation would change in favour and this whole fiasco would be over. So without delaying their passage, they finally found themselves in front of the entrance to Issei's room.

"I mean it, Buchou is still Buchou despite her current state, I don't want her to get hurt…" Issei warned with a touch of hostility to his three companions.

"It will depend on how much she collaborates in letting herself be helped, because, her power of destruction will certainly not give us a second chance…" Tsubaki responded, making the Sekiryuutei narrow his gaze at her.

"Relax Hyoudou, I'll take charge of draining her power, the rest will depend on you, I suppose…" Saji added, trying to relax the atmosphere.

"We depend on you then, Saji…" Issei finished, opening the door suddenly, finding Asia beside Rias, who was waiting for him with her legs crossed and her arms crossed under her ample bust; her appearance alone for Sona's three servants was a strong impression.

" _ **Well, it seems that you still don't want to come to join me, Issei…"**_ Rias murmured wildly, her circles had become more prominent and the color of her eyes were now green in its entirety.

"Buchou…" whispered Issei, upset and hurt.

* * *

After reading Sona's private messages to her sister, the whole Sitri group were absorbed in their thoughts as they left the house of their leader. Serafall was in a similar state; however, hers was already a subject in retrospect, she was looking for something that would give her to understand why her father's reaction, the moment she had spoken to him, he had answered sharply. It was not a secret to her that he really had a personal reason for having taken her sister in that way and apparently having attacked Issei with the genuine intention of killing him.

After a few seconds, even a matter as serious as that was overshadowed by being in front of the Hyoudou residence; on the outside it seemed to remain the same, but the inside of it was another story.

"Something's wrong…" alerted Tsubaki, being the first to speak.

"Do you also feel it?" Serafall asked, posing her hand on her pensive chin. "The air around the house is flawed… it feels strange…"

"Wait…" Saji continued. "I've felt this before, more precisely when Hyoudou enters into a fight and loses control…"

That single statement frightened all those present who, after the panorama, could only think of the worst scenario, one in which Issei was dominated by his hatred had swept with his companions.

For that reason, the youthful demons hurried their way to the front door while Serafall, on the other hand, was thoughtful as she kept track of them. If that had been the case, there were some details behind it, but it was not like that.

As soon as he was in front of the entrance door, Saji knocked anxiously waiting for someone to answer, as Momo came from behind him to see what was happening. It was a relief for them to see Asia opening the door apparently quiet, despite the aggressiveness with which they were calling 'home'.

"Asia-chan!" exclaimed Momo, glad to see her well. Apparently, the worst scenario had only been a cruel assumption.

"Asia-chan, are you feeling well?" Saji asked, feeling relief wash over him.

"Yes, we are very well…" the blonde nun answered with a smile. However, the strange tone with which she had said it generated a certain chill on everyone's back. Somehow her tone had sounded too cryptic.

"What a relief…" Tsubaki answered, ignoring that strange feeling that the Gremory bishop had produced. "Sorry that we came here so suddenly, but certain things have happened and the fact that you have been missing classes made us think that something bad had happened to all of you…"

"Don't worry…" she assured with her pleasant smile. "We're fine…"

"We understand," the one who was approaching this time, was Serafall, who stopped to talk face-to-face with the nun, however, she continued with her pleasant smile, without showing any kind of reaction to see the devil king Leviathan in front of her, and this didn't escape anyone's eyes. "Sorry to bother, Asia-chan, but may we ask how is Issei-kun doing?"

For the first time, a slight reaction escaped from the nun's face.

"He's fine, he's with us…"

Her tone had distorted in a way, and that alerted all of Sona's servants, because the toxic energy that was surrounding the house felt even stronger coming from her after having spoken of Issei.

"Asia-chan…" Serafall took a step in front of the younger devils in case of anything. "Tell me, what happened to Issei-kun?"

For the first time in her life, Asia Argento's face showed extreme anger, twisting her facial features in a way no one ever thought they saw before.

" _ **I ALREADY SAID HE IS OK, HE IS WITH US!"**_ The toxic air swirled around her more strongly as she turned to close the door, but not before giving a hostile look to the invaders. " _ **HE BELONGS TO US!"**_

And afterwards, the blonde-haired girl closed the door on them, evidently returned to play with the desire to be opened, but no one attended the door on that occasion, leaving a feeling of discomfort among all of them. Things were very bad right now. Somehow, something had happened to the Gremory group and if they could tell it, interpreting Asia's words, Issei was in genuine danger and apparently, themselves as well.

* * *

He had previously confronted enemies who were the physical representation of destruction, hatred, arrogance and in many cases, these enemies were abysmally superior to him. Even though he faced enemies so superior that they never felt the pressure of defeat or death on them there were many times they ended up practically dead in each battle he fought in.

But what was happening right now, it was way worse.

"Buchou, please snap out of it!"

Issei exclaimed, stepping forward, leaving Saji who was preparing to attack with his absorption line while Yura and Tsubaki covered the rear of their companion from any ambush. On the other side, a motionless Asia whose hands remained in her lap was company to the Gremory heiress, who at the time was the dignified and trustworthy girl at the height of her role. At this time though, no one would believe that the person sitting on the bed in an arrogant manner was Rias Gremory herself.

" _ **Snap out of it?"**_ she asked in a funny way by tilting her head to one side, raising her shoulders. " _ **Issei, don't you realize? You're the one who has to snap out of it…"**_

"Please, look at what happened to my home! Look at what happened to you and to the others!"

" _ **I am in my best mood my cute servant, on the other hand…"**_ pausing in her speech, Rias gave a hostile look to the three people behind Issei. " _ **I see that you have chosen to disobey me in the end…"**_

Afterwards, the crimson-haired girl rose from the bed, raising her left hand, preparing a considerable amount of her power of destruction that put the four on alert.

" _ **Last chance, Issei…"**_ Rias announced with her hand raised. " _ **Come with me at my side, forget everything that has to do with Sona Sitri and take me for your girlfriend, wife and lover and I'll spare all of that witch's servants or give up and die with them…"**_

All of them narrowed their eyes at her statement.

" _ **I warn you Issei, no matter how much I loved you, I don't have any kind of affection or appreciation for a dog that bites the hand of his master…"**_

Without more time to say anything, Rias threw the first blast of her power against Yura, being the most helpless of the three Sitri in magical terms. She was ready to react until she saw Ascalon's sharp edge breaking the wave of black power in two crashing against the walls that easily destroyed them.

The look of the Gremory heiress became totally empty and torn.

Issei swallowed heavily with his sword, which was held high with his claw, while the other held his chest tightly.

"I will not follow that order, because Buchou has not given it to me… whoever you are, you are not the Rias Gremory I admire with all my heart and soul…"

Even with all the grief in the world, Issei knew that those words would only lead to one thing.

 **FIIIUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHH**

To a fight with the person he admired the most.

It was more than obvious that anything that touched the black orb energy, would be disintegrated except for a few. Ascalon was one of them and the tool with which Issei diverted the black fire was fired in violent gusts that unravelled everything at his side. Tsubaki and Yura ran around the room, looking to back up Issei at any time while Yura was positioned near Asia Argento to be able to use her strength at any time, depending on the case.

 **[Partner, remember… don't count on your power while you're still restricted under Rias Gremory, I recommend that you retire from the battle before something bad happens to you.]**

It was true, his powers as such and much of his strength and endurance were depleted by Rias' direct control over him, with the only chance of winning that he had was with Ascalon that still responded to him despite his weakness.

'I know, but I won't abandon Buchou to her fate in this state…'

Even so, he didn't have many options. His only line of defense was his sword and somehow he had to stop her without hurting her, but how would he do it? He hadn't thought about that, and he wouldn't be able to point his fist against her in any way.

His sword deflected every burst of black energy which was fired cruelly against him as a flurry of snakes fell towards him from the top, some of which were also against Tsubaki, Yura, and Saji, but were less numerous than against the Sekiryuutei.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"**_

Rias, on the other hand, exploded in a maniacal laughter after seeing the scene in front of her.

 _ **"Come on, Issei, is that all?! If this is your limit, you won't be able to save that bitch you call girlfriend!"**_

After that sentence, Issei's movements became more violent and more explosive, his teeth gritted and his gaze gained more hostility, fatigue and frustration.

However, that was alien to everyone else present because of the situation they were in. Tsubaki, upon finding an opening in Rias' defense, quickly invoked a magic sphere which was perceived in time by the redhead to incinerate it, but also a furtive attack by Saji's whip forced her to move to another position. She knew that if she was caught by Vritra's power, she would be finished. When she turned to look at her side, she saw something she couldn't believe that she would see in her life.

Issei raised his sword violently against her, about to descend into a powerful cut that could easily split her in half. No one realized at that moment, he had placed himself in such a position and what they were seeing he was ready to take her life in a single movement.

While Saji and Tsubaki distracted and attacked Rias, Issei's movements became slower, as if his mind was working slowly compared to what he always did. This was something that could have been understood by someone who was watching, but since everyone was focused on their battle, they didn't notice it.

Issei's anger from his curse rose at the mention of his master mocking his girlfriend.

It was obvious that this was not the Rias that he looked up to and admired; that she needed help, however, only a slight opening in his mental defense by that toxic poison called hate was enough for him to be in a single blink on his mistress with Ascalon high in his grasp, ready to kill her.

 **[PARTNER, DON'T DO IT!]**

Ddraig's scream, one as strong as he had never heard before, and the direct look into Rias' green eyes with a genuine expression of terror at seeing the blade of the sword on her neck made the murderous intent and hatred of the chestnut shrink quickly, forcing him to retreat scared.

"Buchou!" he moaned, terrified at what he was about to do. Rias on the other hand, went from her expression of terror to a more focused, almost arrogant look as she stood up again, looking at hier pawn with such intensity that was able to tear out his soul at that moment.

" _ **It's obvious that you wouldn't do it, you don't have the balls to do it…"**_ she announced firmly with a wicked smile.

It was obvious that he would consciously never hurt Rias under any circumstances. His fear was that if he did it while blinded by the anger that blinded them both, but that wasn't known to Rias who felt the intoxication of this phenomenon for the first time.

Issei's knees trembled weakly as the grip on Ascalon loosed, forcing him to lower it.

" _ **You are the stupidest being I've ever known…"**_ she announced in a jovial way. " _ **Not even because your life is in danger you can do anything without me… just look at you, kneeling and fearful like the stupid pervert you are… even when everyone helps you, even when they came to help you, Sona and her entourage of imbeciles and losers are able to do nothing. So little man, are you going to still act like a stupid coward in a life or death situation?!"**_ her tone was rising while her gaze was full of disdain as it penetrated deeper into the soul of the pawn.

" _ **You thought you were so smart and brave to maintain a stupid and painful secret with Sona to such a point to play with us as the ignorant fools that we were, and now that you come to reveal yourself completely against the woman who gave you everything to just to go with her, why don't you rot in the trash where you belong?"**_

A thin rush of the power of destruction passed through Issei's right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain as well as letting go of his sword. Fear and weariness returned to anger despite his internal struggle, re-dominating him little by little.

" _ **I should just kill you and get rid of this ridiculous show no… I will also kill Tsubaki and the other idiots and when they are all dead, I will show that Sitri slut their dismembered bodies before killing her too, I will destroy everything and plunge them all into the depths of crimson purgatory…"**_

"Don't you… dare…" Issei murmured between clenched teeth, feeling more and more anger as he drowned in his rage, wielding his sword with force. " _ **I won't let you talk about Sona like that…"**_

 **[Partner, don't get carried away, that's not your mistress…]**

 **FIUSSHHH**

Another burning sensation was felt on Issei's leg, forcing him to kneel.

" _ **What will you do?"**_ Rias asked with an amused smile, bringing her hand to her chin. " _ **Look at you right now! You're just shaking in front of me while I attack you blatantly!"**_ she shouted every time with more emotion, almost showing excitement. " _ **And all this is simply because you don't have the guts to betray me completely! You play the hero of the children, the good boy! But when the moment of truth arrives, you are just trash who only plays for others!"**_ After screaming, her smile regained form, while her gaze was filled with scorn and disdain.

" _ **Now that I think about it, you are just like Sona… you pretend to be something that you are not just to stab everyone from behind, the same kind of filthy garbage that plays with others, That makes me think how do I kill trash like you and how good it will feel to erase that miserable girl of her existence… that cheap whore…"**_

With that as a final trigger, Issei made the surprise jump with his attitude changing to anger and hatred, towards Rias as he vanished in an instant, changing her expression to that of genuine terror when she saw Ascalon's tip towards her side.

The three others were the same; from one moment to another, the only thing their eyes saw was the image of Issei throwing himself at Rias, pointing his sword to her chest under his arm, jumping towards her as if he were a feline on his prey.

Only someone else reacted with greater speed, but the objective was far from it.

 **STAB**

With a quick movement, Issei had his mistress hugged with his right arm, cutting all distance between them with the objective of closing a thrust in the side. Rias, on the other hand, could feel the smell of the demon blood being burned by Ascalon's edge, however, she was not the one hurt.

"Hyoudou, you idiot!"

And this was thanks to another person interceding to the side of both, grasping the edge of the sword with her bare hand, deflecting it just so that the sword passed behind Rias avoiding her death. Yura was attentive not only to watch Asia Argento, who had also been aware of any sudden movement like that. However, a cut from Ascalon was more painful for her than having lost the arm itself.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

And with that thunderous and heart-rending cry from the rook, Issei returned to his senses, to see his leader in his arms waving between him and the sword that was cleanly cutting through the skin of the blue-haired girl whose pain was enough for him to be in shock from one moment to another.

"Yura-san!" he shouted, terrified.

 _ **"Let go of me, let me go!"**_ shouted the Gremory, locked between Issei and Ascalon, unable to accommodate herself and in her current state, it was practically impossible to do anything in that position.

"Don't waste time!" shouted the Yura, sweating in abundance, enduring the pain. This was enough for the other two to approach quickly as well as Asia herself.

"Saji, now!"

Pointing his Absorption Line towards Rias, Saji fired a purple whip which was quickly tied over Rias's left wrist beginning to drain energy as fast as he could; the extent of the power was being displaced to his Sacred Gear which was enough to make him clench his teeth as he endured the strength of the energy.

" _ **Let go**_ of me!"

Rias shouted and already violently agitated, causing Issei to put all his physical strength in that work, knowing that Saji was doing his thing, he just closed the embrace totally on her, releasing Ascalon from his grasp.

"Buchou! Calm down!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, more terrified that he was about to kill his leader.

"Just shut up!" roared the red-haired girl, feeling the power begin to reduce. "You have no right to tell me anything, you lost it when you played with my feelings…"

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you!"

"But you did! You broke me!" she roared, already desperate in her position, limiting herself to biting his shoulder as hard as she could. "The only thing I wanted was for you to love me… to love me! If it wasn't that, at least you could've understood me! You told me what you thought, what you felt for me!"

The struggle was getting weaker however, Rias' frantic efforts were still there, tearing Issei's clothes with her teeth while he kept holding on to his King, while the natural glow started to return to her eyes.

"I have always thought that you are the most admirable person in the world, the strongest and the most determined, and I have always strived to keep it that way! Buchou, I still care for you no matter what happens!"

Issei's cries clashed with the remnant instinct of Rias's protection and her gradual recovery of memory as of reason.

"Nothing mattered to me if it wasn't with you!" she shrieked and just surrendering physically, the green shine of her eyes had almost completely disappeared. "Look at what I became when you were not there for me…"

 **[It seems like it worked, I don't feel the curse on the Gremory girl, anymore… great job, Partner.]**

And as Ddraig said, the curse had finally been drained from the body of the Gremory heiress, causing her to fall before getting caught in Issei's arms, preventing his master from getting hurt any longer.

Behind them all, Asia was also prey to the sudden fatigue, falling headlong into the bed while her eyes returned to their natural emerald color.

On the lower floors, it was a relief for Momo and Reya to see how before receiving the beam that was being pointed at point-blank range by Akeno, she would have recovered life in her eyes before falling unconscious to the ground, apparently by the excessive use of her power in all her condition when she was not accustomed to fight to such extremes.

Koneko and Ruruko were also disposing of their last strength. The Nekomata, despite her altered state, had turned out to be a superior enemy for the brown-haired girl who, although she had done the job of breaking an arm and a few ribs, it was she who was encrusted against the wall with a strong bruise on her forehead. Panting tiredly, she was confused in watching as Koneko fell unconscious, a clear sign that she had survived, therefore, she had won her battle.

On the upper floors, Rias rested in Issei's arms, who, also exhausted, limited himself to supporting their combined weight with both his knees on the floor, delicately removing a few strands of hair on the tired face of his master.

"Buchou, I… I won't fail again. It's true, I love Sona with all my heart, however, I will never forget the one who saved me and who gave everything for me… I will dedicate my whole life to pay her for everything she has done for me… and I promise, no, I swear… that I won't abandon you or betray you ever again…"

He didn't know if it was the tiredness or the recent emotional explosion, but after hearing his words, Rias flashed a weak but solemn smile, as if she could finally rest.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's like that… you wouldn't be you if it weren't that way…"

She murmured before falling unconscious, a victim of fatigue, but ultimately safe. The Sitri rescue mission had been fulfilled, saving Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory. However, that was alien to the first one, since his hands still trembled, in a moment of anger, he was about to commit a terrible mistake, which was the worst that could ever have happened in his life.

'The look on Buchou's face…'

The memory of him leaping towards his mistress with his sword ready to pierce her heart and her face behind it, made his eyes moisten.

'Buchou's gaze was full of fear and regret…'

'Fear and repentance…'

It was a look that would torment him for the rest of his life.

"Arrrgghhhh!"

Behind him, drawing attention, Saji kept his Sacred Gear contained in his body, checking his left arm which had marks of serious burns.

"Saji, are you okay?" Issei asked, concerned for his friend.

"As much as you can be after this madness…" he answered, panting. "Fuck, I didn't think this could get out of hand in this way…"

"True, but at least, now we are all safe…" Tsubaki added, holding her arm, limping towards Issei and Rias. "For now, we must rest, this isn't over…"

Before Issei could answer or ask about what Tsubaki was talking about, Asia began to get out of bed, confused and surprised; but seeing the state in which was the room where Issei, her, and Rias rested, much more to see the current appearance of her leader and the physical state of her friend.

"Issei-san!"

* * *

A few hours had passed since the battle of Gremory vs. Sitri and the chaos of the house was evident, the rooms and corridors which showed their ostentatious glory in the past were in ruins, remaining just intact on the outside because of the protection spells placed on them. The facades for cases such as these, many of the members of the Sitri Group were seriously injured, the most notable cases being Meguri and Yura, both wounded with holy swords. It was fortunate that they could be aware of their surroundings even after taking Asia's treatment.

For their part of the Gremory group, Kiba and Akeno were those in a worse condition. The environment was heavy in the central room or what was left of it, after knowing the truth of everything that happened during the last week, Rias was quite affected as well as others.

"Oh, my goodness… I can't ask enough forgiveness for what I did…" Rias announced to her servants who were also affected by the revelation. "I've done terrible things…"

"Buchou, it wasn't your fault…" Issei assured her, sitting next to Asia, who was finished in curing him. "All of this was just a series of unfortunate events…"

"That's true," Tsubaki added. "What happened was beyond your control, we are happy to know that we were able to help you…"

"Tsubaki-senpai, I'm… I'm sorry…" Kiba murmured, lying on the bed. He had a series of scars on his arms and legs that didn't allow him to move freely. The long-haired Queen simply gave him a smile that apparently was a enough response for him to understand the message that she wanted to give him.

"Guys, what happened to Sona?" Rias asked with genuine interest and concern. That question was the starting point to explain the bulk of the situation, how she had been taken by force by father and in the same moment in which she had lost control, forcing them by Serafall's orders to enter Issei's house and investigate what had happened, realizing the situation of the brunette and the others.

A sepulchral silence took over the room.

"So things are like that…" Rias murmured. "What should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yura answered, rising from the sofa, with her arm completely bandaged. "Our current task is to go to that place, and bring back our leader."

All of the members of the Sitri group nodded with assurance, which confused the people of the ORC.

"How do you intend to do that? We are talking about going to the Sitri territory to confront Lord Sitri to snatch his daughter…" asked Akeno, a bit annoyed.

"No…" Issei said angrily, clenching his fists. "I will go there, with the sole purpose of making him understand that Sona's place is here with us… if he doesn't understand with words, I'll shove plain fact into his face…" he growled.

"Hahahahahaha… that's the spirit!" Calling the attention of everyone, through a magic circle, Azazel appeared with Serafall by his side. "But I can see it as difficult, do you know the kind of danger you intend to face? By the way, girls… how was the test?"

"It worked pretty well…" answered Momo.

"Thanks to it, I could face Koneko-san… if I didn't have it, I couldn't have lasted even three seconds against her…" Ruruko added.

"What are they talking about?" asked Issei a little curious, to which Azazel simply gave him a pat on the head.

"Just a small gift that I was going to make for later but due to the current conditions I was forced to deliver it as soon as possible…" he explained. "The rest is still in refinement, and I regret not being able to deliver the rest of your artificial equipment…"

Serafall took a step towards Rias, handing her a small card with a circle in the center.

"A communicator?" she asked with genuine interest. In doing so, the card started a conversation by projecting an image, with the person on the other side being her brother. "Onii-sama!"

"Rias, are you okay? I was already informed of what happened…" the devil king asked genuinely worried. "I regret not having been able to go there, the situation is complicated on this side with the recent attacks of the Khaos Brigade…"

"No, Onii-sama, all this was my fault…" Rias replied with sadness in her tone. "I can't believe that I have let this happen to me, all of my friends are injured and it's my fault…"

"Rias-chan, it's not the time to feel sorry…" interrupted Serafall. "The important thing is that they are safe. Now, the only thing left to do is get Sona back."

There was a slight pause to everything that was happening in the room. Was Serafall really thinking of going to invade the home of her own father in a hostile way? The way in which she and the student council acted made the Gremory group understand that at some point the going into their friend's territory had already been discussed by them before.

That seems, they only needed Issei or them to perform an insane action.

"I agree…" answered Issei, rising defiantly, crashing his fists together.

"Now, but before that…" interrupting, Azazel approached the brown-haired boy, ripping the clothes from his left side, revealing a horrible sight for everyone, sending chills down their spines. "This is worse than I thought…"

His left arm had been consumed entirely by the tumor that grew from the Boosted Gear expanding to his chest in traces similar to those of rotting arteries which pointed to his heart and part of his neck and face.

"Good Lord! When did Issei start to be like this?" Xenovia's question was genuine, she didn't remember that Issei had been in such a deplorable state before. In fact, the Sekiryuutei himself was speechless when he saw the state of his body. Now that he thought about it, the week of torture had not allowed him to be in a state where he could be aware of his current condition.

"At this point, the damage to your body is already irreparable…" Azazel added solemnly. "Your body won't be able to endure your Sacred Gear if it's used once again…"

The atmosphere was getting quite heavy, and it wasn't for less. It was being hinted that Issei was a foot away from the grave. However, the expression of the two adults of the place was strangely calm.

"Do you know what I asked you?" asked Azazel, turning towards Serafall.

"It was somewhat difficult, but yes, water from the well below the roots of the Yggdrasil, a fairly small portion only, but I think it will be enough. It was quite difficult to convince Odin-sama to help me take a little, when he knew it would be for profit that Issei-kun reconsiders enough…"

"Well, the best thing to do is not to waste any time…" he continued, taking the jar that was no bigger than a bottle of Phoenix tears.

"Water from Yggdrasil's well?" Rias asked with interest. That was an invaluable object, since the left eye of the God of the North rested there.

"The same thing…" the fallen said in a funny way. "Don't know how many years I spent trying to get some of this for my experiments… well, it's a pity, but the amount is enough to make a few milliliters of panacea, and I can't get to play with it…"

"Panacea?!" This time, it was Tsubaki who interrupted, fascinated with where the conversation was heading. "Do you intend to create Panacea?"

"Excuse me," said Issei, confused. "What is Panacea?"

 **[The panacea is a variant of an Elixir that is said to be created based on the legendary healing liquid known as the elixir of immortality. The panacea goes more to the divine side than the alchemical, and the goal of this is to heal the few ailments that the gods could have, so maybe your body can be cured with the same…]**

Issei's face was filled with joy; apparently, he could survive the curse that had almost consumed him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine…" said the enthusiastic fallen angel, pointing to Issei with his forefinger. "So Issei, I recommend that you rest for at least a week, so see ya!" Without saying much, Azazel disappeared out of the front door, leaving Issei to his cries.

"Wait! A week is a long time!" he said out of desperation. "We have to go to—"

"Issei kun, we have to wait," Serafall's tone took a serious turn, as it was also described by the look on her face. "Both Sona's servants as well as those of Rias' are seriously injured, we must first recover… and also, we have to prepare , you don't know what kind of being my father is…"

After those words, a silence took over the room; after seeing the solemn looks from most of the people inside made him think that perhaps the situation was more delicate than he thought.

"Sona's father…" he muttered, remembering how he was defeated in one attack by the black-haired man.

"Yes, some here seem to know already, but let me tell you who my father is…" After a sigh, Serafall took a pause to think. Apparently, she was trying to choose her words carefully. "After the death of the original devil kings, the most outstanding warriors of our ranks as well as those who demonstrated through their qualities and abilities that could inherit the command of our race were selected through meritocracy in each of their fields. I still remember the day where in the middle of the war, my father, will take the reins of the battlefield after the death of Leviathan-sama…"

Issei, as well as several of the younger demons felt the terror after hearing that brief introduction; a terror that was consolidated by seeing the serious and expressionless look on the face of Serafall Leviathan.

"Jiggur Sitri… the man who took the title of Leviathan at the most critical moment which I inherited from him a few centuries ago and who was known by allies and enemies alike as the 'Winter Wyvern'…"

Indeed, the man whom Issei intended to face was the one who possessed the title of the creature that the Bible had mentioned as a sea beast of great size and power, and which other texts consolidated as the Destroyer and later, the guardian of Atlantis.

* * *

Deep at night, when things had more or less stabilized enough for everyone to be able to rest before preparing for the invasion of the Sitri mansion, Issei simply took a walk around his home. It was nice to know that at least on the outside his home was still intact, it seemed as if nothing that had been happening for the last week. The front garden of his house seemed to be a good place to think about the cure to his curse.

He was definitely happy about that, it was very likely that he wouldn't die consumed by hate and power like his predecessors who had the red claw; maybe he could have a different future, he could make a difference, but all of that was dull in the worst way.

'I'm just left with… a feeling of fear and regret…'

Without hesitation, he was about to assassinate Rias Gremory with his own hands just for giving in to her hostile words. He was about to kill one of the people closest to him because of that, simply because his hatred dominated over him momentarily. What would have happened if Yura had not intervened at that moment? At that moment, it could be that everything was over for them…

That made him think, how much could that power that was consuming him take away from him? Will it be his entire self or not? After that, an even darker thought went through his mind.

In case of being completely dominated, what would happen to the people close to him at that moment?

The image of Rias and her companions lying on the slain floor invaded his mind in a horrifying way, a scene that intensified on seeing the corpses of his dead friends and peers at his feet.

Especially Sona Sitri's.

"Hyoudou."

A voice called his attention, making him look to the side.

"Yura-san?"

Yura, who had her arm bandaged, still showed the fatigue and nausea that had generated the poisoning caused by Ascalon's cut. The power of that sword was even cutting her hand and a part of her arm and it would have been enough to have killed her if she had held the sharp edge for longer. Although, for Issei, it was strange to see that the commonly hostile gesture she had against him, was not present in that moment, and instead, she was looking at him. One with certain neutrality, but it seemed to be a simple natural reaction to be calm.

"Come with me…" she announced, turning around. "We need to talk…"

Issei who was confused, blinked several times. But, seeing the blue-haired girl walk away, he decided to get up on his feet and follow her; could it be that what she had to say was something important? At this time, all information he'd hear could contribute to the suicide mission that they were about to embark on...

* * *

 _ **Woah, what a chapter! Full of fights, by the way...**_

 _ **As you have noticed, this is the first chapter where in Sona didn't make any appearance at all... she was only mentioned.**_

 _ **Those messages Sona sent to Serafall are emotional as hell... I teared a bit writing it...**_

 _ **Yandere Rias on a roll, apparently... good thing she was saved!**_

 _ **AW YEAH! TSUBAKI IS MAKING PROGRESS WITH KIBA-KUN!**_

 _ **How will the rescue mission to save Sona play out? Will they be successful? Better tune in!**_

 _ **What does Yura want with Issei? Why does she want to talk? Perhaps she wants to apologize? Or maybe to mess with him more?**_

 ** _How was this chapter? Please leave a good review if you like it! Follow/Fave if you'd like to stay updated as soon as possible, guys!_**

 ** _Next chapter: Winter_**

 ** _Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture*_**

 ** _-Lance_**


End file.
